Tainted Angel
by Suki.Fictionist
Summary: He found her one day by accident: he never intended to keep her, yet the more he corrupted her the more he seemed to want to keep her. She slowly became like him or at least that was what he thought. She was chaotic, like him. What was also most striking about her was well... her scars. He had so many questions for her yet there was only one problem, she had... Joker/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first TDK Fiction. I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Joker had never anticipated her to be like this, she was just another hostage or so he had thought. But then what caught him were her scars. How did she get them? Why did she get them? Who did this to her? He thought she could simply answer these questions however... the only problem was she had amnesia.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own charcaters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Patient 2461

Normal POV

On the mid-levels of Gotham Hospital stood a nurse reading the profile of a very peculiar and enigmatic patient. Many of the doctors struggled with this patient and had little faith in her recovering.

Patient number 2461: Female, 5"6, Black hair, Golden eyes, pale white skin. Suffers from amnesia, communication problems, lack of understanding and possible personality change. Name: Unknown. Origin: Unknown. Age: Unknown. Family &amp; Friends: Unknown.

Found in backstreet alley with severe head injuries, several broken ribs, heavily damaged limbs, deep cuts on face (cheeks cut wide open) and cuts to throat (not fatal).

The nurse blinked and looked over at the women sitting up in the bed who was staring back at her like how a child would do when their curiosity is peaked.

The boldest feature on her face were her scars which made her look as if she had a large mouth: they were perfectly straight as if the person who did this to her had taken their time to actually measure how long and deep the scars on each side of her mouth would be.

The scars reached just over half way into her cheek so when she smiled it would look like a menacing smirk but when she had a poker face on it would look like a straight line.

"Miss? Miss, are you okay? The nurse leaned back, intimidated.

"Excuse me, but I would rather you don't talk to her" A feminine voice echoed form the end of the corridor.

The nurse squeaked and stood straighter "My deepest apologies, Dr. Adams."

"It's okay, just don't talk to her" a women with a doctor's coat and a clipboard walked over to them.

The nurse stared back at Dr. Adams in surprise. She was beautiful (for a doctor). She had chocolate brown hair with matching brown eyes, with a slender body frame. Her long elbows length hair came down in waves which made her face look dainty.

Dr. Adams caught her staring "Oh, is there something on my face?"

The nurse jumped "Ah, no, no there's nothing on your face"

Dr. Adams nodded "Can you please send this to the reception up ahead, thank you" she quickly scribbled something on before handing it to the nurse; who quickly and quietly left.

"Hey there, how are you doing?" Dr. Adams took a seat next to the patient.

She perked up "I's doing fine. What about you?"

"I'm very good, thank you for asking. Tell me, have you remembered anything yet?"

"Hm?"

"Have you had any recollections?" Dr. Adams leaned forward

She shook her head childishly "I's remember nothing"

Dr. Adams frowned.

"She's a lost cause Sandra. It's best if you _leave_ her" a much older male Caucasian doctor passed "We couldn't find anything on her and with her wounds healing up we're gonna have to let her go, even if she's suffering Long-term memory loss"

"But where will she go?" Dr. Adams stood up "She'll die out there in her condition, you know that, you _all _know that"

For the past few weeks the other doctors had all suggested letting the patient go but only Dr. Adams had wanted to keep her. They just wanted this mysterious girl off their hands: all except for Dr. Sandra Adams.

"You could take her home with you if you want, it's not illegal" the doctor passed on leaving her alone with her patient.

Dr. Adams huffed "Well, looks like you're coming with me patient 2461" she looked over at her.

"_Ah_, will I get desert?" She beamed "Will I? Will I?"

"If you behave" Dr. Adams winked

"Okay" Dr. Adams winced, her voice was childish and slightly high pitched.

* * *

The first day Dr. Adams had set eyes on this patient she was determined to help her.

She had heard rumours of a patient that had long-term memory loss and eerie scars on her face which made her look almost demonic.

Even having heard the rumours, she was still surprised when she first met her. After all it's not every day you find a patient who looks like a maniac yet has the personality of that of a child's.

Dr. Adams was even more surprised by the way she talked and interacted with people and objects. It seemed that not only had her memory been damaged but also her personality: from afar the patient looked like a stoic little girl but up close where you can interact with her you would learn she loves to smile and be optimistic.

Most of the doctors believed her to be acting however only the most observant could tell that this women was not acting but was simply behaving like herself.

Even an imbecile could tell that this women was not acting when it came to food. Every time someone would bring her, her food she would ask for pudding or desert or even some chocolate.

She was a child in the body of a full grown women.

What disturbed people the most was the way she smiled: it reminded them of a certain… sociopath.

* * *

It had been several months since patient 2461 had arrived in the emergency room and the day finally came when she was discharged. Dr. Adams had brang in her own clothes so that the patient could wear them for now, she promised her they would go shopping to get her own clothes to wear, not that the patient cared what she was wearing.

She was happy to have left the Hospital in months, it was refreshing almost.

When Dr. Adams' half day shift ended that Friday at half past one they left the hospital to go to the mall but before that, Dr. Adams treated the patient to a surprise.

An Ice cream shop.

The moment her eyes laid on the ice cream she bounced up and down in her spot "Ice cream! Ice cream!" She giggled.

She chose a double strawberry scoop ice cream with chocolate syrup "Yum, yum!" she sighed in satisfaction.

After they finished their ice creams they set off for the bank to get some cash.

"Now remember, hold my hand and don't let go" Dr. Adams felt like she was talking to a six year old child.

"Okai!" the women smiled.

Dr. Adams had given the patient black skinny jeans, along with a skin tight black long sleeve plain top with a red leather jacket. Her beautiful hair was in two cute pony tails and to top it all off she gave her two bracelets with golden bells on them to wear on each wrist.

As they entered Dr. Adams was surprised that no one stared at them, not that she was bothered by it, but then she did notice that this women who she was holding hands with may probably have been in her late twenties but looked young enough to be her daughter. It was hard to tell how old she really was.

As she walked over to the man behind the screen she noticed the women was skipping slightly.

"Hi, how may I help you?" the man glanced at the patient but luckily she was wearing a thick purple wool scarf around her neck which covered most of her face including her scars.

"Hi, I would like to-"

Dr. Adams was interrupted by a gunshot, she immediately dropped to the ground pulling patient 2461 with her. Her heart sank as she recognised the man who was holding the shot gun.

"Well good afternoon ladies and gentlemen" his nasally voice rang out

Dr. Adams squeezed the patient's hand tightly. It was hard to tell patient 2461's expression as she was still wearing the scarf but Dr. Adams had a feeling that she was still smiling like this was all normal. She pulled her to her side closer still holding hands, Dr. Adams knees shook with fright.

Joker's men scattered around some went to the vaults and some stayed with Joker pointing guns at anyone they could find; everyone was shaking in fear but only patient 2461 remained calm, happy even, and that's what made her stand out.

The men had walked around for some time laughing and threating the poor people on the floor while Joker was walking around almost as if he was trying to pick someone however that came to a halt when a familiar sound came into earshot.

Sirens were closing in which made Joker turn to one of his men "Who was in charge of the alarms?"

"He was, boss" the goon pointed across to another who was standing next to Dr. Adams and the patient.

"_You sure?_" Joker asked

"I think so" the man shrugged

"Very well" Joker shot the man next to the patient and he fell with a loud thud right next to her.

Joker squinted to see her reaction but found her calm, she wasn't even shaking, he furrowed his brows and walked over to her.

"Hi there" he kneeled down

She cocked her head, closed her eyes and smiled, the tips of the scars were visible but could have been mistaken for as the tips of her mouth "Hi, hi"

Dr. Adams' eyes widened and pulled her closer, but that didn't go unnoticed by the Joker.

"Oh look, you're holding hands" He grinned

"Boss, we're done!" One of his men called.

"Hm" The Joker turned his head slightly "Okay, get ready to leave boys"

But just as the men started to leave and Joker was going to continue with the patient a dozen cops came in and aimed their guns "Freeze!" one ordered.

Joker grabbed the patient and pulled her to her feet, pulling a knife to her throat "Ah, ah, ah, let's not get hasty"

Dr. Adams leaned forward and reached out for the patient but Joker was quickly stepping backwards to the exit and to the back of the van.

"No! Please let her go!" Dr. Adams pleaded

"Can't. I was going to take her anyway" Joker laughed before dashing towards the doors.

He threw her in the back before jumping in and closing the doors shut. The van skidded before racing off.

Dr. Adams ran after them; the patient leaned over to the window and waved "Bye bye"

Soon when Dr. Adams was no longer in site the patient looked around "Where we going?" she cocked her head cheerfully, sitting on the floor.

Some of the men looked at her like she was crazy, Joker simply smirked "Can't tell you"

The patient's smile fell underneath the scarf "Why?"

"Because… you'll have to guess" Joker leaned on his elbows whilst she was on the floor.

"Guess?" she put her hands together.

"Yeah, guess, say uh aren't you scared?" Joker licked his lips

"Nope" She shook her head childishly again.

"Not even a _little_ bit?"

"No"

The men glanced at each other all thinking how in the world this women wasn't scared of the infamous Joker.

One of the men cuffed her hands in front of her, she looked down at her hands like how a cat looks at a dot of light "What this?" she leaned over to Joker holding out her hands.

"These are what we call cuffs, it's just in case you decide to _run_" Joker patted her on the head to see if she would let go of the act.

"Why would I's run?" She blinked, looking up at Joker.

Some of the men gaped at her before one in the corner responded "Because we're gonna kill you, stupid!"

"I's not stupid, you stupid, _swine_!" The patient turned her head and nodded, he scars almost revealed themselves in the process.

"Why you little-" he was about to back-hand her but Joker raised a hand giggling.

"Hey, I like you, what's your name?" He leaned on his elbows again.

"Name?" the patients eyes flew back onto Joker's.

"Yeah, your name? Like my name is Joker"

The patient brought a hand to her chin, pondering before answering "I's not have name"

"You don't have a name?" Joker asked pretending to be surprised "Well, what did that sister of yours call you?"

"Sister?" the patient scrunched her face up in confusion.

"Yeah, that women with you at the bank" Joker nodded.

"Oh, You's mean Dr. Adams" the patient smiled closing her eyes.

"She's your doctor?" Joker frowned

"Yep" she nodded

"Well, what does she call you?" Joker leaned back

"Patient 2461" the patient looked down to her fingers and counted them.

"I think she's not right in the head" one of the men whispered.

"Yeah she must've got hit on the head or something" another agreed pointing to her head.

"No, I's not crazy but I's got hit on head real bad" she laughed.

"Shut up-"one goon went to shut her up but Joker 'hushed' him.

"Hey, women, why don't you tell me upstairs?" Joker had put a hand around one of the men's mouths so that they would be quiet.

"Upstairs?" she cocked her head

"Yeah" the van stopped "Come on" he grabbed her cuffs and pulled her out.

The men started to enter the abandoned hotel with all the loot whilst Joker dragged the patient upstairs to his room. He closed the door behind.

He pulled out his switch-blade to see her reaction but she was unfazed "Hey, uh, why don't you drop the act?" Joker licked his lips.

The patient looked into her hands then around her feet "What act? I's not holding anything"

The Joker grabbed her throat and pushed her into a corner "Now, uh, it would be wise to stop because this is a really _bad_ joke" Joker licked his lips again, calmly.

"You bad man" she frowned playfully "You make this one upset" she pointed to her heart.

"No, uh, you bad girl for acting like a _child_" Joker growled, he was going to play her game just a little longer or so he thought.

He may have not been angry visibly but inside he wanted to slit her throat; why was she not afraid of him? He yanked her scarf off to get a better shot but his anger diminished when he saw all her scars on her face and even the light scars on her neck.

He let her go "How'd you get those, beautiful?" he nodded towards them.

The patient glanced down "I's not know" she smiled looking back at him "I's had the scars since as long I's could remember"

He slid the switch blade away "And how long was that?"

The patient looked up at the ceiling and put a finger to her lip "A month?"

The Joker stared at her for a moment, taking her in before his train of thought was interrupted.

"It's rude to _stare_" the patient pointed to his chest.

"Oh, _my apologies_" Joker bowed his head, grinning.

"Hey, how about" he licked his lips "You uh tell me more about yourself" Joker suggested as he closed the distance between them.

Like an innocent and gullible child she smiled "Okay"

They walked over to a messy table filled with maps and articles that Joker simply pushed off carelessly "You can sit here" he pointed to a chair "And I'll sit here" he pulled another chair closer.

"Ah is it story time?" she exclaimed

"Yeah, story time" Joker replied slowly

She took a seat and looked up at him straight into his eyes: Joker noticed not once had her eyes travelled down to _his_ scars and she did not even look at him in disgust or fear. Not even once.

"So, what's your name, beautiful?" Joker leaned on his elbows

"I's not have name" she was still smiling.

"Oh, come on you can tell me" he encouraged her.

She shook her head "I's would if I's could remember it"

"You can't remember your own name?" Joker arched a brow.

"Nope" she knocked on her head "I's got big bad hurt on head and got am- amne-"

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah, _amnesia_."

"So, what _do _you remember?" Joker asked highly amused

"How I's got this big bad hurt" the patient knocked on her head again, beaming.

Joker's smile didn't waver "Do you now?"

"Yeah, I's was in a dark place and I's was-"unfortunately she was cut off when there was a hesitant knock on Joker's door.

"What do want?" Joker spat.

"Boss, here's your food" the henchman waited outside only to find a big surprise.

When Joker opened the door, the goon's mouth opened into a 'o' shape when he saw that not only was the hostage girl was still alive but had deep disturbing scars on her face.

She cocked her head "Hi hi"

Joker pulled him in, he grabbed the pizza box and set it on the table and made the man stand in front of the patient "What's the matter? You look nervous. Is it her? Is it her scars?"

He trembled, he should have known better than to stare at the girl's scars that are similar to the Joker's: today was his death day "No boss, just wondering-"

"_Wondering_?" The Joker laughed "Wondering what?"

"I was wondering why she… was still alive" he whispered

"What? I couldn't hear you. Say that again louder" Joker cupped his ear

"I was wondering why…" he gulped "She was still alive."

Joker slit his throat and the man choked on his own blood, soon he died since Joker had made sure to cut his Jugular.

He called for one of his other men.

"Yes boss" one entered the room only this time this man was quick to hide his surprise as Joker's back was to him.

"Take it away" Joker waved at the body but before he left Joker called out for him again.

"Yes boss?"

"Where are the keys?" Joker stood in between the thresholds.

"Keys boss?"

"Yeah, to her cuffs" he pointed to the patient.

"Right here boss" he threw them that Joker caught easily.

"Right" Joker pulled on the patients cuffs "There you go" Joker threw them to a side.

The patient rubbed her wrists "Thank you" she grinned.

"So, what were you saying?" Joker picked up a slice of pizza and started to nibble the end.

"About what?"

"About how you got those scars"

The patient rubbed her right temple "I's forgot"

Joker stopped chewing and put down his slice of pizza in the box and walked closer to her "So, let me get this straight; you remember nothing"

It was a statement not a question "And you um were at the bank why?"

The patient was oblivious to the Joker's frustration "Well, Dr. Adams said it was time to leave and go home but before that we had to go shopping but… Dr. Adams' bag had no money"

Joker hummed "Say, do you know where your home is?"

The patient stroked her chin "No, but Dr. Adams did say I's would live with her"

"Well she lied" Joker put it simply.

The patient's smile fell "L… lied?"

"Yeah, she lied to you" he nodded slowly closing his eyes

"Why?" Her voice cracked

"Because _this_ is your home now" Joker spread his arms happily.

The patient blinked back her tears "What? This is where I's home is?"

"Yeah but before you get comfortable you need to prove to me you don't remember anything" Joker had at some point taken out his switch blade and was pointing at her with it.

"What You's mean?" she was anything but scared.

"I mean" Joker stepped forward a bit licking his lips "How do I know your not lying about your amnesia?"

The patient scratched the back of her head but suddenly pulled her hand away and looked at it in surprise, she looked towards Joker before standing up "I's have big scar from the big bad hurt I got" she pointed to the right corner of her head.

Joker walked behind her to get a closer look. He blinked surprised when she had pulled her right pony tail lose and pulled up her hair to reveal a long scar which went across the corner of her head.

Dr. Adams had tied her hair in a strategic manner in which her hair covered her scar. Joker could see that the scar was very recent and was still healing; he smirked in approval "Well then, I welcome you to your new home"

Just as he had finished the Patients stomach growled, she patted her stomach "shh"

Joker was in front of her now "Well then lets finish dinner" he gestured to the pizza box.

The two silently ate there dinner until Joker had realized that it had been a few hours and now it was getting dark.

Just as the Patient had swallowed her last bite she bounced "Can I's have desert?"

"Desert?" Joker spoke through a mouth full of pizza

"Yep" she nodded her head coyly

"We don't have any" Joker continued on with his food but did not realize the mistake he had made.

"No… no desert?" She spoke softly "but I's want desert…"

She stood up and walked into a corner and faced the wall.

"What are you doing?" Joker glanced at her.

"I's won't move till I's have desert" she huffed.

"Fine by me" Joker shrugged.

Once Joker was done with his food he went out of the room and didn't come back for a while: the patient guessed he went to chuck out the pizza box but when he came back he had a bar of chocolate, that he hid it from the patients view.

Joker sat in a chair and whistled to her but she didn't move.

"Hey, do you know what you need? This." He pulled out the chocolate.

She glanced back only to turn around with dilated pupils "Chocolate…"

Joker grinned "Come here" she obeyed.

He moved the chocolate bar from side to side "If you want it you have to listen to me first"

She nodded, her tongue came out to lick her lips.

Joker giggled "Follow me"

He stuffed the bar in his coat pocket and opened the bedroom door wide open. He noticed that she wasn't far behind him and her eyes were glued to his pocket: he grunted and led her across the corridor to the door ahead.

He pulled out a big ring of keys and pulled out a gold key but this key had a symbol on the head of the key but the patient was far too busy to notice.

He sprung a door open to reveal a smaller room compared to his but much cleaner. It looked like it hadn't been used by anyone else: the bed sheets looked clean, the wallpaper was faded otherwise in good shape and there were a couple of armchairs with an oval shaped table in the middle which were also in good shape.

"Here we go" Joker waved his arm showing the room "Oh right, you want this" he pulled out the bar only to be tackled to the ground.

He met the ground with such force that the wind was knocked out of him: he blinked to find the patient sitting on his stomach with a knee on each side of him. She was staring at the chocolate bar in fascination before she took a few quick yet small bites and finished the chocolate bar in seconds.

The patient's shoulders sagged after she hummed in satisfaction, she blinked looking down at him "How You's get down there?"

"When you so rudely tackled me down to get your _chocolate_" Joker playfully pouted

She yawned tiredly "This is where I's sleep?"

"Yep, just across my room"

She pulled her other pony tail open "Goodnight" she yawned wider and tried to help him up to his feet (which Joker refused) before he stalked back to his room and shut the door.

The patient dragged herself to her bed and dropped dead upon it.

* * *

Joker shrugged off his coat as he plopped down in armchair,

There was a slight knock on the door, _just in time_.

"Here you go boss" one of his men handed him a couple of papers and stood close by.

Joker eagerly took it from him but wasn't too happy to find that there was so little information.

"Wasn't there anything else?" Joker glanced at him.

"No boss, this is all we found" he bowed his head.

Joker read it one more time.

_Patient 2461_

_Name: Unknown_

_Gender: Female _

_Age; Unknown_

_Origin: Unknown_

_Family/friends: Unknown_

_Suffers from amnesia, communication problems, lack of understanding and possible personality change._

_Found in backstreet alley with severe head injuries, several broken ribs, heavily damaged limbs, deep cuts on face (cheeks cut wide open) and cuts to throat (not fatal)._

_Current Doctor: Dr. Adams_

There in the corner of the page was a picture of the patient: she was looking off camera and off to the side, she was also smiling widely which explained the blood dripping from her face. She looked murderous.

"Was there no match in the scanner?" Joker closed the file and dropped it on the edge of the table.

"None. It's like she doesn't exist" he shook his head.

Joker waved him off "That's fine then" closing the door behind him.

He ruffled and met the bed he was too tired to even change into something comfortable. He tried to sleep but that women kept coming into his mind.

He had never met someone as innocent as her, she was like a child: and infant. She fascinated him.

When finally sleep was starting to wash over he felt his mattress shift under someone else's weight, in a blink he was on his back and had is switchblade out only to find the women sitting beside him.

How did she get in here without making a sound?

"Joker," she was rubbing her eyes.

"What?" Joker put the blade away and threw off his tie.

"I's scared" she sighed.

Joker sniggered "So, why did you uh come here?" he licked his lips.

She rubbed her eyes "Because You's safe"

Joker cackled "Me? Safe? What you want to sleep with me In my bed?"

"Yeah"

Joker giggled until he noticed she was being serious "No"

"Why?" Tears formed in her eyes, and Joker could not help but smirk "Okay but only-"

He was cut short when she lay next to him and clutched his collar.

He was going to protest until he saw she was drifting off to sleep "You know, uh, you need a name"

"Name?" she sprang to life her eyes wide and staring up at Joker

"Yeah, a name" he licked his lips "How about…" Joker contemplated on a name "Alisa"

"Alisa? I's like it" she beamed but suddenly fell asleep.

Joker shook his head amused until he found he too was going to be swept over by sleep.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading so far, I know it's not long but still thank you so much. If you like it please follow, favourite and review. Please do review even if you don't like it much it, would be good to get some feedback on this. Thank you and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Suki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm glad to know most of you are enjoying it, so I won't torture you anymore. I've decided to continue with this. Thank you all so much for your reviews by the way; now I'm going to shut up so that you can enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Name.

Joker woke up from the bed shifting underneath him, it felt like someone was jumping on the bed. He cracked open his eyes only to find that someone _was_ jumping on the bed: it was Alisa.

"And I thought I was happy?" Joker sat up, whispering.

It was still dark and Alisa for some reason was on her knees jumping up and down, with a satisfactory smile. Joker glanced around to see that it was still early in the morning. He then called out to her but she didn't stop; finally he pushed her slightly and she fell off the bed.

Joker giggled at her reaction: when she met the ground, she whimpered slightly in a high pitch voice.

"What are you uh, doing?" Joker peered from the edge of the bed.

Alisa stared up at him dumbfounded, like she didn't…. recognise him.

"Hey, do you, uh, not hear me?" Joker licked his lip.

"Who You's are?" Alisa sat on her legs "And who You's talking to?"

Joker stared at her, wondering whether or not she was joking "Y'know I don't, uh, like your little game you're playing at, Alisa"

"Who Alisa?"

Joker frowned playfully "What's my name?"

Alisa stared at him, glancing around "I's not know but You's… familiar"

It was only then did Joker realize to what extent Alisa's injuries really were "Well, uh, you better remember because I'm going out in a bit and I need you to _behave_"

Alisa furrowed her brows until she saw Joker smirk at her, she rapidly blinked, like she had remembered "Oh, _Joker_! Good morning! How you's sleep? Well?"

"Well, I was until you started to jump on my bed say, uh why did you do that?" Joker leaned over the edge to tower over her.

Alisa held a finger to her lip, thinking "I's had a nice dream, well I think it real, not sure"

"Well, what happened?" Joker asked.

"I's got a name!" she waved her hands in the air.

"Yeah, what was it?"

Her smile fell "That's it, I's not remember"

Joker giggle "And they call me mad. Come here I'll tell you"

Alisa sat on the bed as Joker shuffled back "Your name is Alisa, say it with me,_ A-li-sa_" Joker slightly waved his hand, like opening curtains.

"Ali… sa. Alis-a. Alisa. Alisa. Alisa!" She slowly repeated until excitement would no longer stay on her tongue "I's Alisa!"

"No" Joker stopped her "Say 'I _am _Alisa'"

"I. Am. Alisa." She repeated.

"Good now, uh, repeat it"

"I am Alisa, my name is Alisa" she nodded.

"Very good you learnt a few words. Now let me sleep, beautiful" Joker flopped over "And go to your room and sleep in _own _bed"

"Do I's have to" Alisa sniffed.

"Yes" he said sternly.

She sniffed again "Okay… okay"

She shuffled off of the bed and slowly walked to the door, when she opened it she looked back with puppy dog eyes.

Joker stared at her not bothered by her look. He stretched his arms in front of him and groaned "Oh yeah, uh, lock your door when you get in your room"

"Okay" she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Dawn came, and that's when Joker arose from his slumber. He put on his trademark war make-up, and purple suit and hurried down to where his henchmen were still asleep, some were on the couch and some were splayed across the ground snoring. There were soda cans everywhere and a few big pizza boxes lay abandoned on the tables.

Just a few day ago Joker had killed the mob leader Gambol, his henchmen became Joker's but they were henchmen after all; all they cared about was the money. Nothing more.

As Gambol was dead and well the mob were _desperate _to get the police off their back they hired The Joker to well, how'd you put it? Get rid of? Squash? Terminate? Kill the Batman: and since this was Gotham and well the mob weren't trust worthy Joker thought he would first _collect _his pay check then start the _Job_, hence he was at the bank yesterday however he only received half of his pay yesterday, he would get the rest later… but Joker didn't care if he got any money at all, he only got the money in advance to annoy the mob.

As you all know Joker loves theatrics so today Joker was going to… _begin his introduction today._

He took a last glance to check if anyone was awake before he reached out for the door handle but just as he was about to yank it open he heard a high pitch voice call from behind "Joker!"

Luckily, the men were heavy sleepers otherwise, well… you know….

Joker quickly flipped around to find Alisa running down the stairs with a bright smile which made her scars stretch up to her ears but just at the last step she fell face flat with a cute "umpf"

Joker covered his mouth with a hand to stifle a laugh but it caught Alisa's ears, she sat up on her knees and slightly sobbed as Joker continued to laugh at her ridicule: he slapped his knee and bent over.

Tears stained Alisa's face as she hid her face in her hands thinking that Joker couldn't see her if she hid herself behind her hands, after a few giggles Joker calmed down and travelled over to her until his feet were almost touching her knees "Okay, calm down, it's just, uh, a scratch"

And just like that she stood up and smiled up at Joker like none of that had happened like how a child falls over on their knees for the first time and starts crying but a few seconds later they running around again, laughing.

"Now, what was it you wanted?" Joker fiddled with his switch blade.

"Alisa want to know where Joker going?" She bounced on the balls of her feet.

"And why, uh, would you wanted to know?" Joker's tongue came out to scrape over his scar on his right cheek.

"Because, Alisa wanna know"

"Well, you _can't_" Joker bent down just a bit to mock her.

Tears found their way back to her eyes "_why?_" her voice quivered.

"Because you have to guess" Joker flashed her a smile.

"Can… can Alisa come too? Alisa bored without Joker" Alisa made sure that her thoughts were said out loud and Joker was highly enlivened by the statement.

"Oh, you're bored without me? No one's been ever been as _fond _of me as you have. Let me see, should I bring you with me or not?" Joker had already made a decision but he just wanted to tease her.

"Oh, please. Joker. Alisa will be a very good girl" she clutched onto his arm.

Joker pretended to give up "Okay, you can come"

"Yay!"

"Shhhhh!" Joker put a finger over her mouth "We don't want to wake up the dogs, now do we?"

Alisa shook her head.

"Let's, uh, go then" Joker walked off, Alisa trailed behind close.

* * *

Alisa sat in the co-driver seat of the white van that Joker had hijacked off the street and marvelled at the large city around her; see when she left hospital Dr. Adams had put her in a car with black screened glass so Alisa did not pay attention to the outside as much as she did to Dr. Adams car and it's accessories. Now, she took a good look at Gotham City.

"What's that? What's that?" Alisa pointed to a large skyscraper.

"That's what these '_normal_' people call a skyscraper" Joker glanced her way, see, it's funny how no one pays attention to a van driver. He is practically invisible.

"What's that?" Alisa pointed to a man trying to hide in a dark alley "Why is he dressed in all black?"

Joker assumed that it was a man probably in a three piece suit but then Alisa spoke with such seriousness that Joker could not ignore "He dressed like a man, Alisa seen before… Batman. Why he dressed as Batman?"

Joker dragged his line of vision in the same direction as hers.

"Well done, Alisa. You found our pig for slaughter" Joker pulled over, blocking the man's only exit.

Joker stepped out knowing that this was Gotham and a dark alley was not a place that just anybody would go into even if they were armed.

"Hey, can you come with me?"

The man staggered back "You're…"

"Sorry, I don't understand, you'll have to tell me later for now let's go to the party" Joker grabbed the struggling chubby man.

He dragged him to the rear end of the van only to be surprised to find Alisa had prepared for them to come; she had the back doors open and a rope in her hands which she quickly used to tie up the man.

Whilst she did that he went to get the duct tape.

Once they had the man in the back the two returned to their seats and sped off. Alisa was not sure where they were going as Joker kept sticking out his head eyeing a few certain buildings but after a certain amount of minutes they had reached a butcher shop. Joker did not even bother to close the driver's door because he was so high of excitement.

Alisa silently closed the doors before following Joker and the helpless fat man that was flopped over Joker's shoulder; Alisa was not sure what Joker had installed for this man but she knew it wouldn't be pretty to an average citizen.

Once they were in the back of the butcher shop Joker grabbed a random chair from the side and tied the man down, he then pulled out a video camera from out of his pocket. He then motioned Alisa to stand in a corner where she couldn't be seen.

Joker announced to the hostage "Now, since your costume was so convincing I've decided you're the best man for the role and I can tell you that you are going to be a _star_, because tonight I'm gonna get you on T.V."

He started to record "Tell them your name"

"Brian Douglas"

Joker's giggles over powered the man's voice before he could give his full name "Are you the real Batman?"

"No" his voice was low.

"No?" Joker mocked.

"No…" the man repeated.

Joker half giggled "No? Then why do you dress up like him?"

Joker pulled off his mask and wiggled it in front of the camera whilst he wooed and laughed half-heartedly yet somehow managing to pour in some of his amusement.

Alisa covered her mouth and giggled before Joker quickly took the mask out of camera shot and handed it towards Alisa who quietly as a mouse came and took it from his hands.

"He's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you"

"Yeah" his once nasally voice turned into a low growl "You do Brian. You really do!" Joker grabbed his hair and pulled back on it, the man whimpered in fear, doing exactly what Joker wanted him to, Alisa's smile faltered a bit: she hadn't seen Joker like this before.

To instil more fear Joker pretended to _gently_ stroke his face with the back of his hand "Oh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh" Joker slapped him a couple of times "So, you think Batman's made Gotham a better place? Hm?"

The man averted his eyes to the ground.

"Look at me" the man still didn't look at him until Joker growled loudly, threateningly "Look at me!" Alisa shifted in her spot, taking in every detail she could of the Joker, the way he dramatically changed his voice up till he changed his very body pose.

The man looked up at him, Joker turned the camera to him "See this is how crazy Batman's made Gotham. You want order in Gotham,"

Joker walked a few paces away from the hostage "Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in, oh, and every day he doesn't people will die. Starting tonight." He spun in a circle as he made his message 'clear' to the people of Gotham and Batman.

He lowered the camera and angled it under his chin "I'm a man of my word" He then let out a heartfelt laugh and let the camera fall as he made his way to the men taking out his switchblade.

Luckily Alisa was behind the camera and grabbed it, switching off in the process. Alisa could hear objects fall and clatter as Joker _entertained_ himself.

"_Alisa, bring me his mask"_ Joker called.

Alisa hastily handed him the mask, which Joker put back on the man's head, the man screamed as Joker lowered his head as if he were painting a very detailed piece of art. Once he was finished he stepped back; the man had bled to death and if Alisa wasn't mistaken he had the same scars as Joker.

"Alisa, bring the extra make-up in the van" Joker ordered gleefully.

Alisa held onto the camera as she raced towards the van, when she came back Joker had taken off the man's mask and was inspecting his face.

Alisa handed him the make-up and a few brushes and pocketed the camera in his coat but just as she was going to pull out her hand, her fingers brushed over something.

Curiosity took over and she pulled out a box set of cards. She glanced to see if Joker had noticed but he was preoccupied; she opened the box and pulled out the first card. It was a Joker card but it was none like Alisa had ever seen: it was black and white, with a Joker that had a devil's tail and was in a squatting pose with his head titled back almost in a cry with the words in the corners "JOKER"

Alisa looked over at the man and then to the back of the van where she saw an old type writer. Excitement filled her as she came up with an idea, she waddled over to the type writer and brought it to a lone table with an old T.V. on it.

She set the type writer down and positioned the card in the middle in front of the cylinder. She then typed 'WILL' next to the Joker's head and repositioned it by pulling it upwards a bit, she then typed 'THE', she repositioned it again by pulling it even more up and typed 'REAL'.

She then pulled it up a lot more then she previously did and inspected her work so far, when she was satisfied she typed 'BATMAN' and repositioned it again and pulled it up further leaving a big gap 'PLEASE', then repositioned it for the last time and typed 'STAND UP?'

She pulled out the card and jumped in her spot but then her smile fell as she turned to face Joker who had just finished his work and was fumbling through his pocket probably looking for his cards "Alisa, have you seen, uh, my cards-" he stopped abruptly when he saw the card and cards box in her hand.

She smiled nervously "eh he he he" she chuckled as she stepped back and hid the card behind her and held the card box in front of her.

He stomped towards her as she took a few steps back but hit the table behind her "What's that uh, behind your back?" he asked as he took the cards box and stuffed it in his pocket.

She hesitantly held out the card that Joker snatched, he stared at it nonchalantly before a smirk reached his lips "I like it!"

"Good work, beautiful" Joker patted her on the head before heading back towards the body and paper clipped it to the body.

"Now" Joker began "Let's deliver the _message _shall we" he hoisted the body on to his back and headed out but Alisa had turned on the T.V. onto GCN, a reporter appeared on the screen "Today, at ten a.m. there will be the biggest trial held in all of Gotham's history, with 712 counts of extortion, 849 counts of racketeering, 246 counts of fraud, 87 counts of conspiracy murder and 527 counts of obstruction of justice. 549 criminals will be judged today all thanks to Harvey Dent."

"Hm, we'll have to hurry then it's already nine, come on" Joker appeared next to Alisa and dragged her back to the van "We have a lot of work ahead of us"

"Alisa don't understand"

"Well, we have to deliver this message first then we have to send the judge my card and we have-" as Joker explained to Alisa, she couldn't help but feel a little… thrilled.

* * *

Alisa watched from multiple screens how people would turn on themselves for money; like the two cops who had lured the judge into her car (which was basically leading her to her death) and how the secretary had placed the poisoned glass into the commissioner's draw in order to keep her _pay_.

Joker said he would be attending some sort of party that knight and no matter how hard Alisa begged his decision was clear: she was to stay here and watch from the hacked security cameras. Alisa was not happy about this but she was didn't complain as she didn't want to bother Joker who had a lot in mind.

She watched as the commissioner choked and fell to the ground on his back and how the one known as Gordon came to his aid "Get a medic!" he shouted.

Alisa then turned to another screen which showed her the main room where the party was held. There were so many people there, she could not believe it. She watched as the elevator doors opened and Joker pushed the cop somewhere in front of him and remarked "We made it!"

He then pointed the shotgun upwards and fired "Good evening ladies and gentlemen"

Somewhere in the back someone dropped a food tray which made a rather loud noise in the silence that had crept in along with Joker "We are tonight's entertainment" Joker bit off a cherry tomato and chewed on it rather quickly "I only have one question. Where is Harvey Dent?"

He glanced around before pointing the shot gun at the line of people, he grabbed a glass from a women but in the procedure most of the contents spilled and only an eighth of the contents remained which Joker quickly poured down his throat.

Alisa chuckled, he may be on the job but he hadn't eaten all day and she could tell by the way he was snatching bits of food, he was starving.

He slammed the glass down "You know where Harvey is? Do you know who he is?" he slapped a few people, he then grabbed a man's face "Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something, just something little, huh?" he turned the man's face before letting go "No."

He then walked up to another man "You know, I'll settle with his loved ones" he put something in his mouth but Alisa could not see what.

"We're not intimidated by thugs" the old man opposed Joker who squinted and hunched over a bit.

He placed the shotgun on the table "You know" Joker fumbled in his pocket looking for any blade he could find "You remind me of my father. _I hated my father_" Joker grabbed his face and brang the knife close until he heard some form behind "Okay stop"

Joker glanced that way to see a women in a green dress step out form the crowd "Well hello beautiful" he pretended to brush back his hair to look more (what's the right word) handsome "You must be Harvey's _squeeze_, oh and you are beautiful"

Alisa frowned "Joker why you sat that?" she didn't like how Joker kept calling her 'beautiful' even if he was merely mocking the women Alisa wasn't pleased.

He circled her like a predator and she ducked a bit when he reached behind her before appearing back into her line of vision "Oh you look nervous. Is it the scars?" he pointed to his face "You wanna know how I got em? Come here. Hey. Look at me" he had her face grasped in his hands and his face was dangerously close "So I had a wife,"

Alisa perked up a bit at the mention of a 'wife'.

"She was beautiful like you, who tells me… I worry too much, who tells me I oughta smile more, who gamble and gets deep in with the sharks" the women struggled in his grasp but he repositioned her face in his hands "Hey, one day they carve her face, oh we had no money for surgeries, she can't take it. I just want to see her smile again, I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars" he shook her head slightly "So I stick a razor in my mouth and do this."

He traced his scars with his tongue "To myself and you know what? She can't stand the sight of me. She leaves… now I see the funny side, now I'm always smiling"

The women kicked him in the gut, he staggered backwards and laughed "A little fight in you, I like that-"

Alisa was so fixated on Joker she didn't see the Batman appear next to him and replied in a gruff voice "Then you're gonna love me" he punched him aside.

The Joker's men were on him in a blink of an eye. Joker turned to grab a masked henchmen and threw him onto Batman while Joker ruthlessly kicked him, he then stomped his foot down to reveal a hidden blade in his shoe and started to kick him again but Joker was punched aside.

He fell to the ground and hastily crawled towards a revolver. He grabbed the women he was holding before and aimed at her head.

"Drop the gun" Batman ordered.

"Oh, sure, why don't you just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are, hm?" Joker waved his hand with the revolver. Joker chuckled before shooting the glass behind him and dragged the women over the ledge.

"Let her go"

"Very poor choice of words" Joker let her go, laughing and moved out of the way as Batman practically threw himself after her.

Alisa watched as Batman held on to the women as they plummeted down form the building and how Joker made his exit from the party but she couldn't help but wonder where Harvey had disappeared to after all she saw him talking to that same women in the green dress until a man came from behind and made him unconscious and dragged him off to a- wait where was that man anyway?

Alisa played with the cameras all over the pent house but she still could not find that man.

"**Hm, Alisa tell Joker this maybe that man Batman?**" Alisa told herself.

Alisa turned off all the screens and waited in Joker's room for his arrival, she couldn't wait to tell him. She looked around for a paper or something to write on so that she wouldn't forget.

She searched but she found no scrap piece of paper on which she could take a note on so she waddled over to her room to look for something to write on but as she sat in the middle of her room she forgot to do the most important thing: lock the door. See even Alisa didn't need to be told as to why she had to lock her door whenever she entered it.

She sat on the floor singing out of boredom "_I'm a little tea pot short and stout here's my handle here's my spout…"_

Her door creaked open and the five goons that were left behind entered her room "Hey there, doll face"

Alisa turned to face them since her back was to them and she sat on the floor "Who doll face? Alisa see no doll"

The men sniggered as they neared her "Come here, we just wanna play"

The men circled her as she sat there oblivious to their intentions. They pulled on her hair until slowly they pulled on her limbs, soon they were holding her down.

"Oh don't worry doll face it won't hurt a bit" one of them sniggered.

Alisa knew better "Alisa don't like this, let Alisa go"

"No."

Soon blood curdling screams filled the air.

* * *

Joker sat in the back of the van he could not wait to go home and dig into some pizza and maybe even tease Alisa, speaking of which she was real quiet on the radio and she wasn't answering.

Joker hoped that she hadn't forgotten to lock the door as he asked her to because he didn't want to lose his one and only toy that he had.

The van pulled up and Joker hopped off followed by the rest of his men. They entered the hotel that was eerily quiet, Joker glanced up at the ceiling and saw a pool of blood dripping through the ceiling.

"**Strange, that's Alisa's room**" Joker glanced around "**and the men aren't around. That can't be good."**

Joker walked towards the stairs and took double steps as he travelled up to Alisa's room. Joker didn't run over to her room but he didn't waste time either; he saw the door was ajar and from the gap he could see a _lot _of blood.

Joker opened the door. His eyes widened at the scene before him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did it would be really helpful if you left a review. Thank you for reading and because more people than I expected liked it so far I'm going to continue with this. I hope I haven't left you waiting too long.**

**Suki**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Impart me…

Joker stared at the bloodied scene around him: five mutilated bodies littered the floor, blood drizzled from _everywhere_, the walls, from the corners of the room even from the ceiling.

Joker fixated on Alisa who loomed over a man who was clutching onto the last threads of life that he had left; she was also holding a blade in her hand which she evidently used to lacerate his neck. She was soaking with all the blood that she had shed and to top it all off the petrified man whom she was towering over was feebly looking toward Joker for some sort of assistance however he was highly mistaken.

Joker cackled like a hyena once he processed what had happened, the fearful man on the ground abandoned all hope as he gasped his last breathe knowing that his _dear _boss would not come to his aid. What a ludicrous scene it was.

Once the man's eyes faded Alisa turned her face with wide ample thrilled eyes to look straight at Joker, the longer she stared at Joker the faster her conceited smile fell; she stepped away from the final lifeless body "Joker?"

"Alisa" Joker stepped in "You have been a _very _bad girl"

The rest of Joker's men had arrived at the scene and gawked at their comrades on the floor and at the _women_ who had caused their painful demise. Some of the men cringed in fear as they gazed at the torn off limbs and deep gashes on the bodies.

"Clean it up" Joker waved his hand before grabbing Alisa from the arm and dragged her off to his chambers. He slammed the door shut "You have upset me dearly, Alisa"

Her lip trembled and her eyes watered "Joker… Is Joker angry at Alisa?"

"Very" Joker crossed his arms and shook his head, nearing the bed in the centre of the room.

Alisa feel to her knees and crawled over to Joker's feet that she soon clutched onto crying "_Alisa very sorry_, the men try to do bad things to Alisa so Alisa kill them, please don't be angry at Alisa. Alisa was good girl until the bad men came, please, please – don't stay angry at Alisa – Alisa is a very, very good girl-"

"Alisa, be quiet will you" Joker kicked her aside scornfully even though on the inside he was highly amused "Now, stand up and go clean that pretty doll face of yours in my bathroom"

She needn't be told twice. She came back with a clean face with swollen eyes and a bit of toilet paper just in case her eyes started to water again. She sniffed and took a seat by Joker's feet like how a dog would when they were going to take orders from their master.

"Now" Joker seated himself on the bed "What happened, oh, and try to be as descriptive as possible."

"Well, Alisa went to Alisa's room but forgot to lock the door – _stupid Alisa_ – and when Alisa turned around she found the bad men coming inside Alisa's room saying they wanted to play with Alisa and they called Alisa _'Doll face'_. They then pulled on Alisa's hair and arms… and legs" she added "Then they say to Alisa that it was going to hurt – Alisa still don't know what he mean by that – and he started to take off his clothes. Alisa didn't understand but when Alisa told the bad men to let her go they say bad things to Alisa."

Joker listened intently, not affected by the fact that she was going to be harmed in such a _crude_ manner "Alisa then saw something shiny, it was a knife. Alisa grabbed the knife and then threw it at the man who was holding Alisa's left arm, once he let go of Alisa, Alsia punched the man holding Alisa's other arm. Then Alisa grabbed the knife again and cut open the man's jugular who was on top of Alisa being weird. Then Alisa kicked the other men and as soon as Alisa was on her feet Alisa cut them all up and then when there was one left Alisa saw Joker."

"I said be as descriptive as possible" Joker pouted.

"How?" Alisa cocked her head.

"Well you could start with how you cut them up into pieces, oh and, uh, what _were_ you doing in your room. I told you to stay in _my_ room" Joker's tongue darted out.

"Alisa was looking for some paper"

"Why?"

"Alisa needed to write something important to remind Joker" she nodded

"What?" Joker rested one of his elbows on his knee and rested his head a hand.

Alisa's gaze darted around "Alisa forgot"

Joker sighed "well, at least I learnt something _important_"

"What?" Alisa's excitement returned.

"My little _kitten_ has claws" Joker smirked "Now, before we go to bed I need to take a bath to soothe my poor aching muscles" Joker joked and walked off towards the bathroom, before he took in Alisa's appearance "And so do you"

"What a bath?"

Joker stopped all movement "You don't know what a bath is?"

Alisa shook her head rapidly. Joker shrugged off his purple coat and blazer and smacked his lips together "Well then I'll show you. Go to the bathroom I'll be right there"

Alisa waited patiently in the bathroom as Joker appeared next to her void of his usual gloves, waistcoat, socks and shoes. Only his purple trousers and pentagon shirt covered him now.

"Well, first you fill the tub, then once it's full you simply step in and enjoy the water" Joker turned on the taps.

"That's it" Alisa seemed unimpressed.

"Yeah, oh, and you uh take off your clothes"

She turned to him with furrowed brows "Why?"

"So you can get cleaned faster and uh so you're comfortable"

Alisa looked back and forth from Joker to the tub "So… take a bath to be clean?"

"Yeah" He started to unbutton his shirt "Now _scram_ you can take a bath after me"

Alisa walked off and closed the door behind him as Joker nestled into the bath in nude.

He hummed lowly until the hot water worked its way to his muscles, he let out a sigh of relief like all the tensions of the day had dripped off. He slowly rolled his shoulders and knocked over a bottle of shampoo in the water which caused the water to go murky and create bubbles on the surface but he simply removed the shampoo from the tub buried himself deeper into the tub: he then sat there letting his body relax.

In fact, he was _so_ relaxed he didn't even hear the bathroom door open and Alisa sat next to the bath tub. He only realized her presence when she shook him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Alisa thought Joker died"

Joker playfully frowned "And why would you think that?"

"Because Joker was so silent and looked so… dead"

"Well, I'm not I'm taking a bath"

"Is this what people do when they take a bath, they look dead?"

"They relax, at least that's what I do" Joker pulled his hair back "Here you come in too"

Joker sat in the bath, his chest emerged from the bath as he sat up "Come on in"

Alisa stood up to enter but before she was about to put her foot in Joker stopped her "Ah, ah, ah, ah, you have to take your clothes off" of course Joker was joking, he didn't think she would actually do it but Alisa walked off to the room.

When she returned her leather red coat, her socks, her bracelets and her purple scarf had been removed revealing her scars on her face. Alisa would've started to take off her jeans and her top off but Joker stopped her.

When she entered the tub she diluted that water with the blood which dripped off her. Luckily, this _had been_ a five star hotel so the bath tub had been quite big for the two to fit in.

Fortunately for the Joker the shampoo and the blood had hidden his… delicates from Alisa's innocent eyes, she looked around bored as she didn't understand the purpose of the bath.

She then looked at the water and grinned, Joker raised a questionable eyebrow but found her amusement. She splashed some water on him. He blinked before smirking back at her; splashing water back at her.

Joker was taken aback by her behaviour: she didn't repulse at the scars on his face or the rest of his body like the deep scars on his chest and shoulder blades, quite frankly she didn't even look at them once like they weren't there. Like those scars didn't exist.

This thought angered Joker, the scars were there, the scars were real and a part of him and she needed to know that. Without warning he grabbed her throat that silenced her.

"_Look at me!_" Joker growled in a deep low voice pulling her onto him; unintentionally making her straddle him.

The water she splashed on him caused his face paint to drip off revealing a smudged yet almost paint free face. Joker's breathing was off but Alisa's breathing was calm which caused Joker to strangle her further in anger, but still had no effect. She didn't even clutch onto his wrist. Her face held no expression.

"Look at me! Do you not see these scars?" Joker pulled her face down near his, he could see not even the slightest fear in her big truthful eyes.

Alisa tapped his wrist indicating to him to loosen his grip if he wanted an answer "Alisa see those scars… all of the scars" her voice was firm.

"The ones here" she tenderly touched his scar on the left side of his face with her right hand softly, which caused Joker to soften his face but not the grip on her.

"And these ones" her hand travelled to his chest and she traced a few which crossed his broad toned chest "Alisa see them all…"

"Then why is it you don't look at them like they don't exist? Why don't you look at them loathingly like everyone else?" he pulled her closer until their noses were touching.

She still gave no expression, "_Because I understand you_" her hand captured Joker's free hand and brought it to her face to where her scars were on her face "To be looked at like some _freak, _like you asked for them to be there, like you are _abnormal_, like you… are some sort of monster to be discriminated and… then when you turn your back to the world they call you crazy, _insane_, psychotic…" tears fell down from Alisa's face and onto Joker's cheek but he was too mesmerised by her face to even notice she had spoken proper English.

Alisa abruptly stood up, her clothes were leaking water back into the tub and she rapidly walked away into the bedroom.

Joker blinked a few times absorbing what she had said to him until he finished his bath, he then walked out wearing usual attire and make-up and searched for Alisa but found she wasn't in the room. He saw a trail lead out of the room and back into her own room that had been cleaned as best as possible.

"Huh?" Joker licked his lips "Little kitten has more to her than she thinks…"

He travelled outside to her door and knocked "Hey, Alisa would you mind, uh, opening the door?"

He didn't hear any movement so he opened the door to find the bodies had been removed and most of the stains gone but still there. He saw her leather jacket and other clothing there. He then walked over to her bathroom door "Hey, uh, Alisa you in there"

He heard someone slip in the bathroom tub later followed by the sound of the shower head turning off. Moments later the door opened and from behind he saw Alisa with her usual grin "Hi hi"

She was wearing her damp clothes again, and she had draped a towel over her shoulders "Alisa, did you just take a shower all by yourself?" he bowed his head a bit.

"Uh huh, Alisa is a good girl, see. Alisa follow Joker's orders" She cocked her head, closed her eyes and smiled. By the smell of her breathe she had also brushed.

"No that's where you're, uh, wrong beautiful because I said you should take a bath. You took a shower not a bath. Now, uh, tell me how do you not now what a bath is but you know what a shower is? Hm?" Joker hummed.

"Alisa remembered" she knocked her head.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Please review. Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Concept of 'Stealing'

**A few hours later: Morning**

"Joker, where you get it from?" Alisa pointed towards a pile of ammunition in the corner of the room. She was sitting in the middle of Joker's bed and was waiting for Joker to finish applying his make-up.

"Well I uh just got it" Joker finished applying make-up on his eyes.

"What cost?" Alisa cocked her head.

Joker came out of the bathroom "I just took it"

Alisa looked at him innocently "You didn't get trouble?"

"No why would I?" Joker pulled on his purple coat.

"Isn't it… _stealing_?" the word rolled out from Alisa's tongue, obviously the word was foreign to her.

Joker sighed dramatically "Oh Doll face, you should know I just _take_ what I _want_" Joker smirked at her "Do you even know what 'stealing' is, beautiful?"

Alisa furrowed her brows "Is when someone take something without permission?"

Joker strode over to the table "Something is only of such value if people give it value, like this" Joker picked up a hundred dollar bill and waved it in the air "What do _you_ see?"

"A piece of paper" Alisa replied simply

Joker made a sound of success "Aha! That's just it" Joker pointed at Alisa "Both me and you see nothing more than a. Piece. Of. Paper. But! Everyone else sees this as something worth a hundred because this mere paper has been given the value of a hundred and people would go so far as to even _take_ a life just for this paper"

Alisa blinked several times "So you didn't steal?"

Joker dropped the bill worthlessly and shrugged "Depends how you uh look at it"

"Now, I'm going to be gone for a while and I need you to uh stay here and be a good girl, okay?" Joker stepped in front of Alisa and towered over her, giving her the 'serious' face.

Alisa pouted "But Alisa bored" she moaned.

"Well you'll just have to deal with it, beautiful" Joker swaggered out of the room.

Alisa sat on the bed for hours on end until she finally decided to move around in Joker's room, when she got bored of that she decided to go to her own room. She was all alone in the hotel as Joker trusted she needed _no looking after_. Apart from that Joker's henchmen didn't want to stay in either Joker's _or_ Alisa's company, they feared them too much.

Alisa waddled around her room until she stopped in front of a full length size mirror. Her clothes had worn out, they were dirty and quite frankly she needed new clothes. Alisa put a hand on her chin in thought until her face brightened up with an idea "That's it!"

**A few hours later **

Joker stared at his empty room dumbfounded, he furrowed his brows and turned his head to look back at his henchmen "Where? Where did she go?"

"Hi hi" Alisa skipped through the corridor and into Joker's room.

"_Oh_" Joker took in Alisa's new attire "You went shopping did you?"

Alisa now wore a red and black checkered gothic dress that reached up to her knees, it had a turtle neck that covered all skin and it hugged her torso and thin waist. From the waist below the dress had a lot of volume as it bounced when she walked. Black appeared on the dress when it reached her shoulders, it looked like she was wearing a bolero jacket but it was a part of the dress, she covered her hands with a pair of black leather gloves and she wore black leathered knee length boots that's laces reached up to the top. Her hair had been pulled up in two cute childish ponytails and Joker noticed that she wore her bell bracelets on her ponytails to hold her hair up. Joker also took note of the thick silk black bow around her waist.

Alisa's smile fell "It was only for an hour…"

"But you still went shopping" Joker waved off his henchmen "Without me" Joker gave her his best puppy eyes "I wanted to _dress you up_"

When Alisa gave no response he pulled her by the arm into his room and closed the door. He made her stand in the middle and he slowly circled her like she was his prey "Luckily your tastes are like mine… I actually quite like your style but what did you do with your other clothes. I really liked that scarf y'know. Purple is my favourite colour if you didn't know"

"Oh no worry, Alisa keep scarf. Alisa also like scarf!" Alisa jumped onto the bed and Joker took this opportunity to 'peep' under Alisa's dress. Unfortunately Alisa wore thick black tights underneath.

Alisa saw Joker's sulking face and patted her dress down "Just in case" she giggled.

"See! Now I don't have the luxury of knowing what underwear you're wearing!" Joker complained.

"Exactly!" Alisa giggled "Pervert…" Alisa mumbled under her breathe.

Sadly, Joker's predator like ears caught every word "What? Me a pervert? Where did you learn such words from Alisa?"

"Nowhere" she mumbled.

"Hm did you learn them form outside? Maybe I shouldn't let you go out in the real world. Maybe I should lock you up so you don't run away from me again…" Joker teased her.

"Alisa no run away from Joker" Alisa cried.

"Really? You uh left without leaving a note and you didn't even give me a hint that you were going to go _dress up_" Joker fought back.

"Joker don't tell Alisa where he goes? Where did you go?" Alisa challenged him.

"Well if you should know I went to visit two _lovely_ officers and I made sure I left them smiling. Harvey Carly and Richard Dent, what nice people they were" Joker pulled off his gloves and coat.

"Hm all Alisa did was get new clothes…" Alisa brooded "So Joker killed Harvey Dent"

"Ah catching on already? My Doll is smart after all" Joker chuckled.

"So what on tomorrow's _agenda_?" Alisa hoped on the bed.

"Tomorrow we're gonna go visit the mayor… and you are gonna stay here and watch the skies for us" Joker pinned a few papers on the wall before joining Alisa on the bed.

Alisa who was still sitting watched as Joker fell on to the bed on his back "Why Alisa no go with you?"

"Because." Joker answered with closed eyes "You're gonna go and make sure two certain people are taken to two different places that are very far apart from each other"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but in the next one our dear Alisa is going to finally help the Joker with his 'work'. Thank you for reading and uh please leave a review.**

**Suki**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sleeping habits.

Alisa woke up in the middle of the night when she felt something squeeze her waist. She blinked letting her eyes adjust to the dark, when she recalled where she was she tried to get up but was restricted by a pair of arms. She looked around to find the Joker holding onto her waist and his head nuzzled into her neck. He was spooning her. Even in the dark Alisa could make out that pale white face along with those two black holes and that crimson red smile.

"_Mine_, hehehe, mine" he was rambling and giggling in his sleep, whatever he was dreaming about must have pleased him immensely as he was grinning ear to ear.

Alisa giggled at seeing him in this state, she tried to pry free form his arms but unfortunately even in sleep the Joker had a death grip on her. Alisa turned around but found the more she moved, the more his grip on her tightened. She was completely crushed into his body and she felt Joker caress her waist.

Alisa had to stifle a few laughs when she heard Joker mumble about something 'soft' in his dream and she took this opportunity to sneak out of his iron grip. She tip toed down the stairs and peeked around the room and saw a flickering light. She travelled towards it fearlessly.

It was the TV, there was some boring channel on about boxing and the henchmen were scattered around on the sofa, the floor, the table and other flat surfaces. Alisa walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water but she accidentally stepped on some crisp wrapper and looked back to find she had woken up a henchman. He stirred awake but when he saw Alisa (Alisa expected him to lay back down) he started to blush and he looked away before lying back down.

Alisa cocked her head to a side and looked down to attire and found that she was in nothing but a pair of skin tight black trousers, long purple furry socks and a long purple shirt that reached her thighs. Alisa didn't understand why he had gone red when he looked at her and wondered if it was something she did. Alisa was innocent and oblivious to many things when she wanted to be.

She shook herself awake before heading towards the cupboard and grabbing a glass and a water bottle and pouring in some water for herself. She drank a few more glasses of water before heading back up.

When she was walking up the stairs she could hear the same goon scurrying around the room. If Alisa recalled properly his name was James and he had been working for the Joker for a long, long time and he was apparently a good boy because he never failed Joker but unfortunately Joker took no notice of him.

When Alisa reached back to the room she slipped back under the covers, she immediately felt the Joker grab her and pulled her to himself, he whispered in a surprisingly deep husky voice "Where did you go?"

Alisa spoke in her usual high pitch childish voice "Alisa went to get water to drink"

Alisa couldn't see the Joker as her back was to him but she could feel him tense. He replied in his usual nasally voice "Well, you wouldn't be lying to me little ol' me, now would you?"

"No Alisa no lie to Joker" Alisa replied quickly.

"Did anyone uh see you?" he asked as he put his chin on her neck and looked down at her.

"Hm, one guy did – James I think – and he went really red when he saw me, why? Does Joker know why?" Alisa asked innocently.

"Well, I thinks it's because he saw you like _this_" the Joker pulled the covers off of Alisa and pointed to her body.

Alisa looked at Joker worriedly "What? Did Alisa make him sick?"

"No sweet cheeks we, uh, men get urges and those urges surface when we see a little lady, like _you_" Joker replied stoically, and lied back down on his back, pulling Alisa to himself.

"So Alisa make man go red?" Alisa asked turning around.

"Yeah, uh, was it James you said?" Joker was clearly preoccupied.

"Yeah, Alisa think so, why?" Alisa nudged him.

"Because only I have such uh _privileges_" he giggled before relaxing.

"Privileges? What dat mean?" Alisa nudged Joker.

"Don't you worry your pretty head about it, kay? Now go to sleep" Joker chuckled.

"Joker how you awake when I came back?" Alisa asked after she put her head down onto Joker's chest.

"Well let's just say I, uh, can't sleep if everything isn't in their right place" Joker snoozed off.

"Right place?" Alisa pondered.

Alisa could feel Joker's chest heave but she didn't know why. It was simple really. It was because even though Alisa was covered from head to toe and no skin was showing off the fact a henchmen had seen her in such 'bold' clothes that highlighted her curvaceous form did not sit well with Joker. He didn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Here's a quick chapter before I upload the next chapter in a few moments. Please review.**

**Suki**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: You can't give in.

Alisa stared at the men in the underwear as they were being bounded to the pillar in the centre of the room. She stared at the curiously until she felt someone approach her from behind. She turned around to meet the Joker's eyes but when she inspected his face she was (secretly) surprised to see him without his usual attire and make-up.

"Joker, why you dress…. so funny?" Alisa leaned her body to her left and looked down to his shoes.

"Oh, you know most people would be surprised – disgusted to see me like this – but you, uh, actually like my _usual_ self? Do you care that much sweet cheeks?"

"No, no, no Alisa like Joker but Alisa only like Joker when Joker act like Joker. Does this one understand?" Alisa pointed a finger accusingly at Joker.

Joker gasped in fake offense "Do I understand? I'm afraid uh I don't"

"This one stupid!" Alisa giggled but her giggles came to a halt when she felt a pistol to her temple "That is a, uh, very bad joke" Joker glowered.

"Ah, there you are Joker!" Alisa smiled brightly.

Joker shook his head "You all come with me and you!" he pointed to Alisa "be a good girl and stay here- oh and just in case I'm gonna leave him" he pointed to James "As well so you don't have any ideas of running off. _Does this one understand?_"

Alisa playfully scowled at him "don't copy me"

Joker smirked in victory "You! Bring her down to the van once we're done. The rest of let's go!"

With that the Joker and his men were gone, Alisa eyed the window with the timer attached to it. James on the other hand was eyeing her and was giving her suspicious looks.

* * *

It was time and Alisa could hear the bag pipes playing outside "Hey, hey is Joker gonna kill Mayor?"

"Yeah" James responded quickly and tried to make as little contact with her as possible.

Alisa looked around bored until something caught her eye, next to the window in the corner was a switchblade and not just any switchblade but one of Joker's switchblade. Alisa was no fool, Joker had left that there for a reason. He never overlooked anything. Anything.

She distracted James by throwing a rock that was resting near by the corner of the room and forced James to look towards the hostages, once he was distracted Alisa stealthily headed towards the window where the switchblade rested in the corner. She swiftly picked it up and positioned herself in a dark corner of the room.

Alisa didn't know why but she felt almost as if she could blend into the dark naturally like she had been doing it for a long time, almost as if… she was used to it. She was about to make a move but then a strange man walked in. He easily took down James and headed towards the hostages. He ripped off the tape from the man's mouth.

"Who is it?" the hostage gasped.

"What happened?" the man asked in a gruff voice. It was too familiar to her.

"They took our guns" the man gasped for air "our uniforms"

The man looked toward the scope near the wired window. Alisa took this time to scrutinize him: he had a clean shaved face with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. He had a strong jaw, soft looking eyes but what caught her the most was his jaw. Something about his voice and jaw rang a bell but she couldn't put her finger on it. In fact this very man was familiar to her but she saw not one man but two.

He walked towards the window and Alisa took a fighting stance, the man didn't seem to notice her as he neared the window and Alisa. He hunched over trying to look through the window.

Alias could hear the 'Mayor' finish off his speech and heard another man start giving orders. The man looked through the scope but just as he did the blind was raised and the sniper tried to shoot him but the man had ducked. The sniper had shot at the exact same time as the guards and so not many people had taken notice but unfortunately the blind was now open and more light had begun to flood the room.

Alisa was revealed now. The whole situation was just so ludicrous to her that she started to shake with excitement, the tension was building up and so was the excitement in Alisa. She started to shake with the switchblade open in her hand.

The man had finally spotted her and was approaching her with his hands raised a bit "It's okay now, you can put it down, you're safe" his voice was so much more different now, almost gentle.

Bruce could feel another presence in the room but was surprised to find this women; she had managed to hide from him all this time, not only that but her attire was strange to him and she was shaking aggressively not only that but she had scars on her face much similar to Jokers and had no doubt she was a victim of the Joker but why would he keep her alive and why was she here?

Bruce was so wrong. She was no victim of the Joker. She _was_ a victim but now she was a monster.

She heard gunshots from outside and knew that Joker had made his move. Alisa saw James come back to reality and saw him nearing the strange man in front of her, it was then she remembered that this man was Bruce Wayne.

She purposely turned her whole head to look at James so that Bruce would take the hint and thankfully he did. He turned around and lunged at him the two fought together as Alisa neared the door but James had pushed off Bruce and was now heading towards Alisa.

James' only intention was to get Alisa and go. Unfortunately for him, he had given Alsia a perfect opening to make this look like an accident. As he grabbed her arm Alisa sunk the blade in his jugular but made it look like a reflex, a defence, and fortunately Bruce bought it.

Bruce stared at the petite shaky women in front of him stab the man that had roughly grabbed her, she was clumsy and so accidently did more damage than intended and stabbed his jugular before running off. Bruce followed her outside but lost sight of her within seconds.

If only he knew how monstrous she was. If only everyone knew she wasn't the child she was like she acted. Only one person knew what she was: it was the Joker.

Alisa ran off and made sure not to be followed, she had several specks of blood on her face but nothing much. She ran until she reached a window at the end of the corridor and found the white van outside. Alisa was going to take a shortcut and jumped out of the window. She landed right in front of the open doors of the van and saw the shocked faces of Joker's henchmen.

"Hi hi" she whispered "Alisa think we should go before he follows"

"Right you are!" Joker exclaimed from behind her who was about to go through the back door of the apartments.

They all shuffled inside before the car skidded away. Joker was eyeing Alisa who was staring at her feet and swaying her head side to side.

"Hey, you okay?" she heard a henchman ask.

"It was so exciting!" Alisa giggled "Oh right. Joker, here you go. You _forgot_ it" Alisa handed the blood covered switch blade over to Joker who inspected it and found nothing wrong with it.

No one dared to question who's blood it was, no one but Joker "Who's blood is this, huh sweet cheeks?"

"James" Alisa simply replied.

"And uh what did he do that he uh ended up like this?"

"Well he was very clumsy and he thought he would run around with that in his hand and well *splat* he fell and it got stuck in his neck. Alisa could not stay so Alisa took the knife and went" Alisa clapped her hands.

A few of the other henchmen gulped knowing that was no truth Alisa just told them, whilst Joker smirked back at Alisa.

"So did Joker kill Mayor?"

Joker's smile fell "No but we got Gordon"

Once they got back Joker told Alisa to go upstairs and a few moments later he joined her in his room "So, what uh really happened?" Joker asked as he went to the bathroom and stripped off the uniform. He left the door ajar so he could hear Alisa.

"Well Alisa found Joker's switchblade and was gonna kill him but then a man came but don't worry Alisa-" she was interrupted by Joker when he came back out with his usual attire and makeup.

"Man? What man? Did you uh kill him too?"

"It was- it…" Alisa bowed her head as she forgot who the man was.

"Well, did you uh kill him sweet cheeks" Joker stood in front of Joker.

"No I-" Alisa was interrupted again.

"_No_, what do you mean no?" he doubled over.

"It was Batman" Alisa forgot Bruce's name but she knew that he was Batman.

"Batman? Batman in the day. How did you get out?" the anger was replaced by elation, he was now on his knee and looking at Alisa.

"Well he thought Alisa was hostage and James tried to grab Alisa but Alisa used it to kill James" Alisa was more concentrated on Bruce's face then about what she was saying.

"And?" Joker insisted.

"And Alisa went to van"

Alisa saw Joker's shoulders fall "Well looks like Bats doesn't suspect a thing then, huh"

Alisa watched as Joker stood up and walked over to an arm chair and sagged into it "Well then, let's uh see what happens next"

Alisa stared at Joker's face before going over to the bathroom and locking the door. After half an hour Joker's curiosity was peaked and knocked on the door "Alisa open the door"

Alisa opened the door and what Joker saw made him stare at her for a long period of time. Alisa had painted her face, she had large red diamonds with crests in the middle over her eyes, her whole face had been painted the ghostly white and he lips and scars were highlighted with the deep black.

Joker opened his mouth but no words came out, he closed his mouth.

"My, do you look beautiful, _Doll_" He grinned showing all of his yellow teeth.

"I thought if people like my scars so much then I should put some paint on to make them happy!" Alisa beamed stretching her scars up to her ears menacingly.

* * *

**Morning**

Alisa and Joker watched as Dent was carried away. Alisa started to chuckle slowly until it turned into a full-fledged laugh, she was laughing at his stupidity but she was not only laughing in humour but also in anger. Her laughs were joined with Joker's "Well Doll face this is where we have to come in the picture. You ready for some uh fun?"

"Alisa _always_ ready for _fun_"

"Let's go then" he giggled as he grabbed her arm and an off.

…

After the phone call that Joker had made a few minutes ago a large truck came into view with a few new goons too.

"Wow! Joker what is that?" Alisa jumped.

"That is a uh truck Alisa and you're gonna be in it" Joker pointed to the back.

A fire truck also came into view along with a few garbage trucks.

Once they came to a standstill Alisa stopped jumping and pouted before cocking her head in the direction of the circus truck "Something's missing"

"Stop your complaining!" One of the new goons shouted who was smoking with his back turned "Hey, where's the Joker freak?"

The goon hadn't been even to the job yet and he had made the biggest mistake; Joker crept up behind him "Right here"

The man jumped and turned around to face the grinning Joker "You know, that uh that wasn't very nice of you" the Joker commented before he started to beat the man.

Once he stopped his struggling and screaming Joker stepped away "Well then, you all know uh what to do let's get to it, shall we?"

But before anyone could do anything Alsia started jumping again "Alisa knows what's missing now"

She stepped over the body and dipped her hand in the blood and smeared a big 'S' onto Laughter so now it was slaughter, she sis it to both sides before stepping back to the Joker "See! Much better"

The Joker took a step back to look at the truck "I like it" he stated "_Slaughter is the best medicine_. That right there is true boys"

Once they had loaded all the ammunition they hoisted themselves up into the trucks and were off, Alisa took note of the fire truck going off in another route but didn't pay much attention to it.

* * *

Alisa shifted in the back of the 'HYAMS' truck as they came to a halt. She heard an officer say "Hey, you wait like everyone else, pal"

The next sound was the sound of a gunshot going off. Joker was a patient man but not when he was excited.

Alisa heard the radio that was given to her go off, she heard someone frantically call "Obstruction ahead, obstruction ahead. All units divert to lower fifth, I repeat, all units divert to lower fifth. Exit down, exit down"

Alisa saw from the sides why the units were going to lower fifth and exactly what the 'obstruction' was. She smirked once she caught sight of the burning fire truck "How ironic" she whispered to herself.

She saw a few of the garbage trucks pull over to follow them to the lower fifth. They would also be going down there soon.

Soon they too were down in the lower fifth and the truck had rammed into a truck load of soldiers, the truck fell over the side and into the water. Alisa saw Joker climb into the back. Once they were next to the truck with Dent in it, the henchmen opened the door.

Joker held started to fire a small automatic first. He dropped it and then signalled for the next gun. The gunshot. She dot once before kneeling down and shooting a few more times.

He knew the automatic and the gunshot wouldn't pierce the truck, he was just doing it for fun, after all it's not every day he got to chase Dent. Joker turned to Alisa and winked at her. Alisa beamed and crawled over to him, he handed her the shotgun and she fired at the truck a few times. When she was out a bazooka was handed to the Joker.

Alisa stepped back further into the truck and covered her ears like a child just waiting for the fireworks. He aimed at the car in front of the truck and fired. It missed just barely, the cars back was on fire. He loaded and aimed again. He then fired a direct hit and the car rolled away.

Joker popped his head out to find a black vehicle, correction, a black tank heading their way.

"Hm" the Joker hummed as he saw the tank dispose of the garbage truck. He loaded the bazooka again and aimed but the truck moved to a different lane which made him lose his balance.

Joker aimed again and fired but it never hit the SWAT truck, it hit the black tank.

The truck stopped moving. Joker grabbed Alisa "You come with me"

They moved to the front "Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent. Oh excuse me, I wanna drive" Joker grunted as he pushed the previous driver off.

Alisa was shaking with anticipation "Let's go, let's go"

"Let's sing a song Doll" Joker called.

"Okay la la da da da da" Alisa jumped.

"La la da da da" the Joker grunted as he turned.

They turned again and out into the open "Oh I like this job, how 'bout you?" Alisa giggled.

"I like this job, I like it!" Joker shook his head.

As they turned again a helicopter came in view and Joker pulled out a radio "Okay, rack 'em up. Rack 'em up, rack 'em up"

Next thing they knew the helicopter was swaying in the air before crashing in front of the truck, the two maniacs could not help but laugh out in joy, Alisa clapped her hands while Joker slapped the wheel.

The two were still giggling and chuckling as they passed the burning helicopter. There was a small explosion ahead and the Batman appeared.

"Now there's a Batman" Joker smiled.

The Batman started to race in their direction "Oh, you wanna play? Come on"

Alisa saw something appear at the tips of his guns but she couldn't see what "Come on" the Joker dared. He pressed a button and lowered himself.

"He missed!" someone called but Alisa called back out "He didn't miss"

Joker looked towards her but before she could give an explanation they were thrown upwards. Alisa blinked before nudging Joker who then grunted when he fell out of the truck. Alisa discreetly went to hide behind the truck and watched.

The Joker swayed towards Batman "Come on, come on, come on" he repeated rapidly as he shot at oncoming cars "Come on, come on, I want you to do it, I want you to do it, _come on_"

He shot a few more times before rapidly repeating "Come on, come on, I want you do it, I want you to do it, come on, _hit me_, hit me, hit me. Come on, Hit me!"

Batman roared as he neared him.

"_Hit me_!" Joker dared him.

Everyone watched as Batman passed him and hit the truck, Joker kissed his teeth in disappointment. He opened his switchblade and skipped towards him whilst humming. A henchmen tried to remove his mask but ended up electrocuted and jumped back. Joker ran towards him and mockingly laughed at him and kicked him before spitting at him.

"Come on" Joker growled as he grabbed Batman but then froze when he felt a gun to his head.

He growled obviously annoyed being interrupted "Would you please give me a minute" but he was pushed down by Gordon "We got you, ya son of a bitch"

Joker let go of his switchblade and lied there. It was hard to tell whether he was smiling or not but Alisa could read him like an open book and he was amused by Gordon's reappearance. Gordon went over to the SWAT truck and opened the doors for Dent "We got 'em Harvey"

Harvey stepped out only to be swarmed by people questioning him. Alisa took this as a queue to leave and do her other 'job'. She snuck towards the car and settled in the passenger seat and gave a side look to the traitor who glanced at her.

Alisa vaguely heard Dent say "I got a date with a pretty upset girlfriend"

_Oh yes he had a date but not with his girlfriend but Alisa._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for sticking with me so far I thank you for reading this chapter, please leave a review._**

**_Suki_**


	7. Chapter 7: Death is so 'Fascinating'

**I have new readers! Yay! *Jumps in air* I know it's childish but whenever I see that someone's favorited/followed or left I review I **_**always**_** feel so excited even if it's just one person. Well I would like to say that I am so pleased to know that you all love my Fiction so far, it encourages me to write more for you guys. **

**To the Guest (that left the review about Alisa missing something) firstly I am so **_**sorry**_** for not replying earlier it totally slipped my mind (I was supposed to reply in the last chapter), secondly I too feel like Alisa is missing something but what? (I guess we'll find out as Alisa develops her character in the story). If any of you have any questions please don't hesitate to leave your questions in your reviews and if you feel shy you can simply PM me *whispers* I don't bite, so no worries.**

**A big shout out for my **_**lovely **_**readers who have so kindly left their wonderful reviews: vampangel25, Leslie lily, LatinaWWEFan, fairydaisy777, KeeperofImagination, crazykatz411, Pirateweasel, KairiAnneYukari21, The Daft Hatter, Darkhairfurrytail, SnarrySlave, Bodo, RJ, wingedwolf789, jokerlover967, Alexis and to the Guests as well.**

**Alisa****: Hi, hi. I love you all so much, I hope you all love me back! If you don't then *pouts* I will love you until you return the love, okay?**

**Joker****: *Cocks gun* Nice to see you all, uh, returned for more, if you hadn't well… *gestures to gun* **

**Batman****: When will I get to meet **_**this **_**Alisa and talk to her properly?**

**Soon don't worry. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Death is so 'Fascinating'

Alisa slipped into the shadows as Harvey's unconscious body was being strapped onto the chair. She had managed to find the perfect spot where she was visible but her upper torso and face was completely hidden by the dark. Harvey woke up suddenly with a gasp. He looked around whilst he struggled against his bonds "Hello? Anyone there?"

Alisa spoke up but it was not her usual voice that she was so used to, the voice she spoke with was quite _foreign_ to Alisa herself, it was warm yet firm, deep yet feminine "Be still".

Harvey's eyes darted around the room trying to seek out the source of the voice but when he failed to detect her, she spoke again "Over here"

Finally Harvey found her in the far corner "Who are? Where am I?" he asked quickly.

Alisa silenced him by raising a hand calmly "You will find out soon enough" she pointed to the phone "Say your goodbye to _her _while you still can. You never know who's going to survive, its fifty/fifty chance" Alisa chuckled in her _unusual_ voice.

"What have you done to Rachel?!" Harvey screamed which was quite out of character for him but Alisa was not taken back by this, in fact it amused her. She understood what the Joker meant when he said '_He's a two sided coin'_.

"All in good time" Alisa stifled her giggles.

"I swear if Rachel gets hurt I will-" Harvey began his threat but Alisa cut in "What? Send me to Black gate prison? Arkham Asylum? I'd like to see you try _if _you survive and _if _you can find… my side of the coin. Now I have to go see _our_ '_lovely'_ Rachel before the times _up_" she motioned to her wrist like she was wearing a watch.

Alisa turned and began to leave - still in the shadows - but Harvey struggled against his bonds viciously, when he didn't stop Alisa got a nearby screwdriver and threw it directly (and strategically) at his head rendering him unconscious again. When she saw him slump in his chair again she approached him and grabbed the screwdriver and threw it to a side and activated the phone. She turned to leave (again) but this time before she left she gave Harvey a small kiss on his '_left'_ cheek.

She skipped out of the front doors and left a padlock on the doors before she entered the white van that was waiting for her outside. When she entered the van she giggled and the Joker's (new and recruited) men all gave her a side glance "What happened?" one of them asked.

"Oh what fun is! Alisa wonders who survive _horrific _BOOM!" Alisa emphasised with her arms going wide. Her usual high pitch and childish disguised voice was back and that's the way Alisa liked it "Now. Take Alisa to that women"

As Alisa sat in the back she wondered whether Harvey had even noticed the barrels of gasoline that surrounded him. Once the van came to a halt she skipped out of the van and into the room where Rachel was occupying.

She was struggling against her bonds and was glancing around occasionally. When she spotted Alisa's half hidden form in the shadows she stopped breathing for a second "Who- who are you? What do you want?"

Alisa spoke in her usual childish voice "Is dat what you's all ask? I's very confused… Can't you's ask something else?"

"You won't get away with this! Batman will save me" Rachel managed to croak out.

"You's sound sooo sure. But what happen when _Batsy _don't come? Hm?" Alisa asked curiously "See, your friends have to choice. We are going to _let_ them choice who they want to save. And the best part is that only one of you is going to make it. You. Or. Harvey." Alisa accidentally spoke in her _undisguised _voice.

Alisa watched as the light left Rachel's eyes and was replaced by panic.

She shook her head "No. No this can't be happening" Rachel started to shake with fear.

"You's _pathetic_" Alisa spat out the words like they were poison (but as she said it with her disguised voice it sounded out of place). She pointed to the phone "Say you's goodbyes" she giggled and skipped back out.

Alisa skipped into the van and turned on the camera that she secretly placed in front of Rachel's face but was hidden by the phone and dark. She also turned on the hacked CCTV where Harvey was. She watched as the two lovers spoke with each other and how Rachel's smile dropped when she realised that Batman had come for Harvey and _not_ her.

Alisa pondered how Rachel worked. Rachel had accepted Harvey's proposal and yet she was disappointed when Batman had come for Harvey and that's when it hit Alisa. Any _ordinary_ person would've thought that Rachel's smile dropped because she knew that she was going to die but that's not how Alisa saw it. To Alisa she saw Rachel give Harvey false hope that she had loved him but really she was using both Harvey and Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne. Rachel thought Bruce would come for her as he _loved_ her and she out of pity accepted Harvey's proposal thinking that Harvey would die tonight. How wrong she was. Alisa scrunched her face in disgust and mentally swore at the women, cursing her in many languages.

When the screens turned off Alisa stepped out to face the MCU. She smiled childishly when she stepped in the ruined and blown up reception, she saw Joker's belongings scattered around the floor and gathered them. It wasn't a lot it was just his coat and knives: she grabbed all of the knives and stored them all in separate pockets and headed towards the Joker who was busy talking to some Asian man known as _Lau_.

Joker was hunched over as he was fiddling with the door lock "Oh and you know I, uh, have a wonderful little gal who would _love_ to- AH! Speak of the devil. Alisa meet _lame ass_ Lau"

"Hi hi Lame ass Lau" Alisa beamed and waved down at Lau.

Once Joker got Lau out they headed for the van but Alisa stopped dead in her tracks. Joker – with Lau in hand - turned to look at her "What's, uh, holding you up, _Alisa?_"

Alisa pointed to the police cars "Alisa wanna ride in dem" she jumped up and down in excitement.

Joker's face lit up "What a _wonderful _idea Alisa"

Joker shoved Lau into the arms of his henchmen and ran after Alisa who was getting into the back of a police car. Each henchmen took a car of their own and _one_ henchmen was forced to go in the same car as Joker and Alisa: his only purpose was to drive. The van was also with the gang of police cars but took a different route as it was no longer needed. Lau was in cuffs in a police car not far from Joker's car.

Alisa passed Joker his coat who was about to put it back on but halted when he saw Alisa roll down the back window, curiously he gently rested his coat beside him and watch Alisa's every move.

She rolled the window full down and stuck her head out, she smile and swayed side to side. From what the Joker could tell, she liked the way her hair flayed around behind her, how he wind hit her face, how… _free_ she felt. Joker pushed her forward a bit so that he could also stick her head out too and used one hand to grab the roof. Alisa shook her head a bit like a dog would and the Joker laughed at this.

"What are you, uh, doing? You look like a _dog_" he asked through giggles as the cars were swivelling dangerously from side to side at a high speed.

"We _are_ dogs. We don't think. We just _do_" Alisa giggled and shook her head again liking the feeling.

Joker laughed before joining her. Soon Alisa leaned back a bit and her head rested on Joker's chest. Poor girl was oblivious to what she was _doing_ to the Joker, who shifted a bit so that Alisa was now sitting in his lap. He smiled a bit and pulled them both back in.

He played with a few of Alisa's bangs "Pull up over here" Joker ordered.

Once the car had stopped Joker lifted Alisa as if she weighed nothing and set her on her feet outside and joined her outside; the henchmen also stepped out but when he did Joker grabbed him and whispered "You, uh, you shouldn't look at _my_ Doll like that. I don't, uh, don't like it"

The henchmen whimpered and regretted peeking over at Alisa through the rear view mirror "Sorry, bo- boss. Won't happen again"

Joker shook his head "No. No this definitely won't happen again" and slit his throat.

"Oh! What he do wrong Joker?" Alisa tugged on Joker's sleeve.

"Well Alisa he, uh, looked somewhere where he wasn't supposed to" Joker turned and faced Alisa "Now, be a girl and pass me my coat"

"Okay!" Alisa leaned over and grabbed his coat and handed it over. Alisa noticed how Joker was eyeing her thighs and shook her head "Joker, Alisa think you's looking where Joker isn't supposed to look too" she pouted as Joker put on his coat "Yes but see I, uh, can look at my Doll _wherever_ I want too" he smirked "Now come on, let's go"

"Alisa wanna drive" Alisa hoped in her toes.

"Okay" Joker shrugged and got in the driver's seat.

Alisa frowned playfully "Joker!"

"What?" Joker looked around surprised he did something wrong.

"Alisa wanna drive!" Alisa stomped her foot.

"I never said you couldn't" Joker replied slyly.

Alisa blinked her anger away "Okay!"

She slid onto Joker's lap and pressed down hard on the gas. Joker encased his hands onto her small ones and the two maniacs laughed their heads off whenever they passed the red lights and almost ran someone over. A few times when Alisa laughed, Alisa felt something hard touch her back but she brushed it off as one of Joker's knives handle. They both leaned over to a side they were turning over too and they even drove over a small boy: to which they both laughed uncontrollably. Alisa replied with a "_It wasn't our fault he was running on the road after his ball_" back at the boy's mother.

Once they reached their little hide out, Alisa was half asleep "Hey Joker. Where are we?" Alisa spoke softly.

Joker glanced back and gave a few orders to his men to take Lau and the money to the Docs and set the stage for tomorrow morning, once the henchmen were moving Joker picked up Alisa and replied "We're back home. Where else do you wanna be, Doll?"

"Bed" Alisa yawned.

Once they were in Joker's room, he set Alisa down and pulled off her boots for her before kicking his own off and joining her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her over to his chest protectively: like she wasn't going to be there in the morning but with the steel grip he was holding her with it didn't seem like she was going to escape him anytime sooner.

Oh yes. Joker was a light sleeper and so was Alisa but if anyone tried to take Alisa away from him during the night he would know and he would inflict as much pain on them as he could. Alisa was his Doll and she wasn't going anywhere without him.

* * *

**To be continued….**

**Well thank you so much for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please, please, please leave a review (it helps me out a lot). **

**Suki**


	8. Chapter 8: Caught!

**Firstly, you guys are all the best! *Jumps up and down like a child* Sorry, hehehe. I really want to thank you all for your support, it just makes my day. Today I just realized that 'Tainted Angel' has 58 followers, 39 favourites and 28 reviews! (or so I last checked). That just motivates me to write more. So without further a due. *whispers* oh and a big thank you to vampangel25 for making me move from my lazy bottom and for the lovely extra motivation.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Caught

Alisa watched as Joker climbed the mountain of money as if it were of no value. Of course, it was of no value to her either. As the Joker was climbing he noticed Alisa didn't follow on so he whistled to her "Ain't ya gonna come along, huh, Doll?"

Alisa perked up "Why?"

"Because I have, uh, something to show you. A present if you will is waiting, uh, up here for ya" Joker tempted her.

Alisa sprang to the bottom of the mountain of money "Is it… pudding?" she asked shyly.

Joker grinned "Maybe. You'll have to, uh, find out for yourself" he licked his lips as she started to climb after him.

Joker chuckled and raced up before Alisa could reach the top. Once she was at the top she looked around as if expecting the delicious desert but instead was met by a ragged Asian man that she knew as Lameass Lau. Alisa pouted "Where the pudding?"

The Joker giggled "There, uh, is none"

Alisa turned to face him with puppy dog eyes, her scars stretched downward that highlighted her crescent shaped frown "Joker! You mean, you tell Alisa there was pudding"

Joker shook his head "Wrong! I said there _may_ be, uh, 'Pudding' up here…. Never said there was"

Alisa was about to retort but was cut off when she heard Lau muffling something from behind his gag.

"What?" Alisa cupped her ear "Alisa hear no voice" she said as she spoke a bit louder and leaned a bit forward in front of Lau.

"Might be that, uh, cloth in his mouth" Joker pointed out.

Alisa looked at Joker before pulling it out "There!"

Lau struggled to breathe as he took in Alisa, she was now smiling again like usual and her scars had stretched upwards that gave the illusion that she had a big smile that reached her cheekbones "Please, I'll give you all the money you want… plea- please don't kill me" Lau gasped.

"_Money_?" Alisa asked in her child like voice and yet the threat could be heard from miles "Alisa want no _money_"

Joker shifted behind her ready to stop her from killing Lau the _easy way._

Instead Alisa grabbed a fist full of money and shoved it into his mouth, then she sang in a venomous tone "Go drill your deserts. Go dig your graves, then fill your mouth with all the money you will save" she sang quietly but Joker heard her quite clearly and smirked.

He then also leaned over and shoved a few more noted in Lau's mouth however the two stopped when they heard footsteps "Not so crazy as you look" the voice called.

Alisa peered over and saw a greasy looking man standing there grinning at Joker: well that's what it looked like but Alisa could tell he was grinning at the money. She didn't like that. The man didn't seem to notice her as his attention was on Joker "I told you I'm a man of my word"

The Joker jumped after he slightly hit Lau's head and some of the piles of money went rolling down with him, Joker glanced up before he spread his arms "Where's the Italian?"

The Joker wasn't happy that greasy man – _yes_ Alisa was going to call him greasy man – had called him _crazy_. Joker grabbed a handful of money and threw it at Lau's face.

Alisa decided to stay in the side-lines for now and spectate.

Greasy man pulled out a cigar "Hey, Joker man."

Joker ignored him for now and angrily threw more money at Lau's face, some slowly fluttered in front of Alisa who resisted falling on her back like a cat and playing with them.

"What you do with all your money" greasy man gestured with his cigar.

Joker clapped his hand like that was the last straw "You see I'm a guy of simple taste, I enjoy dynamite, and gunpowder" Joker stepped back a bit "And gasoline!" he called stepping further back.

A henchmen from behind came and started to pour gasoline on the bottom of the piles of money, the greasy man made sounds of protest but Joker held up a gun "Ata ta" the Joker turned to step closer and aimed the gun at his face "and you know the thing they have in common"

Greasy man looked at him stupefied.

"They're _cheap_" Joker answered.

After a hesitant moment greasy man put the cigar in his mouth "You said you were a man of your word"

The Joker neared his face "Oh I am" Joker plucked the cigar from his mouth and blew at the tip of the cigar, he looked up at greasy man "I'm only burning my _half_" he then threw the cigar at the base of the money mountain.

Alisa took this time to silently climb down from the other side and peered from the corner. Alisa watched as the light from greasy man's eyes was replaced by distraught.

"All you care about is money, this town deserves a better class criminal" the Joker smiled "And I'm gonna give it to 'em" he nodded before pointing at him with a gun "tell your men they work for me now. This my city"

Greasy man shook his head "They won't work for a _freak_" he scrunched his face in disgust.

Joker mimicked him "_freak_" the tension was so thick Alisa could practically hear it, suddenly the tension was cut when Joker whipped out his switch blade "Why don't we cut you up into little pieces and feed ya to your pooches, hm?"

Two men started to drag greasy man away and the Joker growled out "And then we'll see how loyal a hungry dog really is" Joker started to rummage through his pocket for something "It's not about money, it's about… sending a message."

Alisa walked toward Joker as he started to dial a number, Alisa looked toward the money and Lau and giggled "Everything burns"

The Joker smirked as he put the phone to his ear "I had a vision, of a world without Batman, the mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down, one block at a time. And it was so… _Boring_" Alisa could clearly hear the anger and threat in Joker's voice even though to most it was nothing but his usual voice, but Alisa knew better. She knew the Joker.

"I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr Reece spoiling everything but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If Coleman Reece isn't dead in sixty minutes, then I blow up a hospital."

Joker clicked it off and threw the phone into the dancing flames next to us. He then fiddled with his switchblade before his eyes landed on Alisa: he grinned showing all of his yellowed teeth.

He sauntered to her and stopped when his nose almost touched Alisa's "Wanna play dress up?"

Alisa blinked surprised but hid it well by smiling and tilting her head to a side "Alisa love dress up"

"Great! You can be the nurse, I'll be the doctor, okay?"

Alisa nodded "Great idea, Harvey will be so _thrilled_ to see us"

Joker was surprised that Alisa caught on so quickly but he didn't show it openly, he smirked when another idea popped up in his mind "_I'll_ dress _you_ up" Joker insisted.

* * *

Joker purposely picked a nurse's dress that was shorter than a usual nurse's dress but Alisa being Alisa didn't notice that it was smaller in length. Of course Joker would've loved to actually put his choice of clothing on her but he resisted the urge. Alisa paid no mind to it at all, she was oblivious like usual. Alisa wore the nurse's dress that reached up to her mid thighs, along with the hat with a big red 'aid' sign on it, she also wore nurse stockings that were _not _see through. Alisa made sure of that. Joker noticed how Alisa covered every bit of her skin except for her face. To hide her arms she wore a white nurse coat along with white soft shoes. Fortunately for Joker, Alisa didn't notice how _bold_ her curves were right now. She was truly an innocent minded child.

Alisa didn't laugh when she saw Joker dressed in the nurse's dress, in fact Joker saw not even a hint of amusement, only pure curiosity.

Alisa and Joker wore the surgical masks and headed into Gotham General Hospital, shockingly Alisa knew her way through; Joker guessed that she had probably memorized it when she was here for a few months. As they entered the destined floor Joker noticed a cop and spoke to Alisa quietly "Alisa _distract_ him"

Alisa nodded and approached the cop, she purposefully made him turn so that his back was towards Joker "Hi, hi. Can you help Alisa? Alisa don't understand what's going on…"

Before he could answer Joker came up from behind and snapped the cops neck "Let's carry him to, uh, the next room"

Once they disposed of the body they stealthily entered Harvey's room, and Joker searched for the controls to the bed. Alisa picked up a clipboard and read the info before tapping Joker on the shoulder and showing him the instructions. By now Joker had pulled out a pistol with a silencer and read from the clipboard.

Alisa heard the door open "Mam, we're gonna have to move him now" another cop said.

Joker swiftly turned around and shot him. As the door slowly shut itself Joker moved to Dent's side and started to roll him up whilst Alisa went to Dent's other side.

Joker hummed a tune and Harvey blinked awake. Joker slipped off his mask but the moment Harvey caught the site of his scar he started to shake angrily trying to pry loose.

Joker and Alisa took a seat. Joker made a face before sighing "Hi" Joker half grinned.

Harvey tried to grab him but was constricted, Joker took of his wig and played with his hair, trying to return them to their usual messiness "You know, I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us Harvey."

Alisa didn't take off her blonde wig nor her mask, she just sat there speculating. Once Joker stopped playing with his hair he spoke again "When you and, uh, Ra-"

"Rachel!" Harvey bellowed.

Joker put up his hands in defence "Rachel were being abducted, I was sitting in Gordon's cage… I didn't rig those charges"

"Your men, your plan" Harvey snarled.

Alisa took this time to take in every detail of Harvey's _new side_. Half of his head (and partially his neck) on the left was burned all that was left was a bit of flesh and muscle and his bones were visible. The burns were a coal black and some fleshy red was also visible; and for some strange reason his left eye was still functional. Alisa also took note of his _attitude_. He had a short temper, was extremely angry, and he came off as a cold person almost contradictory to his old self. One habit didn't change though, he still was a betting man.

Joker looked at Harvey and his voice lowered "Do I _really _look like a guy with a _plan_? You know what I am? I'm a dog chasing cars"

Alisa couldn't resist smiling as she recalled saying something similar.

Joker's voice turned a little more _clowny_ as he spoke "I wouldn't know what to do with it when I caught it" he shook his hands to emphasise his point and his eyes trailed off somewhere as if fantasizing something but Joker shifted his gaze back at Harvey "Y'know I just. _Do_. Things."

Alisa covered her masked mouth as she tried not to giggle.

Joker continued "The Mob has plans, the Cops have plans, _Gordons _got plans. Y'know they're _schemers_, schemers trying to control their _little_ worlds. I'm not a schemer, _oh_, and nor is Alisa" Joker pointed to Alisa who had yet to make a move.

Harvey glanced at her but brushed her off.

"What I do is, I try to show the schemers how _path-etic _their attempts to control things really are. So, when I say, uh, - come here – when I say" Joker grabbed Harvey's hand and clapped his other hand on "that you and your girlfriend was nothing personal… you know that I'm telling the truth"

Joker started to unbuckle Harvey's restraints and signalled Alisa to do the same "It's the schemers that put you where you are. You _were_ a schemer, you _had_ plans and, uh, look where that _got_ ya" Joker grinned but Harvey lunged at his neck.

Joker grabbed his wrist and Alisa sprung to hold down the rest of Harvey (and let me warn you, Alisa has quite the strength). Alisa was going to hold him down further but Joker grabbed hold of Harvey and nodded her off "I just did what I _do_ best, I took your little plan and _turned _it on itself. Look what I did to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets, hm?"

As Alisa stood nearby and held onto one of Harvey's arms she noted how much muscle that Joker _really _had, under all of the layers of his three piece suit, it was all but muscle which is quite… unexpected as he looks skinny but in reality he has _some _muscle. Alisa watched as his muscles flexed when Joker held Harvey down "Y'know, you know what I noticed. Nobody panics when things go according to plan" Joker signalled the quotation marks "even if the plan's _horrifying_. If tomorrow I tell the press that I'd like a gangbanger will get shot, or a truck load of soldiers are blown up."

Joker shook his head "Nobody panics. Because it's all a part of the _plan, _but when I say _one little ol' mayor will die_, well then everyone _loses their minds_" Joker shook his hands around his head.

He then let go of Harvey – which Alisa did not – and reached in to his pocket to retrieve a revolver, he spun it around in his hand and leaned back down "Introduce a little _anarchy"_

Joker slapped it into Harvey's hand and cocked the gun, Harvey looked at him with disbelief "Upset the established order and everything becomes… _Chaos._"

Joker licked his lips and aimed the revolver to his forehead but Alisa wasn't worried she want a fool, she saw through Joker's illusion.

Joker spoke joyfully "I'm an agent of _chaos_. Oh! And you know the thing about chaos" Joker pointed to Harvey, who silently told Joker to go on "its _fair_"

Harvey breathed heavily and raised a coin "You live" he showed a shiny side with a head, then turned it around to the dirtied side "You _die_"

"Hmmm, now we're _talkin' "Joker_ purred.

Harvey flipped the coin but the choice was already made. Alisa saw through it. This was the brilliance of the Joker. The illusion of choice. Joker had given Dent the option to kill him right there and then, to end the madness or join its ranks. The choice was simple, because there wasn't one. Joker's finger was on the hammer so even if Dent pulled the trigger… the hammer wouldn't fall and the bullet would not be fired.

The coin fell on the shiny bright side and by the look on Harvey's face. He wasn't happy.

Joker left the revolver in Harvey's hands "A gift from me" he grinned and opened the door and exited the room with Alisa not far behind, once they were a few feet away Joker whipped around and ripped off the mask from Alisa's face along with the wig and threw it on the floor carelessly "Much, uh, better don't you think sweet cheeks" he grinned.

Alisa giggle "Much better". As they exited the floor Alisa skipped to a hand sauntering machine and poured some on her hands and wiped them clean, Joker mimicked her. Alisa waited for the Joker to reach before they headed for the exit.

As they neared the end of the floor Joker pulled out a detonator, flipped it open "Kapow" explosions went off.

As they headed down the steps Alisa hung out her arms as the building started to explode behind them, but then the explosions stopped. Alisa and Joker turned around. Joker looked at Alisa before making a gesture to the building as if saying "Is that it?"

He then looked at the detonator, Alisa took it from him and pressed it several times, bringing it closer to her face as if concentrating at it to make more explosions. Joker took it from her and rammed the detonator in his hands several times before the explosions started again. Alisa and Joker jumped slightly before heading into the hijacked bus.

Joker pushed Alisa in before stepping in and closing the door. Alisa looked around and found several men with guns in the front. The hostages stared at the explosion horrified but Joker and Alisa (who was sitting towards the window) only glanced out at the explosion once and didn't look back.

* * *

When they returned Alisa and Joker went their separate ways for a while until Alisa came up with an idea.

Alisa skipped over to Joker's room and knocked once before the door was opened gently as if Joker knew it was Alisa "_Sweet cheeks_?"

"Alisa has idea" Alisa knocked on her skull, she was mindful of the scar on her head.

"_And what_, uh, would that be?" Joker pulled her in and shut the door.

He circled her as she spoke, and nodded his head several times as she explained her _idea_ to him "Brilliant! Why hadn't I, uh, thought of that?"

"Cuz Alisa had already thought that" Alisa hoped in her spot.

Joker stared at Alisa's face intently until he grabbed her and forced her to sit on his bed, he went to his bathroom and returned with his white face paint "You, uh, missed a spot" he nodded to her neck and started to apply some more until her neck was covered "There we go, now let's go visit that, uh, _reporter_" Joker chortled and grabbed Alisa along with the camera he used to film 'Brian Douglas' and raced down stairs.

Before Joker started to record Alisa grabbed a spray paint and wrote on the wall behind 'Mike Angle' the words 'BREAKING NEWS' as he was the reporter that liked a _good story_.

This also gave Joker an idea and painted a smile on 'Mikes' face before the video started to record.

After the recording finished Joker traced the smile and cut him up and _fed_ bits of 'Mike' to the Rottweiler's, Alisa commented "At least they won't be asking for anything else"

* * *

Alisa and Joker stood on the top floor and intently stared at the ferries. So far Joker didn't need to explain to Alisa any of his _Ideas_, she caught on quite quickly. She was observant unlike most. She was like him, she didn't need anyone to explain to her what was going on, she could do that by herself.

Even from the beginning Joker had not once told her or instructed her what to do (except for once or twice) she thought to do it herself.

"_Soon Alisa_. Soon, I will show these people that everyone is like _me_, no one's the _better _person. No one's _higher _than anyone. We're all _low-lives_" Joker growled, staring out at the ferries "_Even you_."

But the Joker started to shake his head and turned to Alisa with narrowed eyes "_No_, you were like me since I picked you up, _maybe_, even before I picked you up" He paused "Were you?"

Alisa felt goose bumps on her whole body as excitement filled her up, she beamed at him "Alisa don't know"

"_Ah yes_, if only you didn't have that… _scar _on your head, then maybe we could've known. We still could, we could always crack the, uh, memories and see what you were really like" Joker stepped towards her but Alisa didn't move an inch like most people would. _Of course_, Alisa wasn't _most_ people. His breathe was warm on her neck as he whispered into her ear "but it's these scars that make _you_" he traced her painted scars.

"Joker, time" Alisa reminded him.

Joker looked towards the clock "Ah yes, the, uh, people don't know the idea yet"

Joker stepped away and spoke into a phone and read some notes, he cleared his throat "Tonight your all gonna be a part of a social experiment"

Alisa looked at the Rottweiler's as she occupied herself with staring at them, she vaguely heard Joker say "At midnight I blow you all up, if however one of you presses the button I'll let that boat live. So who's it gonna be? Harvey dent's most scumbag collection _or the sweet _innocent civilians? You choose. Oh and you might wanna decide quickly cause the people on the other boat may not be quite so noble"

Joker clicked the phone shut and turned around, "Now where, uh, was I?"

"Something about scars make Alisa" Alisa stepped closer.

Joker's face lit up "Yes, now as I was saying… _these_" Joker traced her scars again "are what make _you_. _Never. Hide_. _Them_"

"Alisa _never. Wear. Mask_" Alisa's golden eyes bore into Joker's, her eyes were literally glowing.

Joker's lips came crashing down on hers, he grabbed her and slammed her body into his. Joker's arms found their way to Alisa's small waist and pulled her even closer to him. There was no space between them. They fought for dominance over the other and soon Joker pushed Alisa over crawling on top of her and attacked her mouth viciously again. They breathed heavily as they continued their assault on each other, Alisa fisted his hair and Joker grabbed her waist with one hand and grabbed her wrist with his other hand constricted her reach.

Joker pulled back and rested his forehead in hers "Be a good girl and wait in the shadows before I call you, okay? I want to see Batsy's face when I _reveal _you to him. No one knows of your existence y'know and – I don't _like _that - so after this I'm gonna show the world my little _Doll_"

Joker pulled away and brought Alisa to her feet, he wrapped her in his arms with her back to him "Batsy is _here_"

Alisa pulled away and hid in a dark corner and Joker positioned himself in front of the window again, smirking to himself. Alisa then saw a dark figure: the Rottweiler's started to growl and bark.

Joker turned around with a stoical face "_Ah, _you made it I'm so _thrilled_"

"Where's the detonator?" Batman asked with a gruff voice.

Joker gave him a side look "Go get him" he ordered the dogs, who obeyed and mauled at Batman.

Joker shifted before joining the dogs with a metal pipe, he let out an animalist growl with every hit. Suddenly Joker was kicked aside and one of the dogs was thrown off the edge. As Batman stood up Joker came running behind and hit him making Batman fall again through a net, Joker hit him in the gut. Fell again did Batman.

Joker kicked him in the side and straddled him "Oh all the _familiar _places" Joker tried to stab him but was pushed off.

Batman stood and took off the net and looked around as if… he couldn't see? Suddenly Joker used the pipe to push him outside through a window. Batman fell (almost off the edge). Joker kicked away a stick that was holding up a metal bar that came and fell on Batman's chest: Joker held the bar there.

"We really should stop this fighting otherwise we'll miss the fireworks" Joker said calmly.

Batman retorted with his gruff voice "There won't be any fireworks"

"And. Here. We. Go" Joker gestured to the sky.

His smile faltered slightly and looked towards the clock near Alisa, his eyes narrowed, Alisa could practically see the clogs of his mind working.

"What were you trying to prove? That deep down everyone's as ugly as _you"_

Joker snarled and threw the pipe away.

"You're _alone_" Batman taunted.

"_Ah, see but that's where you're, uh, wrong. I'm not alone_" Joker whispered "You can't rely on anyone these days, you gotta do everything yourself, don't we? That's okay, I came prepared" Joker activated the detonator "It's a funny world we live in" he mumbled "Speaking of which, do you wanna know how I got these scars?" he pointed to his face.

"No. But I know how you got _these"_ Batman clicked something and Alisa didn't see what hit the Joker but she heard him gasp in pain and was thrown over, she couldn't see him but she heard his maniacal laugh and that brought a smirk on Alisa's lips. She wasn't worried that Joker was going to die.

She heard Batman grunt as he pulled Joker up. _See_, Batman wouldn't let Joker die.

Joker grunted as he was pulled up "Oh you. You just couldn't let me go, _could you_? This is what happens when an _unstoppable _force meets an immovable object. You truly are _incorruptible_, aren't you, hm? _You won't kill me_ out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness and I won't kill you because you're just too much fun"

Joker breathed as the blood rushed to his head "I think, you and I, are destined to do this forever"

"You'll be in a padded cell forever"

Joker swung his arms "Maybe we could share one, you know they'll be doubling up the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds"

"This city just showed you that it's full of people _ready _to believe in good"

"Until their spirit break completely, until they get a good look at the _real _Harvey Dent." Joker brought up one finger "And all the heroic things he's done. You didn't think I'd risk losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fist fight with _you_. _No_. You need an ace in the hole. Mine's _Harvey"_

Concern was written all over Batman's face "What did you do?"

Joker smirked "I took Gotham's white knight and I, well me and my _friend_, brought him down to _our _level. _It wasn't hard_. See, madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little _push_" and with that Joker bursted into a fit of laughter.

Joker's face became demented and Batman fled going after Harvey; Alisa came forward to put Joker down but through his laughs he managed to say "_Sweet cheeks_, go after Batsy and make sure he doesn't fall"

Alisa didn't hesitate to follow Batman and bolted after him, she glanced back to see the SWAT team surrounding Joker. Little did she know that she wasn't going to see him in a _long _time.

Alisa ran after Batman to see him whizz away in his _tank_. Alisa huffed and spotted a motorcyclist, she pushed him over and grabbed his keys. She followed behind Batman closely and make sure not to get spotted.

As she raced behind him a splash of a puddle washed away her face paint. Her face was bear now but she didn't mind, after all she had started to wear the paint a few days ago so she didn't mind.

She parked the motorcycle near an alley and followed Batman in. Alisa felt she remembered this place but couldn't put her finger on it. She hid in the shadows and ventured towards the angry voice.

She heard the dogs outside but still tried to find Batman. Finally she found him: with Harvey holding a boy with a gun pointed to him.

She heard his venomous words as she neared "Then why was it me who _lost everything?_"

"It wasn't, the Joker chose you-" Batman began but was cut off by Harvey "The Joker chose _me_"

"Because you were the best of us, he wanted to prove that even someone as good as you could fall" Batman protested.

Harvey nodded "And he was right"

"You're the one pointing the gun Harvey, so point it, at the people responsible" Batman nodded towards him.

"Fair enough. You first" Harvey flipped the same coin he used on Joker, and shot Batman.

For some reason Alisa felt anger boil up in her as she watched Batman collapsed, her hands curled into fists and she trembled with unknown rage. Harvey flipped it again and didn't shoot himself. This made Alisa even angrier, she heard Gordon say something but her fury had blinded her senses. Alisa looked up to see Gordon trembling and saw Harvey flip the coin for the boy in his hands.

"**Was he going to kill the boy? Why didn't he shoot himself? He's just as responsible. The boy wasn't even **_**involved**_" thoughts like these raced in Alisa's mind.

Alisa saw coin slow down and she stepped forward and caught it. From the corner of her eye she saw Batman move, and she heard Gordon gasp in relive. Harvey stared at her dumbfounded until Alisa used her undisguised voice "Harvey" she growled, her body still trembling with anger.

Before he could react Alisa lunged at him and they fell over the edge. Alisa heard the mother cry in shock. The coin fell and on the clean side. Alisa held onto the boy's wrist and Harvey held onto her foot. Gordon appeared and Alisa lowered her head to hide her scars, she hoisted up the boy, Gordon pulled him up. Alisa looked down at Harvey who glared daggers at her: she smirked and ley go before Batman could pull her up.

There was a loud crack and a large snap. Harvey fell on his neck and died instantly, this only angered Alisa more, but when she tried to stand she noticed a bone sticking out of her left leg. The pain didn't bother her, she couldn't feel it anyway.

Batman landed next to her head and she pretended to be unconscious, she heard footsteps coming from her side. She then felt something strange on her neck and cheek. The Dark Knight was checking her pulse.

"Dad, dad is she okay?"

"She's alive" Batman called.

"Who is she? Victim of the Joker?" Gordon asked probably from looking at her scars.

This didn't help Alisa's anger. She felt someone try to pick her up but her eyes snapped open and she pushed away. She stood up in a guarded stance "Who are you?" Batman asked.

Alisa ignored him and limped to Harvey's dead body, she checked his pulse before standing up and sighing.

"Thank you" she heard Gordon.

"Don't thank-"Alisa said in her disguised voice but stopped herself from revealing her name.

"You need help" Batman tried to pick her up again but Alisa raised a hand to keep her distance.

"What should we do? The Joker won" Gordon solemnly said which made Alisa produce a small hidden smile "Harvey's prosecution and everything he fought for are null"

She heard him mumble something more to Batman and Batman said 'I killed those people'.

That's when Alisa spoke "No. I's killed Harvey"

Gordon and Batman looked towards her "It was an accident-" but Alisa bolted off with her broken leg with Batman behind her.

"Wait! Who are you?" She heard Batman call after her but even with a broken leg she ran faster "Where did you get those scars from?"

Then before she knew it, Batman and the police force were behind her "Stop right there!" she heard a cop call.

"She needs help!" Batman told him but they didn't listen to him.

"I want to help you! Wait!" She heard Batman roar.

She hoped on the motor bike and sped off with the Batman and the Police force behind her.

The wind rushing in her face, the adrenaline, the sirens, the shouts. They all fuelled her to go on.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Oh, the Joker's caught and Batman and Gordon think Alisa's the good guy. What will happen next. I was supposed to update on Saturday but I mixed the three chapters together. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. Btw I have a lot of exams this week that's why this is a long chapter because I don't know if I'll be able to update again this week.**

**Suki**


	9. Chapter 9: Forgotten

**Hello my wonderful readers here's a new chapter. Please enjoy. Oh, and by the way the words in 'BOLD' are a person's thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Forgotten

Alisa kept racing on whizzing through red lights, the pavements, the few people on the pavements. The cops had given up a few hours ago on chasing her but Batman kept chasing her "Stop!" he ordered but Alisa kept going on. She had to keep going. She had to keep going. She had to keep going. She had to keep-

Alisa's mind went blank, her eyes wandered off the road and time slowed down for her "**Why Alisa have to keep going? Where Alisa going? Why funny dressed man chasing Alisa?**"

Suddenly, Alisa fell and hit something but she couldn't see what. She felt her body fly momentarily and her head banged up against a wall straight on her scar: Alisa's eye's widened along with her mouth but no sound came out. She felt like electricity was going through her body and her body convulsed. She had rode too close to the pavement and her bike hit a lamppost which made her go flying into a nearby building wall. She lay there on the ground. Her vision went blank and her ears were ringing but she didn't care. She couldn't feel the pain.

Alisa's thoughts went wild in her mind "**What Alisa doing? What happen to Alisa? Why Alisa running? Where Alisa going? Who Alisa… going to?**" her mind slowed down "**Who Alisa going… to? Who- Who- **_**Who is Alisa?**_"

Batman quickly went to her side, his panic increased when he saw her on the floor. Even with all the noise the motorbikes had made and the crash, he swore he had heard a loud and painful crack. Blood was seeping out from serval places on her arms, legs and her head and her mouth was wide open along with her eyes that were rolled back_ so far _that only white was visible.

He shook her "Hey can you hear me?"

No reply.

"Hey! Hey! Can you hear me?" Batman shook her more but she wasn't replying and in a state of panic Batman checked her pulse. Still there but _weak_.

He looked down to see her arms and several burns and scraped here and there and a bone was sticking out from her leg: from looking at the bone it looked like her Fibula was sticking out but he wasn't sure. He had to get her medical attention. Batman picked Alisa up bridal style, so one of his arms were under her knees whilst the other on was under her arms. Batman quickly seated her in front of him on his bike and started to head for a nearby Hospital but slowed down when he started to question himself as to why Alisa was running away. He gathered that she was in a state of shock and panic from 'accidentally' killing Harvey and probably from the shock of being kidnapped by Joker but Batman was puzzled by how she had managed to escape the Joker and what she was doing at the scene where Harvey was.

He took a detour and went to his Bat-cave; Batman was sure that this woman was a hostage and he didn't trust the hospital enough to just drop off one of Joker's hostages. As he entered the Bat-cave he noticed Alfred waiting for him. Alfred's face became one of shock when he saw Alisa "Master Bruce, this lady-"

"Needs help" Bruce picked her up and hurried to the elevator with Alfred right behind him "Sir, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later right now we need a doctor" Bruce spoke quickly as the elevator reached the top. Alfred ran off to the nearest phone whilst Bruce carried her to a guest bedroom.

He set her down and made her comfortable. Alfred entered the room moments later with towels, antiseptic and a bowl of warm water, Alfred set the supplied down and grabbed a towel, gently resting it on one of her wounds and adding pressure to it "Master Bruce, you should change into something more… _formal_ while I take care of our young Lady here. I've called one of the best and available doctors right now: Doctor Adams, she'll be here any moment now"

As Bruce stowed his Batman suit he began to question himself as to why this woman was still alive. Joker usually did not take hostages and when he did he would either use them or kill them but Joker did neither with this woman furthermore how did this woman escape from the Joker and how did she get those scars? The Joker was insane, yes, but a very sharp and cunning man, so how did this women escape the Joker's claws? And why was this women still alive?

Bruce heard commotion from the guest room where the women was and headed there quickly. Upon entering he saw the women still lying on the bed but her mouth and eyes were closed now and Alfred was trying to calm down another women who seemed to be panicking and struggling to get out of Alfred's grasp.

She had chocolate brown hair with matching brown eyes, with a slender body frame. Her face was pale right now and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Miss, can you please help my friend here?" Bruce spoke over the woman's cries of struggle.

She quickly flipped her head towards him "She's your friend? How- how did she get here, she- she was kidnapped by the Jo- Jo- Joker?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes "I found her limping towards my estate with those injuries, could you please see to them?"

Dr. Adams stood there gaping at him before closing her mouth and nodding slowly "Yes, I'm Dr. Sandra Adams" she shaking Bruce's hand. She quickly got to work by putting Alisa's Fibula back in place first; it was a big struggle and even Bruce had to help by holding Alisa's knee and calf when Dr. Adams put Alisa's Fibula back in place. Then she attended to the burns and cuts on Alisa's limbs.

Once Dr. Adams was done attending Alisa's wounds she was escorted to a living room by Alfred and Bruce. He took a seat and was joined by Bruce "So, how do you know her?" Bruce started off.

Dr. Adams blinked away a few tears and answered "She was my patient but she was captured six days ago and even though I informed the cops they didn't do anything-"

Bruce interrupted her "Six days ago? Was she kidnapped during the last Joker bank robbery?"

"Yes she was, and I tried to tell the cops but they were too busy and didn't take my statement even though I had waited at the station for four hours. I was seen by a cop – I can't remember his name – but he had promised to get back to me and never did"

Bruce frowned "**No cop would do that… unless that cop was trying to prevent Dr. Adams from reporting this woman missing**"

Bruce was pulled out of his thoughts by Dr. Adams voice "How was she acting when you found her? Did she say anything?"

Bruce straightened himself in his seat before replying "No but she seemed to be trying to run away-"

"She _was _captured by the Joker" Dr. Adams muttered out a little too loudly.

Bruce continued "- and she seemed hostile."

Dr. Adams tucked back a lock of her wavy hair "Naturally"

Alfred spoke with a hint of confusion "What do you mean, Miss Adams?"

"She was and still is my patient" Sandra replied hoping they would understand but by the looks on their faces she knew they didn't understand "Patient 2461 is an amnesic"

"Patient 2461?" Bruce leaned forward a bit.

"Yes, unfortunately she doesn't even remember her own name so I came to call her by her number" Sandra nodded towards the doors to the living room to hint to Alisa.

Bruce nodded for her to go on "Patient 2461 is suffering from amnesia, communication problems, lack of understanding and I also believe she has had personality change"

"How long was she in hospital?" Bruce inquired

"A couple of months. She was found in a backstreet alley with severe head trauma, several broken ribs, along with some heavily damaged limbs, deep scars on face and cuts to her throat, they weren't so fatal though"

Bruce was in a state of shock "You mean she had those scars on her face before the Joker kidnapped her?"

"Yes and that is why no one wanted to take her as their patient, they feared she was a victim of the Joker and didn't want to get involved with her" Sandra frowned slightly at the memory "Poor thing, they were going to let her go without any money, food, or even shelter. I couldn't just let that woman go on to the streets of Gotham without her even knowing her name!"

Bruce looked over to Alfred silently instructed him to go search up this 'Patient 2461' before standing up and going over to the window "Hasn't she remembered anything?"

Dr. Adams chose her words carefully "When she was in my care she didn't remember anything but I'm not sure if she remembered anything whilst she was kept captive and even if she did I'm not sure she will be able to remember it…"

Bruce looked at Sandra questionably, to which she responded with "She has a broken leg which will take about two – three months, and her burns and grazes will heal in a few weeks or so but… " Sandra paused for a moment "She hit her wound on her head with an impact which I fear will have an affect on her memory and maybe even her physical health"

"She had a wound on the head?" Bruce took a few steps closer to Sandra.

"Yes, it was the same wound on the head which caused her amnesia, it's on the right side of her head, it starts at the Parietal bone and stretches further back downwards to the Temporal bone" Dr. Adams put a hand to the back of her head with her right hand, she continued "The Frontal lobe is used for reasoning, planning, movement, emotions and problem-solving. The Parietal lobe, found at the top of the brain, is also used for movement, perception and recognition. The Occipital lobe at the back is used for visual processing alone. At the bottom of the cerebrum is the Temporal lobe, which is used for hearing, memory and speaking".

"I see" Bruce nodded.

"Mr Wayne-" Sandra started but Bruce immediately added "Please just call me Bruce"

Sandra blinked surprised "Bruce, I- I- I'll be honest I don't believe your story when you say you found her limping towards estate… especially in that state. I mean her whole bone was sticking out"

Bruce contemplated on his choices "I, too, was surprised to find her in that state but you must believe me"

Sandra set a scrutinizing gaze upon him before slowly nodding "Alright. I take it you want this to stay between us" she glanced towards Alfred.

"Yes and don't worry Alfred is trustworthy. As for…" Bruce paused not knowing what to call Alisa.

Sandra quickly put in "Patient 2461"

"Yes…" Bruce didn't know why but he didn't like it when Dr. Adams referred Alisa as Patient 2461 "I propose that she stays here where it's safe-"

"Safe? Did the Joker not crash the party at your penthouse?"

"Yes but my estate is much more secure"

"Very well, but I will come to check on her diurnally"

"Then it's settled she will stay here for the time being" Bruce clapped his hands together.

* * *

It took time but Alfred had saved Bruce from Sandra Adams' wrath and Bruce set off for his bedroom. He was going to have a good night's sleep; something which he did not have of much. Just as he was about to enter his room something in the shadows caught his eye.

It was a casted foot, the person took another step but seemed to take slow steps as they seemed to lose balance every now and then, until finally Alisa stepped out from the shadows. She looked horrible but her bright face made her seem almost like she didn't care about her foot. She hugged the wall as she came closer to Bruce, until when she was a foot away she let go of the wall and reached out for Bruce.

She almost fell but Bruce caught her "What are you doing out of bed? How did you even manage to _stand_?" Bruce pulled her up and leaned her on his arm.

Alisa cocked her head and looked at Bruce curiously. She didn't reply.

"Alright, how about we take you to your room-"

Bruce was cut off when Alisa shook her head furiously and clung onto his arm.

He looked down at her with an arched brow "What's wrong?"

Alisa just shook her head.

Bruce went into a deep thought until he realized "Nightmares?"

Alisa nodded. Bruce sighed "So what do you want to do?"

Alisa looked at him innocently, like a confused child. Bruce sighed again "How about you stay in my room with me until you feel safe?"

Alisa nodded. Bruce helped Alisa to the bed and let her sit down but she hesitated "What's wrong?" Bruce asked as he came out of the bathroom with nothing but a white half opened shirt and some black loose trousers.

Alisa looked down at her bloodied and ripped clothes "Oh" Bruce said taking the hint "I don't mind if the bed gets dirty"

Alisa looked up at Bruce with teary eyes, Bruce blinked "I don't mind I won't get mad at you" but the more he assured her the more she seemed to get upset. She had tears rolling down her face when Alfred entered.

He looked towards Bruce with a slight scowl "Master Wayne, haven't I taught you not to make a lady upset?" he stepped towards Alisa who tried to back away and fell on the bed accidentally but shot up instantly and stepped in front of Alfred absentmindedly.

He gently took her shoulders, Alisa whipped her head around to look at Alfred, she looked at him whilst whimpering and shaking but a few moments later she stopped all her crying. She looked at him with her big bright yellow eyes and stared at him right back into his eyes: Alfred smiled and took out a handkerchief "Come now, Miss, let's go to your room and get you some new clothes and something to eat"

Alisa didn't nod but pointed towards Bruce, Alfred looked at Bruce "Would you like Master Bruce to accompany you?"

Alisa nodded and Alfred said "Very well, Maser Bruce" he looked at Bruce with raised brows almost challenging him to say 'no'.

Bruce shrugged "Anything to make our guest happy"

Suddenly Alisa smiled, her scars stretched up. Bruce and Alfred felt their own mouths threatening to smile. She was so innocent like a child, and even with the scars that made her look intimidating, she still looked so sweet.

As Bruce helped Alisa to her on bathroom Alfred flew off to get the lady something to eat. Once the Alfred entered the room he set the tray down on a nightstand nearby and looked at Bruce quizzingly "How did the young Miss get to your room, Master Wayne?"

"I don't know I saw her coming through the corridor and decided to help her into my room. She was having nightmares, Alfred. I'm not too surprised though, she _was_ kidnapped by the Joker and she managed to outrun me with a broken leg so it's child's play for her to be able to walk- well limp with a casted foot".

Just then Alisa walked out of the bathroom half changed. Her baby blue shirt was sloppily closed and her baggy white trousers were still almost done (the flyer was closed but the button was undone). Bruce's face reddened as he glanced at Alisa's almost uncovered chest and mentally face palmed himself "**How could I have forgotten, she must have had some recognition and coordination problems**"

Alfred must have thought the same thought and casually walked towards her to help her fix her shirt and trousers. He took Alisa's dirtied clothes and placed them on the floor and bent to close the trousers button and reopened her whole shirt as she had closed the wrong buttons in the wrong holes. Alfred made sure to avert his eyes from looking at any of Alisa's private areas but both Alfred and Bruce could not help but notice the odd scars that littered her torso and limbs. Once he was done he took her dirty clothes and headed out but Alisa gently grabbed his arm with the dirtied clothes, and she pointed towards her shoes near the bed.

Alfred looked towards the shoes and then the clothes in his hands, "Do wish to keep them?"

Alisa pointed to the shoes again "The shoes only?" Alfred asked.

Alisa nodded before she pointed towards her dirt clothes and signalled them to the nearby chimney fire place "You want to burn these clothes?" Alfred raised the dress and stockings.

Alisa nodded and Bruce spoke "It's probably for the best, Alfred"

"**This woman went through a lot and wants to get rid of anything that reminds her of the Joker**" Bruce pondered.

Alfred threw the clothes in the fire place into the dancing flames and picked up the boots "I'll clean these" and boded them both a Goodnight before setting off.

Bruce looked from the door to Alisa "There, in fresh clothes, how about you go to bed and I'll sit here and wait for you to sleep?"

Alisa didn't nod. She just stared at him with blank eyes before slipping under the duvets and closed her eyes. Half an hour later Bruce was satisfied that she was asleep and took off for his bedroom and lied down. He sighed in exhaustion "**what am I going to do with her?**" and he slipped into slumber.

* * *

**In a cell not too far**

Joker sat on a metal bench and bounced his feet rapidly: he was waiting for Alisa to get caught but… No one had brang her in yet. He was getting impatient "**where is my Doll? Where is my Doll? Where is my Doll?**" he kept saying in his mind "**Where is. **_**My**_**. **_**Alisa?**_"

He looked around here and there until his eyes caught Gordon "Ah Commissionerrrrr, what can I, uh, do to help you?"

Gordon gestured some men to take him to the interrogation room, as he was led down a corridor Joker chuckled out "Don't want me to, uh, explode this one too?" he referred to the MCU he blew up not too long ago.

As he was set down he made sure to glance back to make sure Batman wasn't there "Soooo" he looked at Gordon as he entered "What are we, uh, here for?"

Gordon took a seat "Who is she?" Gordon was referring to Alisa.

"Who?" Joker smirked, knowing all too well who Gordon was talking about.

"You know _who_, the female patient you kidnapped" Gordon had read Alisa's profile after he received the text from Batman that she had been badly wounded and he had taken her in to look after her. He had read how she was an amnesiac and how a police officer had failed to report her kidnapping to him.

Gordon watched as Joker's eyes darkened at the phrase 'female patient' but the look disappeared a moment later, Joker licked his lips "_Patient_? I don't know what you're talking about"

Gordon knew this was serious as Joker did not even have to _pause_ like he usually did and Gordon could tell Joker could lash out at him any second if he said something wrong, luckily Joker was cuffed to the table "Yes you do, the patient you-"

Joker leaned forward abruptly and whispered in a dangerous tone "_Woman_" he nodded "You mean her, right?"

"Yes…" Gordon paused choosing his word wisely "the woman you kidnapped"

Joker leaned back and his usual merry self was back "Actually, she was more of a, uh, a child, a little _girl_, then a woman"

"Who is she?" Gordon repeated.

Joker shrugged "I, uh, don't know"

"You're lying" Gordon calmly said.

"No. I'm. _Not_. See, I don't lie and believe me when I say, I don't know anything about this woman" he raised his brows in a matter-of-fact way.

"What did you do to her?" Gordon pushed on.

"_Me?_" Joker looked around faking shock "I didn't do anything-"

Gordon cut him off "What did you do?"

Joker put his hands up "I can assure you that I didn't do anything to her"

"Why did you let her live?"

Joker licked his lips "Because she's too much _fun-ah_" Joker smirked "Like Batman".

Gordon calmed slightly, for a moment there he thought Joker had taken advantage of the poor woman, he didn't even think Joker was that sort of guy "How can I be sure you haven't done anything to her? Last I checked she was badly wounded"

Joker smile reached his eyes "Why don't you get a Doc to check her up? She is in _your_ custody"

Gordon felt fear strike him in his heart, he didn't know how Joker would react to what he was going to say "No she's not"

Joker's smile twitched down for a second but no one noticed because he quickly laughed it off "She's not. Where is she then?"

Gordon shifted in his seat "We don't know"

He lied and Joker saw it, his face darkened and he didn't try to hide it "Yes you _do_, you're lying to me. I don't like _liars_. _Where. Is. She? _You know where she is"

Gordon quickly licked his lips and stood up "Put him back in his cell" he ordered but before he left he thought he heard Joker scream out "You lie to me, and you'll regret it Commissioner!"

Gordon shivered as he walked away: he would have to tell Batman to hide that woman _good_ otherwise he doesn't know what the Joker would do.

* * *

**Next day**

Bruce stood by the window overlooking the city, he stuffed his hands in his pocket and sighed "**Today was the day Joker would go to trial and then back to Arkham. The outcome was always the same in the trials: straight to Arkham for him.**"

He was such in deep thought he didn't see Alisa and Alfred sneak in behind him "Master Wayne" Alfred called.

Bruce turned around to look at Alisa, he put his fake smile on "Good morning, how did you sleep, miss?"

Alisa's smile fell when she looked at Bruce, she cocked her head and nodded as a reply, her grip on her crutches tightened as if she was worried about something.

Bruce took note that Alisa had taken a shower and now her long jet black hair cascaded down around her face in natural big curls, he chuckled "What? Aren't you going to talk to me?"

Alisa just stared at him.

"Miss, would you like something to eat?" Alfred leaned in front of Alisa to grab her attention; she nodded.

"Very well, I'm assuming you would like something to eat too Master Wayne, Oh and I hope you don't mind but I gave the young Miss here some of Miss Rachel's old clothes" Alfred whispered lastly.

It was then Bruce took note of Alisa's clothes, she wore a baggy plain V-neck yellow top, along with black skinny trousers and white plain socks. It was nothing fancy. Bruce noticed that she wore a thick black turtle neck underneath the top and also took note that the black turtle neck covered the parts the top wouldn't have such as the neck and half arms.

Alfred took his leave and Bruce took this time to question Alisa, "Do you remember anything?" Bruce took a seat and Alisa stood in her place, he hadn't meant to say it out loud but he did.

Bruce looked at her and chuckled "Please, take a seat" he gestured to the sofa in front of him. Begrudgingly, Alisa took a few hesitant (struggled) steps towards the sofa and rested her crutches on the side of the sofa.

Alisa shook her head.

Bruce furrowed his brows "What? _Oh_, was that an answer to my question?"

Alisa nodded.

"So you don't remember anything"

Alfred joined the two "Master Wayne." Alfred set a tray in front of Bruce "Miss" Alfred seat another tray in front of Alisa "I wasn't sure what you wanted Miss, so I bought you two eggs, a toast with honey and some water"

Bruce and Alfred watched as Alisa leaned forward, she looked at the food and then at Bruce and Alfred and back. She grabbed a fork and poked the eggs that were seasoned with salt and pepper. Alfred chuckled and took the fork from her hand: Alisa watched him curiously.

Alfred cut off a piece of egg and put it on the fork and lifted it to Alisa's mouth. She looked at it and blinked before opening her mouth so wide that her scars looked like they would reopen and cleaned the fork of egg. She chewed and swallowed. She sat there until her eyes went wide.

Bruce and Alfred feared she may have been allergic to eggs but then she shot up and smiled brightly and closed her eyes, she gave Alfred the thumbs up and sat down and opened her mouth again waiting for Alfred to feed her.

Alfred looked at Bruce and back and continued to feed her the eggs. When she took a her first bite of the toast she made a sound of satisfaction and slumped down into her seat, the moment she realized it was sweet Bruce swore he saw Alisa's pupil's dilate. She gulped down the water and sat in her seat licking her lips trying to savour the taste of the honey.

All this time Bruce had been absorbing the scene in front of him and there was something he noticed about Alisa: she displayed her emotions out openly, like a gullible and innocent child.

"So, what should we call you for the time being?" Bruce asked as he finished his breakfast.

"Master Wayne, how about we ask the Miss what her name is"

The two looked at Alisa but she shrugged, she couldn't remember her name.

"Well how about Lily?" Bruce leaned a little more back.

"Or Alexandra?" Alfred said whilst picking up the two trays.

"Or Aliza?" Alisa stopped all movement, this name sparked a memory.

"Or Precious" Alfred suggested "Just like your smile Miss, your _smile_ is very precious"

Alisa looked at him and her eyes sparkled and pointed to Alfred and nodded.

Bruce frowned in defeat but genuinely smiled at the name "Precious. Precious it is. Alright Precious, what are you going to do today?"

Alisa pointed to Bruce who stared at her dumbfounded "Me? Oh no I have… work?"

"Master Wayne, I think maybe if you showed Miss Precious some of Gotham City she might remember something" Alfred bowed.

Bruce nodded "Very well. Come on Precious"

Alisa stood up and grabbed her crutches but then she saw a T.V. remote and sat back down. She grabbed it and pressed the big red 'on' button and as she did a big screen on her right turned on. She made a sound of awe as she hadn't noticed the big screen before.

She pressed another button which led them to GCN and a blonde male reporter spoke "The Joker has been sentenced to Arkham Asylum until further notice and his accomplices have been sent off to Black gate Prison for life"

Bruce tensed and looked over to Alisa who was staring at the picture of Joker intently and without warming flung herself at Bruce from across the other sofa, she pointed at the Joker's face with some sort of urgency.

"Who is that?" Bruce asked as if asking if that was what she was wondering.

Alisa nodded.

Bruce opened his mouth to tell her the truth but shut if and took the remote from her hand and shut the T.V. off "It's no one Precious, just some killing psychopath. Don't worry he can't hurt you now, he's going where he belongs".

He set Alisa down and offered Alisa her crutches who took them whilst staring at him blankly. As they headed down Dr. Adams showed with Alfred.

"You're alright" Dr. Adams embraced Alisa tightly, who seemed to be struggling to get her off of herself.

"How are you?" Dr. Adams asked but instead of replying Alisa looked at Bruce.

"You can trust her" he nodded.

Alisa looked back at Dr. Adams and squinted. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she pointed to Dr. Adams.

Everyone looked at Alisa bewildered until Alisa made a hand gesture of a pen/pencil. Dr. Adams pulled out a black notepad and a pen and handed it to her.

Alisa wrote in her curly writing "I knows you, you's my doctor, Dr. Sandra Adams, no?"

"Yes! Yes I am, do you remember anything else?"

Alisa frowned and shook her head.

"Well… that's not bad you remember me at least, that's some progress" Dr. Adams said in a not too convincing voice.

Bruce stepped backward "I'm guessing you're here for the check-up"

"Yes I am" Dr. Adams led Alisa inside and checked her symptoms and so on.

* * *

**Meanwhile At Arkham Asylum **

They made Joker wear a restraint mask and a straightjacket and then he was strapped to a gurney. They led him down the long halls until they finally reached the maximum security area and was led through various metal doors until they reached his cell.

He was rolled in his cell and slowly they began to unstrap him off of the gurney and unstrapped the restraint mask and straightjacket while he stood near the wall with his hands up. As they did this Joker never opened his eyes. Once all the guards and doctors and nurses left he snapped open his eyes and took in his cell. There wasn't much. Just a bed, a sink and a mirror. The door was made out of iron and there were a few stains on the walls here and there.

Joker sauntered over to his bed and sat on it Indian style "**Where are you?**" the Joker chortled at thinking of so many possibilities.

He then lied down on his bed and waited. And waited. And waited.

He was going to get out of here _no matter_ what.

"**Oh my little Doll**" Joker hummed as he thought of Alisa.

* * *

Dr. Adams had concluded that Alisa had lost all of her memories (again), as well as ability to speak and Alisa was now deaf in both ears, funny, how one _hit_ to the head could cause so much damage. At first Bruce could not believe it, it was until they covered Alisa's eyes and spoke to her did they realize that Alisa was now deaf and had actually read their lips. Alisa was all too happy to remove the blindfold off from her face. She felt like all her senses died not just her hearing senses.

"Doctor, I've noticed that Precious-" Bruce began but was cut off.

"Precious?" Dr. Adams questioned with disgust "You mean Patient 2461?"

Bruce tensed "Yes" he whispered before carrying on "I've noticed she doesn't display any pain"

"That's because she can't. Her pain receptors were damaged and now she can't feel any pain" Dr. Adams informed them "I found this out not too long after I took her as my next patient"

"Is that so?" Bruce looked over at Alisa who was choosing a scarf that Alfred was presenting her with "Well, if you don't mind, I and Precious are going to tour Gotham for a while"

Bruce saw how Dr. Adams cringed when Bruce called Alisa/Patient 2461 'Precious'. Bruce turned to leave but froze when he saw Alisa pick out the deep purple scarf. Out of all the scarfs she had chosen the purple one. Alfred and Dr. Adams also took note of this and stared at Alisa suspiciously: Alisa wrapped the scarf around her neck and half of her lower face and nuzzled the scarf lovingly until she opened her eyes almost like she could _feel_ their gazes and looked at them curiously. Dr. Adams shivered: the scarf looked identical to the purple scarf that she had given to Alisa before she was kidnapped by the Joker. But it couldn't be, right? _Right?_

"Precious, let's go" Bruce took her elbow and headed down but stopped before he stepped out. He was going out as the multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne not Batman and Precious (Alisa) was bound to raise questions. Especially from Gordon.

"Precious" Bruce turned to her "If anyone asks you're my friend that has come to stay with me while your family matters settle down and you're a spoiled little girl who gets whatever you want whenever you want, understood?"

Precious (Alisa) looked at him with narrowed eyes; but then she pouted and nodded.

"Good, now let's go, you're dragging me along to take you shopping" Bruce mocked.

Precious (Alisa) looked at him with a confused face. Bruce saw this and explained "You're spoiled remember? You like shopping"

Precious (Alisa) caught on and giggled liking to play this little '_dangerous_' game.

As they stepped out of the Ferrari, paparazzi's swarmed them instantly and took lots of flashing images. Alisa subconsciously raised the scarf on her face and took a hold of Bruce's hand with a hard grip. Bruce took the hint that Precious was uncomfortable and took her waist in one hand and pulled her to his body so that she wasn't being flashed at by the paparazzi and led them out through the swarm with his other hand.

Alisa took note of how Bruce would tighten his grip on her around her waist whenever someone got too close to her and flashed a camera at her. Once they were inside Bruce didn't ease his grip on her and Alisa had to tap his arm twice for him to release her "Sorry" he muttered.

Bruce was in a daze. When he was holding Precious (Alisa) he could almost feel all the scars that littered her body, some were big, some were small, some were deep and some were light. Not only had the scars shocked him but also the smell of the _scarf _that Precious was wearing: it smelt like gunpowder, gasoline and something else. Something else that was a unique smell to a _certain_ person. No, to a certain monster. _The Joker_. But it couldn't be. It couldn't. He was in Arkham Asylum right now. How could this scarf be by Joker?

Alisa tapped his shoulder again, almost losing balance this time as her foot was still in a cast and her crutches were still new for her. Bruce kept losing himself in deep thought. He muttered another apology before returning to the _shopping_. Of course, Bruce was the one that picked out Alisa's clothes and helped Alisa understand the latest fashion and trends for both men and women but Alisa wasn't interested in the clothes. Or the presents Bruce was buying her. Or anything really, Bruce learned all too quickly that Precious (Alisa) was a humble person and didn't care for possessions like most people did. Bruce also perceived that Alisa didn't value money.

This was going to be a long journey for the both Bruce and Precious (Alisa).

* * *

**A month later**

Joker sat on his small bed waiting for his newspaper, paper and pen. Having your psychiatrist under your control had its benefits as well as a few guards and nurses. He was allowed to dye his hair to the usual tinge of green, and to wear his make-up and his own choice of clothes which was of course similar to his usual attire. Joker wore a blueish/purplish shirt, along with a green waist coast and a purple tie with black faded trousers and brown shoes. He was allowed to write letters to a few of his men and the letters were, of course, smuggled out by the 'guards' that worked for him. All of this was allowed to him thanks to his _lovely_ psychiatrist. He had told his men to find a new hideout, get more ammunition and a couple of other things. One thing that he insisted on was finding Alisa; but _apparently_ they couldn't find her and he had yet to read about her in the papers.

He had heard of Harvey's death and how Batman was to blame. He didn't like it, and he put that on the second of his list: to show Gotham how their white knight had fallen.

What was on the top of the list you ask? To get Alisa. _Of course._

Finally a guard came over and tapped on the metal door and slid his items in a draw. Joker sauntered to the draw and took his items whilst giggling "Thank you"

He plopped down on his bed and set the paper and pen to a side. He lied down and read his paper. He scanned the first page and giggle every time he read 'Batman'. They were questioning if Batman would ever give himself in. He laughed his head off and turned to the next page but his laughing froze when he saw the next article. There, staring right back at him were the two _golden gems _he had been searching for a month. He looked at the title and back at the picture. He read the title "BILLIONARE FINDS A PERMINATE GIRL? IS SHE REALLY JUST A FRIEND LIKE HE CLAIMS?"

Joker stared into the mesmerising eyes and stared at every detail. There was _his Alisa _staring right back into his soul. It didn't matter if Alisa was wearing a purple scarf covering half if her face Joker was too familiarized with those eyes to ever NOT recognise her. Alisa wore a black long Chesterfield coat along with black skinny jeans and bright red wedge boots. She was also wearing white headphones over hears and was looking directly into the camera with innocent, sparkling eyes. Joker felt himself tense under the gaze. He felt a fire spark in him as he first set eyes on her since a month. However, as Joker was rememorizing every curve on Alisa's body he noticed a hand on her waist. Joker felt rage boil in him. He followed the hand and found that the filthy hand belonged to the one and only Bruce Wayne. Joker glared daggers at the mongrel.

Joker breathed heavily **"What? What is Alisa doing with him? What is he doing with my Doll? Why does that maggot have his hand all over **_**my**_** Alisa?"**

Joker read the article "**So they've been together since I was sent to this **_**lovely **_**place. They know each other? Has Alisa been deceiving me? Has Alisa been faking her amnesia? They're friends? No. It can't be if Alisa was deceiving me she would've told **_**them **_**by now**"

He scowled at Bruce's face and if looks could kill Bruce would've died a million times over "**If brains were taxed, you'd get a rebate"**

He then looked over at Alisa's face, he could tell from one look "**Oh my little Doll, you're so lost because you're with that putz who doesn't know how to keep his hands off **_**my things**_** and because I'm not there with you" **

Joker licked his lips as an idea came to his mind.

_OH YES_. Joker was going to see his Doll and he was going to make sure the playboy got the message: DON'T PUT YOUR HAND ON OTHER PEOPLE'S BELONGINGS. Joker was going to see Alisa.

_No matter what_

* * *

Bruce feared the day would come when he would get the request for Precious to visit Arkham Asylum. He feared this would happen and unfortunately he was obliged to take Precious to Arkham Asylum. So far Precious was healing fast and at an astonishing rate at that. It had been only five weeks and her leg had healed far faster than it was supposed to. Her injuries were healing much too fast for any 'normal' human being or so Dr. Adams had said so. Bruce was happy that Precious was healing so quickly at least psychically. He was worried about Precious' mental health and had confided in Alfred to seek professional help for Precious. See, Bruce had grown quite attached to Alisa, or as he knew her Precious.

Alisa may have been healing rapidly physically but she still had nightmares and that's what concerned Bruce. He didn't know what the nightmares were about so he assumed they were of Joker but he was totally wrong. Not only had Bruce grown attached to Alisa but Alisa had actually helped Bruce get over Rachel Dawes. Precious was now the one he was head over heels for though he wouldn't say it out loud. She absentmindedly saved him from depression. She was the light in his cave and now he wanted to help her as she helped him. At night she would crawl into his bed and fell asleep next to him.

He glanced over to the snoozing Precious next to him in the passenger's seat. He remembered the first knight he woke up and found her, she had unknowingly scared him witless. Bruce had grown attached to the woman. In fact he couldn't sleep without her now. His liked to spoon her at night time and listen to her soft breathing. It calmed him and he had grown accustomed to find Precious in his bed. He wouldn't sleep properly if she wasn't in the same bed as him. He liked to hold her at night and tell her a short bed time story.

Precious was Gullible, Oblivious, Innocent, Curious. She was too good for Gotham. She was like a child and no matter what she saw, no matter how anyone treated her she was still the same old little girl jumping around here and there. Bruce snickered at a memory.

Flashback 

Bruce lay snuggled under his silk covers, he felt so comfy, wearing nothing but black baggy pants and the bed was so soft, but then he felt his bed shift to one side and he frowned. There was something on the left side of his bed. He peered through his eyes and saw something sitting on his bed over the covers. Bruce shot up but then he heard someone sniffle and realized it was Precious "What's wrong Precious?"

When she didn't answer he put the table lamp on. Bruce felt his face redden as he realized the only thing covering him were his pants so his chest was bare to Precious and she would see all the wounds Batman has been given by the scum of Gotham. All the cuts, bruises, and scars. He didn't know why he felt ashamed of showing his bare chest to Precious. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. She didn't even glance at his bare chest she just looked straight into his eyes and sniffed.

It was then Bruce realized Precious was not scared. No, he could not even see a trace of fear in her eyes, she was just bothered by something "Nightmares?"

Alisa nodded.

Bruce sighed and lifted his sheets for her to slide into. She slid under the covers and Bruce turned the lamp off. Once it was off he felt an arm stretch over his chest and set beside him and then he felt Precious rest her bare head on his chest. He awkwardly lifted an arm and patted her back. Precious shifted her head into a comfortable position and Bruce left his hand resting on Precious' back.

…

That morning Alfred had gave Bruce the _look _and since then Bruce had assured Alfred every morning that he did not do anything to Precious. Even Alfred had now become accustomed to find Precious in Bruce's room instead of her own. It was strange how one woman could bring so much happiness to both Bruce and Alfred by just simply existing. As for her hearing, it was actually slowly coming back to her and with her healing so fast Dr. Adams predicted that she should be able to speak sooner or later.

Soon, the wretched building came into view and Bruce parked the Ferrari in the parking lot. They trudged over to the entrance and entered the reception. Upon entry Alisa was attacked by a blonde as she entered "Oh you must be Precious and Bruce Wayne. I'm Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel, I'm Mista- (I mean) the Joker's psychiatrist. She was young, very young, too young and inexperienced to be _the Joker's_ psychiatrist.

"I'm so glad you came! I want sure you would come…" she squeaked

Precious and Bruce shared a glance. As Precious was mute they had formed a sort of silent communication through expressions and this one said "She's not right herself"

They were given tags that said 'VISITORS' and were led down through many halls and metal doors until they came to one door that had a few seats outside. Bruce was tense all the way through but Alisa looked calm, too calm for Bruce's liking. It was as if she didn't care that she was in Arkham Asylum. The door seemed very big and had a small (sound and bullet proof) glass to peek through. As Alisa stepped though Bruce also made to go inside but then Dr. Quinzel put a hand up "He asked to see her privately…" she laughed nervously under Bruce's gaze.

If Bruce didn't have an image to live up to he would have shoved her to a side and joined Precious in there but unfortunately he had to keep the image of Bruce Wayne up and took a seat as he was soon joined with Dr. Quinzel.

As soon as Alisa entered the door slammed shut so she assumed that Bruce would not be joining her. What a shame. She turned to face the man sitting down who was staring with a dark gaze.

He gestured to the seat in front of him "Take a seat, _beautiful_"

Slowly Alisa took a seat and realized that this man was not cuffed like that doctor (what was her name? Dr. Quinzel?) said he would be. Even so she wasn't scared.

Joker made sure no one was looking and did something unexpected. He genuinely smiled "It's been a while, Alisa, _my little Doll_"

Anyone could tell this was serious. The Joker didn't even pause in that sentence and you know things are serious when the Joker doesn't pause in his sentences.

Alisa was no fool, she remembered most of the things. She remembered being in hospital for months, she remembered going to the bank and being taken by a strange man, she remembered who Batman was, she knew Bruce's secret, and she even remembered working with a strange man. She remembered how he gave her a name, and how she worked for him. However, she could not remember this man, she could not remember his face, his voice but what she did remember were his acts of Chaos and how it would turn him on.

"You know, you can take that off, I've seen your scars they're nothing to hide" Joker nodded to her scarf.

She looked at this man and cocked her head in curiosity. This man could be the key to her memories. She slowly removed her purple scarf.

"So, what have you, uh, been doing while I was here?" he licked his lips and Alisa felt a shock in her mind but she didn't show it.

"What? You gonna give me, uh, the cold shoulder?"

Alisa shook her head.

"Then speak"

Alisa gestured to her throat and made a 'no' signal by shaking her other hand but Joker didn't fully comprehend what she was trying to say.

"Alisa, if you don't want to, uh, talk to me at least hear me out?" Joker frowned

Alisa frowned back and stood up and headed towards the door. Joker's face darkened as he thought Alisa was leaving and jumped over the table and grabbed her and pulled her in his lap "Where do you think you're_ going, hm?" _his voice low and husky. His grip on her wrist was painfully tight.

Alisa was glad that part of her hearing had come back otherwise she wouldn't have heard him and she wouldn't have been able to respond in any way and that would've set the wrong impression. She shook her head and slowly turned around but he didn't give any indication of letting go of her wrist so she turned and rested her head on his chest above his heart. He gave her a look and loosened his grip on her and she took this to latch out of his grip and head to the door. Alisa reached the door but by the time Joker realized this it was too late so he sat back in his seat and watched Alisa leave.

He felt his blood boil as he left her leave and stood up to let a few obscenities fly out of his mouth but then the door opened again.

Joker thought it was Dr. Quinzel and was about to lunge at her but then stopped.

In stepped Alisa with a pen and some paper. She looked at him bewildered and Joker let his shoulders sag. He took his seat again and waited for Alisa to sit down too.

Alisa wrote in her curly handwriting "Alisa mute and partially deaf, sorry for any confusion"

Joker read it and frowned "How did you, uh, turn mute and deaf?"

Alisa wrote "Because of big bad hurt on head"

Joker was not pleased with the answer he got. That was the exact same answer she gave to him when he first asked her how she could prove that she was an amnesic "Yes but last I checked that only gave you problems with _remembering_ things. Not. Hearing. And. Speaking."

This time Alisa became crescent faced: she took in every feature, every scar, every hair on this man's face and body but she could not recall him. She did find some sort of memory spark when she looked at him especially his eyes but he still didn't ring a bell. Who was he to her?

Joker narrowed his eyes as if he saw her confusion "Who am I?"

Alisa looked at him. No answer.

"Who are you?"

Alisa smiled. She knew what her name was but she wrote 'Precious' just to see what would happen. She could tell this man was unpredictable and he fascinated her.

When Joker spoke his voice was laced with fury "Precious? Nice choice and it suits you well but… it's not-ah the, uh, name _I gave you_"

Suddenly, Alisa's eyes went wide. She remembered. She remembered his face, his laugh, the way he walked, the way he stood, they way he would hold her at night _possessively_. How he would stoke her head when he thought she was asleep. She remembered this man now, this… this…

"Joker" it was soft but Alisa had said his name and this did not go unnoticed by the Joker. Her voice was hoarse naturally as she hadn't used it in time.

He smirked "_Sorry? _what did you, uh, say I didn't quite catch that?"

Alisa returned to her usual calm posture and stared into his eyes. She remembered their little moment before her was caught.

Flashback

Joker clicked the phone shut and turned around, "Now where, uh, was I?"

"Something about scars make Alisa" Alisa stepped closer.

Joker's face lit up "Yes, now as I was saying… _these_" Joker traced her scars again "are what make _you_. _Never. Hide_. _Them_"

"Alisa _never. Wear. Mask_" Alisa's golden eyes bore into Joker's, her eyes were literally glowing.

Joker's lips came crashing down on hers, he grabbed her and slammed her body into his. Joker's arms found their way to Alisa's small waist and pulled her even closer to him. There was no space between them. They fought for dominance over the other and soon Joker pushed Alisa over crawling on top of her and attacked her mouth viciously again. They breathed heavily as they continued their assault on each other, Alisa fisted his hair and Joker grabbed her waist with one hand and grabbed her wrist with his other hand constricted her reach.

Joker pulled back and rested his forehead in hers "Be a good girl and wait in the shadows before I call you, okay? I want to see Batsy's face when I _reveal _you to him. No one knows of your existence y'know and – I don't _like _that - so after this I'm gonna show the world my little _Doll_"

…

Joker waved a hand in front of Alisa's face "Hellooooo"

Alisa blinked and gave a small smile.

"Say my name" Joker suddenly said.

Alisa looked at him and shook her head.

"Say it" he insisted.

Alisa shook her head.

"Say it" She shook her head again.

"Say. It."

She shook her head.

Joker suddenly jumped over the table and grabbed her arms and pulled her up to her feet "Say it, Alisa, say my name"

She shook her head.

Joker pulled Alisa to the table and smacked her back onto the table and went in-between her legs "Say it"

She shook her head.

Joker picked her up and slammed her onto the wall "Say it. Come on, _I want you to do it, I want you to do it._ Come on, I want you to do it, come on, _SAY IT!_ Say my name one more time, for your good ol' friend hm?"

Alisa tried "J- Jo- ker"

"_Hm_? Didn't quite catch that?" Joker leaned in a bit his face just inches away.

Joker wanted Alisa to say his name, he would make her say his name. he _needed_ her to say his name. just one more time.

"Joker-" but Alisa was interrupted when Joker crashed his lips on Alisa's and sucked on her mouth aggressively like she was his oxygen. Like he _needed_ her then and there. He banged Alisa to the wall and continued his little fight. He bit her lower lip and marked her as his just so little playboy out there knew Alisa was his. She was _his_. Joker's belonging. No sharing. They both breathed heavily as neither separated from each other until Joker poured his tongue in her mouth and their little game of dominance began. His grip on her arms increased by every passing second and he was sure that they would leave bruises. Soon, Joker's hands migrated to her waist and smashed her body to his.

He pushed into her head until it hit the wall and even then he sought to go in deeper, he was practically crushing her to the wall. He never was into sexual intercourse or in to women in general. If he wanted to lust over something that was a death but never had he thought a woman could make him this… _tense_. He then leaned back and grinned at the damage to her lips. He licked up the blood and took his sleeve to clean any _extra _make-up on her face.

Alisa noticed that Joker's once toned arms were now muscly and when he had her pressed against the wall Alisa ran her hands around his body only to find he barely fit in his shirt as he muscles were too big. He had not wasted his time in here. He had grown stronger physically and probably came up with new 'ideas' for Gotham.

He grinned "There now my little Doll has been marked for now, uh, at least, heh"

He then pulled her back and sat on the table and brought her to his lap. He resisted the _urges _and questioned her "So, how did _that _happen?" he pointed to her leg.

Alisa grabbed the pen and paper and wrote "Alisa hanging off building and Harvey hanging off Alisa foot. Alisa let go and CRASH. Alisa bone stick out of leg."

Joker's face darkened with intent of murder "Haaaaaaaaaarvey?"

He set Alisa in her chair and sat down in his own and pulled out some cuffs. He slowly cuffed himself to the table "And what about your hearing and speaking? How did, uh, those happen?"

Alisa wrote down her reply but before she could give it to Joker the door opened and in marched Bruce. The moment the door clicked open Alisa pulled up her scarf, she didn't want anyone like Dr. Quinzel looking at her face. Alisa pulled the paper into her pocket and rolled the pen over to Joker who took it with a sly grin.

Bruce gently took a hold of Alisa's shoulders "Precious time to go"

Dr. Quinzel rushed in "Wait-" she stopped when she saw Joker.

Joker's smile fell the moment Bruce told Alisa to 'go' and the room became tense "Wait" Joker whispered.

Bruce made Alisa stand and led her out, he heard Joker roar out in anger "Wait! Alisa! Alisa! ALISA!"

Bruce hurried and headed for the exit but then sounds of struggle and a table being banged across the room echoed through the halls. Suddenly, the lights flashed red and an alarm was turned on. Alisa and Bruce ran for the exit. Bruce heard rapid and deep steps behind them. He could only guess who it was. _The Joker_.

Bruce regretted his choice of bringing Precious here. He should have just insisted to not to. They ran around another corner and Alisa slowed slightly, her leg was the problem. As they headed down the halls Bruce heard the steps behind them become more louder and…. Urgent?

Bruce then picked up Alisa bridal style and dashed for the exit. They managed to get to the reception but the doors were closing. He had to get them out of here or he wouldn't know what the Joker would do. Whatever he had to do, he had to do it fast. The threatening footsteps were getting closer…

* * *

**To be continued….**

**Wow. This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written, almost 10,000 words. Please leave a review to help me out. If you don't, then I won't know how long it'll take for the next chapter to come out as I won't have any reviews to let me know what to improve on, what to include and so on, so please I'd be grateful if you left a review just telling me anything really. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Suki**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Firstly I'm so grateful to all of my readers, thank you for sticking with me so far, and here I thought no one would like my story *laughs nervously* but looks like you guys are dying for more, so I'll continue with this story. Secondly, I have reached chapter 10 YAY! If you had told me that one of **_**my**_** stories would have 39 REVIEWS, 79 followers, and 60 favourites, I would have called you a liar. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Bruce readied himself to face the Joker. The footsteps got louder. Louder. Louder. Until Bruce saw a foot appear in the corner and then the whole figure came into view. Bruce let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes briefly but he soon regretted ever opening his eyes again.

It was Jonathon Crane.

His condescending smile really put Bruce on an edge, what more was that he was wearing his usual suit and had a badge on his chest that said 'Dr. Crane'. Bruce, himself, was taken aback by the fact that Dr. Arkham had employed Crane A.K.A Scarecrow after Fright Night. As he came towards them he felt Precious (Alisa) stiffen in his arms. He looked down at her and saw that she was stoical; which really put him off as Precious was always beaming.

"Mr Wayne" Jonathan drew out his name "What would someone like you be doing in-" Jonathan froze when his eyes landed on Precious. Bruce could practically feel the tension become thick as Crane's censorious gaze swept upon Precious. Bruce observed Crane carefully and the more he observed him, the more his nerves heightened. Bruce watched with disquietude as he took note of the dilation of Crane's pupils. Was that a flash of recognition?

Crane blinked rapidly and Bruce watched as Crane gathered himself. Crane still ogled Precious as he started to enquire about her "And _who_ have we here?" he slightly bent over to get a 'better' look.

Bruce answered begrudgingly "This, here, Mr. Crane is Precious"

Crane still did not avert his eyes to Bruce "Precious?" he raised his brows "Well I believe it's time for you and _Precious _to leave as we have a escaped patient… please do come again" Crane gestured to the door with his eyes still on Precious.

"I don't think-" Bruce was about to give him a piece of his mind but Crane had yet shocked him again when he quickly put in "Oh I wasn't talking to you Mr. Wayne"

Finally Crane's eyes now rested on Bruce but every now and then he would peek at Precious. He smiled sinisterly and quickly led them to the now closed entrance doors. He pulled his badge up to a scanner on the side and the doors groaned open "It was a pleasure to see you again" Crane sneered before the doors closed again; the building going on lockdown.

Bruce hastened to his car, plopped Precious in her seat, and sped off away from Arkham, never to return.

Crane's words replayed in his mind as he sped back to the Wayne estate "_It was a pleasure to see you again_". What had him distressed was that he didn't know who Crane had directed that to. To Bruce. Or to Precious. Bruce wasn't sure but now he knew he never wanted Precious to be anywhere near that man at all. _Ever_. There were so many emotions coursing through Crane's eyes when he noticed Precious. Bruce recognised most of them but the one that horrified him was the one emotion he had seen one too many times. Lust.

It arouse a deep feeling of protection in him for Precious and Bruce feared that Precious was in more danger than he had originally thought.

Speaking of Precious, she seemed to be quiet, too quiet. Something had happened between her and Joker but Bruce only knew this because of Joker's reaction otherwise Bruce would never be able to tell when looking at Precious' eyes. There was something about them that made her seem enigmatic. You could only read her eyes if she _wanted _you to, otherwise she was like a closed book, hidden.

Sometime Precious was a down right infant but deep down Bruce felt that Precious was precocious.

* * *

Joker hid behind the corner and listened intently, straining his ears for anything important. Originally, his plan was to snatch Alisa away from the low-life known as _Bruce Wayne_ and flee Arkham but then when he saw Jonathan Crane he decided to use him as a diversion and sneak Alisa away from Mr. _Play-boy _over there. Unfortunately, it didn't go to plan. Why? Well, to put it simply Joker found something too crucial to dismiss and he wasn't all too happy about it. _At all_.

As Joker hid behind the corner and strained to hear every sound, he peeked around the corner to get a glimpse of his Alisa and felt his heart stop for a millisecond. That look on Alisa's face was all too familiar to him as he had seen that look in himself. To any ignoramus person she may have looked uninterested, bored, but if you looked deep into her eyes you could see the intent of malicious murder, the intent to inflict the intended person as much pain as possible. Joker wondered if Alisa knew Crane and his question was answered when he heard Crane halt mid-sentence.

Joker felt something clutch onto his heart as he heard nothing but silence "**So, the **_**Crow**_** knows my little girl?**"

"And _who_ have we here?" Crane sounded _too_ intrigued for Joker's liking.

Bruce answered "This, here, Mr. Crane is Precious"

"Precious?" Joker could sense the humour in his question "Well I believe it's time for you and _Precious _to leave as we have a escaped _patient_… please do come again"

"I don't think-" Bruce began but Crane quickly added "Oh I wasn't talking to you Mr. Wayne"

"**What have we here? **_**Fascination**_**?**" Joker cursed in his head.

Joker vaguely heard the doors open and heard Crane sneer "It was a pleasure to see you again".

Joker had no doubt that it was directed to his Alisa and Joker felt his anger boil. "**Pleasure? You, Crane, are not allowed to **_**feel**__**pleasure**_** when it comes to **_**my**_** Alisa**"

Once the door closed securely Joker made his move and quietly sauntered behind Scarecrow "What have we, uh, here?"

Crane visibly tensed and turned around slowly "Joker"

"_Crow_. Y'know, I don't get it how-ah someone like _you_ is able to work in a place like _this_" Joker spread his arms out to emphasise his meaning. Crane just stood there, scrutinizing him, like he had every right to.

Joker licked his lips "Say, just now, you seemed to know my Alisa, and you, uh, seemed to be _really_ _interested_ in her, too." Joker's voice became more and more threatening with each word.

"Alisa?" Crane's face scrunched in confusion before his face brighten and his pupils dilated significantly "Ah, you mean Precious"

Joker's eyes twitched in anger when Crane uttered the name 'Precious'. Joker licked his lips and shook his head slowly "No her name-_ah_ is not _Precious_, it's Alisa and I, uh, wanted to ask you a few questions about her"

Crane smirked "And what would like to know about Miss V-" Crane froze and anticipated a receiving scowl from the Joker to which he did.

"What were you, uh, going to say?" Joker tilted his head downwards which cast a shadow on his eyes which made him look even more murderous.

Crane hastily retorted with "Are you concerned for her?"

"_Concerned? _Oh no, no, no_, no. _I merely wish to, uh, inform you that" Joker licked his lips "that I don't share my toys with anyone else"

Crane narrowed his eyes "Toy?"

"Yeah, she's _my_ toy-ah. Get It. _Mine_. Must I really leave my _mark_ on her to make you understand, to make everyone understand that she belongs. _To_. _Me_. And me _only_" Joker raised his hands to his chest.

"Do I sense a hint of possessiveness?" Crane mocked Joker.

Joker was on him on seconds, he gripped Crane's neck and shoved him behind a wall "See that thing is…" Joker nodded, licking his lips "I like to know every _single_ thing about my toys and _you_, seem to know a lot more about _my_ Alisa than I do and y'know what? I. Don't. Like. That."

Crane swallowed thickly.

Joker grinned ear to ear and lowered his head to his "Sooooo… You're gonna to tell me everything you know, 'kay?"

Crane's eyes dilated in ecstasy "Oh, I would _love_ to talk about her for days on end but _unfortunately_ we don't have the time"

Just then Joker heard heels clicking on the floor across him "Mistah J! Mistah J! We gotta go!" Harley scurried to them, once she was by his side she grabbed his left arm that wasn't gripping Crane's neck and squealed "Mistah J! Com' on"

Before Harley could utter another word, Joker hardened his hold on Crane's neck "I need a name!" he whispered with an animalistic growl.

Much to everyone's surprise Crane attempted to laugh and shook his head in a 'No' motion. This only infuriated Joker even more "A name!" he ordered but he could hear the nearing footsteps of the security.

Crane only shook his head again, when he looked at Joker straight in the eye, Joker made out so many emotions. One of them was madness.

"Mistah J!" Harley pulled on his arm, but Joker did not budge. Not even an inch. It was only when the footsteps were right around the corner did Joker swipe Crane's badge away and fled the Asylum.

* * *

Bruce carried Alisa into the manor and set her down in the living room. Alfred entered the room silently and folded his hands in front of him "Master Wayne, Precious" he bowed.

Alisa shook her head "I's name is Alisa, not Precious"

Alfred raised his brow whilst Bruce took a step back in surprise "You can speak again?" Bruce breathed out.

Alisa beamed, nodded, and then knocked her head slightly near her scar "Alisa remembered!"

Alfred glanced towards Bruce questionably before speaking to Alisa "Would this be, by any chance, related to the Joker, mame?"

Alisa being as oblivious as a child, nodded, smiled and closed her eyes "Uh huh"

"And did the Joker tell you that your name was Alisa?" Bruce nodded towards the window that gave a clear view of Gotham and Arkham.

Alisa nodded again.

"Precious, the Joker is a _very_ dangerous man, he was most likely lying to you"

"Oh, Alisa know that Joker is dangerous man but Alisa know that Joker was no lying when he talked to Alisa"

Bruce winced every time she said 'Joker', and her high pitch voice wasn't helping him "Precious why don't you-"

Alisa pouted "I's Alisa"

Bruce blinked rapidly "Alisa~" he drew out, checking how it sounded against his tongue. "Very well, _Alisa_, I believe you should go and rest up, you've had a long day"

Alisa pulled off her scarf, placed it gently onto the side, and rested a hand on her chin in fake contemplation "Hmm, okay!"

She stood up, grabbed the scarf, and headed towards her towards the bedrooms. Once she was out of sight Bruce spoke quickly and silently "Keep an extra eye on her, Alfred. She's in deeper than I thought"

"I already was, Sir" Alfred bowed with a sly smile.

Bruce nodded before going to his room, he opened the door but froze. There in the middle of his own bedroom stood Alisa putting on her turtle neck pyjama top; worst part was she was not wearing a bra, and half of her scarred back was exposed to him. By the time she had put it on the whole door was open but Bruce had still gotten a glimpse of her scarred body.

What had really made Bruce ponder at night when he held Precious- (Sorry), Alisa was how she had received such scars. There were was a variation of scars on her body. There were scars of stitches, burn scars, scars of stabbings and even scars of electrocution. Yes, it would make one contemplate as to how someone so innocent had received them, how and by whom. It also made one muse on how she had not gone absolutely bonkers.

It was no wonder she hid every bit of skin.

She was _disgusted_ by herself.

She had a sense of abhorrence for herself.

This made Bruce woeful as he had never seen anyone as strong as Alisa: and she looked down upon herself like she was a pile of maggots swarming a carcass. Bruce felt honoured to have met someone like Alisa. Every day he would see her smiling lie she had never learnt the meaning of pain but at night he could feel what life had given her and it sickened him yet made him admire her even more. Bruce thought he knew what misery was yet every time he would feel the raw skin underneath her clothes he would remember that Alisa had gone through hell and yet managed to keep her sanity at check and still be so kind-hearted, innocent, even childish.

Alisa turned around "Ah Brucey" she hoped in her spot like nothing had happened, like Bruce had not walked in on her while she was changing "Come on, sleep time!" she walked forward and grabbed his right forearm.

He looked down on her "What?

Alisa hurried over to the bed and jumped onto it "Goodnight Brucey!"

Bruce cringed, her voice was so high pitched it hurt his ears at times but, ironically, it suited her no matter how terrifying she looked. Bruce sighed as he headed to the bathroom to get changed and to join Alisa.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Bruce was hosting a fund raiser for the DA: William Jackman.

Oh and did I mention Alisa will be there too.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Thank you for reading. Here's a short update as I haven't update in like forever, so I hope you review and leave a small comment on how you might like a bit more Joker POV or if you don't want Joker's POV at all. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. I will bring another update soon. Maybe a few day or a few weeks.**

**Suki**


	11. Chapter 11: The Return

Chapter 11: The Return

Alisa had tried to avoid this day, this moment: when the guests arrived. Alisa didn't know where she learned them from but she had manners and as much as she didn't want to be here she had to be. Only because Bruce insisted, of course, otherwise his guests would've eaten his head. Everyone was _dying _to meet Madame Precious Beaulieu; the woman who (according to the gossip news) had stuck onto Bruce Wayne like a leech.

If _only_ they knew.

Alisa wandered around trying to find a shadow to hide in but the penthouse was as lit up as a Christmas tree. Alfred and Bruce were very careful when they chose Alisa's dress, it covered every inch of her body, even her neck. To top it all off they covered her face with makeup and even put fake skin on her face to hide her scars.

Alisa didn't like that.

NOT.

ONE.

BIT.

Alisa would've ditched the name 'Precious' but unfortunately people would have been sceptical. So, they stuck with Precious and Alisa had a feeling that Joker would not be happy about it, she knew he wasn't happy when she told him her name was Precious back at the Asylum.

His whole face darkened when she had uttered the name Precious. He seemed, almost, jealous, I dare say.

Alisa stood near the door that led to the balcony in one of many of Bruce's penthouses. Alisa wore a long crimson dress that reached her ankles and hugged her curvaceous body frame; it had a turtle neck (obviously) and long lace sleeves. The dress parted when it reached mid-thighs which revealed Alisa's left thigh but luckily they were covered with thick black stockings and she wore black wedges. Alisa was not comfortable and unfortunately her face was showing it.

Many guests surrounded her the moment the doors opened (people guessed she was Precious as she was the first one there); almost suffocating her until what felt like half an hour later someone grabbed her right arm in a vice grip and pulled her to the surface. No one recognised the man as he had quickly taken Alisa and fled to another dark area of the penthouse.

Oh and did I mention this was a masquerade party.

Leave it to Bruce to hold a masquerade fund raiser.

Alisa's black cat mask (that covered all of her face) almost slipped off as she was pulled into the other balcony. Alisa didn't need the man to tell her who he was. She recognised his touch, his breathe, his scent, his presence.

It was the Joker.

"Purple suits you, uh, more, my little _Alisa_" Joker leaned down and looked her in the eye through his mask and hers, whilst he resting both his hands on her waist.

He wore a simple purple pinstriped suit with a mask that was half smiling (that was purple) and half frowning (that was green). He hid his acidic green hair in a purple fedora.

"Oh, my poor little Doll. This is why-ah I don't like sharing my toys" he drawled. They both heard one of Beethoven's piece's being played in the background but paid no attention to it.

Alisa's smile reached her ears "Joker! What Joker doing here?!"

Joker's expression couldn't be seen from behind his mask as it covered all of his face but Alisa could hear the excitement nonetheless "Well, I'm glad you asked. I'm, uh, here to bring back _my Doll_ with me. I miss my Doll _dreadfully_ can't even sleep without her, you see. She used stroke my hair when she thought I was asleep to get me to sleep peacefully and I miss that, you know. It was because of her _sweet_ face that I could sleep well at night. Have you seen her?"

Alisa was confused, poor child "No. How she look like?"

Humour dripped from Joker's mouth "Well, she is a _beauty_. I could kiss her all day if I had the time, and she looked so wonderful when she wore purple. She, uh, had looks to _die_ for".

Alisa looked around, oblivious to Joker's possessive hold on her "Well, where she? Where Joker's Doll? What happen to her?"

Joker started to sway them both to the music "She was, uh, taken from me by a _fiend_ and I _promised_ that I would make him pay for what he did to _my Doll_" Joker nodded "See, he _stole_ her and gave her a new name, oh, and then he dressed her up and then he told people that she _belonged _to him but-"

Alisa leaned forward "but?"

The threat was obvious now, he pulled Alisa to his body, crushing her to him "_But_ she is my Doll. _Mine_, and tonight I'm gonna show the world that _she_. _Is_. _Mine_. No one is allowed to touch my Doll let alone even think about her"

"Why Joker angry?" Alisa asked innocently.

If it wasn't for the masks their lips would be touching "You know, how I told you my Doll was a beauty?"

"Uh-huh"

"Well, the _fiend _that, uh, took her, hid her beauty from the world, and it was her _beauty _that most people were able to tell that it was my Doll… and _you know what_? I can't stand the sight of my Doll's beauty being _hidden_" Joker growled "I don't care what people thought of her beauty, and what makes me angrier is that I can't see her beauty right now and I _re-al-ly need_ my Doll right _now_"

Alisa still didn't catch on "Well, where Joker Doll?"

Joker slowly slipped off Alisa's mask "She's wearing a red dress, the idiot that dressed her should've dressed her in purple and she is also wearing a black kitty mask"

The mask fell to the ground and Joker slowly pushed Alisa to a wall where they were out of sight due to the thick black curtains, Alisa hopped in her spot "Like Alisa!"

Joker's breathing stopped for a split second when he saw her bright eyes again "Wanna know my Doll's name?" Joker used one hand to slide off his own mask, to reveal his face that was caked with greasepaint.

"What?"

"I named her, uh, a very _befitting_ name" Joker leaned down while his hands brought her closer "Oh and did I tell you they, uh, ruined her by putting makeup on her face which did the opposite for its intended effect"

"What?" Alisa cocked her head "Just tell name"

Their foreheads were touching now "I named my Doll: Alisa"

Alisa pouted "Alisa Joker Doll?"

"Yeah, now I'm gonna clean my Doll and bring her natural _beauty_ back. So be still while I clean you"

Alisa didn't have time to ask what he meant as Joker's lips were on hers furiously. He roughly slammed her against the wall and breathed heavily as he smashed his lips on hers. Luckily the glass was sound proof otherwise their gasps and moans would've been heard over the music. Joker pushed into her mouth like his thirst needed to be quenched. Alisa felt a bulge near her thigh but brushed it off for the time being. He needed her and quite badly, as it could be seen quite obviously.

He picked her up and Alisa wrapped her thighs on his hips instinctively: he groaned as she brushed against his bulge which was very obvious now. He needed her. She was like his… his… his life support. His _drug…_ that was keeping him alive and he needed another dose of her.

He fisted her straight silky hair and brought her closer which didn't seem possible as they were so close to begin with. He gasped through long moans "Alisa, it's time to go home"

Joker seemed high as he didn't comprehend what exactly he was saying.

Alisa attempted to speak but Joker's mouth would not leave hers. He only stopped when Alisa pushed him back a bit, and then she sighed "Joker! Alisa wanna go home now, Alisa tired and this dress make Alisa very uncomfortable". Alisa tried to wipe off the greasepaint but to no avail.

Joker smiled smugly as if winning, before putting his mask back on "Let's give them a little show before we leave, hm?"

Alisa swiftly placed her mask back on even though she received a scowl from Joker for hiding her face. Once Alisa set her dress back in shape, Joker grabbed her waist and pulled out a revolver and pointed it to her temple. He then neared the double doors.

They could hear Bruce "—and she is by far the best friend I have had so far. Where is she? Precious! Don't be shy-"

Bruce froze as his eyes landed on Joker and Precious. Bruce knew it was Joker as he had suspected Joker would do something like this and also because of the obvious purple that he wore. Joker wore it on purpose so people would recognise him, instantly.

"Ah!" Joker made a noise of succession "Finally I have everyone's attention, right?" he pulled off his mask to reveal his now smudged greasepaint infested face, though to anyone his smudged greasepaint was normal.

Bruce stepped back trying to hide in the crowd so that he could slip past unnoticed to get to his suit; unfortunately he (along with Joker and Alisa) was the centre of attention. The crowd parted from him leaving him in the middle as Joker sauntered towards him, with Alisa in his hands.

"You know, you're a very big liar" Joker pointed the revolver at Bruce before quickly placing it back to Alisa's temple "and I should tell you I don't like liars. I. _Hate_. Lairs."

Bruce concentrated on Joker's finger that rested on the trigger and on Alisa's eyes that were…calm? Bruce raised his hand in surrender "Hand over Precious—"

The moment he said those words somehow Joker's face darkened, his eyes were jet black "Oh, no, no, no, _no_. See I'm gonna show everyone what a liar you are! Hand her _over_? Are you _crazy_?!" Joker shook his head, and then using his hand that was on Alisa's waist he snapped his fingers and clowns bounced out from the corners of the room.

Joker circled around "Attention everyone! Let me introduce to you Alisa. She's my toy"

The crowd gasped and started to murmur to each other, one woman went as far as pointing at Alisa like she was a shameless whore… Joker shot her down instantly even though she was out of his _direct_ view.

Joker smacked his lips together "See! This, uh, little toy _stealer_ is lying to you all. This here is Alisa not _Precious_ and she belongs rightfully to me, do you all understand that?"

A food tray fell over from behind Joker, he turned around to look for the source of noise and flashed his yellow teeth "Is it just _me_ or does this feel like déjà vu?"

When Joker turned back around to face Bruce he was gone. Joker subconsciously squeezed Alisa's waist painfully in anger but Alisa's calm stance didn't falter.

Just as Joker was going to bark out some orders a man called out from the crowd "Let her go!"

Joker turned around in false shock "Let her go?" he then pretended to contemplate about it "uh, I don't want to"

"You're a psychopath, why should we believe anything you have to say?" the man stepped forward.

Joker aimed at his head "You don't need to" he shot at the man.

"Let's go Doll" Joker led Alisa and his men to the elevator, as he turned around to face the people he added "Oh by the way, you all have about a minute"

As the doors slid shut all that could be heard was the Joker's laughter. The crowd gasped and screamed as they tried to interpret what he meant.

A woman fell over as the crowd had started to shuffle and push around; she fell on her hands and knees. She hissed in pain as she checked her hands for the damage but then she caught something in her peripheral view.

Suddenly, she screamed as she saw what was attached underneath the table. Some men went to her aid. One man looked under the table and panic surged through his body as he understood what the Joker meant.

Under all the tables were bombs and there were only thirty seconds left to go. The guests started to rush towards the elevator and stairs but soon found out all the doors were bolted shut.

Joker walked out of the building with his hand around Alisa's shoulder: as they walked to the white van, Alisa saw everything go brighter. She then felt a shock wave hit her back until in a flash she heard a loud bang. She turned her head ever so slightly to see the whole building in flames.

Joker chortled as he opened the back doors of the van and sat down pulling Alisa in with him. The henchmen crammed into the van as Joker got comfortable "Let's go" Joker sang.

As the van skidded off onto the roads Alisa's gut told her that they were being followed. She raised her head and this didn't escape Joker's attention "What's wrong Doll?"

Alisa grinned and turned to him "Batsy is following!"

Joker nodded "Is he now? Where exactly is he?"

Alisa looked at the roof of the car "Batsy just jumped to land onto the car roof"

As if on cue there was a loud thud and the roof dented inwards. Joker turned to Alisa suspiciously "huh, what a coincidence"

The roof was pulled apart and there was Batman "Let the girl go"

Joker looked up at him with his brows furrowed "I know she's a beauty Batsy but she's my toy, so no. Why is everyone telling me to let go of my own Doll?"

Batman tried to grab Alisa's arm who was still sitting in Joker's lap with ease but then Joker moved her to a side "Ah ah, she's staying with me"

Batman then tried again but Joker pulled out a knife and slashed at him.

Batman stared at Joker momentarily, as he smirked up at him "You want her, come and get her"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**I know, I know it's short but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. Please review it would really help me.**

**Suki**


	12. Chapter 12: Harley Quin

**Oh my gosh! It's been months since I have last updated, I'm so sorry, but don't worry I'm back. Let's continue shall we. I don't know about you all, but I am so excited to update.**

**Alisa: don't worry dear readers, Alisa will give author a good beating.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Alisa darted her eyes between Joker and Batman. This was going to be fun. Alisa stay seated in Joker's lap as the two entered a death stare. If Alisa's senses were corrected Joker had tensed and his breathing had become very shallow.

Suddenly, without warning one of Joker's men shot at Batman. Batman fell into the back of the van. Joker snarled in frustration and replaced his switch blade with a revolver, shooting down the idiot "He's mine boys" he told the rest.

Joker placed Alisa next to him "Alisa, be a good girl and don't move from here no matter what, you got it?"

Alisa nodded excitedly "Okay!"

"Good girl" Joker ruffled her hair and stood up, "Oh and let's take this away shall we?" Joker ripped off Alisa's mask and threw it to a side before turning to Batman who had now recovered and was in a fighting stance ready to launch an attack at Joker.

"Oh come now, Batsy. Did you really think I was going to sit back and relax whilst another guy had his hands _all_ over my Doll?"

"She's not yours, Joker" Batman retorted.

"Ah, but she is! And I don't like sharing!" Joker launched a punch at Batman's gut.

Joker kept repeating that Alisa was his and Batman was starting to tire from hearing him say so, and Joker knew it.

Batman slipped slightly but quickly responded with a kick to Joker's shin. Joker fell to his knees and met another punch to his face.

The van started to swivel from side to side and scraped roughly against a truck. The right side of the van was practically ripped off and everyone inside was exposed to the outside. It was only when Alisa leaned back a bit to the opening of the van, did Joker's men realize that they were being followed by the police.

The sirens pierced their ears painfully and made Batman and Joker's men grab their heads and shut their eyes momentarily. Joker blocked out the sound and took this opportunity to shove Batman back to the doors. As Batman's back make impact with the doors; they flung open leaving Batman to lean over and grab the edge of the door to prevent himself from falling off the van.

"Bats, you look uncomfortable, like you're on an _edge_" Joker cackled.

Batman grunted as he struggled to keep his grip on the door.

"What did you _plan_ to do when you got here, hm Bats? Don't tell me that you thought you could simply take away what's mine..."

Again, he said it again.

Alisa would've have had her ears peeled at this point but unfortunately she was already preoccupied with the nearing motorcycle. Alisa watched with curiosity and leaned her head out of the gap as a man clad in black rolled towards her. He wore a thick black motorcycle helmet in an attempt to hide his face. He outstretched an arm and attempt to grab her but missed by an inch.

Alisa cocked her head "What you's doing?"

He attempted again and grabbed her bicep. Once he had a firm grip on her he pulled her out of the van.

Alisa waved to Batman and Joker "Bye bye!"

Joker snapped his head towards Alisa's direction to find her being pulled onto a motorcycle. Joker dashed towards in Alisa's direction while Batman pulled himself back on the van.

The motorcyclist pulled over to an alley just as Joker was going to reach out for Alisa.

He sped up and exited the alley which led onto another busy road; and stopped at the exit. Alisa laughed as various vehicles zoomed by, beeping at them as they dangerously missed them. She took this time to seat herself properly behind the man, putting her arms around his waist. The motorcyclist checked either sides of the road before he began to speed off again.

Alisa rested her head on his back and giggled, not for the fun of it but because he was going beyond the speed limit and the police were bound to tail them which would obviously lead to a disaster, naturally, because she was involved.

The man tensed as he felt Alisa rest her head on his back and attempted to shrug her off but he was unsuccessful so he slowly relaxed and pretended that she was not there. Alisa's small giggles turned into cackles as she saw the lights and shapes blur around her however she quieted as she noticed something.

This man's body felt so… familiar. Even his scent. Alisa tensed as she realized _who_ this man was: she despised this man with all her might. She let go of him and involuntarily flinched away as his mere sight repelled her.

For the first time she frowned. Yes, frowned and grabbed onto the back of the motorbike to steady herself on the whizzing vehicle.

Her upper lip curled up in a snarl; she could practically feel his smirk as he too realized that she knew who he was.

He was an _abomination_. A _swine_. An insufferable little _cockroach_ who would not seem to go away no matter how hard Alisa tried to escape.

There was no doubt about it. Alisa would kill him sooner or later, if not now.

Alisa grabbed his shoulders violently and made him make a sharp turn. The man was slender and didn't quite so have the power to prevent this.

They entered another road on the wrong side. Alisa still had her hands on his shoulders, the man panicked and concentrated on dodging the coming vehicles; in doing so he didn't notice the Batman come up from behind on his own custom motorcycle.

Batman neared the back of the motorbike and called for Alisa.

Alisa turned around and beamed immediately as she took notice of Batman but she didn't let go of the man's shoulders, otherwise he too would've become aware of Batman over his own fear and panic.

She mouthed to Batman 'What are you doing here?'

Batman nodded behind him, signalling her to jump behind him. At first Alisa was going to do exactly that but then she remember who she was holding onto.

Batman felt agitation fill him when he saw a flicker of doubt in Alisa's big golden eyes. Batman tensed when he took notice of Alisa's louring face. However the flicker of doubt in Alisa's eyes lasted as quickly as it came.

She solemnly gazed at Batman and shook her head. She then mouthed 'I have to do this Bruce'.

Unfortunately it was dark and the upcoming car's headlights were blinding him and so he didn't catch what she said.

Alisa made her mind up and shoved the man to a side again. They lost balance and crashed into another vehicle.

As the two vehicles smashed together, time slowed down for Alisa. The end of the bike was rising and at the speed it was, Alisa would soon be flying, so would _he_.

Alisa's eyes dilated as the windshield of the car cracked into pieces and flew directly towards her. Alisa turned her head and watched the pieces of glass shards zoom past her head. Soon she felt herself leave the motorbike and soar into the air.

Alisa quickly summersaulted and landed on her feet whilst the man waved his arms around and also did a sloppy summersault however he did not land on his feet. He landed on his back.

Time went back to normal and Alisa felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and she detected more vehicles coming at a speed which were also about to collide with the crashed car. Alisa grabbed the man and dragged him on the path away from where pedestrians were screaming, running or clinging onto the nearest person.

She hauled him into an alley way which was, naturally, dark and infested with dirt.

She heard him groan ever so slightly, which made her chuckle "So you do still feel fear and pain" and dropped him unceremoniously on his back.

He mumbled incoherently.

Alisa breathed hard and panted from the shock of the crash "Now, now, let's not mumble. You were not raised to mumble were you, hm? If my memory serves me correctly, you have quite the silver tongue, come on"

Alisa kicked him hard in the ribs "Come on, get up"

The man coughed and wheezed.

Alisa looked down upon him with pouted lips "Aw, come on, get up. Up." She kicked him again viciously in the ribs, she was using her sweet voice until now "UP!"

The man rolled over onto his stomach, which only led Alisa to kick his spine "Up, I say" her sweet voice returned.

The man went on all fours before staggering up to his feet and turned around. His black leather jacket and black trousers were dirtied, his shoes and leather gloves were ripped and his helmet's glass was smashed but still intact.

Without warning, Alisa laughed merely at his sight. She laughed so hard that she doubled over and her eyes watered "Look at you! Have you seen yourself?!"

She laughed harder, the gaps were replaced with growls making her sound demonic and the man was finding it harder to stand as his leg had a great wound and was losing blood rapidly.

Instantaneously her laughter ceased and she glowered at the slender man before her "Who's laughing now?"

The man looked down at his shoes in shame and replied "It seems that our positions have switched" his voice was muffled and unrecognisable but not to Alisa.

Alisa snickered "It seems?" she asked mockingly

The man stayed silent.

Alisa raised a brow "Oh? Do you not have any witty remarks left? You were so… articulate, now you just stand there like a frozen rabbit"

"Do not mistake my silence for being a coward" he retorted.

"Then please do sing the same bird song that you sung for me time and time again" Alisa smirked.

The man clenched his hands into fists "Tell me, how is it you survived out here, in the cold world?" he made no mistake in letting his anger show in his smooth voice.

Alisa's smirk fell and she became impassive. Her scars were stretched into a straight line which in the dark alley with the flickering lamp post behind her, made her look ever so deadly, not to mention her pale skin with the smudged grease paint made her look demonic.

"You're punishments and lessons were what strengthened me, aided me… to sustain oneself. You were pushing me, remember?" she finally answered after a long pause.

The man cocked his head "were you not afraid of the monsters under the bed?"

"_We stopped looking for monsters under the bed when we realised that they were inside us_" her voice turned hard as stone, cold. "I was addicted to your punishment: you were the master and I was waiting for the disaster"

The man cocked his head "And darkness?-"

"I wish to savour your demise" Alisa interrupted "albeit not here, for someone will intrude"

"Sa- savour m- my demise?" He stammered "I am your _creator_. _I_ am the one who _made_ _you_"

"Correction! You were a mere stepping stone in the making. You were second" Alisa's smug face restored.

She knew how to press his buttons and she was pressing all the right ones. The man stood there, mouth agape (inside is helmet), body juddering with anger, hands clenched into fists.

"Now, go!" Alisa commanded him, "Before they arrive."

The man attempted to retort with a witty remark but, alas, it stay lodged in his throat. Without another word, he hobbled out of the other exit of the alley. Just on que, Batman entered the alley next to Alisa.

"Alisa" Batman called from behind her.

"Hm" Alisa answered turning her head to look at him. The sight of her made Batman's blood run cold, her scars seemed to glow and stick out, her eyes were bright and filled with madness.

"Come with me, I'll take you to safety" he outstretched his hand to her… but she refused.

"Sorry Batsy, but Joker really sad. Alisa don't want Joker to be sad… and Alisa wanna go home now. Maybe next time?" Alisa smiled purposefully to make her scars stretch up. She knew he was terrified of her presently and she was using that as an advantage.

Batman unconsciously swallowed "I can't let you go"

Alisa turned her head away from his view and raised her brows. What exactly is his purpose? Was _he_ being selfish? _He_ being Bruce, or was he speaking as Batman?

Batman continued "You'll be in danger with him"

Alisa bowed her head slightly; smiled sadly and thought "**On the contrary**"

Alisa turned her whole body around "Alisa going home, bye bye, Batsy"

Before Batman could say anything Alisa skipped away towards the other exit, where she turned and sprinted away. Pedestrians stared at her as she ran past them.

As she bolted past the crash scene she noticed a white van parked oddly near a police car. The driver's door was wide open and no one was inside the back. Curiously, she crept near the back of the van. Once she was near the doors she heard muffled cries.

"_Where_ are the so called _victims_ of the crash?" she heard a nasally voice ask.

Alisa smiled when she heard another voice whimper "I- I don't know"

"You… don't… _know_", Alisa could already picture the scowl on Joker's face.

She heard the cop gasp sharply; the Joker probably took out his switch blade, Alisa guessed.

Alisa opened the doors of the van just as Joker stuck him. Joker turned and cackled. He carelessly dropped the cop to the ground and jumped out of the van "Ah! Dear Alisa, where have you been, you naughty girl?"

Alisa giggled "Alisa was here and there, what about Joker? Where Joker men? Why there bomb in the van?" Alisa pointed out.

"Well, my _idiot_ men are getting us a new ride and, uh, the _bomb_ is to get rid of the van" Joker looked Alisa over.

Alisa cocked her head curiously "Why? Why Joker get rid of van?"

Joker raised his brows "Do I need a reason?"

Alisa furrowed her brows and pouted in thought before relaxing her face "No" she shook her head.

Joker grinned showing his rotten teeth "See! Now, was that you?" he pointed to the crash and piled up cars.

Alisa played with her fingers behind her back and smiled sheepishly "yes"

"Well" Joker began "You'll have to tell me all about it tomorrow, for now let's go home, hm?"

Just as he finished his sentence a black SUV parked itself next to them and the back doors opened revealing the remaining goons. "Boss" they all nodded as he entered "Alisa" they bowed their heads.

"Come on boys, Doll's tired!"

* * *

Alisa shifted in her bed as she heard a high pitched voice call out. She wasn't in the mood to wake up early in the morning and she only cooperated in the morning only if Joker was the one who woke her up and ordered her around; otherwise she didn't take orders from anyone.

She heard someone jumping around and hopping on the stairs before Joker's door from across the corridor was crashed open.

"Puddin!" she heard a women call with a high pitched voice.

"**PUDDING?**" Alisa thought, she had obviously taken it the wrong way and thought there was something sweet waiting for her through the door.

Alisa hastily got up from her bed and didn't bother brushing her hair or tidying her usual attire (that she changed into the moment she came back). She flipped the door open and rushed in the room "Pudding! Where's the pudding?"

Alisa's smile faltered slightly, very slightly before it returned full size when she noticed a women sitting in Joker's lap. Joker's legs were wide open and she was straddling him with her arms around his neck, also Alisa took note that Joker's hands were firmly planted on the arms of his chair. Alisa silently calculated the women in front of her: She wore a black and red Harlequin costume, with pale white face paint and black make up that circled her eyes and lips. The women's crystal eyes raked over Alisa's body from head to toe.

Alisa could practically feel the hate that was directed towards her through the Harlequin's gaze "And who might _you_ be?"

"Ah" Joker stood up abruptly not caring that the Harlequin had fallen off his lap and met the floor brutally "I see you're finally awake… _aw_ did the naughty Harley wake you up?" Joker leaned over Alisa.

Alisa looked behind him and around the room "Where pudding?"

"There's no, uh, pudding here, beautiful" Joker shook his head, grinning.

Alisa pouted cutely "No pudding…"

Alisa turned to storm out of the room but Joker grabbed her waist "Aww, does my little Doll want pudding?"

Alisa nodded her head "Mh-hm"

"Well then let's go shopping" Joker snaked his arms behind her and pulled her over until his face was hovering over his.

Harley saw red and pulled at Alisa's wrist but Joker did not let go of Alisa and turned to glare at Harley "You know, I don't like sharing my _doll _Harley, so uh let go"

"Aw, Puddin, I just want to get to know her" Harley pouted

"Yeah well, I don't share" he sneered

"Why you call Joker Puddin?" Alisa asked innocently.

Harley smirked hatching an idea "This is why" She purred before standing on her tip toes and placing her lips firmly on Joker's lips. Alisa stared at the two from within Joker's arms apathetically until Joker growled and punched Harley straight in the face, she groaned as she met the floor once more.

Joker licked his lips "Do that again and I'll cut your tongue out"

Alisa scrunched her face "Alisa don't understand why strange woman call Joker Puddin…"

Joker smirked at Alisa "You really wanna know?"

Alisa looked up into Joker's eyes "Does Joker have pudding hidden in his mouth?"

"Why don't you check?" Joker leaned over amused.

Harley pushed them apart, she purposely pushed Joker back gently and harshly shoved Alisa back, and Joker didn't let that slip past him.

Alisa started to head off to her room with Harley not far behind, Joker took a seat in his chair with his purple coat resting on the back.

Once Harley was inside Alisa's room she slammed the door shut, Alisa turned to her curiously "What wrong?"

"Who are you?" Harley snapped

Alisa blinked before smiling "I's Alisa"

"Well, _Alisa_" Harley spat "Mister J is _mine_ and you're nothing but his little toy so don't start thinking he cares about you 'cause he doesn't, you got that?"

Alisa laughed "Okay! But Joker not woman's property"

Harley's nostrils flared "The name's Harley and what do you mean he's not mine?"

Alisa ceased her sweet laughter. Her face darkened whilst she leaned over and whispered into Harley's ear, "If you really knew the Joker then you would know… Joker belongs to no one. He is a free man."

Harley stood there frozen for a while as she heard Alisa's words echo in her mind. Alisa wandered off to the bathroom and shut the door. Moments went by as Harley stood there until the door opened behind Harley and hit her with full force.

Harley fell to the ground with an 'omph'.

In stepped Joker, he was in his full attire. It took him a while to notice Harley on the ground "Harley, where's Alisa?"

Harley's eyes watered and she crawled over to him "She- She hurt me Puddin! Punish her! Punish her!" Harley thought Joker would 'punish' Alisa but she thought wrong.

"Oh really. I don't care" Joker kicked her aside "Alisa! Come on, beautiful I'm gonna take you to places!" Joker called.

The bathroom door open and out stepped Alisa "Really where?"

Her make-up and hair were renewed, they were in their usual fashion and her teeth looked shiny and new.

"Well first we're gonna go get you some _sweets_ then when we come back you can tell me all about the, uh, crash. Ok? By the way where did you get your clothes from?"

Alisa looked down at herself "Alisa kept spare, you see, the clothes making man gave me a spare"

"Ah!" Joker giggled "He must've known you were a, uh, messy girl"

"Puddin!" Harley screeched.

Joker's grin fell "What is it, _Harley_?"

"What 'bout me?" she asked with watered eyes

"Well you can come too, pumpkin" Joker smiled falsely

"I knew you still cared, Puddin' " Harley jumped to her feet "let's go"

As Harley turned around she saw Joker and Alisa walk side by side, laughing, and giggling out to the car… like equals.

Joker never did that with Harley.

Joker always treated her like another goon.

Harley always had to walk behind Joker. Never next to him let alone in front of him.

Second. Never First.

Never an equal.

What made Alisa different from the others? The _scars_?

It was then as Harley watched Alisa and Joker get in the driver's seat together, did she make a vow.

Harley gritted her teeth and clenched her fists together "I'll make you regret ever being born _Alisa_" she spat "I'll make you pay for taking away _my_ _Puddin'_."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**So? How did you like it? Do you guys like Harley? Do you want me to make any changes to her? And can any of you guess who **_**the **__**man**_** was? Please leave a review, it helps a lot.**

**Oh and I would also like to point out that in chapter 7, Alisa kissed Harvey on the **_**left**_** cheek which was also the same side of his body that was burnt, did anyone notice that? Thank you for reading. I'll try and update soon.**

**Also, I wish to thank you all for the 60 reviews, 100 favourites and 131 follows. I did not think that my humble story would get so much popularity with you all. To be honest I was quite nervous in publishing my story as I thought it wasn't that great, but you guys like it. I cannot explain how I feel when I receive an email saying that another person has followed or favourited my story. So a million Thank yous to you all.**

**Suki**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Unacceptable

As the SUV rolled up to the mall Joker fiddled with his switch blade and made sure that his pistol and revolver were useable. Harley had gotten in another SUV and drove off with a couple other guys; saying that she would clear off the mall and get some hostages, just in case.

That was about forty-five minutes ago. They had arrived at the mall Harley had told them about.

Joker got out of the car with Alisa at his tail. She kept bouncing on her feet, squealing "Sweets, sweets, sweets!"

As Joker strolled in the mall, he turned his head to Alisa and gently said "Alright, alright. I'll get you, your sweets, now calm down"

Alisa ceased her squeals immediately "Okay!"

"Mistah J!" Harley bounced towards them "Look at the good job I did!"

She referred the hostages and cleared mall as a 'Good Job'.

Joker waved her off "Yeah, yeah. Alisa, come here. There's the sweet shop; you go get whatever you want, okay?"

Alisa nodded "Ok!" and she skipped off to the shop.

Most of the hostages were staring wide eyed at the two crazies. Most of them were wondering how Joker was so gentle and, dare I say, kind to this woman. This woman known as Alisa. Most of the hostages had recognised her as 'Precious' a.k.a Bruce Wayne's woman.

They were all gagged, however, so their curses and obscenities were muffled and came out as cries.

Once Alisa reached the candy shop Harley nodded towards the henchman who had accompanied her and their plan begun.

Harley tip toed towards Joker "Uh, Mistah J" she called.

Joker sighed "I'll join you in a minute, Alisa"

"Okay" she popped her head out quickly before bolting back in the shop.

"What is it, Harley?"

Harley rubbed her hands together "There's something you should see"

Joker had to prevent himself from battering her "What?"

"The men found something by the car" she smiled sheeply.

Joker rushed to the car: wanting to end this quickly and join Alisa. The henchmen that came along with Harley cleared the rest of the henchman, telling them that it was time to go. Most of them did find this strange since Alisa was still in the shop but left nonetheless.

The mall was clear of Joker and his men and that's exactly as Harley wanted. Just Alisa all alone with the hostages, but mostly Alisa all alone.

Joker looked at the driver, who was leaning against the SUV, pointedly "Well?"

The driver looked at Joker shocked "Boss?"

"What did you find?" Joker growled, impatiently.

…

Harley entered the candy shop and creeped behind Alisa "Look at you!" she screeched at her.

Alisa, who was busy filling her mouth with gummi bears, looked towards Harley and simply smiled "what?"

Harley gritted her teeth and attempted to punch Alisa, who had still not stopped filling her mouth, and landed the punch on her left cheek bone successfully. Harley expected her to dodge, to cry pathetically, to scream, at the very least react at least.

But, no, Alisa kept gnawing on the gummi bears even though she had fallen to the ground and was now lying on her back with her knees in the air and her feet planted on the ground.

Harley huffed and kicked her but Alisa still did not react to her. It was like Alisa did not even notice Harley's existence.

…

"F- F- Find, Boss?" the driver stammered

Joker exhaled sharply, then he smiled with cruelly "Yes, what did you find?" Joker repeated slowly as if talking to a dumb person.

"No- Nothing Boss, I didn't find anything" he managed to spit out.

"What?!" Joker grabbed his collar without warning

…

Harley kept kicking her and kicking her "Com' on. Fight me, fight me, do something. Defend yourself, cry, scream. Anything!"

However, her screams fell on deaf ears. As Alisa finished chewing on the last yellow gummi bear she made a sound of satisfaction and darted her gaze towards Harley "Ah, when Harley get here? You's want to join as well?"

Harley stopped kicking her and screamed "What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing" Alisa shook her head, her hair ruffling against the floor "Alisa love sweets"

Harley's palms bled because she was clenching her hands too tightly "It's all your fault! Mistah J loved me so much and then you came! You ruined everything, Mistah J doesn't even look at me anymore! You're a witch, you made him hate me! Now he only ever looks at you! But I'm gonna save him and get you out of the picture!"

Alisa cocked her head "hm?"

Harley laughed "I'm gonna get him back" as soon as she savoured Alisa's swollen face she ran off to Joker.

…

"What do you mean nothing?" Joker inched closer to his face.

"Th- there wa- was nothing to find" he stammered.

Joker dropped him to the floor and turned to Harley who was running towards him "Mistah J! Everything alright?"

"Harley, do you, uh, think it's fun to send me on a wild goose chase?"

…

Alisa grabbed a handful of gumdrops and popped a purple one in her mouth. She chewed on it rapidly but froze when she realized that it was too quiet. She waddled towards the entrance of the shop and popped her head out.

…

"What do you mean Mistah J?"

"Harley I'm not here to play games with you" Joker pushed her aside and heading back for the mall.

"Oh Mistah J! It wasn't this car, it was the other car"

"I'll deal with you later!" Joker marched back towards the mall.

…

Alisa stepped out of the shop and called out "Hello? Joker? Anyone there?"

She looked towards the hostages "Hey, you's guys know where Joker and idiot men go?"

The hostages shook in fear of her and what she would do to them if they didn't answer but they were still gagged.

Alisa scanned the mall. Alisa's face went blank as she noticed a flashing light coming from a corner shop.

…

Harley jumped in front of Joker "No, Mistah J, don't go there!"

Joker froze in front of Harley "Why not?"

"Because-"

…

Alisa stared at the flashing light. She knew what it was. A bomb. She knew what Harley was up to but she was blue by the fact that Harley thought that all it would take were a few bombs to get rid of her.

Alisa looked towards the hostages and smiled "This place is about to be blown up and you all are most likely going to die"

The hostages started to cry and squirm about.

Alisa left the hostages alone and went back to the candy shop. Alisa pondered on how she managed to get Joker out of the mall.

She sighed "What a disappointment…and here I thought you would be interesting, Joker"

Alisa grabbed a transparent bag and stuffed as much as she could in the bag. However, for once Alisa wasn't really interested or excited about sweets.

Alisa dropped the bag without a care and bowed her head. A single, pure, tear slid down her bruised cheek "… Joker why you leave Alisa?"

* * *

"Because-…" Harley began but was cut off by a large blast.

Harley flipped around and watched as the mall was engulfed in flames. She rejoiced as the mall started to collapse on itself.

Harley jumped about giggled "I did it! I did it!"

Luckily they were a good lengths away from the mall and so they all got a good view of the flames.

Joker, was standing afar from his henchmen and Harley had her back to him, but if she had turned at that moment she would've seen the many emotions visibly flash on Joker's face. Shock. Anger. Sorrow. Anger. Pain. Sorrow. Anger. Anger. His emotions changed every second or so. Most were repeated.

Joker strangled a scream back down his throat.

He was the Joker… he wasn't supposed to care for a woman. He wasn't supposed to care for Alisa.

However, unfortunately, he did.

He removed all but one emotion from his face but they still raged inside. Anger.

"Mistah J, you're free-" As Harley turned to look at Joker she was met by a thundering punch. She fell flat on her butt.

"Harley" Joker spoke through gritted teeth "What have you done?"

"Mistah J?" Harley whimpered.

Joker punched her straight in the jaw, again, and again, and again, and again. Then he started to kick her in the ribs.

All the while Harley cried "Mistah J, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Joker laughed, he doubled over and laughed as hard as he could.

The men were all used to it but none realized it was a forced laugh.

Suddenly, Joker grabbed Harley head and brought it close to his voice so that only she could hear him "Where's my Doll? Where's my 'Alisa'? If she has even a scratch I'll carve up your body and hang it"

He then threw her on the ground, like a rag doll, with such force that she was knocked out. Joker, without turning or taking his eyes off the building, barked out orders.

His henchmen dragged Harley's body over to one of the SUV's boot. He stared at the dancing flames. Usually they were beautiful to him but now they were irritating him. He wanted them to vanish so that he could search for Alisa: for any sign of her but…

"Boss, the cops are coming!"

Joker took a moment to stare at the flames before he shouted "Let's go boys!"

The flames raged on, unwavering.

Sirens filled the air.

If only…

* * *

**To be continued…**

**So what do you think? Please leave a review. It really does help. As you can see this chapter is very short: that's because I wanted to leave you guys with this cliff hanger. I know I'm mean :) muhahaha. Leave a little comment about what you think/ feel about this chapter. **

**Also thank you TheDoctorsTrueCompanion, ChealseaXNicoleX, xante87867 and the Guest for leaving a review for the previous chapter.**

**Cheers, until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

"**Bold**" = thoughts

Chapter 14: Close one

Her screams echoed off the dirtied and bloodied walls. Once the pain temporarily subsided, she gasped for air.

"Do you know how sweet you sound when you scream like that?" he asked, his short silver blonde hair shimmering in the dull room. To be precise in the basement, light by melted candles.

She only shook her head as she gasped and quivered like an autumn leaf.

"It's like a violin singing" he inhaled deeply and leaned down to the woman's shoulder. He stood behind her and whispered "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" he asked her cruelly.

She shook her head.

The man stood up "Aww, come now, Miss Bradcliff. Speak up."

"N- n- no" she managed to stammer, still quivering. She was bowing her head and her eyes were wide as saucers, staring, almost empty.

"Well, you are one _fascinating_ woman. One fine woman indeed. I haven't met one who has a spirit like you. That's why I am quite… _fixated_ about you."

The man pulled out a syringe, filled with a green substance, and flashed it in her face, "I'm going to empty all of this into you. Every. Last. _Drop_."

Unfortunately the woman was chained down by her ankles and wrists onto the wooden chair and was immobile.

"Don't do it. No. Don't do it! Please! I don't want this! Don't do this! I'm _begging_ you! Don't! Don't! Stop it! Stop it! Stop-"

He injected it into her wrist violently.

It was blurred and quiet at first but then…

The woman's laughter grew louder and louder, she stomped her feet on the floor, and was soon joined by the man's laughter and his rejoiced voice "That's it! I'm having so much fun! I'm gonna kill you! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to _eat_ you! That's alright, isn't it? Isn't it? Of course it is! I'm going to make a bloody mess out of you!"

The man wrenched back, cackling, and creased his perfect new white blazer. The woman's saliva managed to splatter on top of the man's shiny shoes. Usually, he would not stand for this but right now he was trying to savour the moment and took no notice.

As the man's laughter grew; the woman's laughter died down and she managed to gasp out lightly "Kill me, kill me, kill me please" she whispered to whoever listened.

* * *

Alisa crawled out of the rubble. Surprisingly, but undoubtedly, Alisa was still alive and running. She didn't even have a scratch (somehow). She looked about but found no trace of Joker.

"Hm? Joker leave without Alisa again? How mean!" she stomped one of her foot like a child.

Sirens neared her so she ran: she did so crying "The Candy! The Candy all gone to waste"

She ran, and ran, and ran. Until she took a cut through an alley and ended up near the busy streets of Gotham.

"Where Alisa is?" she wondered

Just as she was about to walk on she was dragged into the same alley "Hey Girly, how about you come with me?" a sneezy voice asked.

"How about you's take Alisa to Joker, hm?" Alisa turned and cocked her head.

The man became stiff with fright "You're that woman!" he let go of her wrist.

The man knew better than to lay a finger on the Joker's woman. After all, he couldn't see them but right now he was being watched by someone and they would most likely tell on him to the Joker.

Alisa assessed him. Rags worn as clothes, long greyish dirty, greasy, hair and beard, not to mention that limp. This man was no threat.

"Hey, where Joker?"

"You wanna get to Joker? I'll take ya, com' on" he hobbled off.

Alisa followed.

* * *

An hour and a half later the man stopped by a door. Its paint was peeled off and it had mould growing near the edges of the door "Here's the back" he said.

Alisa didn't need to assess the building. She knew it was the same run down hotel: Joker's lair (for the time being).

Alisa knocked on the door and some of the paint chipped off "Hellooo?"

The door flung open and a tall looking fella came into view: once his eyes landed on Alisa his eyes went wide and he actually kneeled at her feet "Alisa!"

"Hey!" Alisa waved and stepped in.

Just as she headed off to the stairs the greasy old man with the limp shouted "Any thanks?"

Alisa stopped in her tracks. The tall guy was about to 'teach him some manners', as he had put it, but Alisa held up a hand.

The henchmen scurried away as she walked back towards the man, "You's want a reward?" Alisa leaned in and batted her eyelids.

The man smirked "Sure do"

Alisa beamed "Here ya go!"

She had hidden a pistol behind her back when she had walked towards him and shot him through the head. He died instantly. Alisa handed the pistol to one of the men "make sure it's cleaned up" she whispered sweetly to him, referring to the body.

She returned to her tracks and travelled up the stairs slowly and quietly. Alisa noticed that the men were quiet, too quiet. They weren't even watching T.V, in fact they were just stiffly sitting around, waiting. As Alisa neared Joker's room she heard roars of anger, screams of pain, sounds of bone breaking and punches and kicks being thrown around.

Alisa creeped into the room.

She raised both brows when she saw the Joker, more so Harley, in fact.

Joker had taken off his trench coat and blazer and now was in his waistcoat and shirt (trousers and shoes included). His sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, revealing sweaty, toned, forearms. His make-up was smudged from sweat and his hair was also drenched. His purple gloves were dripping with blood: _Harley's blood_.

Harley, who laid beneath at Joker's feet, looked as though she went through hell. Her jester hat was torn and crumpled, some hair came down in waves and were dyed in blood. Her make-up was almost non-existent and her face was littered with black, blue, and purple bruises. Blood seeped out from a cut from her left eyebrow, her nose, mouth and even her left eye. Her face was swollen and she looked almost like a chubby fan girl.

Joker stood above her heaving and fists ready to fly again. He was glaring at her with eyes filled with malice. He stood above her huffing.

He looked murderous.

Alisa gently clicked the door shut and looked around. Harley's blood managed to stain not only the floor but the walls and the ceiling too.

When she looked back towards Joker she noticed that he had become composed again and was ever so slowly turning his head.

Once his eyes caught the sight of Alisa his shoulder's sagged slightly and he smiled just like he usually did; like this was all a normal day… like he did not just almost beat Harley to death.

He walked over Harley with open arms "Alisa! Come here!"

Alisa sauntered towards him "Joker, what you do to this one?" Alisa pointed to Harley.

Joker closed the distance between them and embraced Alisa "Well, you see" Joker rested his head on Alisa's and stroked her head whilst swaying them gently "Harley here, uh, made me very upset"

"Joker?" Alisa whispered

"One second, sweet cheeks. Let me get rid of the trash" Joker whispered in a deep husky voice.

Without letting go of Alisa he raised his head and commanded "Harley! Get out!"

Harley picked herself up without hurrying.

"Quickly or I'll break your other leg!" Joker snarled.

Harley then speedily crawled out, whimpering, and sobbing all the way.

Once Joker heard the door click close he rested his head back on Alisa's "What were you saying, Doll?"

"Was Joker angry?"

"Yes"

"Was Joker upset?"

"Yes"

"Did Joker cry?"

Joker raised his brows and leaned back "I may have been upset Alisa but I didn't cry. I wouldn't feel anything if you died."

He chuckled and walked off to the bathroom to clean his gloves "…me cry? What a joke"

Alisa smiled "Good that Joker no cry"

"Right you are, now-" Joker took his gloves off but stopped and stared at Alisa when he re-entered the bedroom.

Alisa looked down at herself and back at Joker "What?"

Joker gently took Alisa's face in his bare hands "Hm, it looks as though I have to break all of Harley's limbs"

"Why?"

"Because I only broke one of her legs"

"And?"

"And you have three bruises on your pretty face"

Oh. Well that was definitely unexpected.

"Come on" Joker slowly pulled Alisa towards the bed "You must be tired, go to sleep"

"But the sun up" Alisa whined.

"So?" Joker looked at her quizzing.

"So no sleep"

"Alisa, you were almost blown to bits. Then you somehow managed to find your way back here; you most likely walked all this way here. So you, uh, must be very tired"

Alisa pouted "Ok"

As Alisa jumped onto the bed Joker closed the curtains the transformed the room into darkness. It was one of those _special _curtains (as Alisa once put it) that didn't let any light pass through. Alisa got under the covers and Joker kicked his shoes off: Joining Alisa.

He pulled her to himself and she rested her head on his chest.

"Joker?"

"Yes Alisa"

"Why you upset that Alisa gone?"

"I wasn't upset"

Alisa smirked "Joker, you lieee"

"I was just angry that Harley managed to scratch my Doll" Joker quickly retorted.

Alisa giggled but fell asleep seconds later.

Joker stared at her as she breathed lightly.

What an odd thing she was. What an enigma she was. Even though she was lost like a child at a theme park, she still managed to return. Without any fatal wounds either. Now how on earth did this woman do it? Surely she couldn't have threatened someone to bring her here. Nor could she have seduced someone. Maybe she manipulated them... Unlikely, too. She's too naïve to have done so.

Honestly, Joker was not upset that Alisa was almost killed. He was upset that if she 'had' died, she would've died too easily. That angered him. If Alisa was to die: it would be by Joker's hand. Alisa was his after all. Only he had the right to end her if he wished but… he wouldn't. She was too fun.

* * *

About an hour later Alisa awoke by a few loud bangs and whispering. Alisa shifted, burying her head in the pillow but it continued. Alisa buried her head harder into her pillow until her pillow groaned lightly.

Alisa opened her eyes.

In a hoarse voice Joker whispered "Alisa I think if you bury your head in my chest any further, you'll be able to see my heart"

"What heart?"

He chuckled "Good point"

Alisa didn't move, she stayed on his chest.

"Alisa could you, uh, maybe _get off_?"

"Hm, why?"

Joker stared at her through his lashes. The banging then became urgent.

Joker shouted "What?!"

A timid voice replied "Boss, we can't find Harley"

To that Alisa sat up.

"Sooo?" Joker drew out.

The man paused "Boss-"

"Go away!" the man needn't be told twice.

Alisa cocked her head "Hm, Harley missing"

Joker still didn't move "Let her do what she wants, as long as she doesn't annoy me, or get in my way"

They sat in silence; both contemplating on various topics. However, the man came back "Boss! The Bat's here!"

Joker flew towards the door, almost knocking Alisa off the bed, and flung it open, "Well, why didn't you say so!" he smiled.

Joker quickly popped on his blazer and trench coat and bolted towards his favourite rodent. Alisa sat on the bed still contemplating. The moment Joker had processed that Batman was here she could see his cogs working.

She chuckled "What an odd one he is. So different, so _refreshing_."

Alisa heard a loud thud downstairs and decided to investigate. But first she took baby steps towards the bathroom and cleaned up and refreshed her look. Making sure that every fault was gotten rid of.

Fifteen minutes later, she descended down the stairs, walking over unconscious henchmen and weapons and such. Once she made it to the lobby, she found a fallen Joker with a Batman holding him down by his foot. He was smiling like the psycho he was and was muttering something.

Alisa only heard few words "She's- …. nothing- …. like me-"

Joker's eyes then darted towards her "Speak of the devil" he grunted underneath Batman's grasp.

Batman snapped his head towards her, his eyes flashed so many emotions, his mouth parted slightly. Almost as if he was silently gasping. Alisa felt something hurt inside of her. Why did she feel like this? Whose expectations did she have to live up to? Why did she feel? Why did she feel this pain now that Batman had seen her like this? Was she a disappointment to him? Why- why- why did she feel like crying? Why was Batman so important to her?

Suddenly Alisa felt herself being jerked away from reality.

A distorted demonic voice whispered in her mind "**Only the stro-**"

Joker took this opportunity to kick Batman off of himself. Batman grunted and fell down with a mighty bang. Joker was on him instantly "Oh _Bats_. How you make my adrenaline run"

Alisa watched blankly, not caring. Her previous thoughts were none existent now.

As Joker raised a knife to plunge in Batman's shoulder, Batman rolled them over and pinned Joker's arms down.

"_**Only the strong eat**_" the distorted voice whispered in Alisa's dark mind.

Alisa kicked Batman off of Joker. Batman staggered back in surprise and reached out for something to hold on to. Joker stood up and smirked at Alisa. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a revolver. He shoved it in to Alisa's right hand "Shoot him. Don't, uh, kill him. Just shoot him."

Alisa took a few steps forward. Then a few more. Then a few more. Until she stood directly in the middle of the two. Alisa pointed the revolver at Batman. Sirens came within earshot.

A ghost of a smirk found its way to Alisa's lips and she thought to herself "**Hm, I wonder…**"

Joker patiently waited, expecting Alisa to do what he told her, commanded, her to do.

In a flash, Alisa flipped around and shot Joker in the shoulder.

Joker made no noise. No scream. No grunt. No gasp. He just fell down and stared at the ceiling wide eyed.

Alisa dropped the revolver and casually walked away. Batman was hot on her tail.

"Alisa!" he called for her but she didn't notice him.

She ran off and Batman followed in her shadow.

Police officers filled the lobby and circled Joker, who was still staring at the ceiling wide eyed. Without warning Joker started to cackle like a hyena. He laughed so hard that tears slid down his face. As he laughed harder; blood rapidly left his body "Oh she really is unpredictable. Just. The. Way. I. Love. It."

As police officers surrounded him, Joker stared ahead at nothing particular, her face was all he could see. Her _eyes_. The _raging_ fire in her eyes. Absolutely _Perfect_.

* * *

Batman sprinted towards Alisa, whom was now standing still in front of the entrance to an abandoned candy shop, and he stopped a few paces away from her.

Silence accompanied their presence, slowly, making the atmosphere tenser.

The forming thunder clouds had now started to, conveniently, drench the two down. Puddles formed in the many potholes that surrounded them haphazardly.

Batman broke the silence "Alisa?"

Alisa didn't respond. Didn't even react.

"Alisa, let me help you" Batman offered a hand.

Alisa turned her head ever so slightly and looked Batman right in the eye.

Batman had to stifle a shudder as he looked on into Alisa's right eye. It was blank, void of any emotions at all.

"Help?" she croaked out.

Batman gulped down his fear "Yes, help"

Steadily, Alisa turned around. Her scars stretched out in a straight line. Alisa gazed at the hand almost… longingly?

Batman watched as Alisa's scars started to stretch down: making her face match that of a comical frowny clown.

As Batman observed Alisa closely, he noticed all the little things: her bottom lip was trembling, her hands (that were clenched into fists) were quivering, her brows were scrunched together as if she was straining, her eyes were watering, her breathing was rapid yet quiet and her lips were tightly shut like she was holding all of her sobs behind those lips. These little yet important things…

The rain made Alisa's hair stick to her face and her paint smudge away. It was only when Batman returned his eyes to Alisa's eyes did he realize that Alisa's tears were now slipping down from her eyes and mixing with the rain drops and her make up.

Albeit the tears were small, one could have mistaken them for the raindrops, but as Alisa glared at Batman's hand the thicker her tears became and the deeper her scars fell.

Alisa turned around fully so that her whole body was facing Batman. Her lips parted slowly, letting out a small whimper, but she had her teeth gritted tightly, and behind those gritted teeth were all of her screams. Now her tears were coming down like waterfalls. She was trying so hard not to cry like a baby.

"Alisa?" Batman whispered.

That was all it took.

Alisa fell down to her knees and cried shamelessly on the ground. She threw back her head and opened up her mouth, letting out all of her cries, letting out all of her pain. She glared at the clouds above her as her mouth let out all of her screams.

Batman quickly got to his knees and pulled her into his embrace. He stroked her hair and rocked them back and forth… but in the end Alisa cried herself to sleep.

Quite clearly, Alisa was inconsolable.

Once Alisa had fallen asleep in Batman's arms, he picked her up bridal style, and carried her back to the Batmobile. As he carried Alisa back he couldn't help but ponder what had caused such a break down. Was it possible for her to be far more traumatized than he earlier thought she was? Perhaps shooting the Joker had some psychological effects on her.

Whatever it was, Batman was determined to help her, no matter what.

Batman only prayed that no one else witnessed this event.

* * *

As Bruce carried out Alisa; Alfred stood by, loyally as usual.

As Bruce passed Alfred he caught a glimpse of Alfred's solemn face.

"I'll make sure that Miss Precious will receive the full hospitality of the Wayne manor once she awakes, Master Wayne" Bruce heard Alfred call as he carried on towards his own room.

"I'll also make sure the estate is toasted tonight" Alfred added referring to the puddles the two left behind as they trailed towards their room.

Upon entering his room, he first rested Alisa down onto the fluffy bed, and then seated himself in an armchair nearby. Without hurrying, Bruce stripped off his armour and gazed upon Alisa. However, looking upon her he took note of her weary complexion and averted his gaze around the room.

It was only then did he catch the headlines of the 'Weekly Gotham'.

'JOKER KIDNAPS WAYNE'S WOMAN! WAS SHE REALLY ANOTHER OF JOKER'S SCHEMES OR WAS SHE REALLY JUST A VICTIM? WHERE'S THE BATMAN WHEN HE'S NEEDED?'

Yes, indeed. Where was Batman when he was needed?

It was then did realisation hit Bruce. Did Alisa have that breakdown because Batman offered to help HER then… _after_ the damage was done? Offering Alisa help then was like…

_It was like rubbing salt into a wound._

Bruce covered his mouth with his hand, as it all of his willpower to prevent himself from letting his rage get the best of him.

He looked back at Alisa.

"**First Rachel… now Alisa**," Bruce thought on "**I have to make this psychopath stop somehow.**"

Moments later Bruce joined Alisa. Engulfing her in his toned arms. She was so cold, freezing in fact. Why did Bruce love Alisa so much? Was it her character that was like beauty to him? So happy, so lively, so innocent. She was nothing like Rachel.

She wasn't strong like her. She didn't have her physical beauty. She didn't have any of her traits.

Alisa was different. Alisa was unique.

Alisa saw past his mask of the playboy Bruce Wayne. She saw what most people do not. She saw the _pain_ and she was there for him in his time of need. She _sympathised_. She _cared_… something most people just don't do anymore.

Flashback

Alfred retired to his room for the night and Bruce and Alisa went on to their respectful room to rest in. Alisa was playing with her hands; she was picking at the nail polish that Alfred had applied on her nails. It was a glittery crimson and that had caught Alisa's eye; so without asking what it was, she said to them that she wanted it. However soon after applying it… she didn't like it.

Her precise written words were "These things are making Precious' nails sticky and Precious don't like it!"

Alisa (or in this case known as Precious at the time) and Bruce were lying in bed with the covers up to their chins. As Alisa waved her hands above her head: Bruce turned over to the lamp to switch it off but froze.

There at the bedside was a picture of Rachel Dawes.

He stared at it sorrowfully.

It still hadn't been long since Rachel's passing and the wound on Bruce's heart was still fresh.

By now Alisa had seen Bruce freeze and curiously peered over at him. She didn't understand why he wasn't moving so she sat up and then her gaze fell upon the picture too.

Her first thought was "**Why this woman so familiar?**" but then her second thought was "**what wrong with Brucey?**"

Alisa poked Bruce in the arm. He blinked away the tears before he turned to Alisa and smiled "Ah sorry Precious"

However, he wasn't fooling her.

She looked upon him blankly before curiosity took over and she leaned closer to his face. Bruce was taken aback "Something wrong, Precious?"

Alisa squinted and looked him right in the eye as if saying 'You's tell Precious (you tell me)'

"I think you're tired Precious" and with that Bruce turned off the lamp and Alisa slipped into her spot. Something was wrong and Alisa could feel it. He wasn't even holding her tonight.

Alisa lied down and turned her head to look at Bruce but she was met by the back of his head. He was looking at that picture again. It may have been dark but Alisa could still see very clearly and he seemed to be shaking.

Alisa sighed and turned on the lamp on her side. She sat up and pulled the covers off of Bruce, whom was now trying to make it look like he was sleeping and not silently crying.

Alisa pouted and folded her arms giving off the impression that she was saying 'Brucey, what wrong?'

Bruce sat up and gently grabbed her shoulders "Precious, are you having nightmares again?"

Alisa mentally face palmed herself. Here she was asking him what was bothering him and here he thought that she was having nightmares. If only she had her notepad and pen.

She tried to pry out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go because he was worried for her so, unfortunately, she couldn't reach her notepad and pen.

"Precious, you know you can tell me"

Alisa shook her head and looked him in the eyes again. She pointed to her eyes and then slid one of her fingers down her cheek from her eye imitating a tear falling down and then pointed to Bruce's eyes.

Bruce shook his head in return "I wasn't crying"

Alisa folded her arms and gave her best scowling face, but she ended up looking cute.

"Precious, go to sleep. I'm fine really" Bruce put up his best and well preformed fake smile.

Alisa glanced between the picture of Rachel and Bruce. It was then she figured that Rachel probably had left Bruce somehow and he was heartbroken. She wasn't a fool.

Whenever the name 'Rachel' came up, both Bruce and Alfred went silent and from that Alisa figured that this so called 'Joker' had probably killed her. He was killing people all the time.

Alisa's face softened and she stared into Bruce's eyes. They were so sad.

Suddenly, Alisa grabbed Bruce's head and hugged him. She rested her head on his head and stroked his head tenderly.

Bruce couldn't believe what was happening and he couldn't understand her reasoning for such an act.

After a few moments Alisa sat back and held Bruce's face in her hands. She looked into his eyes with such sincerity that Bruce was speechless. Alisa then let go of his face and smiled, she used her fingers and stretched her mouth into an even bigger smile. The dull lighting made Alisa look as if she had one huge mouth which reached the tips of her eyes.

After a while she wiggled off the bed and came over to Bruce's side of the bed. She grabbed the photo of Rachel and pointed to Rachel's face then Bruce's.

She then shook her head and pointed to Rachel's face. Bruce wasn't getting the message.

Alisa sprinted to her side of the bed and grabbed her notepad and pen: she scribbled onto it with such hurry 'We carry on. She's wouldn't want Brucey to die along with her.'

As soon as Bruce read those lines he couldn't help but let the tears fall. Alisa put the notepad and pen aside and gently pulled Bruce into another hug and he gladly cried on her shoulder.

That night Alisa was the one who held Bruce and rocked him to sleep.

It was then did Bruce realise that this woman next to him had much more to her than it seemed. She was precocious.

…

As the days went by Bruce, slowly but surely, got over Rachel and fell over heels for Alisa. It wasn't easy to get over Rachel but Alisa made it bearable. Whenever Alisa would catch Bruce ogling her she would give him one of her biggest smiles.

The funny thing was; Alisa didn't look as if she knew what was going on around her but if someone really observed her they would discover that Alisa has very acute senses and she in fact does know what is going around her _and_ what was going on around the people with her.

She, in fact, is well informed.

As Bruce struggled to grasp onto sleep, he felt some of the deep scars that littered Alisa's body and it made him contemplate as to how she had received such hideous scars. They were too old for them to have been afflicted by the Joker.

Then Bruce contemplated how Alisa had received all of her scars, especially the ones on her head and face. Who could do such a thing to such a young woman, and why?

What kind of life had she lived that she ended up in a backstreet alley bleeding to death? Who was Alisa before this tragedy befell her? Did she not have any family or friend?

Bruce suddenly came up with an idea.

What if he could find Alisa's true identity through the missing persons list? All he had to do was find a match.

* * *

The next morning Bruce woke up with a heavy heart. Alisa hadn't waken up yet and it was midday now. He only hoped that she would wake up sooner than later. Alfred stayed close to Alisa that morning, waiting to assist her once she awoke.

As for Joker he was thrown in to Arkham, literally, without any trial.

As he laid in his rock hard bed he contemplated about Alisa.

With every thought he grew more unsettled, but he didn't let it show.

"**My dear Doll. How unpredictable you are. I wonder how it was that you ended up with Batman. Actually, how was it that Doll ended up with Bruce Wayne in the first place? Could it be Bats and playboy are friends? No. that's unlikely. Bats wouldn't fall so low as to befriend playboy.**" As Joker's mind wandered he thought something that disturbed him greatly.

"**Could it be that Bruce Wayne is Batman?...ha**" Joker began to chortle disturbingly which caused one of the guards to come by and bang on his metallic door "Stop it ya' loony bag!"

Joker lowered his chortles to giggles "**No, I don't think Bats is Bruce Wayne but… it could be a possibility. Now, is Alisa really as naïve as she seems or is she… faking her amnesia? What if she's working with the Bats?**"

Joker frowned "**Could she really be manipulative? Is that how she ended with playboy? She manipulated him? Did she play me a fool as well? It would explain how she managed to get around Gotham**"

Joker jumped off of his bed and paced around his room "**Who is Alisa really? What does she want? What makes her tick?**"

It was then did Joker decide Alisa's predicament. If she was a sham then he would find out however…. If she really was as she seemed then he would keep her. She was unpredictable and he loved that.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please tell me what you thought of this chapter; oh and if you do leave a review, please do tell me who you think of Miss Bradcliff and what do you think will happen to her or what happened that she ended up in her current predicament.**

**Also I wish to explain why Alisa had a breakdown after she shot Joker. So as you know Alisa still has this childlike side (childlike persona if you will) to her and Joker was the one who took care of her. Almost like a guy who picked up a child off of the dirty streets. So in short, shooting the Joker for Alisa is almost like someone shooting their own father. Now don't get me wrong Alisa doesn't see Joker as her Father (that was like a comparison, plus that's just wrong), I can't fully explain Alisa's relation to the Joker in detail because it's not only complicated but I'm afraid I'll explain it in a way which might give something away. But I hope I explained it to you that made sense to you. Shooting the Joker for Alisa is like shooting a part of her own body (most likely an artery). And Alisa can't feel physical (and sometimes mental) pain so it's distressing for her to be able to feel this much pain.**

**Now here's something else I wish to explain to you. Alisa isn't supposed to be able to feel like ordinary people. She can feel but her feelings are different compared to 'normal' people. So for her being able to feel for Joker as well as Batman/Bruce is very peculiar and very confusing for her and since she still has this childlike persona, she believes it's wrong to be able to feel; so she doesn't ask help from anyone because she thinks she's doing something wrong. And we all know that most children when they've done something wrong they usually hide it.**

**So, please leave a review, and if you're confused about anything please tell me so in your review and if you're too shy to review you can always PM me. Don't worry I don't bite. Also thank you all so much for your reviews it really does help :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Mother!" the small boy called "Mother!"

Miss Bradcliff, whom was lying on a rock hard bed that was crammed into a corner, turned her head to look over to her six year old son who was waddling towards her happily, holding out his hands.

"Yes sweetie?" Miss Bradcliff beamed at her son.

"When are we going for our walk?" He asked, holding his hands behind his back.

Miss Bradcliff furrowed her brows and grabbed her phone that was resting near the bedside lamp. When she saw that it was well past midday, her eyes widened "Oh Alex sweetie, I'm sorry. Let's get ready and go, hm?"

Once the two had their coats snuggly on, they departured whilst holding hands. It was Christmas and it had snowed heavily in Gotham, which was quite unusual. It hadn't snowed like this for years.

This day was particularly cloudy, and freezing.

Usually they would go through the park but the snow was too thick; and hadn't been shovelled away yet and Alex kept slipping on the snow. Miss Bradcliff didn't want her dear son to fall and injury himself.

So they went through the local Broadway near their rinky-dink flat. As they pasted the shops that were littered with 'SALE' signs, Alex's big brown eyes began to shine brightly as soon as his eyes landed on the latest figurine. He froze in his spot.

All the boys in Alex's school were talking about it and how their parents would definitely get it for them otherwise they would throw a tantrum.

"Mommy!" Alex pulled on Miss Bradcliff's sleeve.

"Yes Alex?"

"Look!" Alex dragged Miss Bradcliff to the shop which displayed the figurine "Can I get this mother, for Christmas?"

Miss Bradcliff searched for a price tag and felt a lump grow in her throat when she noticed the three digit number. Miss Bradcliff looked everywhere but at her son, and mumbled out "Uh… Alex. Mommy will-" she paused, gulping deeply "-will try as best as she can to get it for you, ok? Just not right now."

She could hardly pay off her bills so how on earth was she going to get that overly prized figurine. She felt tears sting her eyes and her voice become weak. She had disappointed her son yet again.

On goers glanced at Miss Bradcliff like she was a maggot. Grunting, scowling, even whispering as they passed.

Alex stared up into his mother's sad eyes, he had gone quiet as soon as he saw the tears well up "Mommy, can we go home?"

Miss Bradcliff cleared her throat "Yes dear, we can."

As soon as they got home and snuggled up in the coach, Alex turned to his mother and held her face in his hands "Mommy, mommy"

Miss Bradcliff smiled at her son sadly "Yes son"

"Mommy, don't get me the toy."

"Why dear? You've been really good and you really wanted it."

"Mommy" Alex rested his forehead on his mother's "I don't want that toy if it troubles you in any way. I don't want you to be sad and cry again. I want you to smile. _I want my mommy to be happy._"

The moment those words left his mouth Miss Bradcliff burst into tears. She pulled her son into a tight embrace and whispered into his ear "Oh Alex, you're such a good boy."

That night as Miss Bradcliff fell asleep with her son in her arms, Alex pulled the covers up to her shoulder's and whispered "Goodnight Mommy, sweet dreams" and kissed her before he laid down and stared at his mother. He kissed her every night to make sure she would have good dreams but every night he would notice the bags and dark circles increase under his mother's eyes.

Alex had an idea what his dear Mother was going through but it was far from the sick reality, and little did Miss Bradcliff know that she would soon, lose her good boy, her _dear_ son, in the most _brutal_ way possible.

* * *

Bruce sat stiffly contemplating about the Joker. How he would attempt to escape, how he would scheme up another disaster for Gotham. He, Batman, was being trialled.

The Wayne manor was especially dull today. After all, _she_ had not awoken yet. Bruce awaited for Alfred in one of the many living rooms, impatiently tapping his foot, sighing every so now and then, fiddling with his hands, running his hand over his lips.

Finally, after what felt like an hour when really it had been a quarter of an hour, Alfred entered empty handed. Bruce frowned, "Nothing?"

Alfred held his hands behind his back "Not much could be found Sir, but there was one oddity that I found"

Bruce arched a brow in question.

"There was a missing person's file that disappeared without a trace. The person was never found however they were never claimed deceased either. All information on the person has been destroyed"

Bruce furrowed his brows "How, then, did you find it?"

Alfred leaned forward to the seated Wayne, "Every file has a date and time, Sir. If a data has been moved, edited or deleted manually with care then the date and time is also removed however if one does not know how to handle the data properly the data is deleted but not the date and time."

Bruce nodded, understanding "So all that's left is a gap in the system where the data once was"

Alfred smiled ever so lightly "Precisely, Sir"

"What was the date and time?" Bruce queried.

Alfred straightened himself "Six and half months ago, Sir. Around midday."

Bruce arose from his seat and sauntered towards Alfred until he was able to lean over and whisper into his ear "How is she?"

"She's awoken, and I believe that she's getting washed up" Alfred muttered back.

Bruce took a step back and nodded slightly "Cancel everything for today, Alfred"

Alfred glanced at the living room doors "Would you be spending the day with Miss Precious?"

Bruce tried to speak, however the words got stuck in his throat and instead let out sounds of frustration "Precious? Alisa? What is her name? What should I call her?"

Alfred squinted at his Master "Sir, when she is in the Wayne estate and in our company, she is Miss Precious but out _there_ she is Alisa: just like by day, this man in front of me, is Bruce Wayne and by night, Batman."

Bruce was speechless, but jerkily nodded nonetheless and left to join Alisa's company. As he travelled towards his own room, which Alisa was occupying, Bruce pondered on what Alfred had just told him.

Once he reached his room he hesitated in front of the door. He rested his hand on the door knobs and leaned in, peeling his ears for any sound at all, but nothing. He gently pushed the double doors aside and scanned the room for her but she was nowhere. He then turned to the bathroom.

Bruce begrudgingly stepped towards the bathroom, and knocked with trembling hands. Why he was trembling this bad, he did not know, nor why he was afraid.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from behind the bathroom door and Bruce heard Alisa groan out loud. The door opened and revealed a half dressed Alisa. Her trousers were on but her shirt was…

Alisa pouted and looked at Bruce with watery eyes "Brucey, Precious don't – can't – close her shirt"

Bruce was taken aback from her cheery, childish, mood. He smiled gently and said "I'll do it for you, don't worry."

However, as his eyes lowered to her torso his smile fell but dared not speak of the scars that bared on her skin. As he took out the misplaced buttons out from the holes he tried to take his eyes off of her torso but curiosity took over "Precious, how did… you get all… these?" he chose he words carefully.

Alisa looked down upon her chest "Oh! Precious no remember but…" she trailed off.

Bruce just finished with her shirt and looked down at her wandering eyes "What?"

Alisa's eyes went blank which only put Bruce on an edge "Precious?"

Alisa's eyes narrow and she mumbled incoherently.

Bruce grabbed Alisa's shoulders and shook her "Precious? Precious!"

Alisa continued mumbling and thrashed her arms around trying to escape from Bruce.

In panic Bruce gave her a pathetic attempt of a slap, but that only made her more frantic. She screamed bloody murder.

"Precious! Look at me!" Bruce shook her until her head shook crazily but she revolted harder against him. Almost as if the more he tried to bring her back the more she fell into her hallucinations.

Bruce was about to slap her but put her on the floor as soon as he saw the tears escape, she sung in a whisper "And if you would call me your sweetheart, I'd maybe then sing you a song."

Alisa wavered and then her brows furrowed and she looked at her hands like they were tainted. She looked around the room, eyes darting everywhere but at Bruce. Her eyes were alight, scanning, calculating. Until her eyes landed on Bruce…

As soon as Alisa registered Bruce's being in front of her, she stiffened and she looked at him with the intent of murder. However, it was soon replaced by fear. Bruce, himself, felt a pull in his chest when he saw fear fill those saucer like eyes. Suddenly, she started to scream and thrash again.

Bruce couldn't think of any other way to stop her, so he hastily met her lips with her own. Alisa stiffened once more, all the hairs on her body stood up and her hands flew to his shoulders but he pushed her aside to a wall and kept her there until he felt her body relax. As soon as Alisa's hands fell back to her sides he parted from her and panted, breathless "Are you okay now?"

Alisa stared at him bewildered but she soon replaced it with a smile "Yeah, Precious s'all good"

She then walked past him and sat on the bed, crisscrossing her legs, and pulled the covers to her hips. Bruce took a seat in an armchair and stared at Alisa nonchalantly.

Alisa sighed through her nose "Does Brucey have something to say to Precious?"

Curiosity took over Bruce "Precious, do _you_ have anything to say to someone?"

Alisa put her index finger on her lower lip and she looked up at the ceiling, "Um… Yeah, Precious wanna say thank you for all your good work!"

Bruce leaned on his knees letting his hands hang "Thank you? Me?"

Alisa smiled innocently "Thank you Batman!"

Bruce's face fell visibly but quickly recovered, putting on a coy smile "Batman?"

Though he seemed quite calm on the outside Bruce's thoughts were raging in his head with "**Does she suspect me? Does she know I'm Batman?**"

Alisa nodded her head vigorously, "Yeah, Precious wanna say a big Thank you to Batman"

Bruce let out a low sigh. He thought that she didn't know Batman's true identity, but man was he wrong. She knew his true identity the whole time. She wasn't as dull as he thought her to be.

"Well, you better say Thank you to him the next time you see him; after all he brought you back here to safety many times" Bruce chuckled "and he told me to tell you to stay put"

Alisa's face fell straight blank: her voice going strangely quiet, nonchalant "Precious can't do that, cause Precious has to go soon"

Bruce became crescent faced "What do you mean, Precious?"

Alisa's right hands fingers flexed, relaxed and wiggled "Ah well" her eyes wandering around the room before they locked with Bruce's "Precious have to leave soon"

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed "What?" as if he couldn't comprehend what she was telling him.

Alisa wiggled her fingers again "Simple, Precious soon have to leave Wayne estate" she rolled out the words slowly, popping out the last 't' in estate.

Bruce gave her a look of disbelief "Precious, do you know what you're saying?", he stood up and towered over her on the bed.

Alisa bowed her head, shadows fell over her eyes, making them seem two black pits "_Yes_" she replied after some time. She flexed and wiggled her fingers again "I _do_ understand what _I_ _am_ saying"

Bruce was flabbergasted. Alisa's whole demure had transformed into something petrifying. She had a dark aura to her now, her lips were in a tight tense line, her eyes looked larger (more than usual) and almost glowing with all the sensations that were whirling in her, but most off all, her manner of speech had changed. Her once sweet high-pitched voice was now higher than usual, with hints of danger. Nor did she have anything childish or joyous about herself anymore, it was mature, calculating… threatening!

Bruce inhaled sharply and took a few steps back as Alisa stood up.

Suddenly, it was difficult to breathe, and the atmosphere became tense.

Alisa shifted her gaze to the ground, and sighed heavily "Did I see a flash of fear, _Brucey_?", her eyes lazily travelled up his form and staring right into his soul.

Her voice was too sweet to be true. She took a step closer towards Bruce "Hm?"

Bruce stared down at her perplexed. This was a side of Alisa that Bruce had _never_ seen, and quite frankly… it frighten him.

She came up in his face, and whispered "What's the matter? _Bat_ got your tongue?"

The words were lodged in his throat. He could not even managed a squeak.

"No objections I see!" Alisa smirked with triumph.

As Alisa circled Bruce like a big cat ready to pounce, he felt the hairs on his body rise, albeit he kept himself composed nonetheless.

"You see, Brucey, I have been contemplating of late, and… uh, I've devised some brilliant, um…" Alisa trailed off, looking for the right word "_Ideas_."

Alisa nodded enthusiastically, she flexed and wiggled her right hands fingers again "You see, Joker and I, we see eye to eye. Which is quite nonplussed as, well as you can imagine, it's never happened before."

Alisa laughed hysterically.

Bruce felt his stomach turn as her laughter echoed in his ears. Finally, Bruce summoned up the courage and spoke ever so softly "Who are you?"

Alisa's laughter ceased and she peered up at Bruce "Who am I? _Who am I_, you question?"

Alisa's scars twitched up and her maniacal laughter started once more. Through her choked laughter, she managed to gasp out "Oh Brucey! You. _Really_. Are. Amusing."

"Who _are_ you?" Repeated Bruce.

Alisa wiggled her fingers again "You tell _me_", again she bowed her head making shadows cast down upon her eyes, making her eyes look like two black pits _again_.

The resemblance was uncanny.

Alisa could see everything through Bruce's eyes. No matter how collected one was; Alisa's eyes saw everything. She could see the confliction in Bruce. It was true: the eyes really are a gateway to the soul.

"Go on", Alisa gestured with her hands "Ask away"

Bruce blinked "What?"

Alisa opened her mouth to answer but she was rendered unconscious with a pan to the back of the head. It was Alfred.

"I see Sir, that you were having some difficulty" Alfred spoke clearly, thwarting Bruce back into reality.

"Al- Alfred. This is much more serious than we thought. Joker- Joker has brainwashed her" Bruce stuttered.

It was obvious. Bruce was in denial. It was a good thing that Alfred did not hear any of what had conversed between Alisa and Bruce.

Alfred was shaken by the shiver in his Master's voice, "Do not fret, Master Bruce, I will fetch for Doctor Adams _immediately_"

Alfred had no idea what had gone between these two but he knew… it was not pretty.

Just as he had finished his sentence Alisa stirred. Bruce held his breathe as Alisa sat up. She rubbed her eyes as if she had awoken and she looked around. When she found Bruce and Alfred peering down at her she smiled innocently "Alfred, Brucey. Good morning"

Alfred returned the smile "Good morning, Miss Precious. Would you like some breakfast?"

Alisa nodded "Mh-hm"

"Alright then" Alfred straightened his posture "Please come down when you're ready"

Bruce was speechless "**Was this an act?**" Bruce pondered.

As soon as Alfred left, Alisa's eyes watered "Brucey, Precious very, _very_, sorry. Brucey, don't be angry with Precious", she pouted.

Bruce didn't know if he should've dragged her into one of the cells in the Batcave or if he should carry on as if this hadn't happened. He chose the latter.

He kneeled down, took her hands in his, and spoke softly "It's ok Precious, it wasn't your fault"

Alisa sniffed "Is Brucey sure?"

"Very sure" he smiled affectionately at her, and he stood up, hauling her up with him "Come on, let's get you fed."

Little did anyone understand what was going on in Alisa's mind. Not even Alisa herself understood what was going on.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**O_O**

**So what do you guys think? I must say I was extremely excited to write this chapter. Now, my plan was to make this chapter at least 5,000 words but I was forced to hand in a 3,000 word chapter. **

**My summer break has officially ended :'(  
Is it just me or was the break really short this time?**

**Anyway, I will most likely be very, very, busy and I don't know when I will be able to update next so here's the chapter for this week. Hopefully I will be able to update at least every three/four weeks… I'm not sure really.**

**Now, here's the answer to a question that has been asked relentlessly. Is Alisa acting? The answer is, No. Alisa has no control over her changing moods/speaking manner/etc. Alisa does it unconsciously. It's almost as an impulse. **

**Also, I have finally found Alisa's tick. As you all would've noticed, Joker has a habit of licking his scars. Well, Alisa has a habit of flexing and wiggled her right hand's fingers. I'll explain why she does that in later chapters. As for Alisa's past. Now, I've been pondering how to release her back story to you all. I've got a few ideas but if any of you have any suggestions please do leave a review.**

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you deem this chapter as satisfactory. If I must speak the truth, whenever I see that someone has favorited/followed/reviewed 'Tainted Angel' I can't help but cry. I was so anxious when I posted my story and thought no one would give it a second glance and yet almost everyday someone has either favorited or followed. So, a big Thank you to you all, it really does make me feel euphoric. I will try my best to finish this fiction as fast as possible.**

**Please do leave me a review about anything. A question, a comment, or a suggestion, it really does help even if it's one word.**

**Suki**


	16. Chapter 16: Betrayal?

Chapter 16

"Bradcliff!" the fat man screeched, "What do you think you're saying?"

"People deserve to know, they deserve to know what the Mob are doing!", Miss Bradcliff argued back.

The fat Caucasian man shook his head, his hands up in the air as if in surrender "I will not argue about this with you again. I will not allow you to publish that _nonsense_!"

"Why? Why must you deny the public their right?"

"People don't want to be depressed, they want to know what happened to their favourite celebrity, or what happened in Gotham recently, like the death of these teenagers!" the man pointed to the latest article, with his sausage like finger.

"It was murder! The mob have been kidnapping teenagers and doing god knows what to them, and you think their passing isn't depressing-"

Miss Bradcliff was cut in on by the stout man, stepping closer to her, an inch away from her "Do you want to feed your boy tonight?" he sneered, just so the two could hear what he whispered.

Miss Bradcliff felt the hairs on her body stand up "you- you hardly pay me, after all, I am a woman"

The man grunted and stormed out to his own office. Bradcliff slumped down in her seat, staring at her article on the Mob. If she just had a little more evidence, they could go to court. Her table lamp was the only source of light now, it was late, everyone was leaving to join their families in their cushiony home.

Miss Bradcliff gazed out her window, thinking of Alex, and how hard his life was. At school, at home, everywhere. Just like hers.

She bit her bottom lip and used all her will power to make sure the dam would not break.

Her boss, a total asshole, with a potbelly and a dirty brown beard with a few strands of hair on the side of his head, not to mention his thick rimmed glasses and his ridiculous large ego was keeping a watch on her now.

He paid her less than any other of his employees despite the fact she did the most work, and he was a corrupt, just like most men in power. Bradcliff wasn't stupid, she knew he worked for the Mob.

She rubbed her forehead and gasped "Oh Alex…"

* * *

Alisa cleaned her lips with a napkin that Alfred had supplied her with. Once she patted away the last of her scrumptious breakfast, she turned to look at the two males who were conversing about how the breakfast had been prepared, Alisa cleared her throat "Precious wanna say something."

The two males gave her their full attention.

"Precious is gonna go for now, and Precious don't know when Precious will be back"

Alfred leaned forward to her "Miss Precious, I think you might've hurt your head a little too much, wait for Doctor Adams to arrive and then we will discuss then what will happen"

Alisa looked over at Alfred blankly "Why?"

Alfred blinked "Well-"

He was cut off "Why must we discuss this?" Alisa tilted her head down to the right and looked up at the two "Hm? Can't I do what I want without anyone's consent?"

Alfred looked down at Alisa, almost sternly "Yes, you can't Miss Precious, you must have _our_ consent"

Alisa was about to query on but Alfred quickly added "Because we worry about you Miss Precious"

That shut her up. It really did. Shut. Her. Up.

Bruce felt himself cringe mentally, when Alisa frowned, causing her scars to stretch downwards. Bruce swallowed thickly and was going to attempt to brighten the mood when…

"Worry?" Alisa furrowed her brows "Why would you worry… about someone like me?" her eyes dropped to the floor and her mouth moved as if she was saying something but no sound came out.

Bruce slowly got beside her and put a hand on her shoulder; however she was still gazing at the floor, her eyes darting around like she was trying to find something "Because we care"

Suddenly, Alisa's whole face became blank, her breathing off, she turned to Bruce, who was seated beside her "C-care…?"

The word sounded foreign when she whispered it. Alisa looked bewildered and flipped her head around to look at Alfred but instead of getting an answer he gave her a gentle smile.

She looked back at Bruce, then at Alfred, then Bruce, then Alfred, Bruce, Alfred, Bruce. She abruptly stood and turned to leave.

She left through the double doors and never looked back.

That was the last of Precious that they ever saw.

Later when Dr. Adams arrived Bruce threw question after question about Alisa, asking whether if torture, mental or physical could have a drastic effect on Alisa as she was already suffering from personality disorder.

Dr. Adams knew from their odd behaviour that Alisa was already gone. Dr. Adams didn't answer not one of their questions and left saying she had no business there knowing her patient was no longer in their care.

Alisa had left just like that. No goodbye, no lasting look, she just up and went. Bruce knew that he should've taken her to a cell… because now not only will he have to face someone who he has a deep regard for, but also he knows he will face a heavy storm.

All by himself.

* * *

**One and a half months later **

Joker had always thought Alisa was docile, passive but the scar on his shoulder reminded him otherwise. It would've healed well but Joker kept scratching it, yearning for the feeling of the bullet within him again.

Joker had replayed that moment within him mind countless times. He recalled the strong fire in her eyes when she pivoted and fired.

Over the time Joker had spent in Arkham he had contemplated about Alisa a lot. _A lot_, indeed. He had thought of her every day, every hour, every second. She was plaguing his mind and he, well, he didn't like that.

As he sat about, still thinking of her, he heard a familiar squeaking "Let me go! This isn't how you treat a woman y'know, when _Mister J_ hears about this, he's gonna have your head"

Curiously, Joker sauntered to his cell door (Which had been upgraded to a thick glass only, with small circles) and leaned on it, smirking "Hey Harley, did you finally decide to come back in the party?"

Harley halted her squealing at once and turned to look at Joker so fast, that the two guards were afraid she might've unscrewed a bolt or something.

The moment Harley's eyes landed on Joker, she melted "Oh, _Mister J_, there you are"

But then as soon as it came her smile vanished; she quickly turned her head around and bowed her head as if ashamed.

Joker faked worry "Oh _Harley_, what's wrong?"

Harley didn't look at him "Where's Alisa?"

Joker felt something scrunch up inside of him when Harley said _her_ name, "Oh I don't know, she abandoned me, you see." Joker subconsciously growled more to himself than them, adding "Probably with play boy _again_, she prefers him than me."

"Oh Mister J, did that bad girl hurt you?" Harley cried.

Joker considered his words "_No_. No, she… she's just been a really, _really_, bad girl." Joker smacked his lips "A bit like you, running off without me" Joker tutted.

Harley lowered her eyes "Mister J, you were too busy with her so…"

There was a tense silence soon but Harley chirped up "Mister J, you look stunning as always in your make-up, how did you ever manage to keep it?"

Joker licked his scars "Well, uh, I've been a good boy lately, so they, uh, let me keep it"

Harley smiled so hard that her eyes were barely visible, "Oh Mister J, am I glad to see you again"

Joker couldn't return the words, he licked his lips "Say, how did you, uh, get in _here_, hm?"

"Well-" Harley started but was shoved forward.

"Move, you stupid _cow_!" one of the guards yelled at Harley.

"Hey! I was talking to Mister J! How rude!-"

Harley was shoved down the corridor before she could finish with Joker. He exhaled, frustrated, and returned to his rock like bed. He had been in Arkham for some time now but still, what was strange was that he hadn't thought up anymore _ideas, _which was strange as Arkham was like a sanctuary to him, a thinking place. A home where he would always plummet to when he was out of ideas for Gotham, for Batman but this time… he couldn't think up anything.

As Joker lay with his hands behind his head, he realised a shadow had accompanied him in his room and it wasn't his own. It stretched up towards him and awaited for his attention. After a few blinks, Joker sat up and turned to the interloper, "Hey there!" Joker drawled, he smirked.

She giggled "Hi, hi!"

Joker's lips fell immediately. It was _her_.

She was standing there in her usual attire, holding her hands behind her back and swaying side to side like a mischievous child.

He licked his lips and his eyes went dark "Hey, there's my gal, where've you been?" Joker beamed, the threat in his voice laced with mockery.

"Sightseeing!" Alisa chirped back, "Joker, how Joker shoulder?"

"Oh quiet fantastic actually!" Joker spread his arms.

"Good, good. How would Joker like to get out?" Alisa pulled her hands forward, revealing the key card in her right hand.

"Oh Alisa, you know just when to show up, don't you?" Joker guffawed.

Alisa joined in, giggling, she swiped the card. The glass door unlocked and Joker sauntered out. Once out, he pulled Alisa into a tight, painful and quick embrace, he then thrusted her to a side and grabbed the key card from her.

He cleared his throat "Ok, Alisa do you, uh, see that door I came through?"

Alisa nodded, "Yeah"

"Go through it" Joker nodded towards the glass door.

Without hesitation Alisa walked through the doors, but as soon as she did Joker slammed the door shut and locked it. Alisa whirled around and stared at Joker with mixed feelings, curiosity and bafflement.

"You see, _sweet_ _cheeks_, you need to learn a few lessons and Arkham Asylum is well, uh, the best place" Joker walked right up to the glass and gave her a condescending smirk "And I also need to, uh, confirm a few things. So until next time."

Joker clicked his heels together and walked in the direction where the two guards had dragged Harley to. Surprisingly, Joker turned his head ever so slightly to look at Alisa. There she was, up against the glass, her hands dirtying the glass, her eyes glistening with tears.

Alisa whispered "We're damned after all, through fortune and flame we fall…"

Joker grunted and exited the corridor, as he searched for Harley, Alisa crumpled in his, well now, her cell and well….

Let herself be consumed by her emotions.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Well, I am glad everyone is enjoying it so far, I really am. I am also glad that someone has mentioned Miss Bradcliff in their review, I really want to hear (if possible) everyone's opinion on her; and I see someone has spotted the My Chemical Romance add in. If anyone knows I also slipped a Slipknot lyric in there, but in was in the previous chapters. **

**Thank you so much to the following people for reviewing: ****xxyangxx2006****, ****9oisonheart****, ****Gracfully****, ****Owl Glow****, ****TheDoctorsTrueCompanion****, ****jasmine. ****, ****liwsonen****, ****DeadlyShadows-KuroOni****, ****SabertoothUnicorn321****, ****ShatteredSoul37**, **ERMovieFreak1210****, ****Nyx-Arae****, ****xante87867****, ****ChelseaXNicoleX****, ****shika93****, gaku, **** .104203****, ****BlackDragonTalom****, ****purpledeath67****, ****Roanwolf****, ****andersonbt92****, ****Kyokkou****, ****Erudessa-gabrielle****, ****Basketbears****, LILLY3, ****phoenixmunkey1****, ****XxRemus John LupinxX****, ****lovejns29****, ****keepcalmandfangirl****, ****tigerlillypaws****, ****Darkhairfurrytail****, Alexis, ****Bodo****, ****SnarrySlave****, ****The Daft Hatter****, jokerlover967, ****KairiAnneYukari21****, wingedwolf789, ****Leslie Lili****, RJ, ****Pirateweasel****, ****xXBeautifullyRebelliousXx****, ****crazykatz411****, ****KeeperofImagination****, ****LatinaWWEFan****, ****vampangel25****, and all the Guest reviewers.**

**Also, I must ask you al lovely people to query about anything you want to know as I might not be able to answer them through the actual story. Thank you again, goodbye for now. I hope you enjoy this instalment.**

**Suki**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Alisa, Miss Bradcliff, Lucy and Alex. **

**I hope you enjoy the latest instalment!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Broken

Have you ever lost the only person you had left in this cruel, cruel, world?

Miss Bradcliff did.

It was also the day she realised that her sanity was slipping.

It was a truly a heart-rending day, at least it was for her.

Miss Bradcliff gaped down at the mangled boy that Victor Zsasz had flung onto the floor in front of her. It was a child nonetheless but no it looked eerily familiar…

He had a small body frame, brown straight, silky, short hair; he was wearing a white plain T-shirt with black shorts. He was bare footed and had many blisters on his feet. He was also bound with rope by his wrists and looked as if he was gagged.

"Do you know, Miss Bradcliff, who this is?" he sneered, his lips curling upwards causing his face to wrinkle horribly.

Even though he had just begun to torture her a week ago and had been in her company for far too long for her liking, she was still not used to his close proximity, his queries, his sneer or anything of him.

Funny, it had been only a week or so. She couldn't remember how long she had been down here however, what she knew for a fact was that this past week had felt like a month.

"N- no" stammered, Bradcliff.

The bald man grunted happily, with her response, and kicked the boy over. Miss Bradcliff felt her heart freeze at the site of Alex: his clothes dirty, his hair matted with sweat and dried blood and his face, tear stained, and bruised.

Miss Bradcliff shook her head slowly and attempted to bite back her tears but failed, "Pl- please, he's just a- a boy"

Zsasz smirked cruelly, "Exactly!" but his face fell seconds later.

Zsasz sauntered behind Miss Bradcliff and rested his gloved hands on her shoulders "Now be a good mother to him, and tell him where he is and what's going to happen to him."

She felt her lips quiver as he tightened his grip on her. She shook her head and felt the tears cascade down her cheeks "P- please", she begged him. Zsasz replied by assaulting her hair with his vice like grip.

Alex whimpered at the sight.

Upon hearing him, Miss Bradcliff sluggishly unlatched her eyelids and horrifyingly gazed at her dear son "Al- Alex, look at me. Look at mother."

Alex's eyes watered at the sight of his mother, but gave her his utmost attention.

Bradcliff managed to tumble out of her throat "Alex, the Mob are angry at Mummy, Carmine Falcone is angry at Mummy because Mummy has been saying bad things about him and his friends" she nodded in vain, hoping he would understand "Now, this man is Zsasz. Zsasz's job is to punish me for saying those bad things. We are in a basement probably under a factory run by Falcone and we are going to be here for a long time-"

Zsasz chuckled "At least your dear Mother is anyways, brat!"

Zsasz began to brutally stomp on Alex's small, fragile body. He beat the poor boy, letting his whimpers and cries tumble out of his gagged mouth, and battered him, and battered him, again, and again.

"No! Stop! Please, let him go, kill me instead! Kill me, not him! I beg of you, kill me, let him go!" Bradcliff pleaded. She felt the chains claw into her skin as she leaned forward as best as she could.

Zsasz fisted Alex's hair and made him kneel in front of his mother "Anything else you want to sing for me, Bradcliff?" he asked as he pulled out a revolver and rested the barrel next to Alex's temple.

Alex's eyes widened and he seemed to choke on his dirty white rag that was used to gag him; his delicate wrists were burning against the ropes that were used to restrain him.

Miss Bradcliff leaned forward as much as she could, until she looked like she was bowing to Zsasz, she screeched as loud as she could, "Please, I beg you, don't do this, please! Please! Please! Please, don't do this-"

Zsasz interrupted her "Ah, what a man you could've been Alex" he mocked them both.

Bradcliff kept her pleas "I beg of you! Don't do this! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me, not him! Please-"

Zsasz carried on, clearly Bradcliff's cries fell on deaf ears "Ah, alas your time came sooner than others"

"Please! Please!" she panted, sweat drenching every part of her. Her nose had started to bleed as she had screamed far too loud.

"Just like this woman!" he gleefully pulled on a chain that Miss Bradcliff had not taken note of, and there at the end of the chain was Lucy.

Lucy. The one woman who had actually given a damn about her and Alex: and now because of her, Lucy was in this hell hole as well. Gagged, beaten and dragged down here.

Lucy looked as if she was a deer caught in headlights, she furrowed her brows in disgust upon seeing the sight of Bradcliff.

"Which will it be, Bradcliff? This woman or this boy?"

Miss Bradcliff shook her head in horror.

"I've come to understand you very well these past few days. Your body is tough but your mind is _soft" _Zsasz stated, leaning in front of her, to get his face right up to hers.

Bradcliff's body started to convulse, especially as Zsasz pocketed the gun and sauntered behind her and dragged her head up so that she looked straight into the eyes of the two people she called family.

"You. Will. Decided, which of them _dies_" Zsasz breathed out in her left ear.

Bradcliff's mouth fell and her mind stopped thinking rationally.

Zsasz leaned further in, until it felt as if he was resting his dirty, dirty chin on her shoulder, "So, who will it be?" He paused "If you don't choose I will kill them both. Wait, let me _rephrase_ that."

Zsasz straightened himself and presented the two to her like an animal waiting to be slaughtered, "Which one will you save?"

Bradcliff's jaws managed to move to her will again and she stammered, "N- n- no. I can- can't."

Zsasz raised her head again, "Yes! Yes you can, choose one! Choose! Left or right? Woman or boy?"

Bradcliff somehow shook her head out of his grasp and felt her head fall due to the stress, she spoke through her gritted teeth "How could I do that? Something like that? That would be the same as me murdering them!"

Zsasz gripped her head once more and pulled her head back up to the two victims upon the floor, he bellowed "Choose! Choose one! Choose one! Choose one! Come on, pick one!"

"No! I can't pick one, if you must kill, kill me!" Bradcliff felt her jaw lock together as the words left her mouth.

Zsasz sighed, disappointed "Fine. Watch closely then!" He sauntered over to Lucy and gripped her neck, pulling her up in the air "This one? This one right? You want me to kill _her_, right?"

Bradcliff could only sit and watch this living nightmare as Zsasz literally squeezed the life out of Lucy.

"You want to kill her, RIGHT?" Zsasz demanded of Bradcliff once more, but she shook her head and panted as her heartbeat sky rocketed.

Bradcliff panted as Lucy's muffled cries attacked her ears. Lucy's muffled cries grew, until there was a loud crack. Bradcliff ceased her breathing as she watched Lucy's limp body fall to the ground.

Zsasz closed his eyes and once again took Alex's head in his clutches, caressing Alex's head, "You won't be missed, _child_"

Bradcliff instantly regained her voice "PLEASE! ALEX!"

"You know, I could've made a quick buck with you. Could've sold you on the black market as a doll, or a slave…"

Alex's pupils dilated and his breathing became off.

Bradcliff's tears felt like boiling droplets of acid on her cheeks now, "NO! NO! DON'T! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! NO!"

"But your mother just had to go off and piss off Falcone…" he sighed once more.

"NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT HIM! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! LET HIM GO! PLEASE!? PLEASE! PLEASE!" Bradcliff's heart hammered in her chest but she paid not mind to it. "PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! STOP THIS! NOT HIM! KILL ME! NOT HIM! PLEASE! PLEASE! NO! DON'T-"

One resounding bang silenced everything.

Bradcliff's heart constricted.

Alex's brains splattered the ivory tiles, his face seeping fear. His eyes wide, his mouth open in a silent scream, blooding leaking down his mouth, eyelids, nose and ears.

His eyes, his eyes pleading, pleading his mother, his mother to save him, to save him from this terror.

One massive hole gaped through his head, letting _everything_ leak out.

Zsasz carelessly threw his body down.

Miss Bradcliff panted slowly, before it grew into dependant pants, hard to suck in as much air as she could. She felt as if someone was gripping her throat, as if someone had stabbed her in the heart, as if her ears were ringing, as if she was paralysed. As if her heart would stop any minute now.

Sweat dripped off her face as the blood dripped off of Alex's face. She was shaking like a leaf, her head was bowed looking down at Alex's corpse, her mouth was open agape, but no sound was coming out.

This couldn't be true. That wasn't her Alex. She wasn't here. This was a nightmare. This was hell.

This was not real.

Miss Bradcliff's screams were not so delayed. She screamed and shouted and howled and bawled and cried not even when her throat became raw.

She felt the world collapse on her. Everything just fell on her. Her worries, her stress, her depression, her guilt, the stress of life. Everything. Just. Fell.

This was hell.

Her son… her son was- Alex was-

Zsasz had not said anything but sent men down to drag Alex's body away to be burned and to clean the place up.

Zsasz knew what he had done to Bradcliff, and he was going to make sure she didn't forget. He was going to taunt her, mock her, make her beat herself up for it.

He was going to let the guilt do its work….

But little did he know what he had _truly_ begun.

As Zsasz left the room, he dragged the knife over his forearm tallying the two he had just killed but then… he heard it. Miss Bradcliff's cries transformed into to chortles. Loud and _angry_ chortles penetrated his ears, chilling even _Zsasz_ to the bone. They grew louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and LOUDER!

Until she abruptly…

… just stopped.

* * *

Alisa stared at the doctors in white lab coats dumbfounded, who also reflected the same expression as Alisa did. Except they were behind the glass door, in safety.

"I know who she is" one of the doctors pointed at her, "But how did she get here!" he exclaimed.

"Who is she?" another male doctor asked, curiously.

"Is that _Harley_?"

"Wait. Ain't she Joker's new gal?" another women, chewing bubble gum, asked.

"Precisely" the same man whispered.

Their talk was ended when Doctor Arkham entered "What's going on? Did Joker-"

He froze when he saw Alisa instead of Joker, "Who and what is she doing in there?"

The doctors stood in a perfect line, "Doctor, we believe that she tried to help Joker escape but he left her here-"

"But that's not Harley" Arkham interrupted.

"No, Sir. We believe this is Joker's new accomplice, Alisa."

Dr. Arkham stared at Alisa long and hard. His eyes piercing into her skin, scanning everything he could see of her. Everything.

He licked his lips, "Keep her in that cell, if anyone asks, she's not in the Asylum."

The doctors, or whatever they were (interns maybe, Alisa couldn't tell) darted their eyes between Alisa and Dr. Arkham.

They nodded understanding where he was getting to.

Alisa was the replacement for Joker. They would do to her, what they did to Joker, ten folds. Alisa was going to doubt her trust for _her dear Joker_. _They_ would make sure of it anyway.

* * *

**Earlier on**

Joker didn't take too long in locating Harley, she was after all making quite the racket. Screaming her head off, whilst strapped into a straight jacket and huddled in a corner, demanding to see 'Mistah J'.

Once Joker stepped into Harley's line of site she immediately shut up and scrambled towards him, squealing "Mistah J, Mistah J! Did you come here to see, little ol' me?"

Joker felt the fire within him spark but he kept it hidden, "Yeah, Harls. Just for _you_." He roles the words out slowly.

Obviously, Harley had not detected the sarcasm in his voice, of course she didn't, she, a former psychiatrist couldn't even understand how she came fo develop this alter ego known as Harley Quinn.

Harley swooned "Oh Mistah J! I'm so happy that you-"

"Yeah, yeah now Harley, listen to me very carefully" Joker butted in her little preach "Do you know where the, uh, guards went?"

Harley shook her head vigorously, her pigtails flipping around "No, they just came and left me in here, calling me bad things-"

Again, Joker didn't care and mumbled to himself "Ok, lets do this fast then"

Joked scanned the card and unlocked the door, as soon as he opened the door, Harley came tumbling out with a 'omph', her stupid childish behaviour was reminding him of another who was in the very building right now and whom he had decided to punish, so to speak. The only difference between the two was that Harley acted childish on purpose and she looked like an imbecile, whilst the other did it subconsciously and looked... Dare he say, cute.

He didn't bother to help her up, instead he went for her jacket and released her from it. As soon as the jacket came off, Joker abruptly walked out of the cell and towards the nearest exit with Harley trotting behind him.

"Oh Mistah J" she would sigh ever five seconds or so but after a few minutes of constantly strolling down corridors filled with screams, laughter and moans of pain: Harley slowed down and her face morphed with worry.

"Uh, Mistah J" Harley squeaked, timidly "what about _her_?"

Joker replied with false confusion "About who?"

Harley glued to her spot "What about that woman?"

Now Joker slowed down not caring whether or not Harley was following behind him or not, and he sighed silently "Oh _her_!" He chimed "well this is her new home now."

Harley frowned visibly hard "w - why?"

Joker froze and Harley watched as he tensed and hunched over more "Because Harley" he spoke through his teeth "I _said_ so"

"But-" Harley shocked herself as she spoke for Alisa's accord, unfortunately she was not able to finish as the Joker barked in, "Harley! Just follow me!"

Harley slumped and followed Joker close at his heels and did as she was told.

Sneakily luring the guards to corners so Joker could snap their necks and take what was needed from them. Of course, they took their uniforms and snuck out of the highly secured facility quickly. As soon as they reached the reception they pulled their guns out at the receptionist.

"Joker and Harley Quinn signing out" Joker sang and put a bullet between the woman's eyes, not bothering with her as he knew it had been too long since he left his cell and someone was bound to notice by now.

Joker pulled the woman towards and grabbed the keys in her breast pocket.

"Mistah J, you're a genius!" Harley praised Joker as he pulled out the keys to the doors and a car key.

"I know, I know, I know bug I can't have all the praise now can I? Alisa deserves some for holding most of the guards up too" Joker sniggered.

Again, Harley felt something strike her and she became crescent faced. She simply nodded but Joker took notice of her odd behaviour.

"Something the matter, Harls?" Joker queried as he unlocked the front gates.

Harley quickly yipped back "No, Mistah J, I just feel that I should be quiet as you concentrate"

"In opening the doors?"

Harley went wide eyed, realising her mistake "Wh- what I meant was, maybe you would want me to shut up... As I've bee yapping too much" she laughed nervously.

Joker posed a smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes. He was gritting his teeth and had bawled his hands onto fists, "You know, Harley, you were really _worried_ about Alisa back there. Dont tell me its her that's, uh, put you down?"

Harley opened her mouth but Joker spoke up "Strange, it seemed to me that you hated her, specially after what she _did_ to me"

"No, nothing like that Mistah J" Harley smiled nervously, as Joker neared her.

Once Joker was in arms reach he gripped Harley's neck and pulled her close to his face, "Are you sure about that, Harley?"

Harley gasped and clawed at his hand "Ve- very"

Joker seethed and let her fall to the ground "Good, now lets, uh, hit the road!" He cackled.

* * *

Alisa cringed and whimpered as she was _processed_. They took everything away from her, _everything_, her clothes, her make-up, even her bells. How dare they? How dare they take away her bells? That wasn't fair.

Alisa stood there, nude, shivering waiting for the so called 'Doctors' to come and do their _work_. They had stripped her of everything, forced her to take a shower (if you can call being drenched by freezing water a shower) and left her here in a simple empty white room with a double sided mirror, which looked too clean to be true. Alisa wrapped her arms around her and crossed her legs as she leaned against the wall. Her teeth were clattering together as she shook with cold. Alisa didn't care that everything was visible but she really wanted to be warm.

A nurse came in, her hair pulled in a simple bun and she sported the usual cliché nurse outfit. She was a brunet about Alisa own height, a bit chubby but in fine shape. She held a bundle of orange and white clothing's in her arms… along with a hidden needle in her pocket.

She looked so bored, so Alisa decided to make her smile.

"Hey there!" Alisa beamed through her teeth, "I's knows why you's became a nurse!"

The nurse gaped at Alisa, "wha- why?"

Alisa smiled deviously "Needles; Tis better to give then receive"

The nurse's eyes widened significantly and looked away from Alisa's gaze as if she was burnt. This nurse was confused, she had served the Joker whilst he was here and always looked at him straight in the eye yet she couldn't do that with this woman: Alisa.

Why? Simple. There's something dark hidden under those eyes.

Something which Alisa was sure no one would ever want to see, not even the Joker.

The nurse cleared her throat and shuffled in front of Alisa who had, by now, stopped shivering and let her arms and legs uncross, letting the nurse see her body. The nurse licked her dry lips, before clearing her throat "Here, you are to put these on-" the nurse's voice became lodged in her throat. She had fixed her eyes on her shoes but as she raised her eyes to Alisa's arms she saw them. The scars.

They were everywhere. Those dirty, black and red, disgusting scars seemed to be smirking at the observers. There were scars of almost every size and shape on her body (mostly her torso), but what caught the nurse's eye was the scars on her arms. They looked like... needle marks.

The nurse gulped, remembering who was in front of her. She had stared at her scars for far too long and she knew from experience that Joker didn't like people staring at his scars.

The nurse felt sweat form on her brow, as she steadily raised her head; she felt goose bumps form on her body as she felt Alisa's gaze bore a hole in between the women's eyes.

Her bright yellow eyes, were a few shades darker, her pupils were dilated, her breathing was non-existent and her beaming face was replaced by a poker face. Her emotions were playing through her eyes. She was looking down upon the nurse with such intent that Alisa had no need to even move a muscle. Her eyes could kill with one look; the nurse felt her heart rate increase abnormally high and feared dying of a heart attack.

The nurse shook and felt a warm liquid pass through her thighs, her mouth opened to scream but her throat felt constricted and her limbs felt as though they were going to give up.

The nurse felt pressure on her shoulders and felt her head spin. Any moment now, she was going to fall prey to a product of the Joker.

Those two big bright eyes were devouring the nurse, the silence was a killer, and the tension was growing by the second.

Alisa outstretched a hand. Her hand grew closer and closer to the nurse, whose knees were locked together. Alisa's hand was now a centimetre away, and the nurse felt her heart would explode any moment now-

"Thank you's very much!" Alisa simpered.

The nurse hesitantly looked down to see that Alisa was reaching for the folded clothes in her hands and not her throat. However, she also took note of the substance now staining the floor. The nurse had wet herself.

Alisa slipped on the underwear before she slowly pulled on the orange jumpsuit, "I's very happy because now I's not so cold!"

Alisa nodded but when the nurse didn't reply, in shock, Alisa playfully frowned "Hey, what wrong with you's?" Alisa waved a hand in front of the nurse's face.

The nurse wobbled and fell onto her bottom, finally she screamed, she cried and crawled away, banging at the door to be opened.

Alisa cocked her head "What wrong?"

Assistance rushed in and dragged the nurse away. Alisa faked a frown once more "What wrong?" she repeated.

* * *

Bruce paced his room in the penthouse. He was going to ruin the rugs if he didn't stop, but could he? Alisa/Precious had been missing for around one and a half month by now and the Joker was out and about, lurking in the shadows just waiting to pounce.

"Master Bruce" Alfred's resounding voice jerked Bruce back into reality, and he knew by the use of his first name and by the sound of Alfred's voice that Alfred was about to share a few wise words with him.

Bruce pivoted and faced the elderly man, awaiting for his wise words. "Alfred" Bruce addressed him, indicating him to go on.

"Miss Precious, is a woman who has gone through many misfortunes. I can tell by the look in her eyes, it's not obvious but there's something there. She is a woman who knows the dangers of this world, especially of Gotham. However, that does not mean she is on the right path…" Alfred paused, choosing how to tell Bruce the truth "I, as much as you do, care for Miss Precious, but we must not turn a blind eye to her intentions."

"Alfred-" Bruce argued but Alfred quickly added in: "Master Wayne, do you not find it a little bit coincidental that after a few weeks Miss Precious left, the Joker was free?"

Bruce's lips tensed into a straight slit, "I know it was Alisa who freed the Joker. I am not denying that but… I don't understand why. It is possible that she was perhaps brainwashed-"

Alfred slightly shook his head, "No Master Bruce. That is what you are telling yourself because you don't want to accept the truth."

Bruce sauntered over to the glass window and gazed upon the skyscrapers of Gotham as Alfred advised him "If you truly loved her Master Bruce, you would help her and get her as much help as you can."

Bruce agreed, bitterly "You're right Alfred. Alisa does need my help"

"Miss Precious needs your help as well as Alisa"

Bruce felt his stomach turn at those words but when he turned to question Alfred, he was already gone. Bruce felt Alfred's words echo in his mind '_Miss Precious needs your help as well as Alisa'._

Just what was Alfred implying when he uttered those words?

* * *

Alisa was shoved into a scratchy old straight-jacket and was now being dragged by two bulky security guards. Alisa cringed every time a scream or moan reached her ears, it was disgusting not to mention frightening; especially for Alisa. Alisa shook her head and crunched her eyes shut, lowering her head, almost hunching over, to use her shoulders as a block as well.

Alisa was so caught up in trying to block the sound out, she didn't notice that they had stopped. One of the security guards swiped a card key on the sensor and the bulb on top of the door flashed green.

Alisa heard a loud clank and the door slightly moved as it unlocked. Suddenly, the door was open and she was heaved in. She wished she hadn't opened her eyes because there in front of her, awaiting patiently with a devious smirk was Johnathan Crane.

He had a clip board with plane paper and a simple ink pen to his left on the metallic table. He wore a simple white shirt along with a simple back suit along with a black V-neck jumper and a red tie.

Alisa was thrusted in the seat opposite him and was chained down: but even with such violent behaviour she made no sound and had in fact not taken her eyes off of Crane the moment she locked eyes with him. She was uncharacteristically stoic.

As soon as the door locked shut, Crane's smirk widened and he leaned forward "It's been a while"

Alisa paused before she spoke with a condescending tone "Really?"

Crane lowered his head but his smile did not "I never considered you an enemy"

Alisa batted her eyes "I never considered you at all."

Crane's anger was quite visible and this please Alisa enormously. Crane leaned back in his chair "No matter, our positions have been rightfully restored"

"Have they?" Alisa tried his patience, "Have they really, Johnny boy?"

Crane smugness disintegrated and he became awfully pale.

Alisa hide her smirk and carried on "Are you still the _dominant_ one? The _creator_? As you once put it. Are you really the one with the power in this…" Alisa flexed her fingers out and in as she chose her word wisely "…correlation?"

Crane's jaw shook "Y- yes, I am"

Now it was Alisa who leaned forward "Are you sure?"

"Yes" he repeated.

"So, tis Johnny in power and not… the _Crow_" Alisa leaned back, cocking her head.

Crane shook his head, speechless.

Alisa made herself comfortable in her chair and slumped backwards, she rested her left leg on her right leg and let her left foot move aimlessly in a slow beat, "Last I checked, Johnny boy was cowering in a corner as the Crow was doing his own business."

Crane took his pen and clipboard in hand, not taking his eyes off of Alisa, and read out what he wrote "Patient exhibits hostile behaviour and egotism"

Alisa grunted at the false statement but said nothing else as Crane jotted down his fibs, "Patient suffers from ADHD as well as MPD"

Alisa became stoic once more "Now known as 'Dissociative identity disorder (DID)' and what, pray tell, made you think that?"

"I have kept a watchful eye on you since I was notified of your presence and you show symptoms of it; dissociated personality states that alternately control a person's behavior, accompanied by memory impairment for important information not explained by ordinary forgetfulness, for example I have been informed you do not remember your full name" Crane declared with a hint of confusion and smugness.

Alisa raised a questionable brow to which Crane told her "You told Mr. Wayne your name was Miss Precious, when both you and I-"

"Ah ah, I never claimed my name was Precious, I, in fact, was unable to communicate through means of speech and so they named me Precious" Alisa put in.

Crane paused, "Why was that?"

"Oh, I's forgot. After all, Mister Crane claims I's have DID" Alisa beamed.

Crane frowned and felt his tongue rip under the pressure of his teeth, the metallic taste filled his mouth "Now, don't get any ideas"

Alisa giggled "I's always get ideas"

"Stop-"

Alisa raised her brows and cocked her head "Why?"

"It won't be beneficial-"

"Benefisal? What that mean?" Alisa broke in.

"It means-"

"Yes?" Alisa interrupted again.

"It mean-" Crane began, impatient.

"What? I's can't hear anything, you's whispering" Alisa cupped her ear.

"It means it won't help you!" Crane abruptly stood up, bellowing. His chair falling over behind him and his pen rolling dangerously off the edge of the table.

"Ah, much better. I's can finally hear you's small voice" Alisa grinned showing her teeth to him.

Crane gathered himself as well as his items and left the suffocating room.

As Crane left and the security came in, Alisa sang to herself merrily. Alisa wasn't sure whether or not this experience was going to worthwhile or not. However she knew that through the ordeal, Crane would not survive. He would suffer, suffer and cry for a relief just as she had once upon a time. She would punish him. His mind will consume him.

She would make sure of it.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Firstly, oh my garden, have you seen how many people have favourite or followed Tainted Angel? It's absolutely fantastic. I have the mixed feelings of nervousness and happiness, anyway. Thank you all so much for the support, it's amazing how many people are interested in Alisa and her journey.**

**So here's the new instalment, I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. **

**I know it's been a while but I managed to make this chapter 5,000 words long, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Please leave a review about anything. Your thoughts, feelings or questions on anything about this chapter or the future or previous chapter: it really helps.**

**You can also leave a review about something you didn't like, I encourage you to do so.**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading and sticking with us so long.  
Until next time.**

**Alisa: Hey, Alisa curious. Does anyone's guess who Miss Bradcliff is to Alisa?**

**Joker: You're, uh, sister or long lost mother who was raped, and you popped out?**

**Alisa: Nope. Who can guess who Miss Bradcliff is to Alisa?**

**Suki**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bold **= thoughts

Chapter 18 – Sanity wearing away

_I love children._

**I loathe children.**

_I wish to protect them._

**I wish to poison them.**

_I don't understand why people don't love them._

**I completely understand why people don't love them.**

_They are prepossessing!_

**They are pestilent!**

_They have a right to live!_

**They have a right to die!**

_Children are the joy of life; they are the future…_

**Children are the bane of life; they are the past…**

_I'm so confused!_

**I'm so clear.**

_Someone please help me!_

**Someone please do come and be an encumbrance to me**

_Someone please help me! I can't stand it! Please! Please! Please! Someone save me!_

**Someone be a hindrance to me. I'm bored, please, pretty please, someone please let me kill you.**

"_**Let's unravel, shall we…**__"_

…

As Alisa sat there in her padded room, she began to lose her sanity – which was not a new experience, it was more surprising – considering that she had any left.

The padded room, in which she had been situated in for about a year now, was contradictive to its task as the pads seemed to be harder than concrete or any metal known due to its age and misuse.

For a year Alisa sat in the far left corner in the room, burying herself in the corner, seeking any sort of sanctuary from the delusions and hallucinations.

Slowly but surely Alisa felt her sanity devour itself seeing that she hadn't seen or heard a soul for about six months now.

During her first days in this isolation she would scratch at the door, or howl for food (to be precise, for some sweets) but to no avail. Then in her later months she began to crack her fists on the metallic door, but again, to no avail.

At night she would not sleep. The darkness that encircled her kept morphing into hideous shapes and sizes that would pester her every time she felt her eyes slowly drop. She would sit there like a lifeless doll awaiting to be played with. She was deprived of sleep, food, company and even oxygen. It was like she had stopped breathing at all. Ceased to function.

As Alisa suspected… Insanity was a slow purpose.

Twas tormenting. Torturous. Agonizing. Excruciating. Tiresome. Conflicting! Maddening!

But what was she to do? After the third month they had imprisoned her in a strait jacket: one that smelled terribly of chemicals and _gasoline_.

Little by little she was losing hope that Joker would come for her – or Batman would come for her. But they didn't.

No one did.

_No one ever did…_

Alisa lost all hope but upon realisation she found that she was the most content that she had ever felt in her entire life. She discovered that for the first time in her thirty-five (well, thirty-six now) years of life; she felt gratified.

_Losing all hope was freedom._

Alisa sucked in her first real breath for about a month and slowly exhaled, with closed eyes. Her scars etched into a nauseating smile. Oh how she loved to smile. Yet she had not smiled for some time now.

Alisa straightened her posture and began to crawl towards the centre of the room. Again, she began to await for the next fellow to pass her _beautiful room _and witness her fore coming death.

She wanted to see the Riddler and Calendar man again. It had been some time since the three had played a game of chess… or any game for that matter. Those two twits that she had befriended had become quite fond of her, and they to her.

Oh she couldn't wait!

As her smile widened the sickening sound of flesh ripping filled the air.

_Oh yes._ Alisa was back in the game!

* * *

Harley shuffled her feet. She didn't want to bring it up, but she had to: not that she wanted to, oh no! Harley did not want to remind Joker that he had left Alisa in Arkham Asylum and well… forgot about her.

However, it had been some time that Alisa had been deserted in that God forsaken asylum and Harley felt…bad? Guilty? No, no. Harley felt blameworthy of it, but she couldn't help it. She had hated her guts and cursed her every night and well, Alisa was cursed.

With a string resolve, Harley fixed her red nightgown, pulling it all the way down to her mid-thighs, and tip toed off of the messy bed to Joker, who was sitting at his desk with a load of blue prints splattered in front of him on the desk, with his shirt neatly closed up again and his trousers still slightly undone.

On her way she picked up his vest and tie. Once she reached him she dropped the clothing down onto the table, _gently_, and slid her hands on Joker's shoulders; messaging them.

Harley barely heard Joker sigh and though she couldn't see his face she could hear from his tone that he was not in the mood to be interrupted, "What could you possibly want now, _Harley_?"

"Mistah J" Harley squeaked "I was wondering, well, it's been some time now, don't ya think, puddin'?" her hands became slow and nervous.

Harley felt Joker's shoulders tense further in anger, "What could you, uh, be referring to?"

Harley had now let go of Joker and was hesitantly taking steps backwards, she gulped thickly "…A- Alisa…"

Something clicked in Joker's mind the moment that name left Harley's ear and attacked his ears. Joker furrowed his brows and looked towards the ceiling. Exactly how long had it been since Joker left Alisa in Arkham Asylum?

He abruptly stood up, catching Harley off guard and caused her to fall back onto the bed, joining the chaotic bedsheets.

He stood there for several moments without making a sound and then abruptly walked off into a different direction that was totally off from the door that led outside. He walked off into his little board corner where he had stuck newspapers and photos of all sort, connecting them together with a red string.

"Harley!" He called after a moment without any hint of interest, "Round up the boys, we're paying a visit to my old home"

"o- okay Mistah J" Harley began to hop around looking for the different articles of her jester costume.

"Harley" She heard Joker snarl in a low voice.

"Yes, Mistah J?" Harley replied unsurely.

"What are you doing?" Harley could feel his words bite at her.

"I'm- I'm quickly changing-" She was cut off when Joker slightly turned his head, his pupils dilated with anger "Did I say you could, uh, _change_?"

Harley gulped, "No"

"Did I say Harley go change _then_ round up the boys, hm?"

Harley shrunk as Joker's shadow seemed to enlarge and loom over her in the dim room that was lit by a shabby lamp, "No"

"Then. Get. To. It" Joker turned his head back to the wall littered with different types of paper.

Harley immediately dropped everything and scampered down in her scanty nightgown, "Boys!" she called, getting the attention of all of the brutes on the ground floor "Mistah J has a job for us all, so get off ya bums and get ready, ya hear me!"

The men cringed when Harley shrieked in her high pitch voice, then they groaned and quickly shoved the food in their hands into their mouths.

It was simple really. Joker and Harley would go in and get Alisa. Once they picked her up, they would dress her accordingly and sneak out whilst no one was looking and into a van that would be waiting not too far from the asylum. If anyone interfered, they were to be killed on the spot. If Batman came then they would just try to blend in.

Ha! Blend in… with what? The shadows!

Get it? What? Why are you shaking your head? Shut up and listen to the story will you!

As Joker and Harley sauntered into the asylum Harley felt that nothing was going to go their way…

Joker walked up to the receptionist who was chewing some gum and was staring aimlessly at her screen. It was funny how a little bit of make-up and some clothing could make someone, that someone being Joker, look like a common man. Of course it helped that the receptionist was a bimbo who was half aware of what was going on. It was no wonder that every month there was a new receptionist because the previous one was killed by an inmate somehow.

Joker cleared his throat, signalling Harley to speak. Harley spoke in her sophisticated '_posh'_ voice "Excuse me, we're here to visit Alisa"

The receptionist didn't look up from her screen, instead she sighed and chewed on her gum even louder before she sighed once more "Alisa is-"

The receptionist was cut off when Batman stormed in, bringing in some snow with him as he entered. Had it not been for the obnoxious doors, they wouldn't have noticed him enter. It was no surprise when his voice came out rough "Alisa? Where is she? She was kept here under no authorization!"

"Ms Alisa-" the receptionist was interrupted again when Harley scowled at Batman and tried her best to sound not like herself "We were here first!"

Batman shifted his gaze upon Harley and Joker, he narrowed his eyes "Who are you?"

Joker held Harley's hand and squeezed it hard which made her whimper slightly, before she answered with "We're her-"

The receptionist cut in rather loudly still not bothering to look at any of the commuters, "Ms Alisa passed away two days ago!"

The tension had risen to its peak now. Harley could feel the muscles in her hand being crushed as Joker became stiff and squeezed his hands further in anger. Had Joker been in more control he would've witnessed a rare sight. Batman was shell shocked.

"She is do be cremated in about ten minutes in the crematory soon, it's in the basement" the receptionist informed them lethargically, and pointed her left hand to her side as she leaned further into the heel of her right hand, that was resting on the cheap wooden table.

Batman zoomed past them all, and began his way to the crematory in the basement. Had Batman not been in such a daze he would've hesitated and questioned the two suspicious figures; maybe even dropped them off at the MCU.

Little did he know that it was his arch-nemesis the Joker and his silly little side kick Harley Quinn. He wasn't going to be too happy when he finds out that he had left those two abominations there alone with that imbecilic receptionist.

Once Batman had left from his view, Joker ripped off his scarf and lurched forward grabbing the receptionist by the neck, gripping it so hard that she choked on her own gum. Harley took a step or two back in surprise.

The bimbo quivered the moment she set her eyes on Joker's face: his scars to be precise.

Joker managed to spit his words out though gritted teeth "How?"

The receptionist's eyes widened not understanding, she gagged a little when Joker tightened his hand around her delicate neck.

"_How_?" Joker snarled in a low voice.

The receptionist only shook her head. There was a loud snap and the receptionist fell limp on the ground.

Joker abruptly turned on his heel and stormed towards the double doors, screaming "Harley! Let's go!"

* * *

As Batman flew towards the crematory, his heart beat irregularly. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be. It couldn't. It shouldn't. Batman felt another heart ache form. He couldn't let Alisa be dead. He couldn't let another one die, especially not one so innocent.

I could laugh at how farcical it all was. Here Batman thought his little Precious hadn't been affected at all by rotting in this hell hole for a long period of time: when really she had become someone he nor anyone else had not known had even existed.

She had become an abomination that was far from human. A creature with no humanity, no moral, no justification, no sympathy.

She had become a _monster_.

Bruce wouldn't stand for another death. He felt that her death would be his fault, just like Rachel's. Once he reached the crematory he had just kicked open the doors to witness a pile of bodies slide into the furnace. The corpse at the top of the corpse pile was what caused his heart to drop.

Her hair was a charcoal black that held a few stray silver strands. Her skin much paler than fair skin. Her skin seemed to have shrunk and her bones stuck out not being able to fit in that tight skin. Finally her whole form seemed disfigured. Her face had been turned from Batman, facing the other way, but he caught a glimpse of her disfigured face.

Her mouth was agape – almost as if her jaw was broken and was non-functional – and it was like her mouth was open in a frozen scream. Her lips were a terrible purple, almost black, colour and her tongue was just like her lips. Her eyes had sunken in. Her cheeks had sunken in, making her cheekbones stick out. Her eyes were grey. Her eyes were grey. Her eyes were grey!

Her eyes were rolled back and the whites of her eyes were no longer white but grey…

A horrible grey, which made the vein in her eyes stand out as if they were about to explode. And her scars seemed fresh…

Like someone had re-cut them or ripped them open again.

Wait.

Batman took slow steps back still trying to get the information to sink in and headed back to the receptionist. Once he reached the reception he furrowed his brows in confusion. The receptionist wasn't there. She was gone. Along with those two 'visitors'. Batman was about to make his way back to the Batmobile however then he froze in his spot when he noticed the disturbed table.

The papers that were once in a pile were now a mess. Almost everything was in a mess that was once neatly on the table, and the chair was pushed back a little far back than usual.

Batman took swift steps towards the desk and was taken slightly surprised by the sight of the dead receptionist on the floor. He connected the two together and burst out of the two double doors in search of the two visitors, or whoever they really were.

Joker was not in the happiest of moods when he had arrived back.

In fact this was the worst that Harley had ever seen him.

He sat the bouncing his right knee rapidly, connecting his hands together and resting them near his chin and nose. He was staring at nothing in particular but he was staring nonetheless. All of his men, even Harley, didn't dare venture upstairs or even make a sound. They had all taken a seat down near the lobby. Not a sound was heard. It was like they were among the dead themselves.

That was until Harley couldn't stand the silence and whispered to the other men "Hey, do ya guys know how old Alisa was?"

Most of the men looked at each other wondering who Alisa was. Harley nearly slapped herself remembering that most of the men that were Joker's henchmen in the time of Alisa had either died in a 'job' or were killed by Joker themselves. There were very few alive that were in the time of Alisa and they simply shook their heads.

"She was strange…" one solitary guy spoke up, his elbows resting on his knees "Almost like she was seeing everything for the first time."

He had brown, slightly curly, hair with some grey hair near his hairline, matched with his big grey eyes. He had a small moustache above his thin lips and overall he was an average built guy. Not too tall, not too small. Not too fat, not too skinny. He wore a baggy white shirt, along with some baggy jeans, some black trainers and a shabby black pea coat. His name was _Tullio_ or at least that's what Harley thought so.

"I remember her well. She was dangerous and she _knew_ it." He took a drag from his cigarette and sat up "She killed a man for looking at her, his name was James, he was young and _stupid_. It was around the time the Boss tried to kill the Mayor." He had a slight accent, Italian maybe, but Harley didn't really care for it, she was interested in what he was saying about Alisa.

"She was supposed to be another toy for the Boss to play with, you know, a one off thing" he started to shake his head and closed his eyes "But she was different. She wasn't afraid. She was _never_ afraid. Not once did I see that girl look at the Boss in fear or disgust."

Harley scraped her chair as she dragged it near him, the other men also leaned in, like a bunch of homeless people gathering around a fire "Go on… What do you mean by girl? Was she young?" Harley whispered, as she leaned forward onto the chairs back rest.

"No one knows, and I mean no one. She was like a child but she wasn't young… at least I don't think so. I was given the job by the Boss to search for her on the system" he shook his head again and discarded his cigarette "Nothing. Absolutely nothing… only hospital files."

"Hospital files?" Harley narrowed her eyes "Wha-"

She was cut off when Tullio began again "She was some patient, she had this big…" Tullio struggled for words "Scar on her face-"

"Yeah we know that!" Harley butted in.

"-and on the back of the head. She was scary. Everyone was always careful… on an edge around her especially after she butchered those five men…" he lowered his head "She was not a woman to be trifled with. She- " He shuddered "She changed so much in a few days. On the first day she was kind of curious then slowly she became cunning and… _calculating_."

Tullio chuckled dryly "It sounds funny especially considering her size and how she looked like but once you were around her for a while… you would know. You would be able to see that evil in her eyes."

After a long pause everyone thought he was done but then he broke the silence again "She was always watching. Always."

* * *

Bruce waddled awkwardly into the Bat cave. That familiar sense of dread was blooming in his chest once more, however it was much stronger, much, much stronger than before.

As he slumped into the nearest rolling chair he let his Batman mask fall to the ground along with his spirits. What was he to do now? First Rachel, now Precious… Alisa.

He felt his eyes burn as the dam inside started to crack. He tore off his armour on his forearm and flung it to a side, whilst releasing a miserable sob. The armour flew and hit a misplaced phonograph. A slow song started to play only adding to his misery.

'_You know I can't smile without you, cant smile without you, I can't laugh and I can't sing, I'm finding it hard to do anything'_

The hideous '70s song played on, which only helped the dam inside crumble and let the water flow. Bruce leaned forward thinking he would be sick, but the bile was stuck somewhere in him.

'_You see, I feel sad when you're sad, I feel glad when you're glad, if you only knew what I'm going through, I just can't smile without you'_

Bruce fell to his knees and felt his throat burn as his stomach acids flowed up and out of his mouth. He felt a funny buzzing sensation in his head and lost his hearing temporarily.

'_You came along, just like a song, and brightened my day, who would've believed that you were a part of a dream, now it all seems, like years away, and now you know I can't smile without you'_

Another wave passed over him, splattering the floor.

'_I can't smile without you'_

Bruce shook his head in denial. He was knew it was all too real but something inside of his breast wasn't allowing him to accept it wholly. Bruce suddenly felt a pair of hands on him, yanking him back onto the chair.

It was dear old Alfred.

His mouth was moving but he couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything. Alfred pulled back a handkerchief and wiped his mouth, then he folded it in two and wiped his tears… tears that Bruce hadn't noticed cascading down his face.

Alfred nodded, saying something but Bruce couldn't hear him. Alfred then turned to the phonograph and stomped towards it, pulling the pin off of the record and shutting it off.

"Master Bruce" his clear voice reached him "What has caused you to be such a mess?"

Bruce felt his face twist in pain and shook his head and he leaned his elbows on his knees; putting his head in between his knees.

Oh dear Alfred, if only he knew, if only he was there, if only… if only…

Through trembling lips he managed to squeeze the words through the lump in his throat "Precious, Alisa! She's gone Alfred. She's dead. She's-"

Bruce couldn't see Alfred's reaction but his silence said many things. He then felt Alfred's warm hands on his shoulders once more.

"Master Bruce. Are you quite sure?"

"I…" Bruce shook his head "I... I don't know. I saw- I saw…" Bruce choked on his words.

"Master Bruce. You're quite in a state. Let's get you cleaned up, then you tell me all about it" though Alfred was old, his hands, expression and voice were so firm that it shocked Bruce into silence and obedience.

Bruce nodded with wide eyes.

Joker on the other hand was not experiencing the same… sensations. No. Joker was-

Joker was angry.

He was so enraged that he had no doubt he would kill anyone that would set into his cave like room – even if it was Harley.

Alisa dead? Impossible!

Yet Joker didn't know exactly what to feel. He was angry, however he was also confused beyond a point. How did she die? Why did she die?

Joker snorted "**She died due to the incompetence of the staff, no doubt**" he thought to himself. However as Joker let his thoughts grow on how she died he recalled a tiny memory out of his castle like mind.

**Flashback**

"_Crow_. Y'know, I don't get it how-ah someone like _you_ is able to work in a place like _this_" Joker spread his arms out to emphasise his meaning. Crane just stood there, scrutinizing him, like he had every right to.

Joker licked his lips "Say, just now, you seemed to know my Alisa, and you, uh, seemed to be _really_ _interested_ in her, too." Joker's voice became more and more threatening with each word.

"Alisa?" Crane's face scrunched in confusion before his face brighten and his pupils dilated significantly "Ah, you mean Precious"

Joker's eyes twitched in anger when Crane uttered the name 'Precious'. Joker licked his lips and shook his head slowly "No her name-_ah_ is not _Precious_, it's Alisa and I, uh, wanted to ask you a few questions about her"

Crane smirked "And what would like to know about Miss V-" Crane froze and anticipated a receiving scowl from the Joker to which he did.

"What were you, uh, going to say?" Joker tilted his head downwards which cast a shadow on his eyes which made him look even more murderous.

Crane hastily retorted with "Are you concerned for her?"

"_Concerned? _Oh no, no, no_, no. _I merely wish to, uh, inform you that" Joker licked his lips "that I don't share my toys with anyone else"

Crane narrowed his eyes "Toy?"

"Yeah, she's _my_ toy-ah. Get It. _Mine_. Must I really leave my _mark_ on her to make you understand, to make everyone understand that she belongs. _To_. _Me_. And me _only_" Joker raised his hands to his chest.

"Do I sense a hint of possessiveness?" Crane mocked Joker.

Joker was on him on seconds, he gripped Crane's neck and shoved him behind a wall "See that thing is…" Joker nodded, licking his lips "I like to know every _single_ thing about my toys and _you_, seem to know a lot more about _my_ Alisa than I do and y'know what? I. Don't. Like. That."

Crane swallowed thickly.

Joker grinned ear to ear and lowered his head to his "Sooooo… You're gonna to tell me everything you know, 'kay?"

Crane's eyes dilated in ecstasy "Oh, I would _love_ to talk about her for days on end but _unfortunately_ we don't have the time"

Just then Joker heard heels clicking on the floor across him "Mistah J! Mistah J! We gotta go!" Harley scurried to them, once she was by his side she grabbed his left arm that wasn't gripping Crane's neck and squealed "Mistah J! Com' on"

Before Harley could utter another word, Joker hardened his hold on Crane's neck "I need a name!" he whispered with an animalistic growl.

Much to everyone's surprise Crane attempted to laugh and shook his head in a 'No' motion. This only infuriated Joker even more "A name!" he ordered but he could hear the nearing footsteps of the security.

Crane only shook his head again.

...

"**That's it!**" Joker stood up, letting his thoughts run "_**Crane**_**. That crow would know, he was working at Arkham when Alisa was there. Let's see what he has to say about all of this…**"

Joker shook his head and nearly burst out laughing, "**Alisa isn't dead. Alisa can't be dead. What a joke… **_**What a bad joke**_**.**"

Joker zoomed out of his room; slipping into his massive purple coat. As he quietly stalked downstairs he heard his men murmuring among themselves along with Harley, who was still half naked. Joker made his presence known by clearing his throat.

"_Harley_" he cooed in a false polite tone "This isn't a, uh, a brothel you know" he raised his brows which made Harley look down at herself then run away, silently crying.

All eyes followed Harley until she disappeared. Once she was gone Joker clapped his hands together "Well, who, uh, knows how to catch a Crow?"

He then turned to Tullio expectantly.

* * *

Alfred gazed down at a photograph of himself, Bruce and Precious. They were all so gleeful, carefree, untroubled.

Precious was on the floor, leaning forward, gleaming. She was wearing a baggy red V-neck hoodie that reached up to her knees almost (because of the fact it was Master Bruce's) which was accompanied by some snow white knee length socks. She was caught with her tongue slightly sticking out.

Bruce was a few centimetres away from her on a sofa; leaning his elbows on his knees and was smiling at the camera and was caught mid laugh because of Alisa's face. He was wearing a white oxford shirt (that was open at the top, slightly), along with some black trousers and a tight black blazer that was just at his hips.

Alfred was standing humbly behind Bruce, smiling with his eyes closed at both Alisa and Master Bruce. Surprisingly, he was wearing his 'casual' wear. He had a dark green low V-neck jumper on (which covered most of his white shirt, along with dark navy trousers and a grey tie.

It was a chilly night and they had all huddled towards the fireplace. It was a dark night. It was a silent night. However, they were all toasted by the fire, and that night became even warmer with the jokes that were cracked, with Precious' smile and naïve comments.

Funny it was, even though there was a shadow upon Precious' face, she still managed to pull off a good innocent looking face.

The photo had captured a good time. A time that has passed.

Alfred was glad that moment that he had suggested to take some photos that night.

Even though that photo had been a mistake, it was perfect, simply because it looked so natural.

Oh how time flies.

Alfred let a smile slither onto his face, however it fell as his eyes glazed over Precious' scars. When he first set his eyes on those scars it made him uneasy. Disturbed even. Howbeit, as he began to see those scars on a day to day basis he got used to them: so accustomed that he began to even forget that those dishonourable, monstrous, contemptible scars even wrecked Precious' genial face.

What a zany thing was the human brain.

One could use it to both help humanity and oneself or aid and abet. And some unfortunate ones could lose control of it at all and let the brain control them. Like the Joker…

Yes, some men just want to watch the world burn, and the Joker was one of them. Hopefully, Precious was not one of them, hopefully.

However, God knows what Precious had gone through, especially seeing as those scars were so fresh.

Alfred prayed for Precious' sake that she would not remember. That she would not remember all that pain and suffering. She would remember those who were close to her and find out that they have either abandoned her or are no longer with her.

Alfred trudged over numbly to Bruce's room and witnessed him slowly crumble, as his world came apart once more.

Alfred spoke softly but clearly "There are monsters: like the Joker, but then there are unfortunate beings like Miss Precious who are caught up in a cold world such as this and are dragged down to holes that people like the Joker scumbag in. Miss Precious is a victim. A living victim of what the world can do to you."

Bruce turned over in his bed, which brought tears to Alfred's eyes "Lord knows what that woman went through."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

***Pst* **_**Christmas special down here…**_

* * *

**Hello to my loyal readers. I cannot believe it has been so long since I have last updated this story but do not worry I have refreshed my mind and I have some free time over now to continue with my dear tale of Alisa (and Joker).**

**Now, let's get down to some business.**

**I have several things I want **_**you**_** to inform me of. Firstly, do you all want to see flashbacks of what happens to Alisa when she is in Arkham? I forgot to ask you guys last time and I'm not sure whether you all would want to see them as they are not useless and may answer 'some' questions.**

**Secondly, I have several endings to this story however I am stuck between the three main ones and I am quite sure that most of you will hate the first two options, so if I may seem slow in updating it is due to the fact that I cannot choose an ending. I do not wish to ruin anything for any of you.**

**Thirdly, I have some deleted scenes and I was thinking that I might add them to the end of the story, because who doesn't want to see the deleted scenes? Unless you guys don't want any?**

**Fourthly, depending on which ending I choose there will be a sequel, but the main idea would be on Alisa and how she came to be because I may or may not answer all of your questions by the end of this story and I may just leave you all with more questions, so yeah. I still need a name for it though…**

**Fifthly, here's your Christmas special (this was set during Alisa's stay in Arkham):**

Alisa was dressed in a black Santa dress complete with the hat, shoes and white knee length socks. Unfortunately, Alisa had no idea what she was dressed up as. But Joker did. He was the one who put her in that dress in the first place.

Joker's smile seemed to expand every time she would pull the hem of her dress down, trying to lower the dress from her upper thighs but it wouldn't move. In the end Alisa gave up with a loud huff and a stomp of her foot.

"Alisa no like this" she pointed to the fitted dress.

"Oh, but I do" Joker grinned showing off his yellow teeth "Now let's go _Ms Clause_"

"Who's that?" Alisa cocked her head to a side as Joker slid his hand in hers and headed towards a large purple van, which was stuffed with presents.

"Who? Uh, Clause? You don't know Mr and Ms Clause?" Joker glanced at her as he strapped her in the van like a parent would do for a child.

Alisa nodded slowly, "Mhm"

"Well" Joker said, as he revved up the engine and slipped onto the strangely empty streets of Gotham "They're also known as Santa Clause. What they do is they sneak into people's homes-"

"Like thieves?" Alisa giggled.

"_Yeah_, a bit like thieves and they take all of the presents away from people. _Then_, they put their _presents_ in for the greedy people."

It had snowed heavily and the van was surprising having an easy time passing through all of it, not once did the car skid, or lose control.

"Why Santie Claws not come everyday? Why she and he come only when it snow?" Alisa glanced out at the snow before looking towards Joker.

"Well, _Santa_ comes during _Christmas_, and Christmas is in December" Joker added knowing Alisa's ways "And it typically snows in December"

"What Christmas?" asked the curious one.

Joker began to chortle at his own little joke and had a hard time trying to contain it, "Well, it's a, uh, pathetic excuse these 'normal' people make to get presents from each other" he paused "That's why we're going to give them the best gift ever…" Joker paused slipping another chuckle through "Our hearts accompanied by our _Christmas spirit_"

Joker began to mumble to himself so Alisa let her eyes wonder on the still empty streets. It was strange.

There were no people, cars, or even animals for that matter. Just the streets lamps… a an elf.

And another one… and another one, and then a few other elves; and a few very tall elves.

Suddenly, the snow began to fall faster, and it was then Alisa seemed to notice the elves… features. They looked like the typical elves just that their ears, noses, teeth and even eyes were sharper. The whites of their eyes were yellow and their iris' were red.

But the strangest of them all was that they were all wearing clowns make-up and they all had white _bloodied_ bags over their shoulders. They were silently climbing into people's houses and switching their presents with Joker's presents.

The wrappings were green and purple, _of course_.

Then Alisa noticed that the snow that was falling was now red. Red? Red snow?

Then slowly the buildings started to merge and turn into a circus themed houses.

Alisa looked back to Joker who had now stopped driving and was staring at Alisa.

"You know, Alisa. You look really _good_ in that dress" he cooed, pinching the hem of her dress "So good I could eat you for desert."

Alisa looked at him curiously "Where the pudding?"

Joker laughed and slipped out of the car once it stopped outside of a sky scraper. Wayne's pent house. Alisa followed Joker out. Once outside Joker grabbed a bag and pulled it over his shoulder then grabbed Alisa by the waist, "How about we go give ol' Brucey a visit?"

Alisa's eyes shone "Yeah!" but that didn't last long "How we get up there?"

Joker smirked down at her "Aww, you can be so cute" then Joker snapped his fingers together and they were inside of the pent house next to the tall tree, near the fireplace.

Alisa had to bend her neck to see the top of the tree. Joker then pulled the bad down to the floor "Alisa, let's get to work!"

Alisa reached in to pull out a box that was warm and slightly heavy, she replaced two of the presents there with that box and another box she pulled out of the bag. Joker then somehow jumped eight feet and grabbed the star at the top of the tree. He them jumped again and placed a lilac 'J' with it.

Joker then placed a red and pink box under the tree, to which Alisa pointed to and said "What that?"

"Oh that, uh, is my own _personal_ gift to Brucey boy" Joker nodded.

They then walked over to the stockings and dumped everything in them into the fire. Joker then place two eyeballs and a tongue in each. Alisa didn't even care if they were real. Probably were because they were warm and dripping with blood.

Finally, they snuck over to the fridge and ate all of the pudding, half of it was eaten, another half was on the floor or was on their faces because they had their little food fight.

Once they were done Joker grabbed Alisa and snapped his fingers again. This time they were at a frozen lake, of sorts. Alisa stared at it in awe and gasped when Joker pulled her into the ice, letting his hands fall onto her hips and guide her in chaotic patterns. Suddenly Joker wooed and pushed Alisa a little too far into the lake and she began to circle a small area.

Alisa stopped all when she couldn't hear Joker laughing again. When she looked towards him he was staring at her angrily.

Practically glaring at her, he snarled "You're a horrible Santa!"

Without warning Alisa fell into the frozen lake and began to drown. Surprisingly, she didn't fight it. She just looked up to catch Joker partially reach in for her but he was also entranced in just watching her drown in the icy water.

Alisa smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the water rush into her two lungs.

She could hear his blurred call for her "-isa…"

"Alisa!"

Alisa woke up rubbing her eyes slowly as she sat up in her bed. She looked towards her door to find the Riddler and Calendar man.

The Riddler spoke first "Alisa, come now, they're doing the calling. Those imbecils will have a fit if we're late. _Again_."

Calendar man stepped in despite knowing he wasn't allowed to, and reached for her shoulder "Come on, sugar. Are you alright? Did you have another night terror?"

His small build and shiny bald head took up all of the view so Alisa couldn't see the scowl on the Riddler's face.

Alisa shook her head and smile "No, Alisa have dream about Santie Claws"

"How _eventful_, today's Christmas!" Calendar man smiled at her.

"Yes, yes, now we must be going!" Riddler said pushing Calendar man off of her "Let's go!"

The Calendar man raised a brow at him "Just so we understand each other. The Calendar man is being forgotten. I can't have that."

"And so are we as we are also stuck here!" Riddler added "You impudent idiot" he added under his breath.

**Please do leave a review, I need one from almost everyone today. Thank you for all your support.**

**Oh what was that? What was Joker's personal gift to Bruce? Have a look yourself.**

Bruce was gob smacked when he saw the state of his 'Christmas'. He had opened the presents to find a beating heart in it along with a few broken bells and a couple of bullets.

There was one present that stood out in all of Gotham and Bruce received it, he could not believe the audacity of the Joker when he read the letter attached:

"Dear self-centred Brucey boy,

I wish you a Merry Christmas (and the old man too). No, not your old man. He's dead! Along with your dear, dear, mother. They were shot in an alley remember? You of all people should know, you were there! HA! HA! HA!

So, when I say the old man I mean Alfie ol' boy.

Anyway, I just want you to know I will most certainly be having a wonderful Christmas, after all, I got the best gifts of all. Check it out!"

Bruce looked over at the picture attached to it in disgust. He had almost puked in his mouth when he saw it.

In the picture was Alisa. She was wrapped in a thick red ribbon. That was it. She was naked and wrapped in a thick red ribbon that went over her body, her chest and her hips making sure to cover the important bits. Behind her was Joker, holding each breast in each hand. He was smirking, his eyes were practically laughing at Bruce. He was kissing the left side of her neck but was looking at the camera.

Bruce felt his teeth gnash together.

Alisa seemed confused in the picture but was looking at the camera and smiling nonetheless. What made it worse was that Joker's war paint (or his make-up) was all over her body, especially over her face, chest and thighs, which could lead one to only one presumption…

Bruce looked over the letter, trying to finish the damn thing.

"I know, I _LOVE_ my toy. It's so amazing. I don't think I'll ever tire from it! Ha! Ha! I hope you savour your gift, I know I will mine!

Oh, and one more thing Brucey.

I don't share my toys.

I hope you die painfully,

Joker!"

Bruce looked over the picture again. Joker had even signed the _damn_ thing. Bruce felt his hands shake and ripped both the picture and the letter, throwing them into the fire.

Then Alfred walked in "Master Wayne, a present, it just came through"

Bruce looked towards the fifty inch 'present'. There was a card attached to it which read "Hey Brucey, why so serious?"

Bruce ripped the wrapping off to reveal a fifty inch version of the vulgar picture of Joker groping Alisa.

Bruce then groaned when the TV turned on and he saw the news of how Joker stole Christmas. Suddenly, the obscene image was being broadcasted on the news: Bruce had had enough.

In the corner of the picture, it read "I wish myself a Merry Christmas, look at my wonderful toy, thanks Santa! I know this one's a keeper."

**Merry Christmas my dear readers. Please leave a review. Hope you enjoyed ^_^**

**Also one last thing, would you guys like to see the different short dreams Alisa has? (They're not really important to the plot, but they're important in understanding her character and so on)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Scarecrow slumped in the wooden chair, his hands numb and purple, his head drooped over his shoulder not being able to support it anymore. He could feel another headache coming up. Finally that psychotic clown had found another task at hand and stormed off, stating that he would be back in a matter of time. Until then Scarecrow had to find a way out of here.

To his misfortunate however he found that the clown had taken precaution and had taken every step to make sure that he was immobile.

Scarecrow took to staring at his torn shoes. They had never been perfect, not even when he had bought them fresh off of the market, they looked as if they had been chewed on by a pack of wolves.

Ah, how time flies by, it was like yesterday he had been administering the preliminary version of his fear toxin in the quivering veins of Miss Bradcliff. How she screamed, kicked, and clawed at him when he-

He heard rusted metal come in contact with the weakly wall with great force and then harsh footsteps followed. It came as no surprise to Scarecrow when he saw brown threadbare shoes appear, then mismatching socks; purple trousers following by and then the hideous purple suit accompanied by the marred face of the Joker.

He clasped his hands together, smacking them roughly and rubbing his hands against one another. His tongue came out, slivering it over his paint covered scars "Now! Where were we?"

Scarecrow grunted, spilling some blood out of his left nostril. Joker smirked "Ah yes, you were just beginning to tell me where my _dear_ Alisa was."

Joker pulled a chair from the corner of the room and plopped himself on it, a few feet away from Scarecrow, and rested his elbows on his knees.

Scarecrow spat out some blood to his right, he didn't have the audacity to spit at the Joker, no matter how much his anger was flaring inside of his breast "I don't know where that woman is".

"Sooo…. She _is_ alive then" Joker narrowed his eyes and grinned from ear to ear.

Scarecrow would've shrugged, had it not been for his aching body, or his bruising interior organs, but settled with a simple "Possibly."

Joker leaned forward, resting his whole body on the tips of his toes, "Where could she possibly be then, huh? Because I am beginning to tire from your…" Joker coughed falsely "…your little act."

Scarecrow felt a few more beats add to his already quickly paced heart "What makes you think… I, of all people, would know?"

Joker felt his patience wear out, "Because _you… _You know something. You took a certain _interest-ah_ in her" Joker swiped his scars with his tongue once more "_You_. You knew her, you knew her before she was _Alisa_…" Joker nodded his head hastily. "So just tell me where she is, and I might, _might_ let you, uh, live."

Scarecrow let out a breath of disbelief, "And why would you do that?"

Joker laughed lightly "Simply because you could be of further use to me."

Scarecrow felt his stomach drop "and… if I refuse?"

Joker leaned back, and cocked his head to a side "I don't believe I, uh, gave you that option-_nah_…"

Joker saw, he saw how Johnathan was biting his inner cheek subconsciously in order to have some control over his body, and how his breathing had picked up.

"_Now_, I don't know where she is…" Scarecrow's eyes widened at the sight of the gleaming blade "But! Something suspicious was going on before she disappeared."

"And _what_ would that, uh, be?"

"The Riddler and Calendar man were-" before Scarecrow could get all of his words out, Joker was advancing towards him, switch blade in hand. He grabbed him by the neck and shoved his face in his own face "And why would _that _be so important?"

"You… you don't know?" Scarecrow blinked in confusion.

"Know _what_ exactly?"

"But, if you hadn't… then who…" Scarecrow trailed off, his eyes staring into Joker's rich brown ones for any trickery.

Joker growled low in his throat and threw a punch at him, rendering Scarecrow unconscious. Joker let out a sigh. This was not what he wanted at all.

Joker turned sharply and took slow steps to stand in the middle of the basement; with closed eyes he fiddled with his switch blade. After a few frustrating moments he heard the pit pats of small shoes hitting against the floor.

"Puddin'? Everything alright?" he heard the obnoxious voice of his dear, dear, Harlequin.

"Just _perfect_, Harley!"

He heard her approach him with great caution, and awaited for her next move. When she was a mere inch away from him, she gently took her hand and placed it on his right forearm.

Joker didn't move, just left his gaze on the floor in front of him "Puddin'…. This came for ya."

Joker brought his swift gaze to the outstretched hand of Harley's that held a folded yellowed parchment within it.

He snatched it off her and read it carefully with precision, analysing every word, but he could not make sense of the scattered words:

'_I don't believe in __**God**__, I don't believe in __**luck**__, I don't believe in __**you**__, I just believe in the __**enemy**__!'_

* * *

Bruce wallowed in misery, in depression, in anguish. His thoughts and dreams were plagued with Alisa. Her charming smile, her cosmic eyes, her uncanny _scars_…

This was far worse than the death of Rachel Dawes. It was truly sardonic. Bruce had known Rachel far longer than he had known Alisa. However there was a great difference between the relationships he had with them. With Rachel's death he had been saddened indeed however not to this extent.

Rachel had been his childhood friend, and he had loved her, she was his old flame, his unrequited love; however after Alisa came into the picture, he started to see all the faults in Rachel. He began to see the faults in everyone. Even Alfred, even himself.

And that was what reminded him that they were all human.

_Human._

Now with Alisa gone he was sort of… lost. He had found himself lost in contemplation.

His shirt hung loose over his body, his trousers were almost dropping onto the floor, and his face was in his hands. He didn't have the will to do anything.

Alfred would come in and out but it was all a blur to him. He would often get sick. He would often feel his eyelids fall without his consent. He was barely conscious!

Alfred stared in alarm and pity at the sight of Bruce. Alfred shook Bruce's shoulder with his right hand, whilst the other hand held a silver tray.

"Master Wayne. Master Wayne" Alfred repeated but received no answer "Master Bruce, there's something that might peak your interest."

When Bruce moaned and shook his hand off Alfred became unyielding "Master Wayne, it is of _great_ importance."

At this Bruce forced his body to straighten and leaned back into the armchair. He brought his reddened eyes to Alfred's, "What is it, Alfred?" he spoke slowly.

Alfred brought forth the silver tray. Upon it lay a folded yellowed parchment "It just came Sir, and it was not the usual delivery boy…."

Bruce frowned at the parchment but took it in his hand nonetheless. As he unfolded it, he felt his mind fold on itself. He didn't know what to expect.

He couldn't even recall how long he had been in his little cave wasting away his life.

As his tired eyes fell upon the scattered words he felt his body stiffen and goose bumps rose on his upper body, which then swarmed towards his lower body.

He furrowed his brows in puzzlement. What these words meant he could not say:

'_You only hear the music when your heart begins to __**break**__'_

* * *

"Riddle me this, riddle me that, who's afraid of the big black bat?"

Calendar man shut the door a little too violently than necessary "You."

Calendar man couldn't stand Riddler. Ever since their trio was broken all Riddler would talk about was the Bat. Calendar man thought Riddler was Bat crazy for Batman.

Riddler scoffed in disappointment but did not retort back, he just wanted to ease off for a while. Riddler started the engine to the taxi and rolled it down the streets. He and Calendar man were dressed in rags (on purpose no doubt) and were trying their best to blend in.

"So, that was the second one delivered…. Now we wait?"

Riddler shook his head "Do you honestly remember _nothing_?"

Calendar man shook his head "I was just _confirming_."

Riddler scoffed again. They sat in silence as the car rolled on, but Riddler's mind sparked many questions, one being as to why Bruce Wayne had received one of the strange parchments.

"_Is she really dead?_" Calendar man asked out of the blue.

Riddler felt his mouth curl down, "Of course she is! That is why she gave _us_ this task you flapping fool! She _anticipated_ her death and thought ahead!"

"_October 31__st_…" Calendar man murmured under his breath.

"What?" Riddler had honestly not heard him. As they came to a halt at the glaring red light Riddler shifted to look speculatively at Calendar man, "Now what were you babbling about?"

"What was her name again? The new doctor's?" Calendar man said, looking out of the window, avoiding the pointing gaze of Riddler.

Riddler narrowed his eyes "Her? It was…Dr. Sandres, I believe. I didn't take her name but there was something fishy about her. There was gleam in her eyes that…"

There was a pause.

"…that told you she was a spawn of all loonies" Calendar man finished for Riddler.

As they rolled away from the lights, the clicking of deep dark black high heels could be heard echoing in one of the darkest corridors of Arkham Asylum. The heels were fitted on a petite silver blonde woman with staggering emerald eyes. Small lips, plain and slightly curved, eyelids covered by grey eyeshadow and eye liner; a pencil skirt sticking onto her average hips and plain legs. The white lab coat failed to hide the busty torso of the blonde.

The slight frizz in her hair was concealed by the bun but the rare large yellow Beryl earrings took most of the attention away from her face anyway. They seemed to shine and glimmer even in the day.

She smirked, displaying her crocked yet clean teeth to the patient behind the thick glass, "Well, shall we begin, my good sir."

* * *

Batman soared over Gotham. Searching, scanning. If anyone knew what happened to Alisa it would either be Joker or Scarecrow. Batman knew, ever since that day at the asylum, that Scarecrow knew Alisa. He knew her more than he should've known.

The way Scarecrow looked at Alisa that fateful day was far from his norm. He landed next to an alley that was not too far from another that was notorious for drug dealings and other sorts of crime.

He waited for one little pig to come his way and he would grab him. Anyone who lurked down here knew, they knew all the gossip, and the whispers and the tales. Finally, after many minutes of waiting, a thinly young man staggered his way. Bumping in to anything and everything his way.

Batman grabbed him once he staggered near the particular shadowy corner he was residing in, "Where's scarecrow? Where's Johnathon Crane?" Batman held him by the collar. The boy's toes were just touching the ground.

If anything the crow could also have a hunch as to who sent that parchment as well.

The young man shivered in fear and his mouth was agape in amazement "…The- the crow is with the- the clown."

That didn't sound good at all "What does the Joker want with Scarecrow?"

The man shook his head slowly. Batman snarled and shook him roughly "What is Joker up to?"

"He- he's looking for that Alisa woman! Joker's not convinced that she's dead and he's- he's looking for her and anyone that knows anything! Please don't hurt me!" he cried and whimpered.

Batman frowned. He had not thought of the possibility that Alisa was still alive. Perhaps it was the shock.

"Where's is he?" Batman shook the man again, but the man was scared witless and so Batman threw him on the ground and flew off into the dark.

No one was going to sell out Joker. No one. The clown had too much power and influence.

Batman flew off into the dark oblivion, contemplating where the Joker could be, where Alisa could be and if she was safe.

He entered the Bat-cave very shortly and found an awaiting butler, who upon seeing his arrival turned from the computer "any luck, Sir?" he asked.

Bruce clicked off the helmet "no Alfred... but I hope that wasn't the same for you"

Alfred's head lowered as he thought on how to give his master the news "there wasn't any match on the writing and there was absolutely no DNA on the parchment..."

Bruce felt the acid in his stomach rise slightly, he was so frightened about what happened to Alisa that he couldn't even think straight-

"But Sir, the type of parchment is very distinct. This type of parchment was only made in the south East of Gotham but they stopped producing them around five years ago. The factory was abandoned and the family went out of business."

Bruce looked towards his astonished "What was-"

"Smiths, the factory's name was Smiths, I believe it still stands near 55 second Street and 35 Elmore hall."

Bruce wearily smiled at Alfred and began reapplying his armour, but then he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder "But I believe that Mr Wayne must now rest after his long trek over Gotham tonight as Batman."

Bruce looked at Alfred flabbergasted "Alfred this person could know where Alisa is-"

"And he could take advantage of your fatigue self…"

Bruce side stepped to stand directly in front of Alfred "If I take even one night off someone gets hurt – and I don't want that someone to be Alisa of all people."

"Very well Master Bruce" Alfred took a step back and straightened his posture "But when the time comes I won't say 'I told you so'. Probably" he smiled sincerely.

Bruce returned the gesture and was off again. He had a lot of work to do, and he had to clear this mess up before it was too late.

As Bruce came near 55 second street, he decelerated the Bat-mobile.

The scorched forsaken building was a reminder, a tough reminder of his failure. Batman felt as if it was a statement by the so called villain he was going to go up against, stating 'Look! This was you; this was your incompetence that caused this. Feel ashamed, feel the guilt eat away at you, feel your soul burn along with the ones that were injured that day when you let the love of your life burn to death.'

The building itself hadn't changed much; in fact it was still untouched. Which was surprising considering much of the old infrastructure of Gotham was being bulldozed for new houses, and flats to be built.

Batman bowed his head in respect as the Bat-mobile rolled past. It was no coincidence that the 'messenger' had chosen this factory of all places. But did they know who the man was under the mask of the Bat? It wasn't possible – was it?

Batman pushed away his fears for the time being and parked the Bat-mobile in the shadows of the deep, dark, damp alley. He sneaked into the factory unseen. It was clear even to a blind man that this couldn't be anyone's hideout.

The factory was well worn. The aged yellowed paint was peeling off, busted rusted pipes were bare, and the equipment was defaced and also looked to be well used. Not to mention the gargantuan hole in the roof. The shabby appearance was accompanied by an eerie silence that only confirmed that the factory had indeed been forsaken for some time.

Yet there were signs that an intruder had violated the quietude and had used the equipment one last time. For instance, one of the tubs in which the pelt was soaked in had specks of dirty blood diluted water near the drain, the vat also looked used by the looks of it and one of the stretching frames had had the many layers of dust disturbed from it.

Batman was going to investigate more but he was intruded on by many harsh whispers. Batman took to hiding on one of the rusted pipes above him. Luckily, the moon was hidden behind the clouds otherwise the moon rays would give away his position as he was directly under the hole in the roof.

Batman tensed as he saw a man in a purple. Now which man had the confidence to wear a purple suit in Gotham, the dirtiest, toughest city in (arguably) the whole world? Which man, no, _monster_ did all of Gotham know to be clad in purple? Which man could pull off purple without being called gay, so to speak?

Who other than _the Joker_.

He _strolled_ in with his cumbersome confidence and conceitedness, filling the room, almost choking everyone with his pride.

"Well, what-ah have we here?" his nasally voice rang out, irritating Batman to an extent where he had to prevent himself from flying down there and straggling him half to death. _Half_.

"Puddin'!" Harley followed with four of Joker's men "There's nothing here but dirty stuff here" she looked about.

Batman could practically hear the sound of Joker's anger and frustration rise. But the idiot babbled on not realising her mistake "Puddin' this ol' factory hasn't been used in foreva'-"

She was cut off when Joker picked her up and chucked her into the used tub. She squealed "Argh! It's wet! It's wet! It's wet! Puddin' help me!"

Joker's men sniggered at the sight of the helpless Harley, whilst Joker bent over to look down at her "What's the matter Harls? I thought you said this factory had been abandoned some, uh, time ago, didn't you say that?"

Harley froze, only now did she see her mistake "Yea' I said… that."

"Well, then-" Joker froze midsentence. He had tensed within a second and was now staring off at something with squinted eyes, "Well, I didn't know I was so popular to have you chasin' my back, Bats!" He turned his head ever so slightly to look directly at Batman, and smirked.

Batman took this moment to swoop down and take out two of Joker's men, while the other two aimed towards Batman. He thwarted their aim by throwing a Batarang towards them, which made them lose grip on their guns and gave him time to knock them off of their feet.

All the while Joker stood by and watched once he had taken a seat on one of the tubs and was staring almost in awe as Batman took his men out two by two. When the last punch was thrown Batman sharply turned to Joker, who was idly watching him and giving him a slow applause.

"Well Bats, as usual, great performance but-ah… what brings you here other than me? _Of course._ Could it be you who sent that message to me?" Of course this was a nothing more than a joke from Joker's part. Little did he really think that Bats would take it to the heart.

Batman hastily queried "You _also_ received a note?"

Joker's smug grin fell suddenly, and he stood up and lowered his head "And what if I, uh, did?"

"Do you know who sent it?"

Joker licked his lips and gritted his teeth in searing anger "Why else would I be here, Bats?"

When Batman advanced towards he came to a halt when he saw a piece of parchment fall from above. It fell by Joker's feet. He stood there, staring at it with the most unreadable expression ever. It was like he was hesitating. He kneeled and picked it up and slowly pulled at the black and red satin ribbons and revealed what was hidden.

Batman took a few small steps, just so he could read over his shoulder as Joker had turned his back to Batman.

'_The future is bulletproof and…  
the aftermath is secondary_'

Joker grunted, but then he chuckled lightly which transformed into a full blast laugh. Batman didn't know what to do for once.

Joker doubled over and stomped his feet. His face was scrunched in pain as his lungs longed for some oxygen but he kept laughing to a point where he even choked. Once he had finished he wiped a tear and flipped around to saunter towards Batman, though there wasn't much distance anyway.

Joker came right in his face and said in a low nasally voice "As much as I'd love to play with you Bats, I need to know, uh, what yours said" Joker nodded slowly as if he could make Batman see his way.

However the reply Joker got was a fist to the stomach. Joker grunted and chuckled, and staggered back "No, no. I-ah asked what your little _message_ said"

Batman went to throw another punch but Harley had jumped on his back and held on "Hey B-man! Mistah J asked you a question!"

Batman grunted and grabbed Harley's forearms that choked him. He then flipped her over his head that resulted in her head banging on the concrete floor. When Batman recovered, he was assaulted by Joker who had tackled him to the ground and held him by the throat "Now, now Bats. I only want to know what your love letter said" he grinned exposing his rotting teeth.

Batman kicked him, grunted and threw himself at Joker who was lurching back. Joker grunted as Batman punched him in the ribs and arms, but Joker retaliated by sticking a knife in his shoulder blade where there was a gab in his armour.

Batman then fell back and pulled out the knife but Joker was on him. Joker kicked his feet from under him and made him kneel then he grabbed Batman's head and punched him several times. Batman grabbed Joker's ankle and pulled him down.

As Joker fell he brought Batman's head and banged it on the ground. Batman shook his head and pinned Joker down.

"Go on Bats! Let all of that anger out!" Joker taunted him but Batman didn't, instead he tightened his grip and banged him on the floor "You're going back to Arkham, Joker"

"Normally I wouldn't mind Bats, But I gotta find my-ah toy first" Joker then grinned looking behind Batman, who turned too late to find Harley coming at him with a pipe.

She screamed as she hit him over the head which made him drop Joker and trip over him. Batman lay dazed which allowed Joker to sit on him and ask once more "Alright Bats, let's try this again. What did yours say, hm?"

Batman flipped and punched Joker several times in the jaw, and then drew his attention to Harley who had raised the pipe once more to let it fall on Batman. However, as she brought it down towards Batman, he dodged and the pipe connected with Joker's delicate manhood.

Joker stifled a shout and glared daggers at Harley, silently promising a severe punishment for her later. Batman then grabbed Harley and knocked her down so that she could join Joker on the floor.

Batman went to throw one last punch at Joker however he stopped midway as he heard the tell tales of police sirens nearing them. Joker took this opening to kick Batman in the gut but Batman caught it and twisted it. Harley cringed when she heard a sharp snap and a low growl from Joker.

Batman then threw his last punch which rendered Joker unconscious. Batman then searched the grounds but Harley and the men had already fled…

The police came in shortly and found Joker splayed on the floor with a bleeding head.

He wasn't even put on trial: he was sent to Arkham the next day. They didn't even bother giving him a proper examination, it was 'Arkham's job' as they put it. What they really meant was that Joker was their problem now.

Joker bounced his knee as he was awaiting for the double doors to be opened and to be _escorted_ to his room in his cosy home by some fine gentlemen. Joker licked his scars twice as the doors opened, unleashing the grey light into the van. The bitter air pounced on him as he was swiftly stepped out.

Oh no, the guards did not dare lay a finger on him. Even though Joker was the prisoner, they knew, they knew that Joker still had a lot of sway; one word and they would see heads roll.

Judging by his mood it wouldn't be surprising if one of the lambs, apologies, I meant nurses, if a dozen nurses would disappear it would surprise no one.

The clown was not happy.

"Hey Timmy! How's the husband? Dying I hope" He chortled heartily

Not happy at all.

"Carl, nice to see you again! Did you miss me?" nearly everyone received some form of 'hello' from Joker.

Joker strolled in at his own pace, making everyone else suffer at his slow pace. Once in he was met by the usual staff except there was one little, small difference, one error. There was a new doctor who had yet to introduce herself and she stood there in the middle of everyone, grinning proudly.

Joker, being his curious little self, had ceased right in front of her. He had rudely walked passed everyone else just so he could stand, well tower, over this small woman who stood there in with her pompous attitude.

Joker cocked his head and narrowed his eyes as he looked the blonde over. She was alright, she wasn't exactly grand on the outside but she wasn't hideous. Over all, Joker found something disgusting about her.

There was something on her that he didn't like. Now Joker found most self-proclaimed 'normal' people disgusting but there was some era on her that didn't sit well with him.

He wanted to curl away from her in repugnance but he stood his ground, with his head cocked, his eyes narrowed, his lips ready for some snide remark "Well _hi_ there, _sweet cheeks_"

Her smile was… there was something wrong with her smile. It was not forced - it was a genuine smile. Like she was actually happy to see him.

"Good morning Sir, I'll be your psychiatrist for as long as you're here" her tone was dripping with false sweetness.

Joker half grinned "First, call me Joker. Secondly, who would you be exactly?"

She adjusted her clipboard and cleared her throat "I'm Dr. Sandres"

"Well Doc, would you like to see my cosy room?" Joker leaned down to her eye level even though she was wearing some heels.

"I've seen-"

Joker suddenly raised his arms "Great! This way then!"

"Joker! Control yourself!" One of the guards warned but made no further attempt to stop him.

Joker led the flock to his well-known cell in maximum security. Oh yes, Joker got all of the privileges such as a solitary cell away from the loons.

Joker was taken aback when he glanced absent minded to his right and found the _wonderful_ Doctor Sandres right next to him. He quietly contemplated how stupid she really must've been. She may have been new but she should know not to step over the line with Joker.

Joker covertly assessed the doctor. Her skin looked stretched, almost fake. Just like her whole existence. She had some make up on her face but the earrings was what brought his attention away from her disgusting face.

They shone brightly. Too brightly. Those gold glowing yellow earrings looked like the North Star had fallen and split in half and had landed in her ears.

Joker then moved on to her torso, it was average, slight big bust but nothing of interest. Her legs were plain as well but Joker noted her discomfort in the heels she was wearing.

In the end Joker concluded that the good doctor landed in her current position because of her good ol' rich dad and was nothing more of an amateur.

Just like Harley.

Joker scoffed, this was going to be too easy.

He took one last look at her face but one he did he was met by her emerald eyes. They also looked unnatural.

Instead of looking away Joker dared her to say something but she didn't: instead her smile stretched, stretching her leather like skin further, wrinkling it in the most repulsive way. She then began humming to herself.

"**Pompous pig**" Joker thought to himself, when he licked his lips and stared ahead.

Joker had a lot ahead of him. He had to get out of here with some new ideas of how to deal with this situation of Alisa yet he also had to figure out how to bend Doctor Sandres to his will. Yeah, he had a lot of work to do.

He also took a mental note to punish Harley and the idiots when he got out. How dare they abandon him?

Joker raised his brows and whistled once he passed much of the security through maximum security. They had indeed upped the security, it wasn't going to be as easy to escape as the last several times. This time Joker had a challenge, one he was quite looking forward to.

"Looks like you all, uh, really did miss me" Joker randomly glanced behind him to look at the security guards, doctors and all that.

They tensed under his eyes which made him laugh like the hyena he was. He shook his head "Oh yeah, nice guys. I knew you couldn't live without me-ah"

Joker heard a most revolting sound ever, and it was coming from the doctor.

Joker didn't look towards her but curled his lips up in a false smile "Something funny, Doc?"

The doctor ceased her shrivelled half-assed giggles that she attempted to hold but failed "Oh yeas, very!"

"Please do tell Doc" Joker spat as he quickened his pace.

"You're too conceited Joker" Doctor Sandres smiled lopsidedly.

Everyone froze. Everyone's lower jaws fell at her audacity. How dare she say that? Was she mad? Did she not understand who it was she was referring to?

Joker's shoulders were touching his ears. The tense air had become so dense it was chokingly awful. He had yet to retort to the Sandres comment. It was terrifying actually. For once in his life, Joker was completely still.

He wasn't tapping his foot, he wasn't swaying from side to side: he wasn't even licking his lips. No, he stood there like a wall. Stiff, non-moving and unresponsive.

That was until he turned at a pain staking slow pace and came right up to Doctor Sandres face, practically looming over her. Shockingly, there were no signs of fear on the doctor's face. Just that false smile that Joker, oh so, wished to rip off from her face.

He leaned over her, his shadow swallowing her whole "We're here _Doc_!" he spat, his face showing nothing but malice yet his eyes were promising anger.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I am actually surprised that almost every two days I still receive an email stating that someone has either favourited or followed TA. I'm currently very busy as I am at a crucial part of life. I hope you all will be able to forgive me for the long wait. I'm not sure when I'll update next, most likely in June/July or so. However to compensate I believe the updates will be faster starting from June onwards. Please leave me a review, saying anything. It really helps me a lot especially as more of you are encouraging me on with this story. So what do you think has happened to Alisa? As for the ending I have come to a conclusion: I will release the official ending in this story however for anyone who wants to see the alternatives I will post them as well but separately. Oh and one last thing, I really appreciate all of your support. Thank you for sticking with me so far, with Alisa and Joker so far. I can tell you that Alisa is very grateful, as you all increase your encouragement she grows stronger. I hope you are all pleased so far. Please review, until next time ^^**

**Suki**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Thick as two short planks

Joker awaited for the guards to haul him away to that god forsaken room. He hated these days. The reason for it was simple: he had to waste his time with these knuckle heads when he could've used this precious time to find Alisa. However he didn't just waste his days here. He rejuvenated here. He plotted here.

Howbeit this day was a rather rueful one. Today would be his first session with that wench: Doctor Sandres. He sat chained to the chair. Boy he couldn't wait to get this over and done with. One whole hour with that woman would surely kill a dozen or so of his brain cells.

His murderous imaginations were thwarted away as the said doctor sauntered into the room, clip board in hand. _Joker couldn't wait to get this done with._

"What's up, Doc?" He emulated

"Hello to you too, Joker. It's good to see that your humour hasn't dried out" The doctor retorted back.

He narrowed his eyes and stretched his scars into a smug smirk, "They don't just call me _Joker_ for no reason, Doc!"

Sandres took a seat and pulled in her chair, which quite frankly pleased Joker. No doctor dared to sit in such close proximity to Joker; usually they pulled their chair back a few good inches. He licked his scars, hoping that the affront sound would tick her off but she simply blinked and cocked her head to a side as if to say 'Is that all?'

Joker leaned back, easing himself in his ever so comfortable iron chair, "So Doc, gonna ask me about my childhood?"

"No."

Joker hid his amusement well "Oh? Then just what-ah are we going to talk about, Doc?"

"We're going to discuss about your recent actions"

Joker coiled his head to the other side "And what would that, uh, be exactly?"

"You had been quite _passive_ recently, but then suddenly showed up at a _parchment_ factory" she smiled cruelly "I wonder why?"

Joker licked his lips before resting his forearms on the table and leaning forward "I just _love_ parchment you know, I have no idea why they stopped using them"

The doctor raised a brow and leaned back, crossing her legs and laying down the clipboard on her knee "Is that so?" She scribbled something down on the clipboard without taking her eyes off of Joker.

_Creepy_, right?

The Joker glanced down at her hand that moved and looked back towards her "What nice hands you have, so pink… and soft"

"What about your own hands? So coarse and tainted" she spat right back at him.

"Why thanks Doc" Joker forced a smile "It's so hard to get people to notice them since they're always looking at my face"

"_Quite_. So what were you going to do with the parchment?" she deadpanned

Joker dropped his head slowly so that the shabby light cast a shadow on his eyes making it look like he was wearing those black circles again "You see Doc, a Harlequin told me that there was a little bird there that might've had some candy for me…" he shrugged "But instead there some ugly bats there ruined the fun"

"Batman always does ruin the fun, doesn't he?" She whispered under her breathe which Joker caught on despite her mumbling "Tell me, do you think the Batman is any different from the average man?"

Joker raised his head and cocked a brow "And what exactly is the '_average_ man'?"

The doctor's smile disappeared and she narrowed her eyes at him "Must I really explain it to someone like you?"

Joker simpered "You must as your-ah definition of an average man might be different from mine" currently Joker simply adored ticking the good doctor off.

The doctor leaned back in her seat "It's a shame really. Here I thought you would catch on quite quickly. Nevertheless, I will have to slow down to your pace." She sighed which caused Joker's eye to twitch in anger, this didn't escape the Doctor's eye and her cruel smile returned "The average man is a man who gets up every day, wishing that his life were different from what it is now, a man who longed for something more in life." She paused "In an attempt to boost his _will_ to live he does what he loves doing. In this case Batman likes beating men to a pulp, and in a false attempt to justify himself he believes that he is putting the '_bad_ _men'_ away." She chuckled "It gives him meaning to his piteous life-"

The Joker cut her off "No, I do not think he is like the average man. Batman is much more… amusing-ah"

"How so?" She raised her brows.

"The Batman-ah thinks he is what Gotham needs, that he's making Gotham a better place" Joker shook his head slowly, as if verifying "…but he's not really. He's just making everything worse."

There was a moment where the doctor leaned forward, raised both brows in pride and said in a rather slow manner "Excellent answer."

It was that moment where Joker saw it: the doctor was wearing lenses. _Coloured_ lenses.

The doctor leaned back "It's amusing don't you think? Batman causes such chaos in this city: the damages he creates are worth millions of dollars and he's like a flame to moths. He brings out the… _creative_ people out of their dens, people that would strike terror in the hearts of the average people and forms a whole new version of chaos in this city. And to top it all off he doesn't use his fancy money to solve any of these problems." The doctor looked Joker dead in the eye and said "He's. Just. Like. You."

The Joker stared at her in awe "Very. But, tell me doc, how is he like yours truly?"

The doctor smiled and closed her eyes "Think about it. It just takes one bad day for a _sane_ person, so to speak, to become someone like _you_. So, what if you took away what a man loves, do you know he becomes?"

Joker stayed silent but narrowed his eyes.

"_If a man has nothing to love, he has nothing to fear_." The doctor said, and for some reason Joker couldn't help but wonder where he had heard these same words leave from someone else's mouth.

Sandres jotted something down "in the case of Batman, simply put him in a room, immobilise him, and make him watch Gotham burn with all of the 'bad men' running around free. I'm sure that'll be the last push he needs to become a Joker."

Joker licked his lips and whispered under his breath very slowly "Yeah, you're ab-so-lutely correct"

"So this Harlequin of yours? Did she abandon you? It's not in Harley's nature to abandon you" the Doctor turned to her clipboard.

Joker licked his lips "You caught on fast Doc"

This time Sandres cut him off "You don't have many Harlequins"

Joker sighed heavily in boredom "She, uh, ran off, just like my Doll."

"Doll? You mean the candy you were hoping to find?" Sandres chuckled.

Joker narrowed his eyes once more in contemplation and replied with a simple slow "Yeah"

* * *

Bruce was frustrated and disheartened to say in the least. After the Joker incident the police had charged in like a rugby team, possibly destroying the evidence that he needed. Probably scared off the man behind the peculiar parchment as well.

What struck Bruce was that Joker claimed to have also received a similar note such as the one Bruce had been given. But what had Joker's parchment said, he didn't have a clue.

However, what was clear was that the culprit had targeted Joker and Batman. It made Bruce wonder whether anyone else had also been targeted.

He slumped backwards into the headrest of his wooden bed, and pulled out the parchment from the bedside; he read it over again and again.

'_You only hear the music when your heart begins to __**break**__'_

Bruce traced the word 'heart' with his index finger. Who could've sent this? Why would they send this? What did the message even mean?

Bruce traced it over and over again.

Music.

Heart.

Breaks.

Bruce had to accept he wasn't in the fittest of health. He had repeated flashbacks, at least three times per day. Worst of all, it was simply a flashback of Alisa: well, whoever that woman was whom he had encountered that had taken the form of Alisa.

He could describe it in every detail now that's how many times he had seen it. Relived it. It was truly terrifying.

He could never forget the look in her eyes. The venom in her voice. But most of all, that look of untold chaos.

Just like Joker.

Bruce came to acknowledge that Joker had left a scar like no other. He was like a pest that would not leave, that could not leave him alone.

Joker tainted everything.

Bruce braced himself as he replayed the flashback…

"_Did I see a flash of fear, __**Brucey**__?", her eyes lazily travelled up his form and staring right into his soul. Her piercing eyes, with such a cancerous gaze._

_Her voice was too sweet to be true. She took a step closer towards Bruce "Hm?"_

_Bruce stared down at her perplexed. This was a side of Alisa that Bruce had never seen, and quite frankly… it frighten him._

_She came up in his face, and whispered "What's the matter? __**Bat**__ got your tongue?" He flet her tongue come out a flick his ear._

_The words were lodged in his throat. He could not even managed a squeak. _

"_No objections I see!" Alisa smirked with triumph._

_As Alisa circled Bruce like a big cat ready to pounce, he felt the hairs on his body rise, albeit he kept himself composed nonetheless. The kitten had transformed into a wild cat but was only showing off her claws for now. Still it was not a good idea to aggravate the kid._

"_You see, Brucey, I have been contemplating of late, and… uh, I've devised some brilliant, um…" Alisa trailed off, looking for the right word "__**Ideas**__."_

_Alisa nodded enthusiastically, she flexed and wiggled her right hands fingers again "You see, Joker and I, we see eye to eye. Which is quite nonplussed as, well as you can imagine, it's never happened before."_

_Alisa laughed hysterically. Her laughter bounced off the walls, deluding Bruce into believing that there was more than once person laughing._

_His noted how her fingers moved in such a manner at such odd ad unexpected times. Like she couldn't help it. Like it was some tick._

_Bruce felt his stomach turn as her laughter echoed in his ears. Finally, Bruce summoned up the courage and spoke ever so softly "Who are you?"_

_Alisa's laughter ceased and she peered up at Bruce "Who am I? __**Who am I**__, you question?"_

_Alisa's scars twitched up and her maniacal laughter started once more. Through her choked laughter, she managed to gasp out "Oh Brucey! You. __**Really**__. Are. Amusing."_

…

Bruce exhaled sharply as it passed on. He never enjoyed these flashbacks. It was a cold reminder that Alisa or whoever that woman was, was a monster that would rein terror: hopefully not upon Gotham he hoped.

He rubbed his sweaty forehead and just as he was about to call for Alfred – the loyal butler stepped in with a tray of food.

Thank God someone was on the lookout.

Bruce welcomed the butler warmly "Alfred, just in time. Any ideas on this?" Bruce lifted the parchment.

"Not the foggiest, Sir" Alfred shook his head and he set down the tray "But I do remember a bloke who loved to use a type invisible ink on these sorts of parchment. The only way to reveal the messages was to hover it above some fire, then you could see the transparent ink."

Bruce chuckled "As if?" and lifted the parchment so that it was facing the nearby fire place like it would help.

They shared a much needed laugh… however Bruce choked on his glass of water as he saw a signature appear in the right corner of the parchment. He abruptly leapt towards the fireplace with parchment in hand.

"Alfred you're a genius"

"Of course" Alfred smiled warmly "But who might be this person who sent this lovely little sucker?"

The two read the curly elegant handwriting quite intently…

"_Katherine Ingrid Dawes_"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**So guys here's a quickie, I hope you enjoyed this small window to the next chapter. I believe that the next chapter will contain more Joker scenes with the good doctor and Batman will try to track down this mysterious new woman who sends these strange messages. **

**What do you guys think? Please do leave a review as to what you thought about their first "session" and what you think about Doctor Sandres as a whole, I must say I was very anxious to throw her in to the story because she just sticks out like a sore thumb however she is a key character in the story.**

**Please leave a review, I want to be able to write the next chapter with a few reviews in mind because it helps to know what you guys think and feel for the characters and plot. Thank you for all your support so far and I hope to be able to update soon. Until next time,**

**Suki **


	21. Chapter 21: Induction

**Joker: Hello, ****_dear readers_****. This is a notice from me, I seem to have lost something. My Doll. She's around five foot, looks like an idiot, and has scars on her pretty little face almost like yours truly. If you see her just shout and I'll be there. Now go enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 21: Induction

Something swirled in the pit of Bruce's stomach. It was something the Joker had said that was making him feel this way. Even though Joker had said it under his breathe Bruce still managed to catch what he had said. He remembers it as if it was only yesterday when he had Joker hanging off the edge.

The words echoed in his mind "**_Ah, see but that's where you're, uh, wrong. I'm not alone._**"

What was that supposed to mean? And who was this person that had taken up the place in Joker's company? Maybe it was this woman, 'Katherine'.

It had been several days since they had found the name and strangely they couldn't find her. It was like she didn't exist.

"It can't be her real name then" Bruce told Alfred as he brought some food with him to the Batcave.

"Surely not Sir. These people are very sharp and if it truly is her real name then she must be crazy" Alfred proposed the sandwiches to Bruce.

He picked up a strawberry jam sandwich and took a large bite out of it; he hadn't moved from his spot once he had found the name. He was positioned in front of the many screens. Each screen had a different data base trying to find anything on this Katherine.

"Katherine Ingrid Dawes, how did you manage to drop off the face of the earth?" Bruce spoke through his sandwich.

"Master Wayne, if I may?"

Bruce pushed away from the screens, "I'm all ears, Alfred, any idea would be great right now"

"Either her initials are very ironic or…" Alfred trailed off as he entered her initials to one of the data bases. Several files popped up, all of them were GCPD report files. They were recent, very recent. Like an hour or so recent. The oldest was only a couple of days old.

Bruce had consumed the whole sandwich by now and was leaning forward on his forearms against the desk "K.I.D" he whispered.

Bruce read out one of the reports "Three bodies were found in a warehouse near sixth and Seventh Street. They were later identified as Marcus Skeevers - who had taken over Gambol's territory and position after the Joker killed his uncle, Gambol – and Pino and Umberto Maroni. It is believed that the two sons of Maroni had also taken over their Father's business but were struggling due to the Joker's havoc over the order. All of the victims suffered from identical injuries. Their eyes had been slashed out along with their tongue; their genitalia had also been removed as well as having the letters D, K and I carved seemingly into random parts of their body. Pino Maroni also had a cigar burn on the outside of his left hand. Marcus Skeevers suffered from most of the wounds, as he even had his ears, nose, fingers and toes removed as well. It is believed that Holiday a.k.a Alberto Falcone was involved and is responsible for the murders."

Bruce grimaced at the details, he wanted to barf up the sandwich he had just eaten. Luckily Alfred averted Bruce's attention away from the images and to a comment left by one of the officers that had found the bodies. It read '_When we got to the warehouse we thought it was just a dead animal. But then we found them in the top most corridor. They were all lined up in their individual chairs, facing the door like they were waiting for us. Their jaws had been broken so it just hung open, dangling. What's more was that they all had their cheeks cut open (or ripped open, we couldn't really tell), but not in the manner so that they looked like they were 'smiling', just as if someone tried to rip open their mouths as much as they could._'

There was a side note stating that the officer that had made the comment was found dead, hanging, in his apartment several days later. It was labelled as suicide.

Another report stated that a fourth body was found. It was Holiday, so he was ruled out as a suspect. He also suffered from the same injuries, eyes and tongue missing, with a broken jaw. However he was not missing his genitalia. Instead he had a message carved him his chest "Have fun, I know I did! Yours faithfully, K.I.D"

Bruce was enraged that in his hour of need, a psycho had gone about and killed several people. It didn't matter who they were or what they had done, no one deserved to die like that. No one!

The last few pages were just about Kid. It is believed that the one known as KID is a man. He is highly dangerous and is rumoured to have even taken over the Mob. Unfortunately, his true identity is not known.

In fact by the looks of it nothing is known about The Kid. Only his alias is known.

Bruce was pulled out of it when he heard Alfred's soft voice "Master Wayne, I believe that whoever this monster is they may have been aware of your situation and are trying to lure you in"

"Alfred, these people are dead because of me. If only I had paid more attention-"

Alfred interjected "Master Wayne, you must not blame yourself for what is already done, if anything we should be working on finding this man"

"No, Alfred. He is not a man. He is a monster."

* * *

Joker was not a man easily impressed but Doctor Sandres really did impress him. Usually by now he would've cracked anyone by now; the late doctors did anyway, especially Harley.

However, strangely enough Sandres didn't. If anything she had learnt more about him than he had about her. The only thing he had learnt about Sandres was that she was a single woman with great taste.

He had to admit, that woman was good at her job.

What he didn't like about the doctor though was that she was too good in her job, and she gave him little privileges. The only privilege he had at the moment was that she allowed him to keep his make-up.

Unlike all the other doctors he couldn't see through her, he couldn't see her motive. The only thing he could tell about her was that she actually enjoyed teasing him and she had a lot of time on hand. She would have a session with him every day at one in the evening, except Sundays. They would last for about thirty minutes minimum or three hours maximum.

Now usually patients wouldn't have a session everyday however Joker was a special case.

He sat their awaiting the doctor, she was always on time but for some reason Joker was dragged in earlier than he should have been.

Joker raised his head as he caught sight of Sandres white coat, "Ah, what a pleasure to see you again Doc"

She sat down and greeted him as usual "Joker" she nodded.

"So what are we going to do today, Doc?"

"We're going to talk about your friends today" the doctor pulled her hair behind her and readied her clipboard.

"I don't have any friends"

"Yes, you do." The Doctor deadpanned. She had a habit of doing that.

"Yes, I do. Though not many" Joker leaned back and clasped his hands together.

"How about you list them?"

"Let's see there's my knives, then there's my knives and then there's my knives"

Sandres stared at him for a good few moments. "Sarcasm doesn't befit you"

"Well, what can I say?" Joker shrugged.

When he didn't get a reply he gritted his teeth, "How about you, Doc? You don't have many friends yourself"

"Yes, but we are talking about you not me"

Before Joker could throw back some sassy reply, a nurse stepped in. she hurriedly stumbled her way towards Dr. Sandres and bent over to whisper into her ear. The only indication that the doctor acknowledged her was by turning her head over so slightly to the left do the nurse could tell her something.

Joker knew Sandres to be a very stoic person, so it baffled him to see her furrow her brows and her lips curl down in a slight frown.

"I see" was all Sandres said until she abruptly left Joker, postponing their session. This was very curious as Joker couldn't think of anything that would force such a response from the famed Sandres.

Instead of being put in his cell he was taken to the rec room. This was even more curious as he wasn't supposed to be here at this time. His time in here was pencilled in for not a few good hours at least.

There wasn't much to do in the rec room. It was split in half. On the right there was a pool table in the centre along with a few tables here and there. God knows why the loonies would need a pool table! And then on the left there was a big couch in front of a medium sized television that was hung in the corner of the room. You could sit around in a circle and just 'talk' or you could play pool or some chess. There was also an old record player but again why would the crazies need that?

He walked about, staying near the walls, which was until he heard something from a large group of men that caught his interest. They were all gathered around a shabby table.

'_The Mob are slowly being picked off and their bodies are left on display'_. Now that was interesting!

He walked right in the middle of the group of bulky men, "say boys, what's all the hush about?"

Even within the walls of Arkham Asylum he still had power. They all still feared him even though he was practically stripped down to his underwear.

"Th- there's a new guy in town" one brave soul ventured "A- A- A- And-"

"A- A- A- And?" the Joker mimicked "Why don't you spit it out already?" he growled impatient with the buffoon.

Another guy filled him for him "And he likes to leave then with all sorts of scars"

"Oh really?" Joker smiled falsely "Do tell me more"

"The guy leaves them all with missing eyes and tongues and he rips open their mouths. A- apparently he's crazy!"

"Crazy is he?" Joker leaned over the table "What's his name?"

"The- the Kid!"

At this Joker let out a bundle of insane laughter, "And what does this Kid look like? What's his pay?"

"No one knows. No one's seen him ever. All of his men don't talk about him. They all keep their mouth shut. No one talks." The poor man's voice quivered as the Joker loomed over him.

"No one knows, huh?" the Joker's posture quickly turned hostile but before he could pounce on the men he was pulled out of the rec room because thankfully Sandres saw to her patient.

"Who put you in there?" She asked as two security men dragged him out with difficulty.

"Say Doc? You wouldn't happen to have, uh, left me to tend to this Kid person, would ya?"

The Joker's eyes darkened as Sandres stuck her nose up and said "That's not your concern."

"Yes it is" Joker forced a laugh "Because of this Kid-ah I'm losing out on my sessions" Joker tried to step closer to Sandres but the guards yanked him back.

Though it was obvious that the guards were having difficulty with the Joker Sandres was not afraid.

Once they escorted Joker to his cell and no one was in sight, Sandres leaned over and told Joker in a cool voice "If you must know I was not only pulled out because of the Kid but also because one of my friend's patient is dead and I was called forth to her funeral."

"Aw, who was the lucky sucker?" Joker leaned against the wall and grinned ear to ear.

"The patients name was Alisa".

Joker's smile fell so fast that Sandres couldn't believe that she was seeing the Joker frown for once. However she chose to ignore his sudden change of mood and turned to her clipboard, something on there was apparently more interesting than Joker for once, "Though others called her Precious. The patient was an amnesic. The imbecile, couldn't even remember what happened to her in the past few hours even if her life depended on it."

Joker was silent. He studied Sandres closely, trying to pick up anything he could.

"I met her once myself several months ago I believe. She really was a lost cause. She really was a pitiable woman. Thank God she's gone though, I don't think anyone could babysit her any longer."

"How?" Joker let out a sharp breath.

Sandres flipped a few papers "Mob. Apparently, they thought she worked for you. They beat her so bad that you could hardly recognise her anymore; tis a shame. She was a pretty little thing, now listen! We'll have to cancel the session for today I must see to other business."

Sandres waited for some witty retort or his disgusting charm but she was met with silence. She looked up to Joker and had she been anyone else her blood would've ran cold. There the Joker was right in front of her. She hadn't even heard him move. The only thing separating him from Sandres was the door.

There was a _coldness_ to his eyes that she hadn't seen before.

What she saw in his eyes was a promise. A promise to end her in the most brutal way possible.

Sandres, being the woman she was, simply walked away.

* * *

Later that night the men came shuffling in. They were all calm, all cool and most of all they were all prepared. Prepared for anything that would come at them. Prepared to do anything for their boss.

Why? Because their boss was rising to the throne and their boss was most feared, even more so than the Joker.

Their dear boss recruited them, gave them food, clothes and money and as long as they would obey, they would be fine. _Most of them anyway_. Their boss was known to be a bit _non compis mentis_.

All they had to do was shut their mouth and obey. They would be fine. _Most of them_.

Yes, some of the rumours were true: Kid could really be _unhinged_ at times, what with all the mood swings, the random killings and the _sick humour_. But overall a good boss. Just not a good person.

Kid fed them, washed their crimes away and made them commit sins, clothed them and raised them. That was the way Kid was. Kid didn't just recruit _anyone_ either. He handpicked those who knew what the real meaning of pain and fear is and these hand selected ones would pick the others.

And not anyone could just join, first they had to sign a contract (in simple terms) and most even undergo training. If anyone fails they're bundled together and Kid personally kills them.

Kid adores killing his own men.

Like sacrificing cattle, he makes his men watch him kill the failures as a reminder of the contract they all have with him.

The contract had simple rules, they went as:

Obey Kid.

Be prepared for anything, even death.

Sacrifice yourself, and everything if necessary, for Kid.

Do not betray Kid.

Keep your mouth shut at all times even if your life depends on it.

If failure to meet any of the above it will be certain death for you.

If you follow correctly Kid will reward you with anything you desire.

Anyone who signed the contract had to do so with not just a signature but also their blood; because you know that shows commitment. And to work for Kid you need a lot of commitment.

Kid took Gotham by storm and as you can imagine, the residents of Gotham weren't too pleased. They were enthralled once more by fear itself.

The men stood in front of a big white board. One the white board were several pictures of the known areas of the Mobs places, where they stored their money, their slaves and drugs.

Another screen popped up on the board. It just said KID, and a distorted voice came from it.

"Today, we are going to raid all of the Mob's places and take everything. We're going to raid them simultaneously, so that theirs chaos. Tech team you stay on the lines, make sure no one sets off any alarms and intercept any calls going to 911 or anyone for that matter. Muscle team, you destroy everything. Loons you kill everyone. No hostages, no prisoners. Now go! Search and destroy and remember… Have fun!" the room was filled with a fit of insane laughter, and it didn't help that the voice was disguised so it made it all the worse.

The men did as they were told. They stuffed themselves into their trucks and rolled on.

There was going to be a lot of bloodshed.

Unsurprisingly, the Mob's men were still around and they put up quite a pathetic fight. They were caught at a wrong time. With their leaders gone, most didn't even know what or why they were even fighting.

It was a massacre.

Several people called for the GCPD but still their phones failed them and when they tried to flee they were shot down without mercy.

They took all the cash, all the drugs and shot all of the slaves. It didn't matter that they were men, woman or children. Kid's men were indiscriminative.

Kid was indiscriminative.

To these men, Kid was just.

Kid was law.

Kid was God.

Kid was right.

Kid was right.

The screams of the slaves were abruptly stopped with the bullets that whizzed in the air, catching anything.

The cool bullets were dying to pierce through people. Some of Kid's men even went as far as drowning the slaves and the opposition with their own blood.

Kid was just.

Kid was doing the right thing.

Kid was king of Gotham.

At the end of the massacre once the loot was put away and the places were torched, the men went to their sanctuaries to drink, to fornicate to just have a good time.

No one went unscathed when it came to Kid. Batman was too late. Batman walked over the ashes of the remains of the horror.

Kid watched from his sweet home as Batman walked about looking for any survivors which in turn made Kid shake his head. "Too little too late, Batman" Kid giggled.

The many screens showed from the many cameras how sorry Batman looked, it almost made Kid laugh. _Almost_.

As Kid saw it, Gotham needed to be purged of Batman.

Batman was the beacon to all the freaks all the weirdos. That's why Kid needed to kill Batman. Kid needed to kill all of the scum in Gotham.

And it was all his fault! It was Batman's fault that Gotham had to scrummage to this. It was all Batman's fault that Gotham had become a cesspool of death, pain and depression.

Batman was at fault.

But not to worry, Kid will save the day.

Kid is justice.

Slowly but surely, everyone was going to be sucked up into this war. Whether they wanted to or not. Almost everyone could feel it deep down inside them. Something terrible was going to happen. Something atrocious. Something the world has never seen before.

Joker could feel it. The excitement in him was bubbling up and he just couldn't wait to wreak havoc. He would show the world just how dangerous a clown really can be. Just how much pain one clown could bring upon the world.

Batman could feel it. He could feel it in his bones. Unfortunately, Batman had little allies and he had to face this war all by himself. He was the lone trooper and he was already half broken. If he was lucky enough, he would still be in one piece in the end.

Kid could feel it. Kid has been prepared since the very beginning; if anything its slightly unfair that Kid had an early start.

People spoke of Gotham as it was the hell on Earth but truthfully there was something terribly wrong not just with Gotham but the whole world. It's only out of selfishness that Kid was going to purge Gotham, his home, first.

People believe they are in a free world but Kid would show them.

Kid was going to lead them to real freedom.

"_It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything"_

Gotham was going to get a real taste of pain before it would see the light, and Kid will be with them all the way.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Hello my faithful readers, it's been a while and God does it feel good to be back! So as my exams are almost over I am going to continue with this epic story, and I have to say I'm actually so excited! ^_^**

**I will update next either next week or the week after.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you would be so kind, please do leave a review telling me anything you want. Ask anything you want either.**

**Thank you for reading and thank you for all of you sticking with us for so long, and thank you for those who have recently joined us. It's really good to have you here. Hopefully, you're all having a good time so far.**

**Suki**


	22. Chapter 22: Massacre

**Apologies for the delay. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 22: Massacre

"Reports have come in of what seems to be a massacre of the Mob. Some of the most infamous Mobsters such as the Maroni and the Chen Chen branches were all raided last night, recording more than three thousand deaths. Witnesses say that it was an overkill. The forces that attacked the Mob were more than six thousand strong, however authorities cannot be sure of the exact numbers."

Bruce's face was set in a deep frown. He clenched the remote and pushed the volume button, almost breaking it, and increased the volume of the TV.

"The authorities have yet to make a statement but they said that it was most definitely not another Mob family. Or the Joker, for that matter." The young reporter swallowed, nervousness etching her face.

Bruce massaged his temples with his hands. It was true, it was not the Mob nor the Joker. It was no other than the Kid. Whoever that was.

"Master Bruce" Alfred rested his hand on Bruce's shoulder, reassuringly.

Bruce had seen it, it was an understatement when they said '_it was overkill_'. It was more than that. Worst of all was that he couldn't do anything to stop the mass killing. He had tried to prevent any deaths by blocking their paths with rubble but Kid's men pushed on and found another way. Bruce even made the ceiling collapse but still they marched on, like they were looking _forward_ to all of the bloodshed.

Joker was right, "_**…this cities inhabitants are losing their minds**_".

* * *

Dr Sandres was baffled when she entered the room and didn't receive the usual snide remarks of Joker. In fact, he seemed to be lost in contemplation. He was staring at her with a new found hatred.

He was licking his lips, bobbing his foot in a rapid movement, he even had his head cocked to a side but he had yet to speak to her. Even when she took a seat right in front of him.

"Joker" said Sandres.

Finally, Joker rolled his lower jaw and gave a curt reply "Sandres".

This was new. The usual humour within Joker could not be seen, in fact he looked anything but humourful. When Sandres confirmed that Joker had nothing more to say she began "Today we'll discuss-"

"How was the, uh, the funeral-ah?" Joker interjected suddenly

Sandres blinked several times at his forwardness, she was going to protest but thought to indulge him otherwise he wouldn't stop pestering her about it, "Like every funeral is, _boring_. Overall, dull."

Joker rolled his shoulders pretending to get comfortable, "Who else was there?"

Sandres replied swiftly, already bored with the conversation "No one except for me and Dr Adams were present."

"Not even a father?" Joker asked in false concern.

"No. The church refused."

"And why was that?" Joker shift in his metallic chair.

"The church said that they refused to pray for the spawn of such evil. She did kill many in her time at Arkham you know, and no doubt outside of Arkham as well."

Joker's tongue came out to lick his right scar, "And did you see the body?"

Sandres lowered her head and took a note down on her clipboard. Without moving her head she looked at him through her lashes "No. She was ashes."

He felt his eye twitch at the sight of her contact lenses. Joker stuck out his chin and rolled his jaw again "_Ashes_?"

"Yes, she was cremated in this very building."

Sandres watched Joker's jaw work "But Doc… They only do _mass_ _cremation_ here. So, how did they know whose ashes were who's?"

Sandres was silent for a few moments, "I wouldn't know".

Joker felt his hand twitch for his favourite switch blade in his hand, "As I was saying, today we'll discuss this _candy_ that you often speak about so fondly." Sandres looked his dead in the eye, expectantly.

Joker brought his hands up on the table on either side of him, "What can I say?" he giggled "She was such a, uh, a little bundle of joy-ah."

"How did she die?" Again the way she looked at Joker, only raised his blood pressure. The look she gave him suggested that she felt she was in power and like some bozo he would tell her everything she wanted to hear, but Joker only told her what he wanted her to hear.

Joker falsely frowned "Oh, Doc! She's still around."

"No she isn't. Whenever you speak of her you always use the past tense, which indicates that she's dead." Sandres informed in a '_matter_ _of_ _fact'_ tone.

Joker raised his brows, _he did?_

"Well Doc! That's because she's not here physically otherwise she's still here with us."

"Is that so?" Sandres smirked in the most condescending way, and took another note down.

_Oh she just knew how much that pissed him off._ "Did you kill her?"

Joker licked his left scar "…No"

"Are you sure?"

"No." Joker repeated, referring to her first question of course.

"Because I saw the-"

"No!"

"-security footage of when you escaped and you-"

"No!"

"-left her in your cell."

"No!"

"You left her in your cell to die. You did forsake her, did you not?"

"NO!" Joker slammed his fists on the table.

Sandres smirk fell "Then why else did you leave her?"

Joker didn't answer her, he just looked her in the eye.

Sandres sighed "You of all people should have known that Alisa had the mentality of a child. How do you think a child would feel if a parent left them in a dark alley, alone in the cold?"

Still Joker refused to answer, or even look at her straight in the eye. "She would've felt betrayed and maybe even grew to hate you" Sandres said off handily. "She maybe even developed a few other mental disorders, seeing as she spent a lot of time here, with Crane no doubt."

Joker didn't want to speak. No, he was too busy fantasizing about how he was ripping Sandres to shreds.

"At first I thought you were referring to Harley when you spoke of your candy but I soon realised that Harley was with you all this time. So I started to look into any previous notes and articles about you; and that's where I met the lovely Alisa." Cold and hungry maliciousness filled Sandres eyes "of course I got in touch with my friend Dr Adams and she _just so happen_ to have been there when you kidnapped Alisa."

Joker clenched his hands further under the table as Sandres had her fun.

She leaned forward "Did you try and take advantage of her fragile mind? Did you try and break her further, turn her into something like yourself?"

Joker narrowed is eyes, **did her eyes just dilate?**

"Tell me Doc, I'm dying to know. What's with the, uh, the lenses?" Joker leaned forward, pretending to look further at her lenses. When really he was getting ready for the shock to set in her eyes.

Sandres abruptly shunned away, "I have milky eyes"

"Really, Doc? So you're really as blind as a bat?" Joker cackled.

Sandres glared at him for once.

"No really Doc, you should know I don't judge on looks" then Joker smiled exaggeratedly to emphasise his scars, "Let's see then."

Sandres' glare didn't soften but she did slowly bring her hands to her right eye. She pulled back her upper eyelid and pinched at her iris and true to her word, she pulled back the lens to reveal a milky eye.

Joker took a good look at her eye and nodded to her other eye, "I'm guessing the other one is-ah… identical"

"Naturally" Sandres then returned the lens to its rightful place.

Strangely enough only her iris was white and not her pupil, so she wasn't blind, only her eye colour was just strange and off putting.

"Now. Back to the subject at hand-"

"I. Did. Not. Kill. Alisa."

"That's debateable. You left her in Arkham, be honest and please do tell me what you wanted to _accomplish_ in doing that?"

Joker simply laughed her off, "What do you think?"

"Punishment, though for what I do not know."

Again when Joker showed no cooperation, she changed the subject "Would you by any chance happen to know the Kid?"

"The Kid?" Joker gasped falsely, then suddenly he sneered at her "Never heard of him"

"Did you know he suspected of the murder of the Maroni's and Marcus Skeevers?"

"Maroni? You mean the Italians?" Joker smiled bitterly.

"Yes, the two sons of Sal Maroni were found dead along with-"

"Marcus. Don't know him, should I?" Joker knew who the insufferable maggot was but didn't want to acknowledge him.

"Marcus Skeevers. Nephew of Gambol, one of the first Mobsters you personally killed because he put a bounty over your head"

"Ah yes. _Him_. What a _shame_. How did they, uh, die if you don't mind me asking?"

Sandres hesitated, almost gagging when she described to him exactly how they were killed. When she finished the room was filled with chaotic laughter. Laughter that pierced through the very walls and stabbed anyone right through their very hearts, and struck them with fear.

Unfortunately, due to his behaviour Joker had to be sent away back to his cell. The session was over.

Joker was shoved into a padded room. They had wrapped him in a particular itchy straightjacket that day. This room was known as the '_solitary'_ room.

He had heard rumours here and there about this certain room. Apparently, the previous patient in this room had been locked up in here for months and everyone pretended that she was dead, until one day there was a foul stench coming from the room: but it was not the smell of urine or faeces but of a rotting body. She died in this cell.

It hadn't been used since. The sardonic part was that all the staff were afraid to go near the cell as they thought it was haunted. _Haunted_, really?!

How ironic. He found himself in a similar situation as the crazy woman before him. Strapped down in a padded room with nothing but his own musings.

Once he found a comfortable spot, which was the far right corner, he looked about. Taking in his surroundings. It was surprisingly clean, well cleaner, compared to the other cells. There was dirt here and there, mostly near the edges of the room. There was a strange smell coming from the room, it smelt like a mix of sweat and dried blood. There were a few bloody handprints on the door itself, like someone had scratched at the door forever. Oddly enough, right in the middle of the room was a large stain of blood. Right in the middle.

His question was, why in the middle? Why couldn't it be in the corner or something?

After a few hours Sandres came by and escorted him back to his cell. Alone. Either she was very brave or very stupid.

She was an odd one, even to Joker.

It was time to do what Joker had been ignoring so far. He was going to look at her file.

That very evening as he sat against the wall, the paid off guard came by and secretly passed him the brown envelope.

He opened it eagerly but halted when he found that there wasn't much to look at. There was just a picture of her, her name, age and that sort of stuff and her address. There was even a few names of colleges and universities she went, which were a lot as she travelled a lot. She even had breast transplants but that was… about it.

For some reason Joker was disappointed. He thought she would've had some sort of tragedy but no. She was an ordinary person with exceptional grades.

Joker threw the papers across the cell. Obviously, the guard took the hint and ran off once he collected the papers.

For some reason Joker was so disappointed that Sandres was no more than an average woman you see on the streets. Damn! And he had been so excited, all for nothing.

Well, there wasn't much left to do here. Nothing was holding him back now. All he had to do was commence his idea and he would be able to back on his hunt to find Alisa, or whatever _happened_ to her at least.

How many months had he been in here exactly? Eight or ten months? It didn't really matter, what mattered was that Gotham was without him, Batman was without him and there was a new guy in the ring.

Joker had his manners and he was going to go greet him like the gentlemen he was.

* * *

Gordon slammed the files on his desk, "Nothing?" he queried, letting his arms fall beside him. "Absolutely NOTHING!" he kicked his desk; causing several objects to tip over and fall off the desk.

Many detectives and officers stood in his office as well as outside, "This maniac is going around killing mobsters, shooting teenagers, and stealing the people's money and all we have is a name, an alias, nothing more!"

"Commissioner we did our best-" one brave soul attempted.

"Well, we have to try harder! We need to find this guy before it's too late…"

The same rookie came forward and suggested "Sir, what if he's trying to get all this attention, like the Joker… What if that's what he wants?"

There was a long moment where the silence just hung above them all, until Gordon repeated, whispering to himself "Joker. Joker! Is he still in Arkham?"

"Yes" someone quickly confirmed.

"Someone get me a ride, I'm going to go see him"

As Gordon rolled towards the abomination known as the Joker he heard his cell go off. Thinking it was Barbara he slowed down and picked up the cell and raised it to eye level. He stared at the flashing screen only to be disheartened by the simple text.

'_See you there at Arkham - B_'

Even though he should've felt safer with Batman by his side, he was a put down by the fact that Barbara hadn't reached him yet. Usually she does. Gordon shrugged it off thinking that Barbara was probably just tired as it was the kid's school festival today, and she had volunteered.

Once he arrived in the parking lot he quickly opened the door, almost pulling it off the hinges as he pushed so hard and speedily made his way towards the gates. As he opened the door he saw a black figure next to him.

He pointed his gun on him, only to be facing Batman.

Batman looked as though he wanted to raise a brow in question but alas his mask did not allow it. The two headed towards the nurse, almost begrudgingly, that was awaiting them because thankfully Gordon had called ahead. The officers were told to wait at least half an hour before following Gordon, just in case the Kid had any ideas.

Once in the intensive treatment unit they were taken to a large cell with a metallic table with none other than the devil himself chained down to the chair that he rested in. he had his head rested back, with his eyes closed. His hands were relaxed, as well as the rest of his body. He looked so peaceful.

This threw both Gordon and Batman off as the Joker was anything but calm and peaceful. He looked like he was sleeping, almost. When Batman and Gordon stepped in, slowly but surely a smirk crept on his scarred face.

He had yet to say a word, but he was very aware of the two beings that stepped in his cage. Unlike Gordon who had his eyes on Joker, Batman had his eyes on his psychiatrist, Dr. Sandres. She always made Batman feel uneasy.

She made him feel like butterflies were in his stomach, he felt something in the pit of stomach swirl about and make him sick to the core. There was something very wrong with that woman. Especially her gaze. It unnerved even Batman to the core.

Every time she looked his way, he would see her lips twitch in a smirk but she forced her poker face back on. She was amused by his existence but he did not understand why.

Her gaze reminded him of a cat playing with the mouse. She was toying with him. Yet he could not understand what brought this about. He had never met this woman before, nor anyone related to her. So why? Why was she like this?

She stood there with her chin stuck out, all high and mighty, yet in a sophisticated manner; almost condescendingly next to Joker. She had that notepad in her arm once more, ready to take notes but curiously enough she was already taking notes. Not of Joker, but of Batman.

Gordon took a seat in front of Joker whilst Batman stood behind Gordon, almost in a similar fashion as Joker and Sandres.

"_Joker_…", Commissioner mumbled softly.

"_Commissioner-ah_." Joker popped out the word, "And how may I help you, and _Bats_?" he chuckled.

"What do you know about the Kid?" he went straight to the point.

"The Kid? I wouldn't know, I've been in this lovely little place for about…" Joker looked towards the ceiling "Almost a year if I'm not mistaken, right Doc?" he tried to turn to Sandres.

Without taking her eyes off of Batman she swiftly gave a,"Correct".

"Joker" Gordon said, sharply, trying to gain his floating attention "What do you know about the Kid?" he repeated.

Joker licked his scars "Like I said before. I, uh, wouldn't know-"

Batman interjected "Nothing happens in Gotham without you knowing"

Joker began to lean forward, his creepy smile creeping back "You know what? You're completely right! So what do I know?" he cackled again, leaning back.

"What reason do you have to keep information on the Kid from us, unless your affiliated to him?"

Joker's demeanour fell almost instantly, "Oh and…" he growled "what made you think I would be '_affiliated_' with someone like him?"

When neither Batman nor Gordon dare reply Joker almost flipped the table over but composed himself and put on a smile for them, "Oh is it because he's a theatrical like little ol' me?"

When Joker returned his gaze to Gordon he was looking at him expectantly, which caused Joker to click his tongue, shrugging "Ya got me. Well, I just so heard from a little birdie that this _Kid _sure knows his presentation. He likes to, uh, to show everyone his stuff."

"Stuff?" Gordon rose a brow.

Sandres corrected Gordon "He likes to make a scene, it's his way of _marking_ his territory and displaying his methods to the world."

Batman grunted "Sounds familiar"

Sandres looked towards Batman once more, her censorious gaze giving him goose bumps "It does, doesn't it? Now what would you be implying by that?"

At this, a very disturbing idea struck Gordon and he couldn't help but ask "Joker, are you… the Kid?"

First, Joker cocked his head and actually contemplated the thought, but it was too amusing to pass and Joker went into a fit of laughter. He smashed his hands on the arm rests and tried to kick his feet. Gordon shuffled back a little but Batman only came closer.

"Oh ho! You really are a _joker_ today Commissioner!" Joker guffawed. "Me? The Kid? You really do have a sick humour, don't ya?"

Even after his little fit, almost everyone looked at him, awaiting his true answer. To which Joker grunted angrily "Oh no. I wouldn't want to miss my sessions with the dear Doc here" he leaned his head back to flash his rotten teeth at her. They glistened in the eye burning light above them.

Sandres smiled falsely and gave a sarcastic "Charming".

And jotted another note down. _Fantastic!_

If Sandres kept writing those little notes of hers then Joker would write a little note for her to stare at too.

Joker regained his focus on Gordon when Batman took a few steps closer, "What else do you know?"

Upon noting Batman's tense and almost aggressive behaviour Joker resisted the urge to throw another fit of laughter and leaned in towards Batman as much as he could, "Oh I know you _like_ it _rough_ but please not in front of the lady…" Joker shook as he withheld his giggles and nodded towards Sandres "Trying to make an impression you know."

Sandres watched closely as Batman's jaw worked; he was on an edge. Sandres endured the compelling need to smirk at the sight of Batman's inner confliction and came in between. "Joker, you said you were a man of your word, and yet just not long ago you said you didn't even know who the Kid was. How is that I wonder?" she cocked her head, smiling coldly.

Joker flexed his fingers simultaneously, "I do so love the, uh, gossip that happens to be thrown about here".

There was a cold glint in Sandres' eyes "Is that right?" she _smoothly_ put out.

She scribbled another note, which made Joker clench his jaw tight shut. He looked about and caught Gordon's quizzing look. "Joker, since you are the, um…."

Sandres decided to humour them, "Expert?"

Gordon blinked at her choice of word but decided not to comment on it, "Yes. As you are the _expert_ you _will_ help us track down the Kid."

"Is that an order?" Joker narrowed his eyes.

"If you make it so" Sandres added, glancing between Batman and Joker.

"So does this mean I'm on your-" Joker added and not so fake cough "Your team?"

Gordon shared a glance with Batman but didn't reply to Joker which made him straighten up and crack his neck "Time for work!"

"**How predictable!**" Joker spat out, though to himself. "**…Too easy.**"

Many, if not all, of the officers were uncomfortable and were on an edge knowing the Joker was in the same building as them: or the fact that the case was reliant on him.

He was carted in on a gurney, inside a straight jacket with a face mask on, almost like a muzzle for a mad dog. Though to be fair it didn't help anyone as it made him feel very uncomfortable and it made everyone around him more intimidated.

Batman was beside him through the whole journey however he left before he could reach the MCU. They still believed that Harvey's demise was his doing. It made Joker want to blow the whole department up all over again. How _imbecilic _they were. He would show them. He would free Batman of this worry soon. Very soon.

When Joker was being wheeled in he couldn't help but sigh "Ah, Major Crimes Unit, how I've missed you."

"I want him to be in a cell by himself!" Gordon commanded.

Almost immediately not only did the cops act swiftly but so did the prisoners. No one wanted to be stuck in the same cell as the infamous Joker.

He was wheeled in the cell and once he was being released from the gurney, all aim was on Joker. Every officer had their gun ready and pointed at him which made Joker sigh in appreciation, "What a welcome!"

Once he was released from his shackles he stretched his limbs which made some officers take a few steps back. Funny, even though he was the one in the cell it felt like he was the one in control.

"Don't worry, I don't have a bomb on me this time" Joker flashed his teeth at Gordon, which made Gordon storm off in his office; giving the order of shoot to kill if he made any attempts to escape.

However, Joker didn't want to escape, not yet anyway. He laid in his cell, waiting like a spider, waiting for some sucker to get caught in his web. This sucker would be none other than the Kid.

When Joker was finally in the embrace of sleep he dreamt of finding Alisa. He dreamt of finding her rotting corpse, sitting and waiting for him in a throne. The throne was only for one though and she was in it, seated above him.

He was below her.

Her crown sat upon her head and weighed her head down which made it look like she was merely sleeping. However, she was dead. She was already gone. Her throne was stacked above a huge pile of bodies. The bodies were of men, women and children. They were all bruised and in odd angles. Strangely, near her feet, so at the top of the pile, were the bodies of Batman and Gordon. They were smiling, they had the Joker smile on them: with the scars and the paint as well.

And at Alisa's right hand was Joker himself but… he was frowning. Unlike the others he was seated at Alisa's feet, and he was holding her right hand. But she was dead, she died with a smile. But she died with her own smile, not Joker's.

Joker's black paint flowed down his cheeks and stained his shirt. Joker watched himself hold onto Alisa's hand like a life support and she held on to him just as Joker did. But she was dead.

Funny, it looked like Joker was weeping.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**So here is just the part where I reply to those who have reviewed the past few chapters or so. The only important message I have for those who wish to skip this part is that this story is nearing an end. Also, I would like you guys to vote in the reviews section if you want to either A) Find out what Alisa experienced in Arkham or B) What happened to Bradcliff or C) What Joker feels about Alisa's disappearance and the appearance of the Kid. Thank you for reading.**

**TheDoctorsTrueCompanion****: I see you picked up on the fact that Bradcliff was tortured by Zsaz and Alisa by Crane, so then how is it possible that they are the same person you ask? Maybe they're not, maybe they are. You'll get your answers soon.**

**MonaTheGreat****: Well I'm glad you enjoyed Harley's appearance because she will be coming back.**

**Crazyqueen20****: I was going to update my other stories as well but I thought it would be best to finish this story first, and then finish my other stories one by one depending on their popularity however if I do get more reviews or PMs to focus on a certain story then I will do so.**

**CrazyNonWriter****: It's ok to be confused, one of my main aims is to make you all a little confused, as horrible of me as that sounds, but answers will come soon. In fact some of the answers are already in the story, you just have to read between the lines and pick out any of the clues I left in the chapters. But if you're still confused at this part that's ok too because this is where it's going to start getting messy.**

**Chuckles The Thief****: I would post more than one ending but I would rather have either a solid ending or have a rather blurry ending so that there are more possibilities in the future. However, if you do want me to post more than one ending then if I get more than 10 reviews asking me to then I will do so. (Sorry for being so cruel).**

**SabertoothUnicorn321****: You might hear of Alisa's time in Arkham in the next chapter, so don't worry :) Either next chapter will probably focus on Alisa's time in Arkham or Bradcliff's experiences or the one after that, I haven't decided.**

**Wuli****: I'm glad you've decided to stay with us :) You may not ever find out Alisa's real name in **_**this story**_** but you will definitely find out what happened to her in Arkham and maybe even find out how she became to be Alisa. For now though you can look forward in finding out what happened to her in Arkham and what it did to her.**

**Gracefully****: Next chapter if we do explore what happened to Alisa in Arkham then you will see what she else she dreams of ;) if not next chapter then the chapter after.**

**Guest (reviewed April 21 ch 20)****: I miss Alisa too and unfortunately she's not going to come back any time soon :( but I promise in the near chapters you will be able to find out what happened to her.**

**Chocoholics Unite****: Katherine was the name that the Kid used randomly, it does have some significance though so do keep that in mind :) **

**Wuli****: Sandres was but was not trying to get under Joker's skin, she was simply trying to figure something out but she inevitably did piss him off. Joker is actually very sensitive about Alisa. As for if Joker is getting out, well he's out of Arkham but now he's in the MCU again. Poor Joker is missing his Alisa.**

**Biku-sensei-sez-meow****: Firstly thank you for calling me creative. Secondly, as for what happened to Alisa if she's dead or not I can't reveal that just yet otherwise it would ruin a few things. However what I will say is that you won't be seeing much of Alisa from now on, but you may see her in a few scenes here and there.**

**Now for everyone who has reviewed about Alisa being Ms. Bradcliff, Sandres and The Kid, they are indeed linked however I cannot reveal whether or not they are the same person. They are all very different people, their mentalities are very different and they are not very compatible together. So, only the story can tell us whether they are the same people or not. We don't know for now though.**

**Please leave me your thoughts in your reviews. Thank you so much for reading, until next time.  
~Suki**


	23. Previews for chapter 23! Vote

_**Chapter 23: Preview**_

_**Vote for the one you want next chapter in the reviews. Thank you.**_

Option A: Alisa

Crane patrolled the corridor in which Alisa was situated in. It had been a couple of days since he had imprisoned her in the solitary cell. No patient was supposed to spend any more than twenty-four hours in that cell; but Crane was feeling particularly malevolent during the time Alisa had been there, in the asylum.

As he neared her cell he slowed his pace. It brought him great jubilation when he heard her bawl and wail: begging to be let out. He could practically hear her voice box painfully erode away, her nails break under the great force they were under. His smile stretched so far that it began to pain him but he did not mind. This was revenge. This was his repayment!

Several months had gone by and he did not get anything out of her since she had been discarded by the Joker. Not even with his fear gas could he get anything out of her, in fact the gas made it look as if she was having a great time here in Arkham. It angered him. Enraged him. Why she did not react to the fear gas as everyone else did, he was not completely sure.

But he did have a hypothesis: Alisa was _**the**_ test subject. She was the key to his fear gas, maybe that's why she was unaffected because she was now immune to the gas. However, even if that were the case she should've reacted to his latest formal, one that was ten times stronger than the original, yet even then it was the same.

She would laugh until she were choking on her own blood.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Option B: Bradcliff

Alex ran in circles. He had a small toy soldier in one hand and was holding him high up in the air. He was pretending that the soldier was flying. Flying with a gun in his hand. Alex laughed as he imagined going on a mission with the soldier, also flying with a gun in his hand. He imagined shooting down the enemy before they could strike them.

His joyful moment ended however when he heard a sob. It was all too familiar to him not to recognise this sob. That was his dear mother. He loved his mother. He didn't like it when he saw his mother cry. He would often see his mother glum after work but he rarely saw her cry. He gripped the toy soldier in his hand hard and began to make his way to his mother's room.

When he reached the door he dreaded what he would see. He raised his hand and held onto the dirty door handle. He heard another sob leave his mother's mouth which made his heart race faster. He then turned the door handle and pushed the door open. The door groaned as it revealed the room. It was messy as usual but there wasn't much in the bedroom in the first place.

In the middle of the room was a shabby bed and that shabby bed held his mother. He gulped. He already wasn't liking what he was seeing. His mother's long hair came down and acted as a veil to hide her face. Her clothes were half done and she had cradled her face in her hands. The tears were pooling in her hand and were falling on her dirty black trousers. "Mother what's wrong?"

The cries stopped abruptly, "…Mother's having a bad day".

-;-;-;-;-;-

Option C: Joker

The dull searing light attacked Joker's sensitive eyes as he awoke. He was not in the mood to wake up right now, which he found odd seeing as he was a man who awoke at dawn, an early bird. He never did sleep in because he was always busy getting ready for the next rendezvous with Bats.

Joker chuckled at the concept of Alisa really being dead. All that work for _nothing_. He didn't know what had happened to Alisa. It's all a _Joke_. Everything anybody ever _valued _or _struggled _for… It's all a _monstrous _demented _gag!_ It was all a lie. No one is ever really happy. It's in human nature nowadays to want to have more, more, more! To show the world that they matter. To feel as though… they are important. Everyone is crazy!

No matter how you look at it.

Take the Kid for example, he came out of nowhere (like we haven't seen that before) and the first thing he did was kill, why? To get attention because that way he feels important. He thinks he's making a difference but he's not. He's just like everyone else. Hes not any different from the average man.

Joker hated the average man. Joker wanted to find someone who was not _average_ and the one person who was not average may as well be dead. At least he had Batman.

Batman would never leave the Joker. No. Not ever!

But that's what he thought about Alisa; she would never leave him, at least not willingly… yet she did.

Just as Joker was getting lost in his musings a cocky policeman came up and banged his baton on the bars, "Up clown! The commissioner wants you!"

Joker sighed "And so we dance".

**So last chapter I only had two votes and I need at least 10 votes to know what you guys want next chapter. Thank you for reading so far. **

**The faster I get votes, the quicker I can update.**

**Until next time ;)**


	24. Chapter 23: Alisa

**You all love Alisa very much, don't you? Well then I give you Alisa.**

_**Bold **__= thoughts_

Chapter 23: Alisa

Alisa stretched her mouth wide open and yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth in respect. She then slumped in her chair, slightly defeated. She didn't understand why Joker had left her. She swung her legs like an impatient child. She started to pout as she contemplated what Joker's point was. Yes, he was a little – okay, jokes aside, he was very crazy – but he never did anything pointlessly. So why was Alisa here?

"_**He's done with you**_**." **Echoed a voice, "_**You're of no more use to him**_".

Alisa perked up, but strangely there was no one in the room but her. Alisa turned to every corner but nothing but grey walls met her eyes. Alisa drooped in her chair again and stared at the metallic table in front of her.

She pulled her head back and groaned "I issss. Bored!"

She repeatedly whined that she was bored but no one answered her. She couldn't even move from her spot as she was chained down to the chair. It was on the sixth scream did someone enter. It was Crane. After their first confrontation Crane had been puzzled as to how Alisa could change her attitude and personality so quickly. It was only day three and he was already at a loss. This wasn't good.

He didn't like the fact that he couldn't understand her. What infuriated him even more was that after their first meeting Alisa had stuck to her child like manner; she never took anything seriously and laughed at anything.

It was like she was amused by everything. Like a child she couldn't keep her attention on one thing for too long.

"I want candy!" was the first thing she demanded, "I has no candy for long time now!" She nodded in a matter of fact way.

"Stop throwing a tantrum" Crane hissed, "If you don't stop I'll be forced to put you with the other inmates, hopefully they'll straighten you up-"

"I WANT CANDY!" Alisa interrupted, "I want my candy! I want my candy! I want my candy! I want my candy!"

Crane gritted his teeth hard "You insufferable little _pest_". Crane stormed out and ordered the guards to take her outside in the court yard to _cool_ _off_.

Once they chucked her out Alisa stood up, brushed her knees off and continued her little tantrum, "I want candy!"

Unfortunately, Alisa had never met the other inmates before and this was her first time seeing the other inmates for the first time… and she didn't set a fine impression.

One of the beefier inmates and his gang sneaked up and on her mocked her "Aw, the little girl didn't get her candy, boo hoo!"

The others chuckled but their chuckling faded as they realised that Alisa wasn't even aware of their presence. She was still screaming for her candy. The leader tried again "Hey little girl, they ain't gonna give you your candy! Hey girlie! Hey! You listenin' to me?"

When Alisa kept screaming at the guards, the inmate stomped towards her and yanked on her arm. The man was taken aback by her scars and hesitated at first but his condescending attitude made him confront her.

"What are you deaf? I've been tryin' to tell ya that they ain't gonna give you your damn candy!" he growled in her face.

Alisa blinked at the sight of him, curious as to why he was angry "I wants my candy!"

One of the smaller guys in the gang groaned "Oh Jesus Christ! Haven't you been listening to the boss?"

Alisa smiled, "Who's that?"

The man holding Alisa's arm smirked "I'm-"

"No not you, silly!" Alisa cackled "Who's Jesus Christ? Everyone say his name"

"Why I outa…" he raised his fist against Alisa.

It connected to her cheek and she went tumbling down. He kept a hold on her arm though, so she was dangling in his grasp. He bought his fist down on her again and again and again. All the while the inmates circled them and cheered on this fight, well it was more of a beat down than a fight. Much to the inmates displeasure though no matter how hard he hit her she didn't scream. No her mouth was shut in an iron grip. Every time he punched her he felt like he was punching something metallic.

Bruises started to form on her pale skin and Alisa started to bleed from both her nose and mouth. At some point the man dropped her so she flat on the ground and continued to assault her, kicking, punching and spitting on her. His little gang of six also joined in and kicked her repeatedly.

Alisa looked like she was sleeping through it all.

She didn't scream or flinch… or even react. She lay there like a corpse, waiting for them all to stop. Even with all the noise everyone heard the desperation in the leader to make her scream. When the crowd started to disperse and only the gang was left huffing and puffing over her; Alisa smirked up at the leader. This prompted him to grab her collar, lift her slightly, and punch her one final time.

He felt immensely satisfied when Alisa spat out one of her cuspids. Alisa then rolled her head and stood up with ease, which surprised not just all the on lookers but the gang itself. She managed to survive that beating and was bold enough to stand back up before they even left. Girl had guts.

She then spat some blood on the gang leader and went back to screaming for her candy. When the other inmates saw that the gang were hesitating to act again, they joined in with Alisa. The first was a fat, nearly balding man who came up behind Alisa and picked her up.

Alisa let him pick her up and rest her on his shoulder, he then chanted "I want my ice cream!"

Alisa gripped his arm that was holding her hip to steady her and also took hold of his inmate striped cap. Soon another crowd began and they were chanting the following "I want my candy, I want my ice cream, I want my dessert!"

During the chanting Alisa slowly lowered her head to reach the fat man's ear, "What yous name?!"

"John!" he screamed back.

"Nice to meet you, Johnny boy!" she accidentally spat some blood on him which made him drop her in fright.

When she fell the chanting became louder and she was left forgotten on the floor. She laughed it off. She then managed to get up even though she was in the heart of the crowd and pushed her way through to the end of the crowd. When she stumbled out she spotted the gang and winked at them "Hey beefy man! Why yous no join?"

When Alisa started laughing the inmates felt their blood run cold. Everyone was silenced by Alisa's chortles. As she swung her body around trying to control her laughter her head leaned back and exposed all of her wounds.

It looked like… it looked like her scars had reopened and had in fact stretched. Her mouth looked like it took up more than fifty percent of her face. Her blood stained her teeth and made it even more sickening. The inmates gaped at her in disbelief.

She kept laughing and laughing until she even gagged on her own blood; but she spat it out, some of it landing on the inmates and kept laughing and laughing and laughing…

Until it was time to go inside and the guards had to sedate her with the same amount of drugs that they needed to sedate Killer Croc.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Alisa shuddered as she felt the cold crawl up on her limbs. She groggily opened her eyes to find herself in a curious place. She was in some fancy room complete with the four poster bed, wood flooring with animal rugs, and exquisite décor. She sat up and glided her hand along the bed sheets. Silk. She furrowed her brows and looked outside the nearby window. She was in some rich estate and… it was night time.

She slipped off of the bed and found that she was still wearing her Arkham clothes. Alisa wasn't very happy that she had protested for some candy for hours and even though it was now night time, she still hadn't gotten any candy! How incompetent of Arkham.

Alisa shrugged and found that her only option was to explore. She flung the door open, not caring that the golden handle had smacked into the wall, leaving a dent, and chose to begin on the right path.

It was all so very disgusting.

The corridor was decorated with many paintings and delicate vases which only made Alisa want to scream, what is this all for?

What irritated Alisa even more was that she had yet to see another door or path. It was endless. Alisa then began to pick up the pace and finally saw a door at the end. She bolted towards it. What was hidden behind the door made Alisa stop dead in her tracks.

In the middle of the long and heavily decorated room was a long table which held a small family of four. Though the room was decorated to be comfortable, it was anything but. From what Alisa could tell the family was having some sort of feast. It bugged Alisa that the table was nearly empty as it stretched all the way in the long room.

At the head of the table was a fat man. He had grey, thinning hair and he held one of the most condescending looks of all. He looked very short and, quite frankly, funny. He tried his best to look like a strong man by puffing out his chest but he looked ridiculous.

To his left was, what looked to be, his wife. She had blonde bouncy curls cascading down on her bright face. She looked far too young to be the man's wife. She was a pretty little thing. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body to die for.

And to the man's right were two children. A boy and a girl. The boy was closer to his father. Blonde hair and blue eyes, just like his '_mother'_ whilst the girl, well, she was different. She didn't have blonde hair or blue eyes. No, she had dark black hair, not the blonde that her mother wanted her to have. The children looked like they were between the ages of ten and six.

They were all so fake.

They weren't even chatting to each other. They were quietly taking small bites from their food.

Alisa walked up to them and stared at the parents. They didn't seem to see her. Before Alisa could make another move however the man took his knife and screamed in rage. He stuck the knife in his wife's hand and she strangely just sat there, unaffected like a porcelain doll. Alisa couldn't help but laugh at them all. The more she laughed the more the man was infuriated.

Just when Alisa thought it couldn't get better, she noticed that the women was not bleeding. No, she had jelly oozing out of her. Curious, Alisa took another knife and sliced open the woman's neck. You wouldn't believe what happened. Gummi bears spilled out.

Candy!

Alisa attacked the woman. She bit into her neck and chewed, but not for the purpose of eating but to rip her apart. She dragged the woman off of her chair and started to pull at her limbs. This time the woman screamed. Alisa pulled so hard on the woman's arm that it came clean off. In a daze Alisa looked inside of the woman's arm and saw that instead of flesh and blood, it was filled with chocolate, gummi bears, toffees, gummi drops, space saucers, hard candy, gum, and marshmallows.

Alisa went absolutely bonkers. She started to devour the arm and once she was done with that she tore open the woman's stomach and began eating her candy guts.

How ironic, it may have looked sweet and tasted sweet, but in the end it was very bad for Alisa for it rotted her teeth and her own insides.

But Alisa wasn't satisfied with just the woman. She began to eat them all. They screamed and begged her to stop but she blocked them all out. Oddly, the daughter wasn't as sweet as the rest and she was the only one with lollipop sticks inside of her. She also had ice cream when the others did not. Alisa felt different when she ate the little girl. Like something wasn't right. But she devoured her nonetheless.

The daughter was left for last and she – she didn't not laugh nor cry. She just accepted her death.

…

..

.

Alisa sprung from her bed in a jolt. She looked around vigorously and was saddened when she found that she was back in Arkham. Damn, and she hadn't even finished eating. She sauntered over to the mirror and chuckled when she saw that she was as bruised as an abused banana.

She then started making faces at herself and remembered that she had indeed lost a tooth. She dragged her tongue along the hollowness in her gum. She did miss it, that canine was sharp and she liked her sharp tooth.

Heh. Sharp tooth.

Sharp tooth…

Sharp. Pointed. Teeth.

Alisa dragged her tongue over all of her front teeth and grinned at the idea.

She then heard a knock on her door and it was none other than Crane. He was smirking at his false victory. Alisa grinned at him which made his disappear. He never liked it when she smiled. Never.

"Me or you? You or me?" Alisa sang and jumped in her cot.

Crane stared at her for a very long time, lost in his musings, and then he walked off. When he came back, he had about twelve security guards and a syringe in his hand. Alisa fought them with all her might but in the end with three men holding down each of her limb she still fought Crane when he injected her with something. Sedative, again.

This time when Alisa woke up she was in the familiar lab of Dr. Crane.

"Oh all the familiar places" was all she said to catch Crane's attention.

Of course it was Crane. Though all she saw was a dark figure she knew it was Crane for no one else knew or went down to his little experimental lab. Maybe Arkham knew but he didn't do anything about it.

"Sooo, what we's do today?" Alisa asked so joyfully as Craned messed around with his little toys.

"I'm glad you asked Miss Vict-"

"Alisa" she snapped coldly before he uttered that name. She hated that name.

"Alisa. Today we are going to see just how much of the fear toxin you can take" he shifted her head to directly inject the fear toxin into her jugular.

"Alright!" Alisa cheered.

"Let's start with thirty millilitres" he said to himself as he injected the last of the toxin into her.

Then he rested the syringe on the side and waited, and waited, and waited, waited, and….

It wasn't working.

Alisa blinked several times, "Wait." Her voice quivered "What- what are you doing? Stop! Stop! Argh!" Alisa screamed but then started to laugh. "Did you really think _**that **_would work on me?" Alisa became teary as she laughed her heart away.

Crane nearly choked on his anger, "Why aren't you scared?!" he then injected triple the amount of the first dosage.

Once in her body Alisa became hysterical. She couldn't stop laughing at his efforts. Crane knew this; it wasn't the toxin that was making her laugh. It was his desperation. She cackled like a hyena and at one point began coughing quite badly, but then continued laughing. Her body shook aggressively as she chortled on and on. She even arched her back to let it all out but it was continuous.

Again, the sedative was given to her.

* * *

Over the month that Alisa had been here she had attracted all sorts of deranged minds. The Riddler, Calendar man, and Johnny were just to name a few. She had also managed to get her hands on some face paint and painted her face like how she always used to. Pale skin, black lips, red diamond eyes, oh she loved it so much.

They sat in their little group in the corner of the rec room. Riddler spat out his usual snide remarks "I mean honestly how much of an imbecile could you be not to notice?"

Alisa shrugged "Well, they's are imbeciles" she then moved her bishop to take his knight. "Arkham people look but do not see" she remarked, winking at Riddler.

"Well said Alisa." He moved his rook to take her pawn.

Alisa smiled brightly before moving her queen in check. Riddler gasped, "You distracted me!"

Johnny cried out, "Oh I wanna have a go, really I do"

Alisa looked at him with her big curious eyes, "Ok here yous go" she stood up but Riddler gripped her wrists, begging her "No please don't leave me with that ignoramus"

Alisa pretended to think about it, "Nah, Alisa has stuff to do".

When Alisa began to crossover to the other side of the room they all followed her. Her little group. It was her, Riddler, Calendar man, Johnny, Rick, Ashley, James, Lucy and Bibi.

Johnny had killed his own mother, beat her to death with a bat. Rick was a cannibal, Ashley did a mass shooting, James was a necrophilic, Lucy was strangely obsessed with circles and killed several people to complete her 'project circle' and Bibi had anger issues.

As she reached the other side of the too she spotted her favourite toy. "Beefy man!" she waved her arms, "Where yous going?"

Yes, over the time that gang who she came to know them as the _Beefs_ and she loved messing around with them. Every day she gave them hell, either physically or psychologically.

She sauntered up to the gang which was starting to quiver in their boots and she sat in the leader's lap. His name was Alex.

"Aaaalex, can I has yous candy today?" she puckered her lips and looked at him through her lashes.

The man was drenched in cold sweat "Ye- yeah sure thing Miss Alisa"

Alisa leaned forward as she laughed her head off, her little gang also chuckled with her. She then gripped his jaw and brang it down to her level "Oh Beefy Boy, why yous so scared? Alisa no hurt you"

The other inmates knew better. They knew what she had done to all of those that had annoyed her. Though there was never any evidence, they knew it was her. It wasn't some accident.

The fact that the Beef leader was still alive was a shocker. Everyone wondered when his death would come. By the looks of it it was very close. She was planning to keep him for last.

What's that? You want to know what happened to the others?

It's not pretty.

After Alisa's first beating she met Abigail. Now, Abi was very territorial. She was a feral child and she had many followers.

Abi stood under the showers and was gawking about. She never left a corner unseen. That's when she spotted the foreigner: Alisa.

Alisa had yet to be introduced properly and Abi didn't take kindly to strangers. Alisa stared emotionlessly at all the women around her. She didn't like it here. Alisa was about to attempt to leave but she caught sight of the naked woman marching towards her. Alisa thought the woman looked very similar to a cave woman.

She had man like features and looked very dirty; quite ironic as they were in the showers.

She grabbed Alisa's wrist and began to scream obscenities in her face. It all drowned out to Alisa. The fist was raised against her again. Alisa didn't like that. Not. One. Bit.

Before the fist came to connect to her already bruised face she caught her fist in her free hand and twisted. When she twisted the woman's wrist Alisa felt her wrist go free; so she did what came to mind first.

She clenched her hand into a fist and punched the screaming woman. Then she let go of the woman's wrist and threw another punch. Then another punch. Then another. Then again, and again, over and over again. She showed no mercy.

Alisa didn't scream or cry. She just brought justice upon that woman.

Alisa only comprehended what she had done when the woman's head connected to the floor and didn't move.

Alisa cocked her head in curiosity and kicked the woman. The corpse rolled over but then nothing.

Next thing Alisa knew everyone was screaming. Alisa furrowed her brow. Why were they screaming? She hadn't done anything wrong.

Then a couple of nurses came barging in, one of them had a syringe. Alisa vaguely heard one of them say "Please don't make any sudden moves…"

Alisa felt numb. She hadn't done anything wrong; why were they bringing the syringe towards her now?

Alisa was in such a daze that the nurses had managed to sneak up on her and injected her with that crap in the syringe.

Alisa fell back, closing her eyes. She felt hands go around her and strap her down and then nothing. She was gone in oblivion. There Alisa sang the all too familiar song…

Beefy man or _Alex_ shifted, uncomfortable with the whole situation which made Johnny and Bibi tense up. Alisa smirked and reached up to whisper in his ear, "All my friends are heathens, take it slow."

-;-;-;-;-;-

Joker was in the interrogation room, awaiting whatever scumbag that was supposed to come to him. Whilst he awaited he reminisced his times with Alisa. He had always said to himself that memories were a cruel thing, and this only proved his point further.

He remembered when he taught Alisa how to act during an interrogation. A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he recalled that time.

Darkness had just befallen them and it was past the time they usually fell asleep but Joker could not sleep for reasons unknown to him.

He tossed and turned but he could not find himself to lose conscious, so he turned to Alisa to entertain himself. Hopefully he would be able to tire himself out. He nearly laughed at the idea himself; it takes a lot to tire out the Joker.

But Alisa was enough.

When he slid his index finger from Alisa's shoulder to her elbow she turned around. Her big golden eyes curious, "Joker I no sleep"

Clearly, she couldn't sleep either. Joker giggled lowly, his chest vibrating "Yeah me too Doll" he held her close, spooning her "Me too". He shimmied closer to her, his bare chest meeting her warm bare back. She was very warm. Very warm. Exactly what Joker needed.

"Joker, yous ok?"

"Just perfect Doll" Joker exhaled deeply. Funny thing was even though he named her, he hardly called her by her name.

"Joker, when yous get caught tomorrow what yous do?"

"Ah, you already caught up didn't you? Well, I'm going to let them have their fun and see if they're, uh, interrogation skills are as good as mine." Joker giggled "Though I doubt idiots can, uh, compare to me."

"Interrogation skills?" Alisa closed her eyes as she found it soothing when Joker stroked her arm.

One of Joker's arm held her close whereas the other one randomly explored her body, tracing scars and stroking random areas.

When Joker didn't reply Alisa murmured, "Like what?"

Joker nuzzled his head with Alisa's and kept her close, "Wait for them to ask you who you know".

Alisa turned her head at that point, "Oh and yous also have another trick."

Joker traced kisses on her bare shoulder, "like what?"

"You give them food and drink. You wait for them to feel like they're out of the danger zone and then you subtly attack."

Joker, with closed eyes, tired and ready to sleep began to slow his pace and leaned his head near her ear "Alisa, I-"

"Joker!"

Joker snapped his eyelids open to find Alisa gone and seated in front of Gordon. Gordon was looking at him in curiosity and slight disbelief.

"What were you doing?" Gordon inquired, suspiciously.

Joker leaned forward, dragging his tongue over the scar on his lower lip, "I was having such a wonderful dream… You have great service by the way. Making your, uh, guests wait to the point of sleeping" Joker grinned ear to ear.

Gordon felt sick. He was under the impression that Joker was dreaming of explosions and murder as he was smiling, almost peacefully and he thought Joker was only at peace in amidst of chaos. Little did Gordon know that Joker was not dreaming of explosions; in fact he wasn't even asleep. He was recollecting.

Gordon pushed aside his feelings and pulled out a file, "Time for work".

Joker, just like Gordon, pushed aside his petty memories that he held onto so dearly and started to shake in amusement.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Crane patrolled the corridor in which Alisa was situated in. It had been a couple of days since he had imprisoned her in the solitary cell. No patient was supposed to spend any more than twenty-four hours in that cell; but Crane was feeling particularly malevolent during the time Alisa had been there, in the asylum.

As he neared her cell he slowed his pace. It brought him great jubilation when he heard her bawl and wail: begging to be let out. He could practically hear her voice box painfully erode away, her nails break under the great force they were under. His smile stretched so far that it began to pain him but he did not mind. This was revenge. This was his repayment!

Several months had gone by and he did not get anything out of her since she had been discarded by the Joker. Not even with his fear gas could he get anything out of her, in fact the gas made it look as if she was having a great time here in Arkham. It angered him. Enraged him. Why she did not react to the fear gas as everyone else did, he was not completely sure.

But he did have a hypothesis: Alisa was _**the**_ test subject. She was the key to his fear gas, maybe that's why she was unaffected because she was now immune to the gas. However, even if that were the case she should've reacted to his latest formal, one that was ten times stronger than the original, yet even then it was the same.

She would laugh until she were choking on her own blood.

Everyone knew of Alisa's presence by now. It was hard not to. She was known as a monster, a rightful leader, something to fear, death.

There was a rumour that Alisa brought misfortune to all. To some extent that was true. Alisa had changed during her time here in Arkham. Her darker side would appear more frequently. Some days it felt like that the dark side never left.

She was always watching. Even though she was the inmate here, everyone was under the impression that she was the controller. She was the one pulling the strings.

No one spoke of it but by now everyone knew that she had some form of connection to Joker but they avoided Alisa not because she was linked to Joker, but because she was the spawn of evil itself. No one was left unscathed.

She destroyed everything she touched, whether it was on purpose or not.

Even Bibi who was significantly larger than Alisa knew better than to piss her off. She was like a time bomb without a timer. Anything could tick her off.

One moment she would be all smiley and would want to share some thoughts and then the next she would be holding you by the throat, ready to break your neck at any moment.

There was another rumour, much more disturbing than the last. Apparently, Alisa was already dead. No one knew anything about her. Even with all the time she spent here, no one knew anything but her alias of '_**Alisa**_'. She was a ghost. Sometimes she would even act like a ghost.

Staff as well as inmates would catch a glimpse of Alisa standing and staring off into the moonlight. She would just stare and stare as if she was looking for some answer from within, then suddenly she would catch you looking and smile at you. She would smile at you with her innocent little smile. However, it was anything but innocent for she would then visit you in your dreams and taunt you.

It was said that Alisa would roam the asylum freely especially in the night. She would bypass all security, the cameras, the people and the security guards. How she did it, they didn't know, nor if it was true.

Yes, Alisa had changed. She was more calculating, if that was even possible. She was even more sharp. She was more dark now.

Arkham had brought out the true Alisa. Who was the true Alisa though?

"Please don't make any sudden moves".

Abi was only the beginning. Only the beginning of Alisa's reign of terror over Arkham. Alisa had killed many during her time in Arkham, but we'll save that for next time.

"You don't know half of the abuse".

* * *

**To be continued…**

**So are you guys hungry for more? If yes, then excellent. Please leave me your thoughts in your reviews. Until next time.  
~Suki**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Bent will

"Commissioner, take a look at this!"

Gordon came round the bend and hastened towards the TV. If what the Joker had said were to come true then the future looked very daunting indeed. Gordon gingerly wiped the sweat off his brow and clenched the files within his hands.

GCN was currently on show. The question was, who is the KID? What does he want? Is he the good guy or bad guy?

Some civilians had come forward to voice their opinions.

"I think this punk doesn't know what he's doing. Gotham's already a shit hole and he's screwing it up even more!"

"The Kid took out the whole Mob in one night, something even the GCPD couldn't do, even with the help of Batman. He's what this city really needs."

"The Kid killed thousands and it doesn't matter that they worked for the Mob. He's a killer and he should be stopped."

"Because of the Kid I don't have to worry about some macho man come knocking on my door, harassing me and my family just to squeeze every last penny out of us. Thank you."

"The Kid is working for the Joker! It's the same pattern: Chaos!"

"The Kid must be responsible for all the kidnappings!"

"The Kid controls all of the underworld now!"

"The Kid is a hero"

"The Kid is a criminal"

"He needs to be put behind bars"

"The GCPD is incompetent, they can't do anything against the Kid"

That was a very heavy blow against the cops. The fact that the media managed to get the files on the Kid was astonishing as it was; it clearly displayed all the holes in the GCPD.

Gordon stormed off without a word into his office once he had had enough of the news. Once in his office he slammed the door shut, bolted it, and fell in his chair. The thin file landed softly on the table as Gordon had dropped it. Before Gordon knew it he felt a draft in his room which only meant one thing.

"What'd the Joker say?" Batman's rough voice ringed in Gordon's ear.

Gordon rubbed his eyes and sat forward, resting his elbows on the table with his head in his hands "He said that the Kid was only making himself known. So all the killings was just to get our attention. The Joker says he's trying to stir things up. He says that the Kid is only just beginning: he says a storms coming."

"And the kidnappings?"

"He says Kid is behind them… which makes sense considering one in every third person is going missing, which even for Gotham is high. It's almost tripled over night."

Batman was silent for a moment, before he inclined his head slightly "Let me have a few words with him."

Gordon stared him down, unsure of what to do considering what happened last time. He tapped his index finger on the table for a minute, "Five minutes only".

Batman stuck to the shadows as per usual and was pleased to find that Gordon had dismissed the officers behind the glass. He entered the room and was met by his _**old friend.**_

Joker leant back in his chair, cuffed in every way possible, and had his eyes closed. Slowly, the corners of his mouth rose in a smirk "Bats"

Batman kept his distance, he couldn't believe what he was going to do "Joker, did you finally get bored of that woman?"

Joker's smirk fell "What was that?"

"That woman, Alisa, did you get bored with her and get rid of her then, is that it?"

Joker slid his tongue over his scars "In the, uh, _factory _I asked you a question but-_ah_ you never really did give me an answer. What was it?"

Batman frowned internally. Why was Joker so persistent on wanting to find out? The fact that he even remembered asking what his note had said really did astonish Batman.

"What difference does it make?"

"Well, it might be the key on finding _my Doll_. Get the picture, Bats?"

Batman was hesitant at first, "If you tell me what yours said first."

Joker chuckled "Oh Bats. If I'd known we were going to share secrets I would've brought some snacks."

When Batman gave no response Joker's grin faded and nodded gravely "Come closer".

Joker whispered to him what he's had said and Batman did the same.

Joker's note had been _'I don't believe in __**God**__, I don't believe in __**luck**__, I don't believe in __**you**__, I just believe in the __**enemy**__!'_

Whilst Batman's had been _'You only hear the music when your heart begins to __**break**__'_

It would've been a slightly awkward moment for the both, having to repeat those words, had the centre of the issue not been so serious.

Without another thought the two parted ways.

Their business with each other was done _for now_.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"These pigs are after me-"

"Boss!" a panicked voice interrupted the Boss when he was singing.

The Boss sighed heavily, exhausted "What?" he snapped.

"Boss, these are the numbers"

So called Boss snatched the papers and hummed in satisfaction "Good, good. Now get out of my sight."

The man scurried away, fearful for his life. The Kid fell back in his chair and resumed his singing. Everything was going according to the plan, "Don't mean too much to me, I'm who I've got to be. These pigs are after me."

The Kid yawned and turned his attention back to the screen. He giggled when he saw Batman leave the Joker, alone again in the interrogation room.

Joker was so predictably unpredictable. He was doing just as Kid had wanted him to do.

Joker was such an old chestnut.

"If my velocity starts to make you sweat…then just don't let go"

Kid scratched his five o'clock shadow. Things were going a bit too smoothly. Maybe he could take a break, just so things can go on time and not too early. A break, but what could he do?

He swivelled in his chair to look at the clock leaning on the wall. It was only nine in the afternoon: yeah he could take a little stroll. Maybe he might run into Batman. He he, Batsy-

"Boss, what should we do with these?"

Kid looked down upon the costume in the two men's hand.

It was Alisa's dress, gloves and boots.

"Burn it"

Kid did a double take.

"Keep the shoes, burn the rest. She won't be needing it anymore anyway."

The men chuckled and Kid stalked off to his _stroll. _Kid wasn't a fan of taking strolls however this was necessary. He was being a little too swift.

And that could ruin the whole thing.

Kid didn't want that. He wanted the opposite. He would make them see. They would see. He wasn't wrong, though some did say he was. No, he was helping.

He was helping.

He was going to make it all better. Make all the bad go away.

He was going to save Gotham before she killed herself.

He wasn't wrong.

He was right.

Kid wore his black worn out trench coat and tugged the collar up to his cheeks. He was practically invisible among these people. He sneered at them in disgust. How disgusting the world had become. He hated it all. He could see what made _**them**_ turn into what they had become.

As Kid passed the many familiar dirty streets he noticed that he had in fact come to the very place he had been avoiding: GCPD. Almost as if the mental navigator had turned on, he had unknowingly brought himself nearer to the Joker, and that's _not _what he wanted.

He could've gone in there and gunned everyone down. Everyone but the Joker and drag him away with himself. But he wouldn't.

After all, he would ruin everything if he were to continue on towards the Joker. Kid shook his head as if suppressing the urges. _Not yet._

As Kid walked on Joker sat in his cell, ignorant of what was going on outside of his cell. Not that he cared. No, he cared little for what was going on outside, unless of course it was related to him or to Alisa; then he would care.

Joker bobbed his knee. He never could sit still. Joker stifled a laugh as he recalled one particular moment he had had with Alisa, concerning his incompetence of being able to sit still.

Alisa and Joker had just concluded their dinner together, Chinese take away, and were bound to their rotten wooden chairs as their stomachs had held them down. Alisa stroked her almost bursting stomach and was gawking at something outside whilst Joker was virtually sleeping on his chair.

Just before Joker was about to slip away completely Alisa tugged on his sleeve, "Joker, yous get stiffness if yous sleep here"

Joker acted as though he were asleep but Alisa put down her hand on his knee and Joker couldn't resist. He started to bob his knee, spastically. He couldn't stand being still. All that energy within him wouldn't allow it.

"Joker, Alisa know yous awake. Jo-ker!" Alisa whined.

Joker groaned "Stop it, cotton tail…"

How he had come up with that nick name is another story, however it was a special name, one he only used when they were alone and if he was feeling particularly sweet.

"Yous always do that, then yous complain yous tired"

That snapped him awake, "What-_ah_ do I, uh, always do?"

Alisa giggled when Joker didn't stop bobbing his knee, "That! With your knee" Alisa pointed, failing at hiding her giggles.

"Oh, cotton tail. You know I can't help it."

"Stop it!" Alisa giggled again "That's why yous always tired. You never stop moving."

Joker felt a smile reach his lips "Good"

Alisa looked at him, eyes filled with curiosity, "Joker yous-"

"Boss!"

The shrill voice called again "Boss!" whispering almost.

Joker turned his head lethargically, but he spoke not. It was one of his men. How they were not in Black gate or Arkham really did astound him considering these men didn't really use their minds.

"Boss" the idiot called again "We'll get you out, Boss. Don't you worry."

Joker snorted, "**Me, worry?**"

Joker rested his back on the bars and continued with his recollection. Where was he?

_Damn_, that memory had passed on. He sighed internally. He would just have to pick another memory to admire.

He scrolled through his brain, looking, searching, for any memory that he fancied the most. Well, to be fair he valued all of his memories with Alisa, some with Harley, some with Bats and some with his knives. He wasn't really fond of his memories from his childhood. Though he did remember everything with quite some clarity he decided not to dwell on them.

Joker gave up on his musings and pulled his attention to the loitering officers. They all kept their distance, out of fear of course, and were all ready to shoot at him without hesitation.

Hesitation! Hesitation means death. Joker scanned the area, there was nothing of interest, as usual. Then something caught his eye. There, lying on the corner of the desk, was a post-note. Written in red in capitals, it read "Be ready! It's almost your time to come to the stage".

Gently, it slid off of the desk and fell in the trashcan below. Clearly someone was watching, anticipating his next move.

It was a message from The Kid no doubt. He didn't like this _Kid_. Joker felt that Kid was taking his spotlight and the Kid was basking in his fallacious victory. Kid thought he was on top but little did Kid expect Joker to bounce back up and restore his place on the throne.

Just watch, he would return, and he would do so with a bang!

By bang he means with the death of The Kid.

Then hopefully when all of this business with Kid would end Joker would go find his girls. Not only had he hadn't heard of Alisa but neither from Harley either, which made him nervous because Harley always came back to him. _Always_.

He chuckled when he recalled the first few times when Harley had come back to him. It was shortly after he had met her the first time after his time at Arkham. It was a couple of weeks after his silent breakout: it was just past dusk, and Joker was just going through his pockets. He laid out each knife and the few guns he had on him.

He hovered his hands over the row of knives and opened and closed his mouth as if biting something in the air. He grinned, displaying his rows of yellowed teeth.

Just as he was about to raise one of his favourite blade he felt something foul crawl up from his stomach to his throat. He paused and when he did the door was kicked open.

"Oh Mist-ah J!"

Joker rolled his eyes and his smile faltered, "_Harley!_" he called back with the same volume as her. He didn't turn towards her though, he kept his back to her.

"Oh Mistah J, I knew I'd find you!" she came towards him with open arms but Joker had other ideas.

Joker pointed to his scars "Harley, there's something on your, uh, face"

Harley's pace decreased "What? Is it bad?" her hand instinctively went to her face.

"Here let me get it for ya!" Joker zipped around and punched Harley square in the jaw.

Harley staggered backwards and blood drew from her lip. Her smile vanished as if by magic and a frown was in its stead.

"_There_" Joker chuckled "…All better"

Harley clutched her split lip. She fell to her knees, down to Joker's knees. He could hear her whimper and stifle her cries, _now that brought a smile to Joker's lips_.

"Ah _good_ times" Joker sighed, lovingly as he returned to the present.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

A cold sweat broke out on Bruce's skin. He lay on the top of Wayne enterprises, how he got there he couldn't really tell you, after all he just woke up. Surprisingly, he was up there as Bruce Wayne, not as Batman. Which struck him as odd as it was in the hours of darkness.

He felt his eyes sting as a bright light sprung up from beside the building. He leaped to his feet and ran right to the edge. His heart broke as he examined with fright at the sight before him. It was Gotham. She was burning.

Gotham was burning!

Red-hot, angry fire was spreading, dancing about in Gotham. Worst of it all was that Wayne enterprises was the tallest building in Gotham, so Bruce could do nothing but watch as the world around him burn to the ground.

Bruce felt the water works in him burst. He was useless. He couldn't do anything but watch. Observe. Spectate. Bruce felt his feet pull him over the edge.

No, the closer he looked he saw transparent hands pull him closer. They were stretching from the flames towards him. He felt himself break even more when he saw that the hands belonged to parents. There were many hands there, pulling him: his parents, Rachel, Gordon, Alfred and… The Joker. They were all smiling, calling him, dragging him to the edge. All he had to do was take one more step and he would join the gothamities in the flames. Just one more step and-

"_It's beautiful isn't it?_"

Suddenly, he was yanked back, almost _aggressively_.

The flames stopped tugging at him. They were gone but Gotham was still turning to ashes. Bruce shook his head, drying his tears he glanced behind him and felt his breathe leave him.

It was Alisa.

Alisa was just across from him. She was sitting on the edge, swinging her legs, swaying her head side to side in excitement.

She was wearing plain white shorts and an oxford shirt. It was simple unlike herself. She wasn't looking at him. He couldn't see her. He couldn't see her!

He tottered towards her. He felt a toad in his throat; he didn't want it to be her. He didn't want her here for once! He crunched his eyes shut as he stood right behind her. His hand stretched out and fell on her head.

She giggled and shook her head to shoo away his hand. He didn't know why but Bruce felt more tears sting his eyes.

"Look Brucey! Brucey?" Finally Alisa noticed the waterfall of tears and stood up. Her bare feet padded against the floor.

"Hey" her smile wavered "Brucey what's wrong?" she lightly touched his elbow.

"Don't you see?" Bruce whispered, he shook with both sorrow and rage "Don't you see? Don't you _see? Don't you see!_"

Alisa cocked her head, the worry within her gone. She became numb when Bruce grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Look! It's all in flames! Don't you care! Your home is burning! It's all gone! Don't you- don't you want to stop that?" by the end of Bruce's rant, he had become a sobbing mess and slowly fell to his knees.

All he could hear was the flames and his sobs as it raked through him for Alisa to see. Not that this was the first time-

"_And so __**what**__?_" her voice rang out, blurring out the rest of the sound.

Bruce furrowed his brows; he began to raise his head to look up at Alisa… the sight was _**terrifying**_.

Alisa's body had become cold as well did her voice. This wasn't Alisa anymore, this was a demon.

Her white clothes began to stain. Tainted with blood.

Only now did Bruce feel the scars under his touch when he noticed all of Alisa's scars starting to bleed.

"What does it matter?" she tugged her wrists back, prompting a grunt from Bruce. He let go and gasped at the amount of blood that was flowing from out of Alisa.

"You sacrificed your life! Became the _Batman_! Cut off all ties! Couldn't even maintain a relationship with _Rachel_… even then Gotham tore you apart, degraded the Batman and criticised Bruce Wayne for not giving a damn…. yet you still care. You still care!" as Alisa spoke her voice became deeper and more menacing. Her eyes began to glow and she even began to snarl at him like an animal.

She began to shake her head "You're so pathetic… little Brucey thought he could save everyone after his parents perished" she sneered at him.

Bruce took to his feet again, the Batman within him was itching to be let out "You're wrong"

Bruce never liked this side of Alisa, she laughed at him and circled him "Oh, how so?"

"Gotham is worth saving. The people in it are worth saving…"

Alisa grabbed his collar, shaking him like he did her "Why? What has Gotham done to you? Gotham has just taken from you-"

"Gotham" Bruce interjected "It gives people hope. When you come to Gotham you can become anyone no matter where you're from or what your history. It allows people to become free. Gotham is my home and I will protect, _no matter what_."

Sluggishly, Alisa let go of Bruce's collar and a sad smile graced her lips "There you go… There's the man I know".

"Alisa?"

But Alisa didn't reply, she gently whispered "*_Te quiero_"

Alisa began to back track. Her malicious demeanour gone in a beat of an eye. Alisa looked so… finished. So exhausted as if she were going to fall off the edge right now, and not care-

"Alisa!"

And she did. She fell in the flames. But the last glimpse of her made his heart stop. She was smiling, satisfied. She plummeted towards the ground, her body becoming shambles as it met the ground, dismembering, pieces everywhere. Shattered.

She burnt with a smile on her lips.

…

..

.

Bruce sat up so abruptly that his shoulders ached at the sudden movement. He could hear himself screaming but didn't comprehend that he was actually screaming until Alfred barged in through the door "Master Wayne, what's the matter?"

Alfred turned the side lamp on and was taken back by the sight of Bruce, "Master Bruce do you need me to-"

"No, no, no, Alfred. I… I just need to…."

Bruce never finished his sentence. He splashed his face with cold water and returned to his bed. He wouldn't tell Alfred what had woken him that night and nor would he ever tell anyone.

Alfred assumed that it was just another nightmare, another nightmare like all the other ones with the Joker. Bruce would never admit it but the Joker truly did beat him psychologically. He haunted Bruce almost as much as his parent's death did.

It was a fact, Bruce would never recover from the mental blows that the Joker did to him.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"What do you think about God?"

"God?"

"Yes, God. Do you believe in him?"

"If there is a God out then kudos to him for creating him but I see no reason in worshiping him… and if there is a God then… I truly do hate him."

"And why's that Alisa?" Johnathan fixed his glasses, gleaming up at his patient.

"Because he's so cruel and unsympathetic to his creation."

**To be continued….**

* * *

**Translation:  
***_**I love you**_

**Hello lovely readers, so we are nearing the end of this volume. Now this story could go in two directions. However I feel very malicious and I love angst and such so I think there are two chapters left?  
Please leave me your thoughts and feelings in your reviews. Also, I don't think many of you will be happy with the ending I have in mind, I'm just forewarning you.**

**-Suki**


	26. Chapter 25

**Bold = Past conversation**

Chapter 25: Appraisal

"**What do you think about God?**"

"**God**?"

"**Yes, God. Do you believe in him?**"

"**If there is a God out there then kudos to him for creating us but I see no reason in worshiping him… and if there is a God then… I truly do hate him**."

"**And why's that Alisa?**" Johnathan fixed his glasses, gleaming up at his patient.

"**Because he's so **_**cruel**_** and **_**unsympathetic**_** to his creation**."

Batman trailed after all of the leads he had come up with. He suspected that the Kid had something to do with the mass kidnapping so he sought his answer through them. Right now though, he was at a dead end. All of the leads turned out null. Batman was hopeful that the current lead would actually be fruitful.

"**I find God very… what's the word?**" Alisa paused "**Sardonic**".

"**And why's that?**"

Batman slowly halted his tank in front of a dilapidated old building. It didn't look very welcoming at all. Batman looked about for an entrance but was rather alarmed to find that the old building was open. In fact when he neared the front doors became ajar like someone was waiting for him on the other side.

Batman weighed his choices but he was desperate; he entered the building and as he did the door groaned loudly as it further opened, giving away his position to whoever was inside with him. It was pitch black inside.

Batman followed his senses and a foul stench assaulted his nostrils. His instinct telling him to run out of there. It was the smell of dried blood and surely when Batman reached out for the wall he felt a pattern on the wall.

Growing tired of the games Batman pulled out a torch from his belt and found an arrow on the wall. It was pointing him in the left direction. He followed and found a series of arrows. Little by little, he started to see light at the end of the corridor. He hesitated when he reached the doors. He didn't know what was on the other side and currently Batman was terrified. His gut was telling him that he was not about to like what was on the other side.

"Sir, there has been an assault on the GCPD. Commissioner Gordon was just reported to be missing, along with several other officers." Alfred chimed in.

Batman, still hesitating at the door, replied "I'll be there soon. Let me finish up here." He paused once more "And the Joker?"

"**Because he only gave us, humans, free will and yet expected us to follow his rules" **Alisa chuckled "**And everyone knows that with a free will also come chaos."**

"Also… missing, Sir."

Batman found a nearby vent and decided it best to use the vent instead. He needed to finish up here quick before the Joker acted, for only God knew what he would do now. He crawled through the cramped space and came in view to something horrific. There were three glass cylinders in the room, all of which held live human beings within them. They filled the gigantic warehouse. Two cylinders stood close to each other whilst the third one stood behind it as if to spectate.

"Bats sure does know how to make his play dates wait, huh?" Joker cackled.

"**And what do you believe is the purpose of that?" **Crane queried.

"**Simple. God clearly gives us choices whether they are good or bad**."

There, above all, Joker dangled. He was suspended by chains and had a noose around his neck.

In the first cylinder was Gordon, his officers, and all of the missing peoples. In the second cylinder were all of the missing children of Gotham and in the third cylinder there was Scarecrow, Penguin, Black mask, Dead shot, Death stroke, Riddler and a wax figure of Harvey Dent; complete with the burn scars and all.

"**And it is said we were created in God's image" **Alisa cocked her head innocently **"so then it is clear that God must be as chaotic as his own creation."**

Batman retreated from the vent. He fell to his feet when he came out of the vent and found himself in front of the door that he had hesitated to go through earlier. They were expecting him. Kid was expecting him. It could've well been a trap but he had to take his chances. Half of Gotham was behind those doors waiting for him-

"Master Wayne, don't tell me you are going to go in there?" Alfred tapped in to Batman's suit "It's clearly a trap"

"I have to Alfred, they're waiting for me to save them".

Before Alfred could protest Batman went through the doors.

"**God, if there is one or many, is just as insane as us all"**

"Batman!" Gordon called out, however soon his voice drowned out with the crowd's roar of plea.

Just when the noise level rose to its peak, the speakers turned on and someone tapped the microphone.

"Testing, testing. Batman I'm so glad you made it here" a disguised voice vibrated through the whole room.

Before he knew it Batman was in a spotlight. His eyes stung briefly but he brought a hand to shield his eyes, tipping his head slightly.

"As you may or may not know I am the Kid and I wish to play a little game with you." The spotlight was turned to the first cylinder "The more the little people scream the more they fuel the electricity beneath the little children's feet. Oh, don't worry. The more the children cry the more the electricity runs beneath the other people's feet. So, you know, it's fair."

"You're crazy!" bellowed Batman, his voice laced with distress as the people screamed more in panic and the children cried, equally as loud.

"Oh Batsy. If I weren't crazy, I'd be insane."

Joker jerked his head towards Batman, "Bats how about you come and _hang_ around with me? There's a great view from here" Joker cackled some more.

"Oh Batman. I almost forgot: you see those doors? If one is opened then the other fry."

Batman walked over to scrutinize the cylinders. Only the first two cylinders had doors, the third which held all the criminals did not have any entrance. What was the point exactly?

"Oh, I forgot to mention! The noose around the clown's neck will tighten with each passing minute and by the end of the sixty minutes, he will hang. Let's see who you will _save _first, and as witness I have the lovely locals."

Funny, the Kid wanted Batman to save one, if not all, of the groupings and had made it near to impossible. Batman was stumped. This '_game'_ that Batman had been flung into so abruptly was just so sudden; it made absolutely no sense.

There were two doors and he could open nether for he would murder the other. He was given the choice of either saving the current generation of Gothamities or the future generation.

"Sir, if I may, the floor beneath the cylinders is being powered by several generators just outside near the batmobile." Alfred suggested "You could cut off the power supply."

"No, it can't be that easy. It's never this easy with people like him." Batman grunted.

After a few moments of silence (between Batman and Alfred) Alfred suggested again "The Kid mentioned that the noises fuelled the power supply as well-"

"There's too much disorder, Alfred. Even if we managed to quieten them down something would set them off again."

"The Kid didn't mention the proper purpose of the criminals, Sir."

"He said that they were the witnesses"

"Witnesses?" Alfred's curiosity couldn't help it.

"Witness who Batman would save, Alfred."

"Master Wayne, what of Joker?"

Batman frowned internally "I don't know. But he's going to die if I don't do something-"

Something grabbed Batman, no, Bruce; something had gripped Bruce's fragile heart. His heart pulsated when he looked over to the second cylinder and watched as all of the children bawl their eyes out. There were young teenagers and even infants in there.

They were completely terrified, absolutely panic-stricken to the core, scared witless for their lives. They may have been children but they were very well aware that they were going to be in a lot of pain soon, very soon.

Maybe it was the fact that Bruce too was in such a state of fear when his parents passed away that made him even more determined to save these people. These innocent children. They didn't deserve to be caught up in this war of good and bad.

Much was at stake here.

"Oi, Batman. Maybe you don't know this but there's a clock ticking so if you want to save any of these sorry sods, I suggest you hurry up" Penguin sure did pull Batman out of his musings, and he was right.

"Batman, could it be that you are in need of my services again?" Crane implied, he always did love using his fear gas and his silver tongue.

Time didn't wait for anyone.

There was another uproar of panic as the floor beneath the civilians started to spark here and there. The terrified wails of the children was growing stronger and stronger.

What was even more saddening was that the civilians were in such a state of trepidation that they were more willing to save themselves than the children across from them.

Ten minutes had passed already, somehow. He had only fifty minutes left to save these people.

Batman switched on his sonar eyes and scanned the area. He was going to get to the root of this problem. He was not going to let anyone of them die at all.

He would not allow that. He didn't want any more death than there already was. He thanked Fox for improving this sonar vision; he was no longer dependent on Fox for being his eyes.

There! On the second floor stood one man. It could be him or it could be another trick. Kid never stated that he couldn't leave the room. He just said he had to save the people. Batman literally bolted out. As he did the crowd went wild. He had to work fast before the people killed themselves.

Before the doors closed he heard Riddler call out for him "Detective, where are you going? The puzzle is absolutely simple!"

"Coward!" Death stroke spat at him.

His heart thundered as he closed the distance between himself and the Kid. His palms were sweating profusely and his mind became fuzzy with anger. His leaped over the stairs just as his heart leaped in his chest. He could end it all here: this madness. This chaos. This disease.

Batman kicked down the door and he came face to face with a man.

"Batman" he turned and beamed at him "I am Tullio, also known as the Kid. I am-"

"Let them go" Batman interjected, not wanting to hear his crap at all. This man, this sick man, needed to be stopped.

He stood there looking so smug in his black trench coat. He looked so condescendingly at Batman.

Tullio shook his head, and began to chuckle, the chuckle turned into a full blown fit of laughter. He doubled over and slapped his knee. He wiped the sweat from his upper lip and grimaced. He was not used to having a clean face. He missed his little moustache; but then again it wasn't really his choice to keep it or not.

He pushed back his curly hair and stood to full length once more, "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Batman."

Batman raised his fists "I can help you with that"

Tullio chuckled and began to circle the room "You see Batman, this is your test. You must pass it. If not then I'm afraid I'll have to close this one and open another…" his hand rested on a big red button.

That caught Batman's eye. It was almost in a flash he recognised it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Next to the red button lay a piece of _parchment_. It looked as if someone had yet to finish the message but the writing, it was similar. It couldn't be…

Batman glanced between the button and Tullio's eyes "Don't."

"Make me" Tullio said, slowly. Daringly.

Batman reached over in his belt and pulled out a few batarangs. He threw one directly at Tullio's palm, the very one resting on the button. Tullio gave a shout of pain and clutched his hand to himself. He then began to pull out the batarang from out of his palm and dashed it somewhere across the room.

There an opening! Batman launched himself at Tullio and tackled him but Tullio kicked him straight in the groin which stunned Batman temporarily; which gave Tullio an opening to land his blows on Batman's face.

Over and over again Tullio punched Batman in the face and torso. When Batman fell to his knees Tullio took to kicking him in the gut. However, Batman soon began to defend and managed to grab Tullio's elbow and pulled him forward.

Tullio lost his balance and fell forward, his face fell right in Batman's fist, which then earned him a broken nose. As his blood start to pour Tullio pulled back his arm and punched Batman again, this time he punched him right in the ear to disorientate him.

Batman fell on his back and Tullio took this chance to sit on Batman's stomach and beat him even more. Batman felt his head connect with the floor several times. He then raised his forearms to his face and waited. He waited until Tullio's blows started to slow. Then Batman struck. He grabbed Tullio's shoulder and flipped them over. He slammed Tullio in the ground several times.

Batman got to his feet and grabbed Tullio by the collar "Where is she?" he roared.

Tullio spat some blood at him, one of his tooth fell out as well "Wh- who?" he pulled a bloody grin.

Tullio grabbed Batman's shoulder's and head-butted him. Batman released Tullio and staggered back which allowed Tullio to grab the forgotten batarang and swung at Batman. Tullio missed several times but caught him in the hip.

Batman grunted and grabbed Tullio's arm with the batarang. He twisted Tullio's arm behind his back and kicked him. Tullio dropped the batarang and fell forward. When Tullio raised his head; it was slammed back down with Batman's foot upon his head.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Tullio laughed "Who?"

Batman kicked him over so hard that a snap echoed in the room, followed shortly by a screech of pain. He had broken one of Tullio's ribs.

"Alisa!"

Something within Batman dropped when he saw Tullio's dull eyes slowly shine. They shone with such cruelty.

"Oh…" he breathed hard, seeing as his lungs were bruised and all.

Batman's own breathing started to even out. But his eyes still held all the rage within him.

"Why-" Tullio gurgled and grimaced in pain "Why would you… care? Huh?"

Batman grabbed him from the collar again with an animalistic growl.

Oh déjà vu!

"You- you want to know where that…" He paused catching his breath "…that woman is!"

Tullio began to reach in his pocket for his little blade. "I'll tell you about her…" he nodded "But first let me…" He breathed again "Let me finish something first." He pulled out his knife and began to stab Batman repeatedly in the gut. He punched him in the hip (where he had stabbed him before) for good measure.

Batman fell to the ground clutching himself. His red vision began to blur and he saw Tullio dash for the red button. Batman quickly grabbed Tullio by the ankle, which made him lose his momentum and accidentally pushed the blue button instead of the red button beside it.

He didn't see it. Batman didn't see it. But he heard it. The moment the blue button had been pushed the cries of anguish and panic rose and penetrated his ears. Striking fear into Batman's heart.

The children were being fried whilst the civilians stood by and watched in horror. The cries of the thousands of children struck his heart over and over again. They were wailing out for their parents: for anyone, anyone that would help. Anyone that would take the pain away.

But who could?

Soon a silence hung over the building. A thick tense silence. The silence was sliced by Joker's clowny voice "Look at them sizzle! Ha!"

Batman pulled out all of the might he had in him and got to his feet. Somehow Tullio had gotten away, and he had left a trail of blood behind him. Batman looked over through the window and found that not only were the civilians affected greatly but so were the so called villains. The doors were now open and the civilians hesitantly began to pile out.

As for the children: they in a panic started to stamped towards the door and as a result were piled up against the door, which as you can imagine was a grim sight, especially as the bodies started to slide out now with the doors open.

Kid had own. Again.

As for the bad guys, their cylinder had been taken underground somewhere. Usually, Batman would've followed but his health was in need of his attention: he wouldn't kill off the Batman.

Insane laughter soon reached his ears; laughter that he was all too familiar with. He looked for anything that would put the Joker down on his feet and away from the noose and he was beginning to gag on. He found a lever with a picture of a hook going up and down. He took this risk and pulled on the lever. Unfortunately, the chains as well as the noose suddenly ripped apart and Joker fell. As he fell he waved his arms around and began to cackle like a hyena.

He fell into a chute and wasn't seen or heard from again.

Before Batman could find out where the shoot went his attention was pulled to one of the officers that had wandered off looking for an exit and had found a way up to the second level "Bat- Batman. You… you did this? You pushed the button!"

To be fair, it did look as if Batman was the one who had pushed the button seeing as he was the one closest to the table of buttons.

"What's going on Phil?" Another officer came, he, like the last officer jumped to conclusions "Batman! You sonofabitch. You killed all those children! You killed them, didn't you?" The officer pulled out his gun and began to shoot.

He had no choice, there was no other exit. Batman pulled out a smoke grenade and knocked out the officers. He had to get out before things got any messier.

As he ran towards the Batmobile he could hear other officers chasing him and Gordon shouting out orders to stop. Batman hopped in the Batmobile and bounced away. Batman wasn't a fool: they were going to pin this on him and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it as all evidence pointed towards him. The knocked out officers, this retreat. This wasn't going to end well.

Already, Gotham thought that Batman had killed Dent.

"**God is no different from us Humans when it comes to insanity.**"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"This just in! Thousands of children were pronounced dead last night as they had been electrocuted to death by none other than the Batman. Sources say that the Batman, the very man who was held responsible for the late DA's death, Harvey Dent was seen fleeing from the scene."

"Sources also say that the Joker was also seen entering the Batman's tank alongside with him-"

The TV was shut off abruptly.

Gordon felt the wrinkles in his face deepen as his face was often in a form of a frown these days. First, Dent. Now these children. How many more deaths were they going to blame the Batman for? Why couldn't they see that he was fighting for the sake of Gotham?

Gordon sighed heavily, and took another sip of his coffee "So you're saying you saw the Batman actually push the button?"

"Yes, Sir. I have four other officers who can back me up on my story, Sir" Phil said clearly.

"And were you not in the prison as the same time as me as well as the other officer's?" Gordon raised a brow.

Phil hesitated "Y- yes Sir. But I saw his hand hovering over the buttons, Sir"

"That does not mean he actually killed all those children though, does it, son?"

"Pardon me Sir but he killed Harvey Dent. What do you think would've stopped him from killing all those children Sir?" Phil pointed out his chin, stubbornly.

His fat partner also added "Yeah! I mean the guy dresses up as a Bat and he even helped the Joker escape, Sir!"

"Not to mention he knocked us out before we even pulled our guns on him."

They were lying. All of them.

Gordon took another sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair. He knew that neither of them had actually seen the Batman push the button but their hatred for Batman wouldn't allow them to see straight. They just wanted to see the Batman behind bars. If only they knew that he only meant good. If only they knew Batman like how he knew him.

"Alright, you're dismissed!" Gordon waved them off.

As soon as the doors closed he leaned back in his swivel chair and rubbed his face, setting down his glasses on the desk. It was too early for this. It was all too much. It was all just too much to ha-

The shrill rind of the phone pulled Gordon into the sick reality that he was living in. He stared at it for several moments before picking it up abruptly.

"Commissioner Gordon"

"Jim"

Gordon sat up in alert "Barbara! What's wrong?"

"Jim. Jim, is it true? Did he really kill all those kids?" his wife's voice cracked as she sobbed.

"I- I don't know, Barbara. I don't know. No, he wouldn't."

"You have to promise me, you will bring him in Jim."

Gordon was silent "Jim that could've been our boys too. That could've been my boys-" she broke off crying her eyes out.

Gordon was silent. He couldn't bring in the Batman. He couldn't bring in his friend. That hit home. That hit Gordon hard.

"Barbara-"

"Jim, we have to end this madness. He's the one who brought this madness upon us."

"Barbara. I can't promise you that."

"Then this is goodbye. We're leaving and we're leaving Gotham tonight for good."

"Bar-" the phone line had been closed. Gordon felt numb. He didn't know what to feel. His wife had just left him because…

His wife, Barbara had left him, with the kids. Why would you do something like that? It's not like Gordon could control everything that happened in Gotham all by himself.

True to her word, that night when Gordon arrived home, it was empty. The only one greeting him that night was silence and despair.

Or was he?

As Gordon fell on his couch with a beer in his hand a voice spoke up. Louder than his cries it was. Gordon snapped his head up and looked in every corner of his living room. Then he tensed when he noticed one of the arm chairs had been pulled back into a dark corner: how did he not see that? It didn't help that it was midnight and a particularly rainy night.

"I remember when my wife left me" the voice spoke "Calm yourself Gordon. I'm not here to kill you."

Gordon squinted. The shadows covered the person's torso: all he could see were the person's suited legs from the knees downwards and their gloved hands.

Gordon relaxed his body but he was still on the edge. His gun was just on the counter so if he had to-

The intruder pulled back their hand and revealed his gun which made his stomach drop "If you're looking for this, its right here." They placed it on their knee and let it rest there.

Gordon gripped the beer in his hand harder.

"I'm don't bite. Not all the time anyway" they chuckled.

Gordon looked them over again "What do you want?"

The voice was silent "I heard you're wife left you. So, I just came to talk. It's always tough."

Gordon was silent for another moment "how can I trust that you won't kill me?"

"If I wanted you dead, you would've found a bullet between your eyes the moment you stepped through the door." They chuckled again "If I really wanted you dead I would've had your early morning coffee poisoned." The person pointed at him and chuckled and that's when Gordon saw the jaundice skin beneath the glove. Either this person was really old or just plain sick.

Gordon felt his stomach drop even lower.

"So, I'm being nice here. I actually came all the way here, back in Gotham, to talk to you"

"Is that all?" Gordon quickly added.

"Yes" the voice said.

Another pause "So you're not from around here?" Gordon gulped down his cheap beer.

"Not from around here?" the voice chuckled again. "I was born and raised here. Gotham is my home."

"Why'd you leave?"

The voice was silent for a very long time and for a moment Gordon thought he hadn't heard him, but it spoke again "The Kid is a real pain in the rear, know what I mean?"

Gordon grunted "Oh, I know. You know the Kid?"

"Know the Kid? I raised the Kid."

Gordon choked on his beer "You… raised the Kid?"

"Yeah. Didn't think the Kid would turn out like this though… It's a shame. The Kid was such a tough kid." The voice sniggered slightly "He didn't have a good mother, I guess that's why. The Kid just wanted a good mother."

"You said your wife left you. Did she take the kids?" Gordon tried to contain himself, as he was reminded of his current situation with his wife.

The voice was quiet once more "Yes. She left me and she tried to take the boy with her… but I didn't let her. I tried to keep the boy, tried to keep him safe. But she still took him."

Gordon bowed his head and the voice spoke again "I didn't even get to say goodbye to my boy." The voice struggled, it could clearly be heard through the gaps. "My boy… now look where he is."

"Did you get over it? Your wife and your boy?" Gordon asked, hesitantly.

The voice was awfully quiet and when it spoke again it was so cold "I thought I did." Pause, "But these things they don't just hurt the body, they hurt the soul. They hurt deep. Something like that: it doesn't just go away, it carves you up and creates a monster."

"Did you ever see them again?" Gordon asked, unknowingly hitting a nerve.

"Never."

Gordon slumped down in the couch, "You're wrong."

"Wrong? The voice asked, humorously.

"Not everyone turns into a monster-"

The voice began to laugh. The laughter began to echo off of the walls and attacked Gordon; but for some reason Gordon felt that the voice was not laughing in humour but more so in pain.

"Wrong? If I were wrong then people like the Joker wouldn't exist. People like the Kid wouldn't exist."

Gordon was silent and let the voice ramble "It's this damn world. It turns good people into people like Joker and Kid. People think they are monsters but they're not monsters. They're just humans who refuse to conform. They're humans who are just so angry at the world that they want to burn it to ashes. They were people who used to give a damn about everything and now they don't have a care in the world for anything. Not even themselves."

There was a shift and Gordon could only think that the voice was shaking its head "They're humans. They show these self-proclaimed sane people just how _capable _a human being can be. They show the world how capable an angry person can be. They're not insane. They're just very capable human beings."

Gordon felt something rile up in him "Are you with them?"

"No."

"Why not? You seem to understand them perfectly and their cause." Gordon pointed out.

"*Don't ask me to describe my pain,  
I'd never finish with the task;  
I told myself, to ease the strain:  
'A little sleep is all I ask!"

Gordon must've had a confused look on his face for the voice replied "Concerning a bore who called himself his friend by Charles Baudelaire. He's a fine poet."

"But you still haven't-" Gordon was interrupted when the hand pulled up their hand.

"It's late and you have a _big_ day ahead of you tomorrow, I suggest you go and rest, besides I too am tired."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Do you really think that the public is going to stay put with the death of all those children? Besides those sheep believe that the Batman did this. Knowing the Kid, Kid is probably going to do something dramatic. Kid does love drama."

Gordon looked towards the clock on his right. The voice was right, it was really late and he _did_ have a long day ahead of him. When Gordon looked back to the voice to his left he was gone. Gordon looked down and felt a lump grow in his throat when he found his gun just centimetres away from his hand on the armrest.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Dear Gotham. I am the Kid. I wish to have your attention and hopefully I do have your attention. It is true that I killed all of the mobsters in Gotham. You see, I am not your enemy, I am your friend. I simply wish to rid Gotham of all of the bad and right now I see that you have a problem on your hands. I repeat, give me Batman not the man beneath the mask."

The broadcast was all over Gotham. It was in people's houses, apartments, work place, bars, everywhere. Everyone was watching from adults to children. They all watched curiously.

"Right now you're problem: the Batman, I can get rid of. You simply have to hand him over to me. You see, I understand your pain. I understand why you made your mistakes. Why you trusted this degenerate known as the Batman. I promise if you give him to me, I will take care of him."

Gotham went wild. Gotham was literally splitting in two.

Gordon was in a pickle. Had he known this were to happen he would've had the voice help him in some way. As he entered the conference room he came in earshot as to what was being said.

"Batman first took Dent from us. Now he's taken our children from us. We must remove this rodent before he takes anything else from us!"

The crowd went wild. Cheering, whooping, and protesting.

As Gordon entered the room he found a familiar face; one he did not want to see right now. The speaker's voice began to drown out as two eyes locked on him.

"Gordon"

"Dr. Sandres"

"Where is my patient?" she asked coldly.

"The Joker is lost amongst-"

"That's not good enough!" she interjected, coldly. "I must say though, finally people are beginning to see reason."

"You must be very pleased" Gordon referred to the current situation of Batman.

Suddenly, Gordon felt chills go down his spine as a very sadistic grin formed on Sandres face "Wouldn't you like to know" she grinned from ear to ear and walked off. Her shoulder's shaking as she began to howl with laughter.

Someone tapped him, "Gordon you're up".

Gordon followed up the stairs with a heavy heart. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, "To the vigilante known as the Batman, we are all here requesting that you turn yourself in to the police preferably tonight. If you do not turn yourself in you will be found and you will be trialled for your crimes."

He didn't want to do this but what choice did he have? People were rallying all over Gotham to have the Batman turned in. Gordon only prayed that Batman would stop the Kid by this time, at least he prayed he did.

Unfortunately, night fell quickly and the Batman did come. He swooped down in from the dark.

Just like clockwork all of the officers had their guns aimed at him. In fear of an attack from the Batman. Some officers were astonished that the Batman was actually real: they thought he was a mere myth.

Just like Dent he was taken into a van, but with more hostility towards him. Just like Dent he was transported to the meeting are just that this time there was no Joker to _**crash**_ the party. This night was Batman's doomsday.

Gordon watched as Batman was handed over to the army of the Kid and it took every fibre in him not to pull out his gun and shoot at those heathens.

Before Batman was taken he gave Gordon the look.

Gordon knew what it meant. It was a goodbye. It was a knowing look. It was a look that said "I forgive and everything's going to be ok".

Several miles off in the outskirts of Gotham, there sat Joker. He had been brought here and dumped here by the Kiddies. The Kiddies were the Kid's little workers. They hadn't fed him or even batted an eye towards him. They just left him in an empty room.

Finally after much time the doors opened. Joker looked over curiously from his corner. At first he did nothing but stare but decided to go anyway. He followed the bloodied arrows and found a TV in the middle of the room. It wasn't any fancy old TV or anything. Just a plain TV.

Joker waved his arms as if to ask 'Now what?'

Before he could move towards the other rooms the TV turned on and there in the middle it said Kid.

"Joker" the disguised voice greeted him, which in turn made Joker laugh "You must be the famous kid!"

The Kid ignored him and continued as he was on a tight schedule "I believe I have something of yours. Your Doll: Alisa."

Joker stiffened, his voice coming out as a growl "Is that, uh, so?"

"Yes, and I am willing to give her back to you-"

"Really? That's really generous-ah of you!"

"On one condition."

Joker's grin formed into a deep frown "What-ah?" His excitement transformed into rage.

"You must get me either the Batman or…"

"Or?" Joker took a step closer to the TV.

"Or Harley Quinn."

Joker felt the fire within him burn brighter.

"Have fun, you have six hours to find them and give them to me."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**So if you have any questions please ask me in your reviews. By the way do you want me to answer your questions in this story or do you want a thorough answer in the sequel? **


	27. Chapter 26: Finale

Finale

_Clank._

His ears picked up the echoing sound of the metallic pipe plummeting, meeting the cold concrete floor and rolling towards him. Though his ears were his companion his eyes were not. His eyes felt as if they could pop right there and then. In the back of his mind he thought he was already dead and forgotten however as his head rolled side to side, he comprehended that he was in fact still alive with his heart still beating away in his chest.

Slowly but surely his eyes fluttered open. The darkness that surrounded him frightened him. It tried to engulf him whole, fortunately for him there was a flickering lightbulb above him and his hands which protected him from the talons of the abyss. He could practically feel his hands turn purple as the blood refused to circulate there as the tight chains refused to give way. Constricted, he felt dread creep into his mind as it dawned on him that he could not move or feel his body at all.

He willed his legs to stand but they lay limp underneath him. He could barely control his head. What was he to do?

"**Come on, Bruce. Think!**" he chanted in his mind. Alas, there was nothing he could do to get out of this predicament. He was going to die today or in the near future. He knew that. Batman was going to die. Batman would die. That was one thing he could be sure of.

Meanwhile, several corridors away Joker came to a halt. This was _ridiculous_. He felt as if he was running around in circles and it didn't help him that his time was ticking away. He always had a good sense of direction but this place… whatever it was, it was disturbing him. He didn't like it here. Not one bit. The concrete walls felt as if they were inching towards him, narrowing down to the point where he thought he was about to suffocate.

This was the seventh turn he had taken. He decided to go left this time but had he known that the Bat was to his right he would've taken that right no matter what. His shoes softly patted against the floor as he neared a metallic red door. He came to a standstill in front of it. Straining his ears, he tried to pick up any sound that he could but all he could hear was the frantic beating of his heart, racing with all the adrenaline and anger within him.

Without a second thought he wrenched the door open and sauntered inside. Normally, the sight before him would've made him double over and laugh till he wept instead a frown etched his face.

Harley lay in a cage, beaten half to death, blood seeping through the dozens of lacerations that she had on her body.

"Oh puddin'!" she kneeled before him.

She looked different.

"I knew you'd come back for me!" she exclaimed, pulling herself right up against the bars. She _sounded_ different too. Her voice was firm like she had set her eyes on her target. Joker's eyes were assaulted with a blur of crimson and blue. Instead of blonde she now had her hair split down the middle; a crimson on the right and a deep dark blue that almost looked black to the left. Her new _'outfit_' was a matching colour of her hair. He didn't think Harley could've dressed anymore scantily but she amazed him by proving him wrong.

Her upper torso was covered by a simple corset that was tightly tied through the front and she wore a pair of shorts with a glimmering belt along with knee high boots and gauntlets. Just as her previous costume the pattern was mirrored down her whole body, even down to her footwear.

"Har-ley." Joker collected himself and pulled a quick smile, "my wonderful harlequin-ah. What have you been up to? Not having fun without me, I hope"

He began circling the cage and on the far right was a big red lever. It practically called out to him, wanting to be pulled and he could only imagine wh-

"Mistah J" Harley pulled him out of his train of thought.

"Yes, Harls?" he questioned, absentmindedly.

"You did come for me, didn't ya?"

Her question echoed in his mind, freezing him on the spot. Harley never questioned him when it came to herself. She would always come to the conclusion that he just wanted to be with her.

"Of course, Harls. Anything for you-"

"I love you." She caught him off guard. Harley knew not to repeat those words not after the first time, but the amount of conviction she had said it with just now made him want to double over and empty his stomach.

Joker chuckled deeply "So, you do."

Her mouth ran before she could even think "And do you love me?"

Joker simply stared her down. His stare burned her skin and she felt as though her throat was constricting to the point of suffocation.

"Liar."

This caught his undivided attention. He jerked his gaze to her and cocked his head "Liar? What, uh, makes you say that now, hm?"

"I know you're not here for me-"

Joker was quick to interject "Come now, Harls! Don't look at me like that. I never ever claimed to hold such _emotions_ for you, not even once. You just assumed things."

Tears breamed her eyes and her lips trembled "You let me believe…" She couldn't say it. Couldn't allow herself to believe that she had been played, even though it had been so obvious. "You don't mean it. Please puddin'. This isn't funny."

Joker slapped his knee and cackled "Oh Harley, it's one of the funniest things I've ever seen. I mean you honestly thought I, me, the Joker, would actually…" he paused trying to find the _correct word_ "would actually give a _damn_ about you."

She felt like her chest was about to explode with all the pressure that was building up, "…yes."

She couldn't take it anymore. Everything that she had done for him, everything that she had been through for him, everything that she had given up for him!

Tears fell like bullets.

As Joker had the greatest laugh of his laugh, as his insane cackles echoed off the walls and attacked each and every part of Harley, stabbing and biting with every bounce… something in her just snapped.

Her breath became ragged and she shook with anger. She crawled at a leisurely pace back towards the bars and hauled herself to her feet.

"Hey clown!"

Joker's laughter died down began to leer at Harley. She looked like a royal mess, she was a royal mess: her black makeup smudged and stained her pale face. It didn't help that she kept wiping her face which led to her makeup becoming even more smudged.

"Didn't anyone eva' tell ya that if ya make a gal cry, she'll be sure to break ya?" she bellowed at him. He shrugged and gave her one of his lethargic smiles and without missing a beat he pulled the lever.

He couldn't have anticipated what happened next.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

A century. It felt as if a century had passed by but he knew better. Bruce knew it had only been half an hour and fortunately he was starting to feel his body again. Well, almost. The feeling had started to return to his limps but he couldn't still yet stand on his own.

Bruce grunted as he fell once more. Another failure but it didn't matter. He would stand on his own by the time the Kid came to meet him, face to face, whenever he was planning to look him in the eye. It struck him as an odd situation that the Kid had taken this long to get him, Batman, into his clutches and yet when he did he just situated him in a corner and forgot about him.

"**Maybe he's licking his wounds from our last meeting?**"

Whilst Bruce continued to struggle with the chains he didn't notice the lone dark figure that was hobbling his way.

Finally, when he accidentally hit the lone metallic pipe on the floor did Bruce snap his head towards the intruder and felt relief wash over him. Kid let him feel this relief, Kid wanted Bruce to feel like this; Kid wanted Bruce to savour this feeling so that it would hurt more when he remembered.

Alfred. The old man mirrored Bruce's smile.

In his euphoria Bruce lost all rationality, didn't question how Alfred came to be here, he was so high at the moment. Alfred felt the one tear leave a trail behind it on his frail wrinkled old skin, "I thought we might not see each other for a while, Sir."

"Alfred! Alfred I-"

Alfred raised a hand and grinned "It's alright, Sir"

Bruce felt his heart blossom with hope when he saw the same mirrored hope in Alfred's own eyes. Sure, he was captured but seeing the old man that raised him like his own did make his senses go dull, even if temporary.

Alfred let his hand drop and looked him over "How's about we get you down from there, Sir"

Bruce couldn't do anything but nod his head in agreement. He let his head drop momentarily and looked up at Alfred as he stepped towards him. Everything was going to get better from here, he would take down the Kid and then Gotham would go back to its usual crazy. Everything was going to go back like it used to be. Batman would survive. He would find her and he would take her home, away from all this, and he'd be the best person he could be for her. Everything was going to be just… fine.

However, as Alfred began to close the distance between himself and Bruce his face contorted in pain. He felt his body go rigid and slowly shut down. Bruce had heard a gunshot. Eyes wide and alert he searched Alfred's eyes for any sign of survival but…

NO! When Alfred fell, behind him stood what looked to be a skeleton.

"ALFRED!" Bruce screamed at the top of his lungs, as if his shouts could save him.

Smoke still poured out of the barrel that was still pointed at Bruce, "Go on. It won't save him. All of this is just a waste of energy" they smiled cruelly.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

As the lever pulled back the cogs went to work and the trap door beneath Harley swallowed her up. When she disappeared Joker heard the echo of her screams reach his ears, cursing him to hell. The door that he had stepped through simultaneously bolted shut and the speakers began to blare.

"So…" Kid began "You chose to give me Harley. I'm not surprised. You always were so apathetic towards her. Always gave her the cold shoulder but" the Kid paused, as if choosing his next words wisely "always the soft one towards Alisa. Why's that I wonder?"

Joker pursued his lips and looked towards the ceiling "About our deal"

"Ah yes. You gave me Harley just under the hour." He heard brief claps "Well done."

Joker shifted his weight to his other foot, anxious as he was, he was beginning to lose his patience with the Kid. He just wanted to be sure that he would get Alisa.

"About my squeeze-ah… where could I find her?"

To ass to Joker's frustration the Kid took several long silent moments to answer "Go through."

As soon as his command was heard the wall on the opposite side of the wall tore open. The bricks shifted one by one and created a new passage way. No questions asked, Joker went through without a second thought. He travelled down this narrow corridor which led him to a control room.

When he pushed open the door, the glaring lights of several large computer screens met his eyes. There was a rolling chair in the middle of the room and in it sat none other than Tullio. Joker couldn't believe it. This puny _rat _lead people to believe that _he _was the Kid. He felt his chest rumble as Tullio looked him up and down, cocky as he always was, and before he knew it he was on him.

He didn't care for any explanation, the fact that Tullio had gone behind his back for any reason, made him beat the man half to death; his fists soon replaced by his favourite knife. It was like a dream. All fluffy and bright. The knife jerked out of Tullio's chest over and over again and blood spilled out of his body. Killing him.

He felt the world around him spin and the light from the computer screens became red and green. Flashing over and over again in his face. When he escaped the haze Joker realised that Tullio's insides were nothing more than soup.

He dropped the man and looked around him. He felt his arms rise and fall as if to ask '_what now?' _

In their struggle Joker had used Tullio's body to smash all of the tech around them. Looks like he was going to have to do this the _hard way_. Joker sauntered off to the room attached to the control room to look for his Doll.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Sorry Alfred but I'm going to have to take Bats for a while."

It was Alisa. She looked positively horrifying. She was nothing more than skin and bones and speaking of her skin she had jaundice. She was leaning slightly forward which showed just how much weight she had lost; her clothes were hanging off of her like a washing line.

Now more than ever Bruce knew he had failed her. He had failed Alisa that she had come to this.

She limped towards him and pulled down the chains which remained clamped to his wrists. Her hands found his face and she smirked "Hey Batsy, did you miss me?" her metallic teeth produced a torturous sound when she gritted her teeth.

Bruce, befuddled, spoke not and simply looked her in the eye. Her eyes were encased with dark circles and some bags signifying just how little she took care of her sleep. Her cheek bones stuck out as did her jaw, "Not even a simple hello?" she staggered slightly. When he continued to ogle at her, her smile reverted to a glower and she shrugged, exposing more of her skeleton like body through her baggy grey hoodie "Fine by me, you'll be-" she was cut off by a deep cough. She pulled out a handkerchief and coughed into it, wiping her mouth in the process "…you'll be saying your farewells soon anyhow."

Even her voice sounded strained and guttural. She pulled out a syringe and injected him straight in the neck. There was no struggle, how could there be? Months. It had been months since he had last seen her and even then, the manner in which she disappeared from his sight troubled him greatly as he had allowed her to go with his consent, sort of.

Now when he finally found her she was sick. Very sick. She had hematemesis and anorexia, possibly even insomnia. She tried to hide it but his sharp eyes caught the blood on the handkerchief. As his thoughts raced his body began to shut down and he fell on the cold hard floor. Before he passed however he saw Alisa quickly reel away and vomit blood. _She also had cachexia._

When he awake once again he found himself on the edge of a rooftop. His hands were constricted behind him and he felt something brush on his neck. He couldn't look down to see what it was because next to him stood Alisa. She was hunched over beside him, her left hand subconsciously clutching her abdominal. What he was not aware of, however, was the difficulty with which she stood with.

There was a crowd gathered beneath, civilians, the press and the GCPD filled the area for miles on end. Clearly, she had this all thought out. When she raised the microphone to her mouth silence befell Gotham.

"Today Gotham will see its Dark Knight fall. Tonight I will do what the Joker failed to do; I will do what you all want me to do but won't dare say…" Alisa paused for effect, allowing the tension to build up. When it reached the crescendo she released "I _will_ kill the Batman."

A sudden burst of uproar was heard down below and that was her que. Now Bruce was sure what was around his neck; it had hit him there and then. This was the same building where the fake Batman had been hung by the Joker. The noose around his neck was tightened and Alisa's cold hands reached for his chin, she whispered to him "Go, let me free you."

Bruce felt the wind hit him with full force as he was pushed gently off the edge. The ground came closer and closer until he was suddenly jerked to a standstill. His body spasmed like a fish out of water. He felt his sight water and his face grow hotter. His arms were fighting with all their might to reach up and claw at his neck but alas they could not.

It took three agonising minutes until he completely stilled.

Gotham lay in an eternal eerie silence.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

When Joker returned to the scene of the crime, Tullio's supposed body was nowhere to be found, instead there was a blood trail leading to a hidden door which fortunately for Joker was left ajar.

As he crawled through the shadows and hugged the walls he heard Tullio cry out to someone faintly, "Please. Just one more time, please, please!-"

A gunshot rang out.

_Thud._

"_Stupid_ boy" spat a guttural voice.

Joker couldn't help it, even with the enormous amount of strain on the voice he instantly recognised it and hastened towards it. He practically tore the door off its hinges. His breath was caught in his throat.

Alisa, or what was left of her, lay in a blood stained bed; part of it hers and part of it Tullio's. She was a sight for sore eyes. Just by one glance anyone could see that she was indeed dying. Joker felt his lips twitch downwards like a rainbow.

"Oh my, what is that I see?" Alisa chuckled dryly, with the little energy she had left.

She pulled a handkerchief off of the table beside her and wiped off the blood from her lips. Just as she got the last spec of blood she began to cough sickly. She threw the handkerchief to the side giving up: if she were to die with her blood staining her body, _then so be it_.

She had several machines around her that looked like life support, oxygen providers and painkillers but all of the needles lay abandoned. _She refused to have them_.

Joker was struck speechless. All this effort had been useless…

"Well, are you going to stand there until I die or are you actually going to move your arse and get here already?" she said in the calmest way he had ever seen.

Joker felt his chest constrict at the sight of her. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to face her, all this rage in him might explode, and he might do to her what he did to Tullio. Despite all that he forced his legs forward, kicking Tullio aside and loomed over her for several minutes.

She looked terrible up close.

She frowned up at him, "I want to talk to the Joker"

"You're looking at him" he said.

She stared him down "No, I'm not. The Joker is always smiling and you look like you're about to break the water pipes."

Joker smiled bitterly "What do you want with, uh, the Joker, don't you know people say he's crazy?"

Alisa looked at him lovingly, so passionately it scared him witless "Exactly my guy."

Joker sat down and instinctively held her hand, he held her hand so tight that he left bruises on her hand.

"I just want to tell Joker…"

Joker leaned forward but she still didn't say anything "What did you want to tell him?"

Blood leaked out from the corner of her mouth, her breathing became heavy and yet with tears in her eyes she looked up at him and forced the words out, gurgling on her blood "I'm sorry I killed the Joker."

Joker grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly "What-ah?"

She began to choke on her own blood, her body shook so hard he thought she was having a seizure and then…

Nothing.

Her big gold eyes lost the fire and her body became as cold as the smile on her face. Those deep ugly scars were slanted upwards, mockingly. _She had had the last laugh_.

She had the last laugh and he didn't even get the joke; he wouldn't have any of it. He looked her over and yanked off one of his gloves to check for a pulse but repulsed when he found her skin ice cold and no heartbeat.

No.

Not possible.

He straddled her waist and began to beat her. Over and over again he brought his fist down to her bony face but no matter what he couldn't wipe that smile off of her face. No matter how hard he brang down his fist, no matter how much blood spouted from her new lacerations she didn't respond. He would've given anything to hear her say his name, heck even if it was to mock him. He didn't, couldn't, lose this one. He began to chuckle lightly. Then the chuckle turned into insane cackles.

Those insane cackles broke down to pathetic sobs.

He held her fragile face to his. Forehead resting on forehead. His hands fell down and gripped her forearms but she was unresponsive. He shook his head but the truth was lying underneath him. He shook her as his own body shook with grief. He thought he was about to die with the amount of pain and hurt he was under right now. But life was cruel, he knew he wouldn't die from this.

The truth was lying underneath him, cold and disposing.

Strangled cries left his throat. He didn't _care_ who heard him, not that they would actually give two shots and come to his comfort. He was alone once again. Nothing but the resurrection of Alisa could console him. That or death. He had just lost the one person who might've given a damn about him.

Through his shredded cries he begged silently.

_Please don't leave me alone._

…

_.._

_Alex rubbed his eyes roughly with the balls of his hands and rose from his bed; scratching his head as he exited his room._

_The scent of freshly made pancakes filled his nostrils and he is seduced by it. He trails towards the kitchen and when he slowly pushed past the door, he pulled up his arm to cover his eyes to protect his eyes from the glare of the rising sun._

_However, as he takes slow steps and seats himself at the square table, he began to wrinkle his face with his bright smile. His eyes beam up at the figure before him that's placing a plate full of pancakes._

"_Good morning, dear" she ruffled his head._

"_I'm glad you're back, Mother"_

_Bradcliff stared down her son as if hypnotised "Me too, son. Me too."_

**The End**

**Now before you all pounce on me just know that I will release two more chapters, the epilogue and, if you guys want, the deleted scenes. However, this is indeed the conclusion of this story. Please leave me your comments.  
It was a pleasure producing this story but all good things come to an end.**

**~Suki.**


	28. Chapter 27: Epilogue

Epilogue

Children were scattered across the grounds, pulling, laughing and simply fooling around with each other. Alfred could vividly remember when Bruce was like this, before his parents died of course. How time flew by.

Alfred would never tire from the sight of joyful children, especially in summer. Summer was the season of children after all. The season where one could stay up as late as eleven in the night as the sun would still be out, a season where one would have to hurry to finish their delicious ice cream as it would melt within minutes; a season where one would have more time to spend with loved ones as time would seem to slow down.

The scene was nostalgic, _almost_.

Eight years had passed since the death of Batman.

Even in his old age those eight years seemed like centuries ago. Ironically, he did not miss his former home, Gotham. Not at all. However, he did miss the manor, his home, which was nothing more than ashes now.

They never found out who the Kid was. In fact, he disappeared after the death of Batman.

The Joker also disappeared.

With the Batman dead he had no purpose, no opposition, he just vanished from the face of the Earth… at least that was what was assumed by the vox populi.

It was rumoured that crime in Gotham was at an all-time low, lowest in the whole country in fact albeit opposite to popular belief Alfred had a feeling that it would stay that way for a very long time.

Everyone was dead.

Batman, the Joker, the Kid, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, the Penguin, Scarecrow, Black mask, Dead shot, Death stroke, even the Riddler.

The Kid was ruthless indeed: killed all those that 'polluted' the world with their filth. Before the Kid had disappeared he had promised that if anyone dared to mimic any of his 'victims' they would meet a similar fate.

Alfred was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand clapped on his shoulder "What you spacin' out for, Alfred?"

Alfred chuckled lightly, "Nothing, Master Wayne. Just remembering if all the chores were done seeing as we'll be having a new member in our home." Alfred glanced down to Damian, the latest edition to the Wayne family. Of course, they did not keep that name nor their original names but sometimes when they were having their moments they would utter each other's true name.

Bruce grinned at Alfred sincerely. When they had first discovered that Kid (A.K.A Alisa A.K.A Precious) had allowed them to live Bruce was in doubt, but over time Alfred aided him in healing. Bruce had accepted that Alisa was the Kid but he did not believe that she turned into a monster willingly.

It was a year later did he learn that Alisa was cruel but not heartless.

She was his hero.

One of the consequences of her actions led to Gotham being free from both the Mob and 'super villians' as Alfred had put it. It was then he understood why the death of Batman was necessary, as he was the father of the insanity in Gotham.

She did something that Batman could never do.

Neither Bruce nor Alfred ever found out who Alisa ever was but they believed that the time she spent with them was who she truly was. A kind, not gentle, but empathetic soul.

They didn't know what happened to her that made her so **twisted** but they both wagered that the Joker did not help her in the least.

Bruce didn't miss Batman. He was finally at ease.

The ten year old that stood by their feet began to fidget, "When will we get home, old man?"

Bruce chuckled "Who you calling old, little man?"

"You. Now let's go, I wanna get out of this stink hole"

"Now, now, Damian you'll get to go home when the paper work is all done. Please follow me." Their guide said, smiling more than she needed to. Talk about service with a smile.

"Of course" Bruce nodded.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Harley swung her legs back an' forth as she lay on the bed, scrolling through a fashion magazine "Ugh, they all look like Barbie dolls. Why do they all have to have blonde hair? Why do they all have to have long legs?" Harley complained "They all look so fake, dontcha think, Red?"

Poison Ivy watered her plants briefly before glancing over to Harley "Humans will be humans, Harley"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harley flipped onto her back and set the magazine next to her hip. She was about to start her whining again but then her phone released a shrill sound. An alarm, but for what?

Harley crawled over to her bed side and picked up her phone, her whole form slumped downwards which didn't go unnoticed by Ivy. She set down her watering can and asked cautiously "What happened?"

Harley didn't answer for several moments but when she did, she wasn't too happy about it, she sounded quite distressed "It's been eight years, Red. Eight years since it all ended, when Mistah J and Alisa died."

Ivy felt her shoulder's tense at Joker's name. Many times she had patched up Harley, begged her not to go back to Joker but she still kept bouncing back to him… until Alisa stepped in.

Harley remembered the day when Alisa made that bargain with her which saved Harley's life.

**Flashback**

"What ar' ya on about, Mistah J would never do that." Harley stomped her foot for the hundredth time.

Alisa, seated in her armchair, rolled her head to the side once again and took her handkerchief in hand. Wiping away the sweat on her brow, she forced the words through her teeth "Harley, I know with met on… _bad_ terms, so to speak, but you should listen to reason once in a while. Even if it is coming from me."

Harley shook her head vigorously "NO! You're sayin' that my Puddin' don't care about me! That he cares about no one-"

Alisa interjected "Yes. The Joker cannot give you what you want-"

But Harley hadn't finished yet "You're sayin' my Puddin only cares about _you_! You lousy, scum-sucking little _louse_!"

Alisa fell back in her chair, she was exhausted, Harley was taking too much of her energy and the treatment was ruining her body.

"You kidnapped my friends! You kidnapped Mistah J! AND YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND ARE TRYIN' TAH MAKE ME COME OVER TO YOUR SIDE! WELL YANNO WHAT? I AIN'T GONNA!"

"That's not what I'm trying to do Harley-" Alisa began but Harley never let her finish, Harley continued on with her irritating rant, never even pausing to catch her breath.

Alisa, with her patience exhausted, brought her walking stick up and slammed it down back on the floor. The surge of energy shut Harley up for good, but had taken most of Alisa's energy. She was now fatigued, could barely speak but managed to gurgle out "He nearly beat you to death and then tossed you out. Not once but many times or so Poison Ivy tells me."

On her que Ivy walked out of the shadows and stood next to Alisa "She's right Harley. Leave him once and for all, it's for the best-"

"The best? Red I thought you were my friend and you took her" Harley pointed towards Alisa, who wasn't feeling too good "side over mine! How could you-"

Before Harley could finish Alisa rushed over to the bin and emptied her stomach, "ok lets do this shall we." Alisa wiped some blood off of her chin and sat back down in the armchair "Let's put your dear Joker to the test. If he lets you go then you let him go, alright?"

The look Alisa sent Harley's way struck fear in her heart "Sure thing. Say, you alright?" Harley was treading on egg shells and she knew it as well as Ivy.

At the mention of her health, Ivy scrunched her nose "I do not mean offence Miss-"

Alisa grinned, her metallic teeth giving way, "Alisa is fine"

"-Miss Alisa but I couldn't help but pick up that pungent smell… Its smells almost like-" Poison Ivy searched through her brain trying to find what the smell was. Ivy didn't usually feel anything for humans but this one was trying to help Harley, her only friend and she couldn't help but feel pity for this one. This sick, twisted, brutal one.

"Cancer."

Alisa chuckled but finished in a fit of coughs "You have a great nose there Ivy."

Harley shook her head "Whachya on about? You were fine a few days ago when I last saw ya"

"That was around three months ago Harley" Alisa laughed, she slapped her knee and doubled over but she began wheezing.

"Why don't you get some treatment?" Harley twiddled her thumbs.

Alisa leaned back, clutching her abdominal "I'm afraid chemo and radio therapy have absolutely no effect on the stage on pancreatic cancer I have, Harley."

Now that Harley looked closer Alisa did look horrible. Once Alisa spotted Harley looking over she began listing her symptoms whilst chuckling "Jaundice, back pain, abdominal pain, unexplained weight loss, loss of appetite, vomiting, depression… that's just to name a few."

Ivy pulled out a root from her pocket. It was no ordinary root, she had tweaked it a bit and it was an ancient root. It was her 'golden root'. It was supposed to be a cure for almost everything even cancer but from the looks of it, she didn't know if it would help at this stage.

"Eat this it may help." Ivy gently handed her the root.

Alisa looked it over, twirled it in her hand and then bit into it and chewed. She stilled and then swallowed.

Alisa began to laugh manically, she had to: if she didn't she would be crying out in pain instead. When the Doctor in Arkham told her how far gone her cancer was she could only laugh then too.

"Anyway, that's the deal, Harley. If I lose you can do whatever you wish to, if I win you go with Ivy here."

"Deal."

…

"I'm glad she made us make that deal, Red." Harley looked at Gotham through her window, covered in Ivy and all sorts of climbers. "I'd have gone back to him, yanno."

Ivy came over to Harley's side and kissed her temple "I know, but at least you're fine now."

"Yeah" Harley's voice cracked up "Ya wanna know something else Red?"

Harley paused "Alisa was alright. I thought she loved Mistah J, maybe. I don't know. But she was alight. She was a good friend. She was the only friend I had when I was with Mistah J's gang, she really looked out for me. I only _wish_ she was here."

Ivy gazed over Harley whilst she sniffed but joined Harley's gaze over Gotham's skyline.

Alisa never laid a hand against Ivy or Harley but it was rumoured that she butchered the rest and hung their bodies on the streets as a warning to all those who dared to go against the law. She only killed those who would've come back, the others were left to make a new life like Ivy and Harley. She even helped them lead new lives by providing the money and means. Bless her soul… if she even had one.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

They strolled down the corridor, eager to get this all done with and to go home. Bruce followed the woman with a gleeful Damian in hand and a grinning Alfred behind him. All they had to do was reach the room at the end of the corridor and sign those papers, yes everything was getting better, slowly but surely...

Alfred, however, froze immediately. His face solemn. Damian was first to notice and froze also bringing it to Bruce's attention that something was wrong. Their guide also stopped when she noticed that Bruce was not forcing a laugh to her comments.

Bruce and Damian glanced at each other in question as to what was wrong with Alfred, what was wrong with their butler and friend?

Said Butler began to turn, slowly, to his left: shifting his whole body to stare at a photo invested wall. Alfred blinked almost as if he couldn't believe what he was looking at. The wall was scattered with all sorts of things, drawings, hand written letters and mostly photos; some in colour some black and white.

Bruce arched a brow when Alfred took slow steps to be inches away from a photo that was at level with his face. Bruce called out to Alfred but he was unmoving; lifeless.

Bruce frowned and walked right up to him, Damian right beside him. 'Alfred" Bruce repeated, still no answer or any indication that he had heard him. So Bruce sharply looked at the picture Alfred was boring a hole into.

And then it hit him.

He felt his heart skip a beat.

Why Alfred had frozen, almost stuck to the spot. Bruce had seen it almost. He had spotted it right away. It was surprising really seeing as it was almost hidden to the naked eye.

The photo was of dozens of children all sitting on the floor haphazardly along with a few parents scattered about, and there was a group of mothers in the background all standing together in their frilly dresses and there was one woman, on the outside of that group, with a child resting on her hip. They all looked to be in their middle ages except for that one woman in the group with the small boy on her hip. The boy was cute with brown hair and big doe eyes. However, there was a split second of recognition…

There, in the photo, that woman with her boy on her hip. Not just any woman...

But Alisa.

She looked different, she looked... she looked like a normal Gotham citizen (well as normal as they get).

No scars.

No bruises.

No malice or ill intent.

Just a genuine smile.

Her big golden wide eyes stared back in, what looked to be, bitter sweet happiness.

Even there it looked like her eyes were glowing. The boy, her boy, was caught mid laughter.

The guide came up to them and broke the silence "It's strange really..."

Bruce finally peeled his eyes away but Alfred didn't dare move his gaze "My mother, who passed away, also froze in front of this picture." The woman laughed "I was going to take it down because I thought it was cursed and you have only confirmed it"

Bruce didn't utter a word so she continued "it was about several days ago, she had just finished watching the news and was in a dreadful mood because of that woman, Kid was it? They showed some video of a woman who was suspected to be the Kid and my mother was walking down this hall when she suddenly stopped and stared at the photo." The woman shook her head like she could get rid of the memory "when I called for her she began to cry and scream."

The woman gasped "I had never seen my mother cry like that before, not even when my father died". The woman chuckled bitterly "when I asked her what was wrong she just kept screaming and screaming over and over again 'My poor child, my poor child'. She was taken a hospital where she died of a heart attack. Doctors say it was shock but what of... is unknown. Even to me."

Without moving his gaze Alfred questioned "Excuse me ma'am but might you know who this woman is?" and he pointed towards Alisa.

"Sorry no I wouldn't know any of them, they're from my mother's time. You could ask my aunt though!"

"Ask me what?" a chubby old British woman said.

"Oh Aunt, who's that?" the guide pointed

The fat woman waddled over and squinted at the photo "oh that! You don't know? Why that's Miss Bradcliff! She was like a daughter to my sister!"

"Well I've heard stories about her but I've never seen her. So that's the _famous_ Bradcliff."

"Oh you should, she was a great lass. A real shame what happened to her though!" the old woman exclaimed "she was such a wonderful woman love"

"What happened to her?" Bruce asked hastily

"Murdered! It was murder I tell you"

The guide gasped "Really?!"

"Aye! About a decade ago by that Zsaz that Falcone employed. They never proved it but everyone knew. Poor lass she had many misfortunes in her life at such young age as well"

Alfred pulled the photo down and implored "May I take this ma'am?"

The guide nodded "Oh you can keep it, Sir. We won't be needing it here anymore-"

"Why lass! These are all of your mother's. She wouldn't want ye giving them all away now-"

"Yes, but mother isn't here anymore…"

The voices drowned out as Alfred and Bruce stared down at the photo. When they looked back at each other, they both simultaneously said…

"Bradcliff"

**END**

**Author's note:**

**Well, there you have it. If you have any questions don't be afraid to leave a review as some of you may have the same questions and then I'll answer them all al the same time.**

**Thank you for staying with me this far.**

**~Suki**


	29. Deleted scenes

Deleted scenes

Chapter 15

Bruce took a step back and nodded slightly "Cancel everything for today, Alfred"

Alfred glanced at the living room doors "Would you be spending the day with Miss Precious?"

Bruce tried to speak, however the words got stuck in his throat and instead let out sounds of frustration "Precious? Alisa? What is her name? What should I call her?"

Alfred squinted at his Master "Sir, Miss Precious is the woman, whom you brought back, half dead, bleeding out, who brought joy to this empty manor: who was happy to simply be alive. Alisa, on the other hand, is the woman, whom that the psychopath known as Joker kidnapped and done God knows what to her. Alisa is a lost soul whereas Miss Precious is a happy child."

Bruce looked at Alfred gobsmacked. Alfred looked sincere when he had spoken. Alfred may have been an old frail man but he could differentiate the two woman easily.

…

However, as his eyes lowered to her torso his smile fell but dared not speak of the scars that bared on her skin. As he took out the misplaced buttons out from the holes he tried to take his eyes off of her torso but curiosity took over "Precious, how did… you get all… these?" he chose he words carefully.

Alisa looked down upon her chest "Oh! Precious no remember but…" she trailed off.

Bruce just finished with her shirt and looked down at her wandering eyes "What?"

Alisa's eyes went blank which only put Bruce on an edge "Precious?"

Suddenly Alisa's eyes went wide as saucers and she sung wildly "Well mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue, you should have raised a baby girl, I should have been a better son!"

Bruce grabbed Alisa's shoulders and shook her "Precious? Precious!"

Alisa continued on as if it were a necessity, a compulsion "If you could coddle the infection, they can amputate at once! You should have been, I could have been a better son! And when we go don't blame us, yeah!"

In panic Bruce gave her a pathetic attempt of a slap, but she sang on harder as if the slap had encouraged her "We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah! You made us oh so famous, we'll never let you go! She said 'you ain't no son of mine', for what you done they're gonna find, yeah! A place for you and just you mind your manners when you go!"

"Precious! Look at me!" Bruce shook her until her head shook crazily but she sang louder and louder, singing like there was an audience in front of her "And when you go don't return to me my love, that's right, Mama we all go to hell! Mama we all go-o! It's really quite pleasant, except for the smell! Mama we all go to he-e-ll!"

Bruce shook her so until she was lifted from the ground "Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhhh! Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma…"

Bruce was about to slap her but put her on the floor as soon as he saw the tears escape, she sung in a whisper "And if you would call me your sweetheart, I'd maybe then sing you a song."

Alisa wavered but then her brows furrowed and she sang angrily, going back to her high pitch "But the shit that I've done, with this _fuck_ of a gun, you would cry out your eyes all along!"

Bruce couldn't think of any other way to stop her, so he hastily met her lips with her own. Alisa stiffened, all the hairs on her body stood up and her hands flew to his shoulders but he pushed her aside to a wall and kept her there until he felt her body relax. As soon as Alisa's hands fell back to her sides he parted from her and panted, breathless "Are you okay now?"

Alisa stared at him bewildered but she soon replaced it with a smile "Yeah, Precious is all good"

* * *

Chapter 24

Joker rested his back on the bars and continued with his recollection. Where was he?

_Damn_, that memory had passed on. He sighed internally. He would just have to pick another memory to admire.

He scrolled through his brain, looking, searching, for any memory that he fancied the most. Well, to be fair he valued all of his memories with Alisa, some with Harley, some with Bats and some with his knives. He wasn't really fond of his memories from his childhood. Though he did remember everything with quite some clarity he decided not to dwell on them.

Howbeit, there was one recollection that he was fond of, surprisingly, from his childhood.

It was a strange one. Although it seemed normal on the outside, it was strange to Joker as he had never ever experienced anything like it, ever! It was abnormal compared to the others.

He was round about eight, edging on nine, and he had ran away from his ruins of a home. He did it often. He would always run off to this little hill that had a ditch and canal nearby. He had never ran away on a Sunday. Always on other days but not on a Sunday for some strange reason.

He ran to his favourite spot in between the ditch and the hill. His jeans and grey hoodie were muddied on his way over the hill. He was always a dirty child, he was used to it now.

Just as he was about to roll down the hill to his favourite spot he halted. Froze. In his usual spot was another person. They were wearing a red hoodie with their trousers. He could have spat at them. How _dare_ they take his spot!

But then again he hadn't left his name there.

He began to amble down the hill. He wanted to catch them, surprise them and have a good laugh at their face. He was inches away from the intruder but his plan was foiled when he stepped on a lone stick.

He cursed at the mistake and looked up to see a blur come towards him. He was tackled to the ground and they rolled down the hill. They fell into the ditch. To their surprise neither of them suffered from any injuries. Maybe a few bruises.

Joker soon found himself under a girl. She was straddling his waist and was holding his collar. The fury in her eyes was amazing. Joker could see the fire raging in her. Her fist was raised as if she were meant to bring it down upon his face but the anger in her disappeared when she took notice that Joker was nothing more than a grubby boy.

Her face didn't soften, "Sorry" she said clearly. Her jet black hair fell from her hoodie and spread around their face like a curtain.

She, the girl, was equally as dirty as him now: mud everywhere.

They both stood up, with difficulty, seeing as how it had begun to rain and the mud had become slippery. Jack climbed out of the ditch, which had begun to fill with water, first and turned to find that the girl was hot on his heels.

Joker felt a little awkward since he never spoke to anyone, especially not girls, and the ones that did speak to him in school were too vexing. Petty even. They were too effete. Too delicate. Too fragile. That's why he disliked girls a little more than others. But this girl looked nothing like the other girls he had met. She certainly didn't act like them either.

"**Maybe it's the mud?**" Joker had thought at the time.

She wasn't fussing about the dirt, in fact it looked like she wasn't even trying to remove the mud. She wasn't complaining about the rain and she didn't seem to mind it either. She welcomed it, more like.

"What are you doing here?" her voice jerked him out of his train of thought.

He stared at her dumbly. Funny, her voice had been so clear. Even with the rain.

When Little Joker failed to answer the girl asked again, "I don't like repeating myself, I asked. What are you doing here?"

She had this aura of authority.

Joker hadn't spoken in a long time, so his voice was hoarse "I would like to ask you the same thing".

He scanned the girl. She was fatter than the other girls he had seen at school but she wasn't fat. She was lining near average. Joker chuckled mentally, "**She wasn't starving herself like the others**". She was taller than him and he didn't like that; but then again she looked to be in her teens, maybe fourteen or sixteen. Her hair was blacker than space and her eyes were light brown.

Really light, almost… amber.

She looked so troubled. So depressed. But not helpless. He liked that.

"Are you perhaps dumb?" the girl cocked her head. She was quick to add "I jest".

At that Joker laughed, he laughed so hard he had to double over. His laughter brought a ghost of a smile to the girl's lips. Then, slowly, she joined him.

They began to lean on each other. They both needed a good laugh. They really did. After all, their lives were not filled with laughter but with darkness, with tears, with anger and sorrow.

"No, I'm not dumb" Joker said through his giggles "Maybe you are!" She began to laugh again, holding his stomach. The girl's laughter died down.

"You take that back" she demanded.

Joker looked at her and held his arms out "What're you gonna do 'bout it, girl?"

She grit her teeth and launched towards him. Again, taken back by this girls actions he was stiff in his place and didn't move from his spot even when he saw her charging towards her. He wasn't a fan of physical contact but then again nor was she. He could tell by the hesitation and slight jerk whenever her hands or his hands came in contact with each other.

They fell in the ditch again. The water seeped into their hoodies.

They struggled against each other. Fighting for dominance. Fighting to show each other their strength. Almost testing each other. This time Joker was on top but she didn't want to be underneath. She kneed him and he fell to his side.

They lay there in the mud and water for a while. Huffing and puffing. Then they began to laugh once more.

Joker gurgled through some of his blood "We should do that again."

The girl spat some blood "Yeah, we should."

They both sat at the bottom of the hill. Sitting in comfortable silence, enjoying the disgusting scenery. Yes it was very ugly, but it was Gotham, it was their home; and they loved it. The sun began to resurface from behind the angry clouds. The sun came down in beams and landed on them.

They both stood up and Joker giggled "You know, that really hurt".

"Bienvenue chez moi" the girl was quick to add.

Joker furrowed his brows, "What-" he turned to her, and stopped dead in his sentence.

Joker began to stagger backwards. He then started to run the other way and didn't look back.

He wasn't scared, or at least that's what he told himself. No, it was just something he had never seen before and it was like a bombshell to him.

Now that Joker thought about it presently, he could've thought up many other ways that he would've reacted to her.

It was her eyes: they were golden…

She was the first girl that he had actually taken a liking to and he was glad that he could've spent time with her during their childhood. He never met her again after

-Scene not finished-

* * *

Harley shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she watched agitatedly from her dear son to the Joker.

He had her eyes. He looked exactly like his father, dirty blonde shaggy hair, lanky, same head, same soft features however the only difference was his eyes. They weren't a rich dark brown like his father's; they were baby blue, like hers, full of similar naivety and childishness.

Harley dreaded for his answer, not for what Joker would say but for how long it was taking him to spit out a few words in reply: any moment now Alisa could come bursting-

The double doors flung open in a comical yet theatrical way, and speak of the devil...

In strode in the one and only Alisa.

Harley felt every hair on her body stand as the wicked beast almost strutted her way towards the two clowns.

"Well, well" she grinned showing off all of her rotten black teeth, once pure white they were, no longer though "wouldn't want you two to start the _fun_ without me."

Harley felt her hands twitch in anger as she saw Alisa wiggle her brows up and down twice and flickered her scrutinizing, amused eyes towards Harley as she practically sneered the word 'fun'.

It seemed as though Alisa had yet to find the existence of Harley's son who was standing idly in the corner. Harley had told him so many horrifying tales of the witch herself that he dare not make a squeak. He knew from what his mother told him that she was no being to get involved with; or so Harley hoped so.

Harley vaguely heard Joker start yapping on about a bomb and Arkham; and she also heard him praise Alisa for her _'great work'_ as he had put it.

Alisa seemed to be absorbed in the conversation with Joker. She would smile (falsely as Harley saw it, Harley was not too sure but the smile looked false to her) and nod her head subtly.

However, to Harley's dismay, Alisa's sensory gaze caught Harley's eyes constantly flicker behind her to her son and Harley felt her heart drop when Alisa turned around and caught him in her predatory eyes.

Frost. The whole room became silent. Someone had stopped time and the frost was swarming in the room at a dangerous rate. Even Joker dared not to make a sound.

Unfortunately, Alisa's back was to them and they could not get a glimpse of her face but from her stiff pose one could tell that she was on the edge here; far more than she usually is. Something was wrong and Harley was dying on the inside.

The more they stood there accompanied by deathly silence; the more Harley felt herself being eaten with the overwhelming emotions that were flaring inside her.

Any sudden movements could trigger a deadly reaction and Harley was having a hard time keeping her breathing in check.

"Well" Alisa's bright voice sliced the atmosphere "Who. Are. You?" She slowly stalked towards the boy, kneeling near him with her arms open.

Her chirpy attitude caught both Harley and Joker off guard. This was not how any had expected her to react. Joker felt his scars stretch as a smirk found his mouth, "**that's my girl**" Joker thought to himself "**so delightfully unpredictable" **

Funny, that Joker had taken Alisa as his _'partner'_ in crime because the woman he had used and impregnated was right next to him in her jester suit, ready to lay her life for both him and his _spawn_ that very moment, unlike Alisa who would...

What would Alisa do for the Joker?

"I'm- My name is-" Harley's son shied away.

Alisa was too ecstatic for Harley's liking "Come on now, don't be shy!"

"I- I'm Jack..." He bowed his head and buried himself in the corner as far as possible, but much to his fear, Alisa had taken his hand into her own cold laced gloved ones.

"Jack..." She rolled out the name "Jack, where are your mammy and daddy, hm?"

Jack swallowed the bile that built up in his mouth and pointed with his free left hand "they're both there..." He timidly answered.

Joker himself tensed, even he could not predict Alisa's reaction to the news. He even briefly thumbed the knife but abandoned it when he cane to the conclusion that Alisa would come at him with her bare fists.

Harley on the other hand was ready to sprint over to her son, grab him, and run away without looking. She had rehearsed this scene countless times. The plan was to be executed in three, two, one-

"Harley, Joker, really? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've blessed him!" Alisa whined much like a child.

Harley felt her mind go into a frenzy, why was Alisa so... So different from how she was supposed to act like.

Harley looked at her in disbelief "Re- really?"

Joker had yet to say anything. Alisa nodded "Of course" she then turned her head back to the little one "I'm your Aunt Alisa, and you my young gentlemen, you have cold hands" she leaned forward nodding "cold hands, warm soul"

"you're hands are cold too, Aunt A" he stupidly let the words slip from his tongue "but you don't have a soul."

There was a killer silence once more and Harley wanted to scream for him to run before his blood was shed, but a chilling chuckle halted her from doing so. Alisa's shoulders shook and her head fell as the insane laughter racked through her, once recovered she brought her face closer to Jack's "you know what? I think you're right..." She grinned, making Jack cringe at the sight of blacken rotten teeth.

* * *

As Bruce examined her face he absorbed every detail on her face. Her beautiful, smooth, fair skin that he loved to stroke was now cracked and marred with former happiness and stress; her lips once smooth and plump were now split, chapped and dry.

Her eyes once filled with life had nothing more than malice to offer.

This was not the woman whom he was looking for: This was a monster that had taken that forsaken woman's shell.

And I remember now at the top of my lungs, in my arms, she dies! She dies!

She cant come home.

She's gone.

She's dead.

"_What a shame..._" The predicament was sneering and mocking him for all his unfruitful efforts.

**END**

**Author's note:**

**Unfortunately none of these scenes made the final cut.  
Also the figure that visited Gordon was indeed Alisa.**

**Thank you for your support, have a wonderful Christmas.  
**

**~Suki**


End file.
